A Chance of a Lifetime
by GVLuver
Summary: What if your wish came true! Read about the adventures, as well as the laughes in this comedy/romance fiction story! Vegeta/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z. This is just for fun!_

* * *

A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 1

"..last time on dbz.."

I heard those magical words and ran to the TV, turning it all the way up. I smiled as the familiar faces of Goku and Vegeta came onto the screen. Man it would be so awesome to live with them. I sighed as I watched Goku blast buu. Vegeta sitting back, watching the whole thing. Goku and Vegeta gets better looking every time this show comes on. I watched as Goku and Vegeta powered up to fight. I imagine myself there with them, fighting alongside them. I power up to Super Saiyan 3, smirking as Vegeta looks at me in awe. I ready my stance and rush towards buu, fists ready to hit. I raise my fist and bring it down...

"Could you turn that crap down, Trista? I can't concentrate!"

I pop open my eyes.

My sister comes down the hall and huffs as she stands in front of me. She looks at me accusingly, pointing a finger at me.

"You were day dreaming again, weren't you?" She squints her eyes at me.

I roll my eyes and stand up, turning the t.v. off as the end song of DBZ comes on. God, what I wouldn't give to go to their world. I sigh and make my way to my room. Which anyone else wouldn't call it a room, they would call it a shrine. I fall onto my bed, face up. Staring dead at Goku's face on my ceiling, I start thinking of how great it would be to just meet him. I could still hear my sister banging on my door, telling me to grow up and that DBZ was for 5 year olds. I get pissed and got up. Opening the door, I push my sister against the wall.

"Take that back." I cross my arms over my breast.

She looks surprised, then tears well up in her eyes and she turns around, running down the hall crying. I laugh to myself then go back into my room. Why can't she ever leave me be? She is always making fun of me liking DBZ. My eyes narrow as I listen to her tell mom WHY she got pushed, and WHY I was locked in my room. Most likely making something up to make it look like she was the victim. I snicker and roll over onto my stomach. I start to daydream again and fall asleep, listening to the sound of Goku's voice in my head.

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepy head!"

I groan as I feel hands pushing me. I slap at them and roll over. I hear laughter and my eyes pop open. It sounded like..it can't be..I turn over.

"Hey!"

Goku smiles his legendary smile at me. But how is this possible? He must have read my thoughts because he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You made a wish just as Shenlong was called upon. And your wish was granted." He smiled good-naturally. I looked him up and down. I sat up.

"But..but..but."

I close my eyes and open them again. NOPE! It wasn't a dream. Goku was actually standing in my bedroom. Or what I thought was my bedroom. I started looking around. Noticing the odd furniture and clothing.

"Where am I?" I looked back at Goku.

"Your at Capsule Corporation. We brought you hear after you fell from the sky. Yep! And you had a big knot on your head too."

He gave his legendary smile again as I reached and felt the back of my head. That's funny, there's not a knot there.

"You surprised everyone when you fell, but you surprised us more when you healed so fast. You know, Vegeta was pretty mad when he found out there was another saiyan in our mists." He looked dead at me.

I looked at him, dumbstruck.

"Me..a..saiyan?"

"Yep!"

"It couldn't be possible. Me, a saiyan! I'm just an ordinary person. I have no saiyan blood," my voice went up an octive "no, I don't believe it. But I know you don't lie, so it has to be true. Unless this is a whole big joke! Where is my sister? Monica! This isn't funny. Come out now! Mon.."

"Hold on, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok." Goku gave me a hug and patted me on the back. He rocked me as if I were a child. I was 19, for pete's sake! I shoved him away from me, my cheeks burning. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not a baby, I'm 19, thank you very much." I huffed and sank lower onto the bed.

"Well I." Goku started and then just scratched the back of his head.

Then he laughed and shrugged.

"I was just comforting you."

I couldn't stay mad at him. I gave a small smile and looked around the room again. Then I looked down. Where did this come from? I was wearing a long t- shirt that had Bulma written on the front. Then I looked around for some other sort of clothing.

" ? Where are my clothes?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

His cheeks turned a bright red and he scratched the back of his head, thinking. Then he looked back at me with a blank stare.

"Gee.I dunno!"

"Could you go ask Bulma please?"

He smiled.

"Yeah.I guess that would be a good place to start."

I shook my head. Goku could be really out of it sometimes. I cleared my throat and quirked an eyebrow.

"And when you get back, I want to know what happen when I made that wish!"


	2. Chapter 2

A Chance of a Lifetime- Chapter 2

"So.. you're saying that when I was daydreaming and almost asleep, the wish that I made about living in your world got granted by the eternal dragon!?"

Goku smiled and nodded his head. Vegeta gave a disgusted sound and left to go train in the gravity room, giving reason that he didn't want to here this rubbish. Gohan sat on the couch, taking this all in stride. I looked at them in bewilderment.

"But HOW is that possible! Your world doesn't really exist in my world. So how could Shenlong have heard my wish? That's just bizarre!"

Goku's eyes narrowed as he thought of that. Then he snapped his fingers. He gave a short laugh and turned towards me.

"I've got it. Your wish must have come from the heart. You must have really meant it when you made your wish, or else nothing would have happened."

I blinked, and then smiled. Goku gave a nod of his head, satisfied with his answer. I laughed.

"You know Goku, you really scare me sometimes. You sure you don't have some kind of intelligence hidden beneath that head of hair of yours?"

Goku scratched of his head, then gave a goofy smile.

"I dunno!"

I stared at him as Gohan fell in the floor, laughing.

* * *

Vegeta yelled as he sent a ki blast towards one of the robots he was training with in the gravity room. He gasped for air as the pathetic robot blasted to smithereens. He yelled as he became super saiyan, powering up as much as he could.

"..gravity increase to 500X."

He growled as he felt the intense gravity trying to pull his body down. He gave another yell, and blasted his energy all over the room. I will not let Kakkarott beat me! He sneered as he began his training.

Whoosh!

The air lit up with electricity as he punched and kicked. He flipped and landed on his hands and knees on the floor. Blasted floor! He could feel the floor giving away underneath the intensity of the impact. He shot into the air, not caring how much strain it put on his body. The more the better. He smiled, thinking of his victory of finally surpassing Kakkarott. I will surpass you Kakkarott. No matter what it takes.

He suddenly felt another force near. It wasn't any power he recognized. He turned around and saw that girl.. standing at the portal, watching him. What does that blasted girl want? He snickered and let out a blast towards the portal hole that she was at. That should scare the nuisance away. He turned back around, continuing his training.

Trista could see Vegeta training in that intense atmosphere. I wonder what it's like, training like that? She folded her arms and watched in fascination as Vegeta fell to the ground, then got back up, still kicking. Then he turned around. Oh no! He caught me watching. Damn, I already know he doesn't like that. But how did he know I was here? She turned white as she saw a ball of energy headed straight for her. She didn't have time to move.

What in the world!?

Trista slowly let down her arms. Not a scratch on me! Wow! That's amazing. But how? She was still staring at herself when Vegeta came towards her. She looked up at him.

"How in the world..I should be dead!"

Vegeta gave a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, and clenched his fists.

"How did you dodge that? You couldn't have moved that fast," He gave a smirk, "after all, your not a saiyan."

Yeah! As if that was going to get me mad. Which it did, but still, I know Vegeta, he was just picking for a fight. I blinked a couple of times at him, then licked my lips.

" ? I didn't move! I didn't dodge your blast."

He clenched his fists and his eyes widened.

"But that's preposterous! You should be hurt from that blast."

I looked down at myself, then back at him. I scratched my head, thinking.

" . I don't seem to be hurt at all. Maybe you didn't send the energy that you thought you did!"

He growled.

"I know what kind of blast I sent Woman! For of your stature, you should be hurting pretty bad by now."

He crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his teeth together. I stared at him, confused. Then I shrugged. Well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I head towards the patio behind Capsule Corporation.

"nnh..where do you think your going?"

I groaned. I look back to see Vegeta still standing where I left him, hands clenched.

"I am going back inside to get something to eat."

I stuck my tongue out at him and headed for the kitchen. I rubbed my stomach as it growled a second time. There has got to be more food in this house somewhere!


	3. Chapter 3

A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 3

Ok, now that's mustard and mayonnaise. Then the cheese and turkey. Then another slice of bread and repeat!

Trista gave a smile as she looked at her lunch. Her mouth watered. She couldn't wait to eat! Oh, she almost forgot. A drink! She turned and examined the fridge.

"AHA.a can of root beer!"

She smiled as she grabbed the last drink from the bottom of the fridge. Turning around, she almost dropped her can.

"Hey, get your own!"

She slapped Goku's hand away as he tried to grab for her sandwich. He shook his hand, a hurt look on his face.

"But I'm hungry!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and took a big bite off her sandwich. Goku watched her transaction. He rung his hands and rubbed his belly as it growled. She gave a sigh.

"Why isn't Chi-Chi here to cook for you?"

He folded his arms and looked down at the floor. Then looked back at her.

"Chi-Chi died two years ago of a virus."

Trista stopped chewing and looked over at Goku. She sat down her sandwich and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah. That's ok."

Trista narrowed her eyes. He sounded TOO ok. Trista pulled back.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?"

Goku was reaching for her sandwich!

She launched at him, determined to get her sandwich back.

"But I'm hungry!"

Goku stepped back out of her reach, right into a shelf of pots.

Vegeta looked up from his training. What was that? He stepped out of the gravity room and ran to the kitchen.

"What the.?"

Trista was standing with her hands on her hips and Goku was on the floor, surrounded by pots. She looked up as Vegeta came through the doorway. He crossed his arms and sent Goku a smirk.

"Bested by a female Kakkarott?"

He threw his head back and laughed as Goku stood up. Goku sent him a smile and shook his head.

"I was hungry."

Vegeta stopped laughing and gave Goku a bewildered look. Then he looked at Trista. She looked like she was ready to hit Goku.

"Hmmph..he took my sandwich!"

Trista crossed her arms. Then held out her hand.

"Now give it back!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and clenched his teeth.

"You mean to tell me all this is over food?"

Trista nodded, still holding her hand out.

"I still want MY sandwich. I made it. It's mine!"

Goku looked crestfallen and handed her back her sandwich. She smiled and took another bite off of it. Vegeta gave a disgusted look, then walked away, mumbling to himself about how stupid lower classmen could be.

She smiled as Goku began to pout. He rubbed his stomach again. He looked hopefully at Trista. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Trista, could you make me a sandwich?"

She balked. Taking another bite of her sandwich, she made her way to the couch. Goku watched as she turned on the T.V. Goku stood there for a moment, then scratched the back of his head.

"But I'm still hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 4

Gohan sank heavily into the chair, letting out a puff of air. Trista looked up from her book and smiled. He looked so cute sitting like that! She sat her book down on the coffee table and sat up. Gohan looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Can I tell you something?" he began.

Trista smiled and motioned for him to join her on the couch. She folded up the blanket and sat it on the back of the couch. Gohan sat on the other end, his eyes narrowed in thought. Then he looked at Trista. She motioned for him to continue.

"My dad went to the training room up at Kami's place."

She narrowed her eyes. She watched Gohan as he struggled to put his thoughts in order. Trista fold her arms and leaned back.

"Why are you worried about your dad being in the training room?"

He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"My dad wouldn't let me train with him." He said as he put his head down.

His shoulders slumped. She reached over and put her arm around Gohan's shoulders. Then she grabbed his hand and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

He looked at Trista with wide eyes. She smiled.

"We are going to see what the problem is. Come on, we don't want to be late. Goku might go in before we get to him."

Trista blasted off into the sky, Gohan not far behind. He sped up until he was right beside her.

"But won't we get into trouble. My dad might not be too happy about this!"

Trista laughed and looked at Gohan.

"Don't worry. Your father is the most easy-going person I know. And besides, what could happen?"

* * *

Goku let out another yell as he went to super saiyan. He clenched his hands and watched from a distance as Vegeta, also, went super saiyan. He watched as Vegeta charged their adversary. Goku silently gasped as Vegeta was rammed through the wall, shattering the whole side of the building. He gave a small smile. He launched himself at the enemy, giving blow after blow. He gave a roundhouse kick and backed up. He watched as the training robot slowly descended from the air. The robot got ready for another attack when the computer monitor came on.

" Training session 10 over. Gravity reduced to normal."

Goku gave a sigh and went over to Vegeta. He looked into the hole that Vegeta made.

"Hey Vegeta, you alright?"

He heard shuffling, then Vegeta's head popped up. He was frowning, as always.

"Of course I'm alright, what kind of question is that?"

He turned back to saiyan as he touched the ground. He smirked and folded his arms over his chest, spreading his feet shoulder width apart.

"I should be asking YOU that question."

Goku laughed and smacked Vegeta on the back, sending him flying yet again into another wall. Goku gave a startled yell and ran over to him.

"Gee..I'm sorry Vegeta. I was only kidding around. Gosh, I didn't realize..."

"Would you be quiet, I am fine."

Vegeta flew up out of the hole and landed a few feet away from Goku. He pretended to dust himself off and faced Goku.

"I merely did that for show." He said with a smirk.

Goku scratched the back of his head, confused.

"Well, then why did you.."

"Would you be quiet Kakkarott!"

Vegeta clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"I have no time for this playing. When did you last spar Kakkarott?"

Goku scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"Well, last time I sparred...I just got done eating!"

Just on cue, his stomach rumbled. Goku gave a small laugh and rubbed his stomach.

"Gee...we've been training that long? I'm starving."

Vegeta clenched his teeth.

"We have only been training, Kakkarott, for two hours!"

Goku gave another laugh. Then headed for the doorway. Vegeta's hands clenched.

"Where do you think your going?"

Goku looked back, surprised.

"Well, I'm going to look for something to eat. I'm starving!"

At that he turned around and went into Kami's place.

Trista sensed Goku and Vegeta's ki as soon as she landed. She made her way to the doorway to Kami's place, with Gohan right behind her. She could just make out Goku's head as she made her way down the hallway. There were several rooms, some with things that she has never seen before. Others had riches as high as the sky. She took this all in, but didn't pay much heed to them. She made her way towards Goku. Gohan looked into every door that was open as they passed, his mouth hanging open the whole time.

"I have never seen this place or these things before!" he said with a shake of his head.

Trista looked over her shoulder and smiled. Then looked straight ahead again, her smile gone. She suddenly sniffed. Food! Goku was eating! Big Surprise! She smirked and went through the door. Goku looked up and smiled. He looked to the door just as Gohan made his way through. Gohan saw his father and launched himself at him, laughing.

"Dad!" He said as Goku caught him before he went into the food.

Goku laughed and hugged his son. Then looked back at Trista. His brow puckered.

"But what are you two doing here? And I thought you were with Piccolo?" he said, looking down at Gohan.

Trista took a step towards him, and he looked up again. Trista folded her arms and lifted her head.

"Gohan wanted to know WHY he wasn't getting a chance to train with his dad. I told him we would come and find out." She watched his face, waiting for his reaction.

Goku studied Trista's face for a moment before smiling. He stood up and threw Gohan up into the air, laughing. Trista watched this and became frustrated. She narrowed her eyes.

"So, are you going to answer his question, or are you going to avoid it?" She smirked when he stopped playing, looking at her again.

Goku put down his son and watched her, all playfulness gone from his face. He crossed his arms, much like she did. Gohan watched, looking from one to the other.

"Not being rude, but what is it to you? Your not his mother."

"I know I'm not his mother, Goku. He just seemed upset and I told him we would find out your reason for making him upset. If you don't want me hanging around your son, Goku, you should have said something before this and we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

Goku looked at Trista, surprised. He unfolded his arms.

"But I said nothing about him not being able to hang around you. I just wondered why you care so much, that's all!"

Trista clenched her fists, frowning.

"I don't." she snapped her teeth together.

"Well.." He began, "I just felt like giving him a rest, and went to sparr with Vegeta."

Goku looked down at his son. Gohan smiled in understanding and gave his dad another hug. Goku ruffled his hair. Trista watched this transaction and wondered what it would be like for Goku to hug her like that. What! What was she thinking, Goku is just a friend, and she has never liked him like that. What is wrong with her? She was disgusted, and it must have shown on her face, because when Goku looked up, he frowned.

"If you don't like me giving my son a hug, you can leave."

She let out a little gasp, shocked. Her eyes got bigger, and she looked almost...innocent. Goku almost smiled at this last thought. Innocent, yeah right! She could probably even beat him up! She looked so cute when she looks like that, he thought, smiling. Then he jerked his head up. Cute! He was losing his mind. Goku looked over at Trista, who was still watching him. I'm glad she can't read my thoughts.

"I have to go, I have some...other things I need to take care of."

Trista watched him as he left to go...wherever. She looked down at Gohan, smiling. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She gave it a squeeze and headed for the door. Pausing, she went back, leaving Gohan at the entrance. When she came back, she was holding...food? She looked up and laughed at the expression on Gohan's face.

"We're both saiyans, I know you must be as hungry as I am." She smiled and handed him a chicken leg. He smiled back at her and chomped down.

They stood there for a while, eating. Then they both wiped their mouths and sighed in satisfaction. Trista patted her belly, Gohan doing the same. They both laughed and jumped into the air, blasting off towards Capsule Corporation.

Piccolo watched from atop one of the towers that adorned the outside of Kami's lookout. He could see Trista and Gohan eating and laughing, Trista looking like she wasn't fazed about what just went on inside. But was she? He watched when Trista looked down at Gohan, giving a loving smile. Piccolo's eyes opened wider at this. Trista, being...maternal? He watched as Trista shot into the air, keeping her ki low so Gohan could stay even with her. Piccolo lowered his head, thinking. He had heard everything that went on in the room. Goku thinking Trista is cute is...not something he could have guessed that the saiyan was thinking, which is why he was surprised when that thought crossed Goku's mind. He rubbed his chin, thinking. He hadn't known what they were doing when Trista and Gohan went into Kami's lookout, that's why he tapped into Goku's thoughts, curious to see what was going on. He had seen Trista standing with her arms folded and a shocked look on her face. That's when Goku came up with that absurd thought. Piccolo had shut off the connection right then, being surprised as he was. He looked back to where Goku had transported. Capsule Corporations. He got up, flying into the air. That's exactly where Trista and Gohan had headed a few minutes ago! He smiled, I'm not going to miss a moment of this! It should prove very interesting. He laughed and made his way towards the destination of the three saiyans. This should prove very interesting, indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 5

"What do you mean you don't know where Trista and Gohan are!?"

Bulma pointed her finger at Goku. She couldn't believe of all the inconsiderate...inconceivable...well, this was Goku. He probably had no idea. She turned back to her computer, her brow furrowed. Goku came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Goku gave a little smile.

"Of all the years we have been friends, when was the one time I was ever inconsiderate, or inconceivable? I figured that Trista is old enough to do what she wants, and Gohan is with her, so he's safe..."

Bulma sighed and looked back at her computer. She patted Goku's hand and shook her head.

"If you only knew Goku. If you only knew."

Goku gave a confused look. He turned Bulma's chair around and squatted down. Then he glanced at the screen. Of course, not being able to make sense of it, he turned back to Bulma.

"What are you talking about?" He paused. "And don't sugar coat it either."

Bulma pointed to some stats that showed power levels decrease and increase. Then she hit a button on the machine and it started printing. She moved the papers to where Goku could see, and started to explain.

"You see these numbers? The 200,000,000 number?"

Goku nodded his head. Bulma cleared her throat.

"That's just when Trista is at minimum power, Goku!"

Goku's mouth dropped open. Then he snatched the papers away from Bulma.

"But what does this all mean, Bulma. Does it mean she will hurt someone? Oh, No. Gohan! I have to go get him, I have to..."

Bulma grabbed Goku's sleeve and pulled him back into the room. She pointed to the chair. Goku sat down.

"Now," she began, "it doesn't mean anything bad, it's just that...well...she's the strongest person in the universe. Stronger than you, stronger than Vegeta! But..."

She paused. Goku quirked an eyebrow. Bulma sighed.

"If someone gets a hold of Trista and twists her mind even a little bit to their will, well then, we are screwed. You see, Trista has a little bit of evil in her. Near her heart. I'm guessing she doesn't know it because if she did, then she would be acting like Vegeta did when he first came. Except about ten times worse."

Goku put his head in his hands. Then stood up, rubbing his chin.

"I just have one question. How did you get all this information in a short amount of time?"

Goku crossed his arms. Bulma beamed. Then she clasped her hands together.

"When she first came, while she was unconscious, I took some of her blood and analyzed it. She is a pure blood. In fact, she might even be royalty."

Goku gasped in surprise. Then gave a little laugh.

"You don't mean..."

Bulma nodded her head.

"Yes, she could be related to Vegeta. Or was just another royal family next to his!"

"Royal!? Who's royalty?" Vegeta snapped.

Both Bulma and Goku both jumped. Then Goku scratched the back of his head, giving away his guilt.

"Uh, nobody that we know!"

Vegeta sauntered in. Then went and stood in front of Bulma.

"Your lying woman."

Bulma humph, and tapped her foot.

"We don't have to tell you nothing."

She gave a gasp of surprise when Vegeta snatched the test results out of her hand.

"Hey, give those back, they're not yours!"

Vegeta put up his hand, still reading. Then he clenched his teeth together. Vegeta looked up at Goku.

"You mean to tell me that...that woman is stronger than both of us combined?" He threw his head back and laughed.

"Whaa...it's not funny Vegeta," Bulma said hotly, "You know, she could probably beat you."

She gave a satisfied hmmph, and sat back down at her computer.

Vegeta clenched his teeth again, and balled up his fists.

"Woman, you tempt my patience."

Bulma turned around in the chair. Then cocked a brow.

"Oh, I didn't know you had any, Vegeta!" She smirked.

Vegeta growled, then became infuriated when Goku started laughing.

"Shut up, Kakkarott."

Goku just kept on laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

A Chance of a Lifetime- Chapter 6

Gohan groaned in pain and tried to open his eyes. Looking through slits, he could make out the small windows on the other side of the wall. He looked down. He was hanging from the wall. He could feel the cold steel as it cut through his skin. He groaned again and looked around for Trista. He closed his eyes. I wonder where she is? Tiny droplets of blood ran down his arms and he wondered if his dad knew what happened to him. He squinted, trying to remember. He could make out flashes of what happened. Both of them flying towards Capsule Corporation. He remembered looking over at Trista, and stopping. He had looked back and Trista was only a couple feet behind him. She looked like she was battling something. Her fists had been clenched and she was gritting her teeth. Then she had given a sigh, and opened her eyes. Gohan remembers becoming scared when he looked into them. They were pure white, no sign of black irises. And they had been so cold, so evil. He had slowly made his way over to her and called her name. She didn't respond. He called her name again, and she raised her hand up, knocking him out. That's the last thing he remembered, then he woke up here.

"You up yet boy?"

Gohan froze. He remembers that voice. That evil voice. But I thought dad had killed him? He slowly opened his eyes. It looked like Frieza, but more female. He tried to open his mouth to talk, but his lips were too chapped and his mouth felt like cotton. He stuck his tongue out and wet his lips, trying to speak again.

"What do you want Frieza?"

The alien laughed and shook its head. Then it rose until it was right in front of Gohan. It smirked.

"Your father killed my brother. I am his sister, Sabium." She flicked her tail.

He didn't know Frieza had a sister! He clenched his teeth as another wave of pain shot through his body. He gasped and drew his body up.

"Where's...Trista? And what have you done to her?"

Sabium laughed and wrapped her tail around her midriff.

"Well," she smirked, "it was pretty easy, seeing as how your little friend had some evil in her. I couldn't believe how easy it was to take over her mind, and to have someone that powerful at my control!" She gave a high- pitched laugh.

Gohan winced at the sound, and hoped that his father arrived in time.

"What are you going to do to me?" He tensely waited her answer.

"You? You're the bait that will lead your father here, and then I will have your little friend destroy him."

She smiled as he gasped. Then Gohan clenched his fists and struggled to free himself. His head hit the wall as Sabium smacked him with her tail. She gave a satisfied chuckle and left the room. Gohan felt like crying. Now what am I going to do! Dad's being led into a trap, and I can't stop it. Gohan felt a tear run down his cheek and he also thought of his friend, Trista. She was a victim, a slave, to that beast! And he couldn't help. His breath caught as he started to cry. Daddy!

* * *

Daddy!

Goku's eyes snapped open when he heard Gohan's cry for help. He looked around, noticing that already three hours had passed since he last seen his son. He hadn't worried really, because Gohan had been with Trista, and seeing that she is very powerful, he felt he could trust her. He gave a shake of his head, and focused on Gohan's voice. He had sounded scared. But where are they!? Piccolo had said that they had headed towards Capsule Corporations after he left, but that was hours ago. Goku closed his eyes, and focused on Gohan. He gave a cry when he saw his son strapped to the wall, bleeding and scared. Goku opened his eyes and leaped out of bed. He ran to Vegeta's room, and burst through the door. Vegeta jumped up, looking at Goku through sleepy eyes.

"What?" Vegeta asked, his eyes narrowing.

Goku gulped. He cleared his throat.

"My Son! You have to help me Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyebrows shot up and he became fully awake. What was wrong now? Goku's brat in trouble again?! Vegeta sighed, then he nodded. Jerking on his pants and top, he followed Goku outside. Goku closed his eyes, focusing on his son's life force, he gestured for Vegeta to grab his shoulder. Vegeta held on as they transported towards Gohan.

* * *

Gohan could here his dad from far away. He slowly regained consciousness, and opened his eyes. He started crying with relief when he saw his father and Vegeta in front of him. Goku reached for the steel bands that held Gohan in the air. Gohan shook his head, and Goku stopped.

"If you try to take them off dad, Sabium said that I will get blown up." Gohan gasped.

Goku's face contorted shock, then he looked at Vegeta. They both gave each other a confused look, then Goku looked back at his son.

"Who is Sabium, Gohan?"

Gohan coughed, then cleared his throat.

"She's the one that brought me and Trista here. She said that she was Frieza's sister."

Gohan stopped, trying to catch his breath. God, it was hard to breathe! He wet his dry lips. Goku looked around the room, puzzled.

"But where is Trista?"

Tears welled up in Gohan's eyes. He sniffed.

"It's horrible dad! Sabium took over Trista's mind. She said it was very easy since Trista has evil in her. You and Vegeta shouldn't have come! It's a trap. She's going to trap you and Trista is going to fight you. Sabium said until death. Dad, you and Vegeta have to get out! Now!

Goku opened his mouth to respond, then whirled around when they heard laughter behind them. Sabium stood there, her tail swishing back and forth like an agitated cats. Goku and Vegeta yelled as they went super saiyan. Sabium shook her finger back and forth, then gave another chuckle.

"I'm not the one your going to fight, Goku and Vegeta. Why, you're going to fight one of your very own." Sabium gestured towards the ground.

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened. Trista stood there, arms at her sides, fists clenched. Then she shot up into the air, right next to Frieza's sister. She had different clothes on, much like the suits that Vegeta and Nappa arrived in, but with more body armor. Goku looked into her eyes, and knew that it wasn't Trista fighting them, it was someone using her body. Her eyes were cold, heartless, lifeless. Her skin was a pale white, not her regular healthy tan. And her eyes where rimmed with black, much like when Vegeta was possessed by Babidi, but Trista didn't have an M on her forehead. She was already powered up, ready to fight. The only thing stopping her was Sabium's hand on her shoulder. Sabium smiled.

"You ready to fight your enemy, Trista?"

Trista gave a nod of her head, and shot forward, straight at Goku. She threw her fist back, and punched Goku in the face. He flew backwards, barely hitting the wall. Vegeta launched himself at her, kicking and punching, and only battling thin air. Trista backhanded Vegeta across the face, then punched him in the gut. Vegeta looked up as Trista descended, smashing him between his shoulder blades. Vegeta went flying towards the floor, making a gaping hole as he smacked the ground. Trista raced towards Goku, punching and kicking him. He fell to the floor beside Vegeta, unconscious. Sabium gave a roar of laughter as she watched Vegeta, then Goku, fall to the floor. Trista is much stronger that I anticipated! Sabium smiled, and patted Trista on the back. She then had Trista imprison them, hanging them from the steel bands. Sabium surveyed her work, then gave a satisfied nod. She was finally getting revenge for her family's death.

Goku slowly came out of the black abiss. Vegeta followed soon after. They both groaned as the steel bands tightened on their wrists. They opened their eyes, and Goku looked down at his son. Gohan had his eyes closed, resting. Goku's eyes shifted towards the front, and came face to face with Trista. She stared at him with her dead eyes, not blinking. Goku uttered her name.

"Trista? Can you hear me?"

She didn't blink, and gave no indication that she understood or knew who he was. Her irises had returned, but they were black, not the forest green that they had been. Goku could feel the evil streaming off of her, and shivered. Vegeta watched as Trista stared at Goku, and then felt him shudder. Vegeta didn't blame him. He was just glad that he wasn't the one being stared at. Vegeta watched as Trista's eyes focused on him. He growled low in his throat, sending her a warning. She glared at him, boring into him with her eyes.

"That's enough games for one day, Trista." Sabium said as she jerked Trista away from them.

Vegeta blinked, confused as to what just happened. She smiled at his confusion.

"Soon Trista, you will have all the fun you want." She chuckled and led Trista away, the door slamming behind them.

They all sighed, and Gohan opened his eyes. He looked at his father.

"I told you she was pure evil dad. She's tried that with me before. Trista's trying to get you to snap, that's why she keeps glaring at you like that!"

Vegeta growled again. "Well, it's unnerving."

Gohan sighed.

"I wish I could help. I have a bag of Sensu beans, but I can't reach them. And I'm guessing that Sabium doesn't know what they are because she hasn't taken them from me yet. I just hope that Trista doesn't notice them."

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other, hoping the same thing.


	7. Chapter 7

A Chance of a Lifetime-Chapter 7

All three saiyans looked up as the door opened. Sabium flew threw and floated in front of them. Trista not far behind, coming to stand beside the alien. She took in the sorry state of these three supposedly super saiyans. She chuckled deep in her throat, then turned to her slave. Trista was ready to fight, with her fists clenched and her power level growing. She didn't spare a glance at Sabium as she shot forward and punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta's eyes opened wide. Her punches are not as hard as before! He looked into her eyes, and saw life! He hid his face as a small smile spread across it. She flew back and surveyed the fighters. Sabium gave a satisfied laugh and patted Trista on the back.

"Have fun Trista, and do whatever you want!" She said, laughing as she made her way threw the doorway.

Trista sighed and closed her eyes as Sabium disappeared. She opened them again and made her way towards Gohan. Goku shouted at her to leave his son alone, but she ignored him. She reached out and grabbed the bag of Sensu beans from Gohan's belt. Gohan gasped when she popped one into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it, and felt her power grow back to its original level. She quickly popped two more into her mouth, and tied the bag back onto Gohan's belt as the door flew open a second time. Trista could smell Sabium coming before she even showed. She put the two beans up under her tongue. Goku looked at her, his fists clenched. Vegeta smiled, and Trista glared at him, knocking the smile off his face. I can't let Sabium know anything about my plan! The alien came up beside her and put her hand on Trista's shoulder. Disgusting! Trista showed no emotion on her face, and kept her eyes straight ahead, not giving Sabium a chance to look at her. Sabium smiled, and asked if she had fun. Trista nodded. Sabium gave her evil laugh and said that Trista could enjoy herself more if she wanted. Trista gave another nod and rushed towards Goku. She stopped just inches from his face. She grabbed his jaw and jerked his head up. Then she lowered her lips to his. She heard his gasp of surprise and silently laughed. He tried to fight her and she quickly slid a bean into his mouth. She ended it with a kiss. Inside, she shuddered, but outside, she gave no sign of it affecting her. Goku clenched his teeth and his fists. He opened his mouth to say something, but Trista put her hand over his mouth. Then she leaned forward, and whispered in his ear.

"Eat the damn bean Goku!" Goku's eyes widened.

"What's taking so long?" Sabium asked as Trista jerked away from Goku.

Then she turned to face Frieza's sister. Her face and tone void of emotion. "I'm not threw having fun."

Sabium smiled. "I can see that, just hurry up."

Trista turned her back on the alien. Then she made her way towards Vegeta. His eyes widened.

"Don't even think about it." He frowned.

Trista sent him a small smile, and grabbed his jaw. She opened his mouth with her tongue, and quickly slid the bean inside his mouth. She could feel his body tense, then shudder. She wiped her mouth as she let go, and made her way towards Sabium.

"It's about time. That's all your going to do?"

Trista nodded and Sabium shrugged, thinking that all saiyans were weird. She snickered and looked at Goku's flushed face and Vegeta's shocked one. Gohan just looked dumb struck. She figured this was enough for today, and turned towards the door. She gave a cry of surprise as a blast connected with her back. She turned towards the source. Trista! But she's under my command, she wouldn't dare attack me. She looked at Trista's face, and knew she had again underestimated that girl's power. Trista snickered.

"I haven't been under your command for a long while."

Sabium's eyes widened with fear. Then she could feel another great power growing. Goku! Vegeta! How? Then she thought about the kiss that Trista gave to them. She knew something wasn't right about that! She growled and launched herself at Trista. Trista laughed in the aliens face as she easily dodged her attack. Trista brought her fist up, and smashed Sabium's face in. Sabium grabbed her face as she was rammed into the wall, knocking the breath out of her.

"But how?" She asked, fearfully looking at the saiyan girl.

Trista snickered. "You know the kisses I just gave them?" Sabium nodded. "Well, I gave each of them a sensu bean when I did that." Trista laughed at the aliens' expression. Then she balled up her fists, and shot a powerful energy ball at her. Sabium didn't have time to dodge it. She screamed as she disintegrated.

Trista made her way over to Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. Goku and Vegeta had already came out of their bands, and was in the process of getting Gohan out of his. Goku looked up at Trista, and her cheeks turned red. Vegeta did the same, snickering at the color on her face. They all cleared their throats at the same time.

Goku quirked an eyebrow. "Now, about that kiss!"

Trista sent him a lethal glare. "Shut up."

Vegeta started chuckling. A silly smile spread across Goku's face. Trista avoided their eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Could we just get out of here, please."

Gohan sighed. "Gladly."

They all made their way out of Sabium's chamber and started to fly away. They stopped when they didn't see Trista with them. They turn around. Trista has her back to them, her fists clenched. Gohan groans.

"Not again!"

Trista raised her arm and flung it towards the chamber. They all watched as Sabium's sanctuary became a thing of the past. Trista sighs, and then flies towards her friends.

"Let's go home."

Goku's eyes follow Trista, still remembering that kiss she gave him. Then his eye caught Vegetas'. And Vegeta gave him a knowing smile. Goku's face became red. He frowned.

"Let's go." He said, catching up to Trista and Gohan.

Gohan saw his dad watching Trista. Well, he does seem to like her. Maybe I'll get a new mom before the year is out! Gohan smiles and follows the female saiyan home.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have changed some characters to fit the story! Also, previous chapters have been revised!**

**Warning: Language**

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 8

She fell from the sky. They looked back, confused that Trista was lagging behind. Then she suddenly fell. The fighters watched for a moment, surprised, before Goku raced down and caught her before she slammed the ground.

Vegeta and Gohan followed, landing softly on the island underneath them. They all looked at Trista in confusion. There was something...different about her. She wasn't given off any ki signals that they could detect. And she was very much alive, with the way she was staring at Goku in terror right now. They watched her scramble out of his hold, her breathing erratic as her back hit rock. Vegeta and Goku looked at each other in surprise.

She was giving off weak vibes. Of...a...human!

Goku slowly stood, watching the woman in front of them let out a squeak of terror, scrambling up and running away from them. She slid to a stop behind a massive wall of earth, her low sob reaching their ears. They slowly walked around the erected earth, gazing in confusion at the woman cowering away from them.

"Please don't kill me," she whispered, her eyes huge.

"Trista-"

"How do you know my name!?" she asked, scooting away from them. "Where am I?" She looked around erratically. "Who are you?"

They looked at her, wide eyed, before Goku took a hesitant step forward. Trista scrambled back, gasping.

"You don't recognize us?" Goku asked softly, not moving towards her again. They watched her furiously shake her head. The fighters looked at one another, perplexed.

"What the hell's going on!?" Vegeta asked gruffly, studying the woman shaking on the ground.

Two men suddenly appeared, and with a single cry from Trista, vanished, taking the woman along with them.

"NO! DAMMIT!"

The fighters whirled around. A man, well...boy really, stood behind them, glaring in outrage at the spot Trista was just crouched in. Goku and Vegeta tensed, looking this person over warily.

He had slightly puffy black pants on, the ends shoved into orange boots. A black tank top covered his chest, a coat over that with a sword strapped to his back. The coat had the Capsule Corporation emblem on it. The man's black gaze studied the spot for a moment, before a sound of disgust came from his lips, his black hair swinging as he jerked his head to the side. The fighters watched, tensing up even more as the boy clenched his fists. His brought his arms up and slammed a fist into his palm.

"I was too late. Shit!"

They studied him for another moment, before Goku stepped forward.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice calm.

The boy jerked his gaze towards them, studying them for a moment before strolling forward. The fighters raised their arms. The boy stopped, blinking before raising his hands.

"I'm not here to harm, I'm here to help."

Vegeta gritted his teeth before stepping forward. "How do we know that?" he snapped, looking the boy over again. The Capsule Corporation emblem gave them pause.

"Are you friends with Bulma?" Goku asked softly, studying the boys' coat.

They watched a small smile appear. "Sort of," the boy murmured, slowly lowering his hands.

"Well! You are or you aren't! Which one is it!?" Vegeta stated, crossing his arms.

The boy sighed. "My name's Trunks, and before telling you anything else, we need to meet up with the others so they can hear the rest." Trunks sighed, looking towards the spot Trista was in again. "This involves everybody."

He blasted off, a small smile appearing as he felt the other three warriors do the same, trailing him the whole way.

* * *

They landed right behind him. The men looked at one another, following him towards the front entrance. Everyone inside paused, looking towards the door. Bulma cried out, running over and hugging Goku and Gohan. The men watched the stranger warily, keeping their gaze on him as he walked over and leaned against the wall, a small smile on his face. He seemed to be studying everyone.

"Well!" Vegeta snapped, "We're all together! You going to elaborate, or do I have to beat it out of you!?"

Trunks didn't move for a moment. He slowly straightened back up, meeting Vegeta and Goku's gaze as he started talking.

"I'm from the future," he stated softly, watching the men's eyes narrow. He reached into his pocket, producing two vials. He walked up to Goku. "Take this," he said, handing one to the warrior. Goku didn't reach for it.

"What's it for?" he asked softly, watching this boy that claims to be from the future sigh and close his eyes.

"It's for a virus that's you're going to catch in a few years," Trunks said softly, watching the man's eyes widen.

Goku slowly reached out and took it from his hand. "Why do I need this?"

"What you will get is a virus that attacks the heart. Not even a super saiyan can beat it," the boy stated, watching wariness creep into their eyes.

He walked over to Vegeta, his hand out. "You catch it too," Trunks stated softly, standing still as the older warrior studied him. Vegeta finally reached out and took the vial.

"How do you know about super saiyans?" Goku asked curiously, the wariness disappearing as the boy made no threatening moves toward him or his loved ones.

They watched the boy look away, his lips pressing into a thin line before slowly looking back at them. "My mother told me about them."

"Who's your mother?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes.

The boy didn't say anything, just clenched his hands. There was a ruckus at the door. They all turned. Yamcha and Krillin scrambled in, both grinning a little at their friends standing in the living room.

"You!"

They all turned at the enraged word, in time to see the boy Trunks let out a yell, rage blazing in his eyes as his hair turned gold. He launched himself passed the two saiyans, tackling Yamcha. Krillin scrambled out of the way in time to avoid getting hit. They all stood in stunned silence for a moment before rushing outside, the sounds of a fight reaching their ears.

It wasn't much of a fight.

Yamcha was laying in a crater, obviously formed by his body. Trunks was inches above him, fiercely slamming his fists into the man's chest and face. The man didn't stand a chance. They could feel Yamcha's energy diminishing fast.

Goku and Vegeta grabbed Trunks, tackling him to the ground. They both had to use all their strength to hold him down. The boy yelled in outrage, glaring in fury at the man groaning, trying to get up.

"What the hell did you do Yamcha!?" Bulma shouted, putting her hands on her hips. She stalked over to the hole, glaring down at the man. The hard look fell off her face as she got a good look at him. Blood covered him, bits of white sticking out here and there, it taking her only a second to realize it was bones. His clothing he had on were now ripped and shredded. He was very close to dying.

The two saiyans had to pin the boy down with a knee to the shoulder as he tried to scramble out of their hold, intent on killing the man who was hanging onto life.

"Trunks!" Goku shouted, slamming the boys shoulders back onto the ground as he managed to lift himself up a little. He glanced at Vegeta. The prince was surprised as well, at the rage and power coming from this young man.

"That's enough!" Vegeta snapped, nicking the boy in the chin with his fist. They both jerked in surprise when it didn't seem to faze him.

"Trunks! Calm down! Now!" Goku commanded. Their eyes widened when the boy obeyed, his hair returning to black, his eyes fading from teal back to dark onyx. A sob escaped him. The men slowly got up, keeping an eye on him. He stayed on the ground, another sob escaping as he stared at the sky. Goku and Vegeta looked at one another, before Vegeta reached down and jerked the boy to his feet. He easily stood, fiercely wiping a hand over his face, shooting a deadly glare at the man dying in the crater, before turning and walking away. They all watched him, making sure he didn't sneak behind them to finish the human warrior. Goku turned towards Yamcha, sighing a little and walking over towards him. He gently picked him up, lifting off slowly and heading towards Korin's, intent on getting his friend the senzu beans he needed.

They all filed back into the house, not saying a word as they waited for the two to return. The boy Trunks leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, studying the floor the whole time. He didn't look up as Goku came back in, Yamcha behind him. They watched the boy tense, his blazing eyes following the human warrior across the room. He didn't move however.

Yamcha sat on the coffee table, eying the young boy for a few minutes before speaking.

"What's your deal, kid!?"

They watched Trunks grit his teeth, looking away, a muscle jumping in his jaw. He seemed to be trying to get a hold of himself. He muttered something.

"What was that!?" Vegeta snapped. "Speak loudly so we can hear you!"

The boy glared at Vegeta, although to a lesser extent than he did Yamcha. He studied the older saiyan for a moment before speaking.

"Just reminding myself what my mother told me," he stated softly, returning his gaze to the floor.

"And what was that?" the prince demanded, watching the boy.

Trunks looked up, his gaze roaming over the people in the room, his eyes narrowing as they settled on Yamcha for a minute, before meeting the prince's gaze.

"She made me promise not to kill anyone when I came back," Trunks stated, his jaw clenching.

"She was talking about Yamcha!?" Goku asked in disbelief.

Trunks crossed his arms, slowly nodding.

"What did he do?"

"Yeah! What did I do!?"

They watched Trunks tense as Yamcha spoke, gritting his teeth. A growl started low in his throat, the boy closing his eyes as pain appeared on his face.

"You had my mother murdered," he muttered, not opening his eyes.

Everyone looked at the boy in shock, before turning and looking at Yamcha.

"Yamcha," Bulma murmured, her voice laced in disbelief.

"What are you talking about!? I never had someone murdered!"

"You do in the future," Trunks stated, lifting his eyes and meeting the mans' sitting across the room. His glare was cold.

They watched Yamcha shiver, his throat working as he swallowed.

"I..." the human fighter swallowed again, his eyes wide. "Why would I do something like that?"

The boy didn't say anything, just looked away. Bulma stepped forward, studying Trunks jacket.

"Are you an employee?" she asked softly, looking at the boys face. "I've never seen-"

"No. I'm from the future."

"Oh," Bulma said, her voice small. She hesitated before speaking again. "Who's.." she took a small breath, her voice gentle. "Who's your mother?"

Trunks didn't say anything. A muscle continued to jump in his cheek.

"Am...I..."

"No!" Trunks finally confessed, "You're not my mother."

"Is she human?" Bulma asked, a little confused.

They all watched him nod.

"Who the hell is your father!?" Vegeta snapped. "You've clearly got saiyan blood in you!"

Trunks didn't say anything.

"Tell us! Now!" the prince demanded, taking a step towards him.

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"It might mess up the time line, and I might never be born."

"And what a shame that would be!" Vegeta snickered, "A half-breed like you! That would be a blessing!"

They all watched Trunks lift his head, his eyes snapping at the prince. They could feel his anger growing.

"You all are just like my mother said you would be," he stated quietly, "even you," Trunks murmured, his gaze landing on Yamcha.

"Your mother knows us! How!" Goku asked, a little excitement showing in his voice. The others looked this boy over again, a little curiosity starting among the group.

"Yeah, she knew you. She knew all of you. I used to go to sleep listening to her stories, wishing I could meet you," he stated, his eyes landing on Goku.

"Wait," Trunks eyes landed on Krillin as he spoke. "What do you mean, you wish you _could_ have met us?"

"You're all dead in my time," Trunks stated softly. "That is, everyone but me, my...mother...was, and you," he said, narrowing his eyes on Yamcha.

Everyone jerked in surprise, looking at one another before Goku spoke again. "Why are we all dead? How far into the future did you come from?"

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, before his shoulders drooped a little.

"I'm from 20 years into the future," he sighed. "And as for the second part, that's why my mother had me come back. To warn you."

"Of what?"

"Androids."

"What are those?" Vegeta asked, his demeanor a little calmer.

They watched Trunks grit his teeth before answering. "They're ruthless killers who stop at nothing until every living thing is dead. You all died at the hands of these monsters, until the only one's left were me and my mother."

"Wait a minute," Goku said, crossing his arms. "I thought you said your mother was human."

There was a beat of silence.

"She was."

The fighters all looked at each other, slightly confused.

"Who was your mother," Goku asked quietly, watching the boy sigh as he took out a small case, clicking it open and taking a capsule out.

"Hey, I invented those!" Bulma said happily.

"I know," the boy said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Well, then..."

"My mother loved them, actually took the technology and made it better, as a matter of fact." He looked at Bulma, a smirk appearing. "She was more of a genius than you were," Trunks stated, keeping the capsule in his palm.

Everyone was quiet as they watched him. He clicked the button on top of the tiny tube, bending down as a medium sized box appeared. It had the CC emblem on it as well. He opened it, taking out a disk. He didn't look up as he spoke.

"My mother was Trista."

He didn't glance up as everyone murmured amongst themselves, studying the disk for a moment before slowly walking towards Bulma. A small smile appeared on his face as she crossed her arms. He stopped in front of her, studying the woman before speaking.

"You were my mothers' best friend. When you died, along with the rest, she..." He paused, looking down at the disk in his hand. "She continued to advance the technology on this planet, made it to where we couldn't be detected by those fucking monsters. She saved many people's lives."

It was quiet in the room. Everyone watched this boy as he slowly looked up at the blue haired scientist, gently laying the disk in her hand.

"She wanted...everybody here to watch this," Trunks stated, "but she didn't know that...certain things were captured on film, so...just to warn you: My mother is...was ruthless, and what you see...will be explained after you all watch the whole video."

Curious, they all gathered around the television as Bulma inserted the disk.

A fuzzy picture appeared for a few seconds before a person popped up. But, this person looked nothing like anyone they knew. They watched a small smile appear on the woman's face...her eyes seeming to penetrate through the video, looking at each one of them. She had wild, black hair. Much like Goku's. Her eyes were red rimmed, and there was maroon colored fur covering her arms, her face solid and hard, even with the smile. Her teal colored eyes bore into each of theirs, a tail swishing behind her as she stepped back from the camera. They watched, bug eyed, as she crossed her arms, looking away for a moment before glaring into the living room.

"...I want you all to know," the woman paused, swallowing. "I miss you guys," she continued softly. "Very much." Her eyes lowered for a second, before a smirk appeared. "Especially you Bulma!" The woman looked up, a smile appearing. "We were a team...even when I surpassed you in intelligence," she stated, a smirk appearing again. The smile disappeared, her teal colored eyes going hard. A muscle started working along her jaw. "You guys...have to listen to my son's warning. These...monsters are nothing but cold blooded killers!" Her eyes seemed to meet everyone's in the room. "Every single one of you are dead. Yes, even you Goku!" Her tail wrapped around her waist, her eyes closing for a moment before opening again, focusing on the screen in front of her. "Now!" she said with authority, "If you would be so kind as to focus your attention on my son, he has a few gifts for you." She seemed to wait, a brow raising. They all glanced back to see Trunks pulling little boxes out of the bigger one. He started handing them out, glaring and clenching his jaw at Yamcha as one appeared in the fighters' hand. The woman seemed to know exactly when everyone received one, because as soon as the last one was handed to Vegeta, she started speaking again. "Take a moment to open and study the bracelets." She waited a moment. "Now push the top left button on the side," the woman instructed. They all hesitated for a moment, a little laughter escaping them as the woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Any day now," she murmured, eerily knowing that they were hesitating. They all did as she asked, Vegeta waiting until everyone else had did theirs and, seeing no consequences, pressed his slowly. "Now," the woman said with a voice of authority, "the number 0 shows on the screen. That's how low the gravity is at the moment." The woman seemed to study them for a moment before slowly smiling. "Now put them on."

Goku turned to Trunks.

"How does she know that we wouldn't?"

Trunks just smirked.

They all did as she asked, though it was a slow process. "Okay, we're passed the little suspicious stage," she said, seeming amused. A few people chuckled. "Now I want just the fighters to press the bottom button, then wait for a moment."

They glanced at one another, before simultaneously pushing the button. Gasps raised around the room as all the fighters ki's seemed to diminish.

"What did she do to us?" Vegeta demanded, glaring at the boy standing a ways from him.

They all looked to the screen as the woman started talking. "Don't panic! That means you Vegeta!" Goku and the others chuckled, while the prince glared. "What the bracelet just did is hid your energy. No one can detect you! Not your friends, not the androids, nobody. You still have your energy, so don't start hyperventilating. It's just compressed. And..." the woman slowly grinned, a satisfied look entering her eyes. "You can still fight at your maximum level."

"How is that possible!" Bulma asked loudly, glancing down at her own bracelet, noticing it didn't have a top button like the fighters.

"Because Bulma," the woman said, a chuckle coming from her. "I advanced the technology of this world, to keep myself and others safe." Her face softened a little. "Although, unfortunately not in time to save everyone," she whispered, roaming her eyes around, looking at everyone. "I told you woman that I surpassed you in intelligence. Now you can apparently see, I wasn't lying," the woman stated, a smirk appearing. Excited chatter started, but quickly diminished as she started speaking again. "Oh, and Goku..." All eyes turned to him, then back as the woman slowly smiled. "You're gonna love the trick I taught my son!" Still smiling a little, she leaned forward to shut the computer off. There was a loud bang from somewhere off to the side. The woman whirled around, her arms coming to her waist. They heard someone walking across the floor. The woman stepped back from the camera, crossing her arms. "What the fuck do you want!" she demanded, her voice hard. The footsteps stopped, silence falling as they watched a man step into view. A hardened and older Yamcha appeared, an odd smirk on his face. "You're gonna get yours now," he muttered, his gaze turning towards the camera, looking above it. They watched as the woman slowly followed his gaze, her eyes widening a bit before rage blanketed her features. Her arm shot out as she powered up, grabbing Yamcha by the throat as she slowly looked back at him. "What did you do?" she said softly. The older man didn't say anything, his arms coming up and clutching her wrist. She seemed to squeeze harder. "What did you do!" she screamed, slamming him to the ground. Everyone watched in disbelief, not taking their eyes off the screen as she approached the camera, her gaze fixed above it, seeming to look out a window. It got darker in the room, the only light from the side lamp next to the monitor. They all watched fear creep into the woman's eyes, before she hardened her jaw, stalking back towards the older version of Yamcha. They watched as she stopped beside him, before raising her foot and slamming it into his chest. They flinched as he screamed in pain, his hands coming up to grab the woman's foot. She seemed to push harder, ignoring his desperate plea's. "Why the fuck is the eternal dragon summoned?" she demanded loudly. When he didn't respond, she viciously stomped him again. Everyone winced and looked away as they heard something crack. The Yamcha sitting in the room look horrified, his face white. The woman walked closer to the window, her hands balled at her waist as she growled, grunting a little as her hair and tail turned gold. With a snarl she turned, grabbing the man on the floor and throwing him through the wall. They all heard wood and glass shatter. Trunks ran into the room, his eyes wide. "Mom!" he said loudly, running after her as she stalked from the room. All eyes went to Trunks in Bulma's living room, but his gaze was riveted to the television. They all turned back, listening as pounding of flesh came from out of sight of the camera. "Go!" they heard Trista shout, her and Trunks appearing in the screen again. "What did he do, Mom! Why the hell is the dragon awakened!?" They watched her go around her son, studying the wall for a moment before turning back. She gestured towards the screen. "There's a video in there I want you to take with you Trunks," she stated, cutting him off when he went to speak. "I don't want no more excuses, dammit! You need to go and help that time! I don't want this happening again!" There was silence as they watched mother and son study each other. "But..." Trunks said, his voice breaking. "Who will be here to help you, mom!?" Trista laid a hand on her son's shoulder, patting it before going around him. "Mom!" he said, turning. "Where are you going!? Mom!" He ran off screen. "I'm going to put a stop to this!" they heard her state, her voice fading off to the side. It was silence for several minutes. A scream rendered the air, the people watching shivering as a yellow light blanketed the screen for a couple seconds, before diminishing. "MOOOM! NOOO!" They heard Trunks scream, a few minutes later Yamcha's body came flying across the room. Trunks appeared, the golden light encasing him growing with his rage. "You..." the boys' voice shook with fury, his hands shaking beside him. "You...had...my mother...MURDERED!" With a scream, he launched himself at the older warrior, punching him across the face and slamming his knee into Yamcha's already battered body. They heard a crack as he punched him again. Yamcha's head lay at an odd angle on the floor. He was dead, his neck broken. They watched, horrified, as his body twitched, a second later he was standing, good as new. He slowly smiled at the young boy's face of surprise. "Surprised?" Yamcha asked softly, chuckling. "What did you do?" Trunks whispered, his eyes widening with horror. "I wished for immortality," the older Yamcha stated, smirking. "You can't kill me." The Trunks on screen stared at him, before slowly laughing. "You're such a...fucking idiot!"the boy stated, his eyes hard. "What are talking about boy!?" Yamcha yelled, anger crossing his features. He smirked. "Now those androids can't kill me," he boasted, crossing his arms. Another small chuckle came from Trunks, before he glared at him, a hard look in his eyes and an evil smile on his lips. "Yes they can," he stated quietly, watching as Yamcha went ashen. "What..." the older man stuttered. "What are you talking about!?" he demanded, stepping closer to the young boy. An amused smile appeared on the boys' lips, his eyes still filled with fury. "They can kill you," he said slowly. "Over and over again. Just for their amusement." he smirked. "You just gave them a play thing for life. You!" He threw his head back, laughing. "It's fitting," he shouted, "It's what you deserve for killing my mother!" Trunks on screen suddenly swung, his furious eyes shining in the dim light. Yamcha went blasting through another wall, landing with a thud away from the camera. They watched a muscle clench in the boys' jaw, before he turned and approached the camera. His face fell, a choked sob escaping him as he turned away, pressing a button on the monitor. The screen went black.

No one spoke, all staring wide eyed at the television until Krillin slowly reached over and turned it off. They all turned their heads as Goku hesitated before speaking.

"Not to seem disrespectful, but..." he paused, studying the ground for a moment before turning and facing Trunks. "How did Trista transform her body like that?"

It was silent as everyone waited for the boys' answer. His low voice finally cut through the silence.

"She ascended beyond super saiyan three."

The fighters shouted in disbelief.

"She's not even a damn saiyan! How the hell did she do that!?" Vegeta shouted, his hands balling into fists at his sides.

Trunks studied the carpet for a moment, before looking Vegeta in the eye.

"She wished it," he said simply, his voice soft.

Everyone stared at him, shocked. "How!?" Goku asked, his mouth hanging open a little.

Trunks seemed to hesitate. "Well," he paused. "my mother was able to resurrect the dragon balls without a guardian." He held up his hand as they started to speak. "I don't know how!" he stated, "but the dragon saw how dire the world had become, and against his own rules, granted my mothers' wish."

"What exactly did she wish for?"

They watched as he swallowed, looking away from them as he answered.

"To be a greater warrior than Goku. To be able to save the earth before every living human was snuffed out of existence." Trunks paused for a moment. "She didn't wish to be a super saiyan, but that's what he turned her into, and...she was automatically given that power."

There was dead silence in the room, before they all saw Yamcha slowly stand. He studied Trunks, a broken look in his eyes.

"I'm..." his voice broke. "I'm sorry," he whispered, a tear running down his face.

Trunks glared at him for a moment, before looking around at the rest of them.

"Sorry doesn't bring her back," he stated, his voice barely audible. He turned and walked out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 9

Goku found the boy standing on the patio, his gaze riveted towards the sky. He seemed to be studying the stars. Goku didn't say anything, just stopped beside him, and looked out as well. They stayed there for awhile, before Goku finally looked over at the boy. He had tears running down his face. Trunks voice broke the silence.

"You know," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper. "My mother admired all of you greatly, even...Yamcha...at one point."

"What happened between her and Yamcha to cause such...hate?" Goku asked softly, his brows furrowed.

Trunks sighed, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Goku saw him swallow with difficulty.

Goku hesitated before speaking. "Yamcha's not your-"

"Don't insult me, Goku," Trunks snapped, cutting him off. "That jackass is not my father. My mother wouldn't stoop so low."

He finally opened his eyes and turned to study the older man. "You should have known that he not! I'm half saiyan."

"Yeah, about that! Could you tell us who _IS_ your father?"

Trunks studied him for a moment before raising his head and started watching the sky again.

"I told you Goku. I can't."

The older saiyan sighed, crossing his arms and studying the patio floor. "What about that tension and hate between your mother and Yamcha? Can you tell me that!"

He watched Trunks slowly nod. "It started when my father died. He was supposed to back him up when they went to try to take out the androids, but Yamcha chickened out...fled. He left my father to die at the hands of those monsters. I was only four months old at the time."

"That caused the rift," he continued after a few moments, "and Yamcha, because of what he did, was never welcomed back here. He...became dark. Intent on getting back at my mother for messing up his cushioned life. Him and Bulma were not getting along, so she didn't argue when my mother did that." He looked over at Goku. "I think that's what made him so angry. Because Bulma sided with my mother."

Trunks studied him for another moment, before turning and walking down the steps, slowly walking across the yard. He turned back with Goku when Krillin stepped out of the sliding doors.

"You guys need to come see this. There's more footage showing on that disk."

The two saiyans followed the man inside the house.

Bulma was rewinding the footage when they walked in, everyone was quiet as the whirring sound filled the room. Trunks slowly sat on the couch, his gaze focused on the television. He vaguely noticed when Goku sat beside him. No one said a word as the video started.

"...Trunks..." A normal Trista was sitting on the floor, her older face etched with grief as she stared at the floor. She suddenly lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. "You'll remember this...someday," her throat worked for a moment. A baby cried off to the side. They watched her shakily get to her feet, a few minutes later she appeared again, a baby in her arms. It was wrapped up in a blanket, its arms flailing slightly before settling down. Trista studied the baby for a moment before slowly lifting her head towards the camera. She had a heartbroken look in her eyes as she turned away, looking out the balcony window. They all could tell she was at Capsule Corps. "Almost everyone is dead," she whispered, not turning away from the window. "All that's left are us. Me, you," she said, looking down at the baby. "Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Bulma." They watched her close her eyes. "It might seem like a good thing that Goku and Vegeta are alive but..." she gave a humorless laugh. She started crying again. "What good is that if they can't even beat the androids!? Gohan's dead, Tien, Krillin..." She looked back at the camera. "They went after the weak ones first. And yes, I realize that's a ridiculous thing to say because me and Bulma are still alive, but..." Trista got back up after the baby fell back to sleep, staying out of frame for a few minutes. They could here her sobbing. She finally sat back down, wrapping her arms around her knees. "They consider us worthy to live because we can repair them if need be. Me and Bulma. I tried to place a bomb in them once when that happened but," Her mouth opened and closed as a sob escaped her. "They killed Gohan right in front of us as punishment!" No one said anything as she softly sobbed. "...And...I've been making these video journals in the hope that someday...perhaps...someone else can see them and know what to do...if it happens to them." She wiped the tears off her face, taking a shuddering breath before continuing. They watched her face harden, a steely look entering her eyes as she slowly looked back at the camera. "I have a better idea," she whispered, a semblance of a smile on her face. "I'm going to cut them at the knees," she stated, a smirk appearing. "It's time you learned," she said a little louder, studying the camera lens. "Why I never went back to my own time." A smile appeared. "I'm going to send you back," she said, looking off to the side of the room. It slowly fell as she turned her head back, her brows furrowed. "Now, to think of a way to cover your energy," a small smile appeared again. "Cuz your very powerful my son, just like your father." They watched her cover her eyes, her shoulders shaking. There was a sudden crash downstairs. Trista jumped up, camera forgotten, and starting running from the room. They could hear her shouting Bulma's name.

"This is creepy, you guys," Bulma stated, moving closer to Goku. He put his arm around her, sitting her on his other side. Gohan came and sat at his father's feet, his face white.

They all listened as there seemed to be a big crash, then shouting. Then suddenly Yamcha was there, on the screen. He had a hardened look on his face. They watched him stalk towards the side of the screen, then a baby started crying. Trista and Bulma appeared, screaming at him. "What the fuck do you think your doing!" Trista shouted, a look of fury on her face. "Get the hell away from my son," she said, her voice low. She started marching towards Yamcha. Everyone watched as she abruptly stopped, the older warrior coming into sight. He had the baby held by a foot, upside down. A lethal knife at its neck. "This fucking child is better off dead. We don't have a chance!" Everyone sucked in a breath. They watched as Yamcha suddenly dropped the baby, flying out the balcony doors as Trista slammed a fist into his jaw. She picked up her baby, a deadly look in her eyes. Yamcha flew back in. "You stupid bitch, do you want the androids to eat that baby alive! Give him here, I'll do the honors, since his daddy is dead." They watched the blood drain from Trista's face, her eyes widening. She narrowed her brows dangerously low a second later, her eyes shining. "If they're all dead, how come you're not?" Bulma stepped up beside her, her hands covering her face. She was crying. "Vegeta! Goku!" The blue haired scientist fell to her knees, sobbing. Trista remained standing, glaring at Yamcha. A surprised gasp escaped her a moment later. "You..." she whispered, staring at him for a moment before a look of pure fury blanketed her features. "You son of a bitch! You ran, didn't you! You knew!" she gave Bulma the baby, stepping towards the scarred warrior. Her hands balled into fists at her side, her hair started lifting. "You knew!" she screamed, "that this was our last chance to defeat them, that Goku and Vegeta have given all they got. You were supposed to be there to back them up! Give them aid when they needed it!" Trista was screaming now. "And you ran like a little bitch!" Yamcha launched himself at her. She waited until he was close to her, and swung. A loud smacking sound made everyone flinch, as the Yamcha on the video staggered back. "What the hell!" he shouted. Trista smirked. "I learned a few things," she stated, a small smile on her face. He lunged at her again. She shot up into the air, watching him land on his stomach before ramming her feet into his back. She backed away as he shot back up, backhanding her across the face. She went flying, the camera falling onto the floor. The video was sideways, the image of Bulma holding baby Trunks the only thing they saw. The blue haired woman's gaze was wide, watching a fight being heard out of sight. She suddenly blinked, looking down, straight at the camera. They watched the Bulma on the tape study it for a moment, before walking over. The camera jiggled as she picked it up with one hand. Bulma's older face filled the screen, a broken look in her eyes. She looked back at the two fighting off screen, then back down at the baby. She finally lifted her head, looking straight into the lens. A small smile appeared. "Just remember Trunks," she whispered, taking a breath. "If all else fails," Bulma paused, her eyes shifting to the side for a moment before returning. A genuine smile appeared. "Your mom can kick some ass!" A tear slid out of her eye as she looked back down at the baby, her hand holding the camera. The screen went black.

Everyone was silent. The screen finally went fuzzy, the white noise the only sound in the room. Trunks finally broke the silence.

"I didn't know that was on there," he stated softly, still staring at the screen. "She must have...she must have taped over some of that to make the footage for you guys."

Bulma was silently crying, a hand covering her mouth. The others glanced at Yamcha. He had a haunted look in his eyes, his skin ashen, his throat working as he stared at the television. "I..." he stopped, clearing his throat. "I can't imagine myself doing anything like that," he whispered, a shudder running through him.

No one said anything, just finally looked over at Trunks. He kept his gaze on the floor, a muscle ticking in his jaw. They could see his hands clenching.

"So which one is it?"

They looked over as Vegeta spoke. "What?" Trunks whispered, still looking at the floor. They watched the prince walk to the back of the couch, stopping behind where the boy was sitting, glaring at his back.

"Which one is your father? Me or Kakkarot?"

Trunks tensed, his head slowly coming up. His brows narrowed, but he kept silent. Vegeta gave a sound of disgust, reaching over and grabbing the boys' jacket. Trunks shot up, yanking himself away from the prince, shooting him a glare before leaving the room. A low growl came from Vegeta. Goku stood up.

"Wait. Trunks," Goku said softly, but firmly. The boy sighed, stopping and turning. He waited.

"I have a question," the older saiyan said, watching the boys features.

Everyone waited. "What?" Trunks finally said, when Goku didn't say anything else.

"If..." Goku paused, narrowing his eyes. "If Trista wished herself to be that strong, why didn't she finish off the androids before they killed her?"

They all looked at Trunks, waiting. He took a step into the room. "Because as soon as they felt her power, they went into hiding," he swallowed, looking away for a moment before meeting Goku's gaze. "The androids don't have energy signals like we do. You can't detect them, so it was hard for us to track them down. And we couldn't leave all those innocent lives unprotected for very long. We had gathered all the remaining humans and made CC our base, my mom made it a practical fortress."

They watched him smile slightly.

"They were afraid of her," Trunks said, pride in his eyes. "They couldn't beat her, so they did the next thing," his face hardened. "They manipulated some around her. Yamcha, for instance, to snag the dragon balls. Of course," he paused for a moment, swallowing. "They promised the people that they wouldn't kill them, that they would restore the world to what it once was. And they gave him," he gestured to the scarred warrior. "A wish. The dragon balls had three, and they gave one to him first, so long as he tricked my mother into coming to them afterward." Trunks closed his eyes, a muscle jumping in his jaw. They could barely hear him as he started whispering. "They waited until she came outside, not even ten feet from them, and wished her back into a regular human," he paused, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Now my mom was a great fighter, but as a human, she didn't stand a chance against them monsters."

They all studied the boy as he kept silent. Goku's voice cut through the air a few minutes later.

"What happened?" he whispered, trepidation racing down his spine at the look on Trunks face.

"I followed her. I was going to try to help or stop her, I didn't know which at the time. But she flew too fast for me to catch up. I got there...as soon as they made the wish," a sob escaped the boy, a haunted look in his eyes. He met Goku's gaze. "They beat her to within an inch of her life, and she kept yelling at me to leave, but...I couldn't. I was running up to drag her away when they knocked me back. They each..." Trunks stopped, as if he couldn't talk anymore. It took him a couple minutes to finish, his voice heartbroken. "They ripped her to pieces, then they disintegrated her. There was nothing left."

"Why couldn't you just wish her back, boy?" Vegeta asked gruffly, his own throat working. They watched Trunks slowly shake his head.

"My mother brought the dragon balls back. When she died, so did they."

Without another word, Trunks whirled around and ran from the house.

They all stood in shocked silence, horrified of the picture he painted of these androids, these machines, that were supposed to descend on them in a couple years. Goku looked at Vegeta, watching as the prince lifted his head and met his gaze. They studied each other for a moment, before Vegeta turned and left.

* * *

"Who were those men that kidnapped the girl this morning?"

Vegeta's voice came from right behind him, making him tense. Trunks narrowed his eyes at the sky, not moving.

"Some of Sabiums henchmen," he stated, crossing his arms. "When Sabium was defeated two years ago-"

"That just happened!" Vegeta snapped, watching the boy whirl around.

"What!?"

"Yesterday, as a matter of fact," the prince said softly, watching Trunks face go white. The boy stared down at the ground for a moment, before slowly lifting his head. He met the prince's gaze.

"How old is my mother in this time line?" Trunks asked softly, his gaze never wavering.

"She said she was nineteen," the prince said softly, watching the play of emotions flit over the young boys' face.

"Two years prior," he whispered in slight alarm, watching the prince cross his arms.

"What do you mean?"

Trunks looked away, taking a deep breath. He finally looked back at Vegeta.

"She was supposed to be two years older than she is now," he whispered, watching an eyebrow raise on the older man's face.

Trunks felt his face flush slightly. "I'm supposed to be born at least two years from now."

Neither said anything else, Trunks letting the prince study him before turning and walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter! Please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 10

She could hear the sound of the door open, but didn't look up. She kept her eyes closed, terrified of what these men wanted. First those imposing figures, one actually holding her, then these guys. What the hell was going on? Where was she? Was she still on earth, or in some weird dream that was too real? She heard the person sit a tray down, pausing beside her bed, staring down at her. She fought a shudder, willing herself to be still until they left. She finally heard footsteps head towards the door, then the bang of it closing behind the person. She flinched, but didn't move for another hour, holding her breath every time she heard someone walk passed. She didn't touch the food. Last time it had tasted funny, like they had put something in it. Her stomach cramped, reminding her that she was starving. But she didn't care. She wasn't eating nothing they gave her. She rose up slowly, standing on the bed and looking out the window located high on the wall. It was barred, or else she would have left a while back. She heard footsteps, and quickly dove under the covers. Let them think she was drugged. Better for her. But if she was here, were her sister and mom here too? Were they being held captive here also? Or was she the only one? Why did they want her? She had caught a glimpse of some weird looking man standing off to the side when she had been led in, slung over one of the creeps' shoulder. He seemed to be in charge, with that hard, granite face and cold eyes. He had weird white hair down his back, and what looked like a doctors coat on. She had caught a glimpse of what looked like a red bow tie emblem on his pocket, though she didn't recognize it from anywhere. Something kept pushing at her to remember, something she _should_ remember, but it wouldn't come. Her last memory was of slamming into her room, pissed at her sister for something. What the hell was it? Her mind kept telling her it was important she remember, but she couldn't. Her mind wasn't working for some reason. And how the hell did she get here? Did those men from before have anything to do with her current predicament? And another thing! Why was that one man holding her? A blush rose on her face. She might be only nineteen, but she knows a handsome man when she sees one. The other, hard one wasn't bad to look at either. But...despite that. She felt like they had a hand in her being here, at this very moment. She took a shuddering breath, glancing at the food tray. She was hungry, but she didn't trust these people. She grabbed the tray, the smell of warm food almost intoxicating, but she refrained from touching one morsel. She stood on the bed, reaching up, dumping the food out the window.

What felt like a week went by, with nothing happening, just the same routine. She pretended to be asleep, a person comes in with a tray, stops at her bed and stares at her for a moment, then leaves. She waits a while, then dumps the food out the window. It was almost on autopilot now, instinctively going through the motions and not having anything really change. Except for one thing. She felt funny. She didn't really know how to explain it, but...she could feel it, in her abdomen at first. Then something was changing in her mind, something that shouldn't be there. She could feel this new presence, as if someone else was trying to take control. She tried, day after day, to push it back, but it just persisted all the more. After a week, she just caved, letting it flood her mind and body.

* * *

Something broke the routine. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. They didn't come bring her food. A first in almost two weeks. She felt another flood of...something...creep into her mind. At first she was puzzled, because it was so good and warm. Then she started catching herself remembering certain things that couldn't possibly be her memories. Her and a little boy with long black hair fighting for fun, the man that was holding her before joking with her, the serious one trying to start an argument with her. The last one almost made her laugh. But...were they her memories? She doesn't exactly feel a familiarity with the images. It's like she's watching short clips on a movie screen. Her mind was trying to tell her something, but what?

Then one day, she felt...a shift in the air. It was indescribable, yet a feeling of peace settled over her, as if her body knew she was safe even though her mind questioned it. She was watching out the window, looking at the brilliant sparkles on the water given by the sun, when she heard a thundering of footsteps. She quickly dashed under the covers as soon as the door slammed open. She fought a scream in her throat, trying to be as still as possible. A hand touched her shoulder. She refused to look up, her body shivering, with dread...or something else. It wasn't necessarily fear, because she felt plenty of that. She didn't know what was going on with her. She tensed as she heard more than one person in the room. She held her breath.

"Trista."

At the sound of her name, she jerked her head up. She gasped, flying back, her body smacking the wall. She stared wide eyed at the two men and boy that she saw when she first came to. But there was a new person with them. He was dressed in weirder clothes then the others, a sword strapped to his back. Her eyes widened when he started for her. A scream escaped, and she scrambled to the corner. She watched him stop, watching her with eyes narrowed. She gulped, hoping he didn't kill her with that sword. That would be fucking painful! 'Painful!' her mind screamed at her. 'You'll be dead you idiot!' She sharpened her gaze on him when the boy spoke. And he was a boy, probably no older than her.

"We're not going to hurt you, m-...Trista," the boys face flushed slightly, and she felt a brow raise.

She looked at the others, noticing they weren't making any advancements towards her. She didn't trust them. Hell, she got kidnapped minutes after landing here! She studied the men again, shakily clenching the cover over her. Her gaze shot from one to the other, waiting for them to do something.

They didn't move, just let her study them.

What the hell are they waiting on? For her to make an advance on them!? HA! As if! She wasn't stupid! Trista warily watched them, bringing the cover closer around her. She tensed when one of them sighed.

"Maybe it would help if I talked to her," the little boy beside the tall man said softly. Trista looked him over, noticing he looked just like the man. She almost opened her mouth to ask if they were related, but closed it without uttering a sound. The sooner she could get out of here and back home, the better. She watched the sword guy and tall one study the boy for a moment, before leaving. The intense one studied her for a few more minutes, she could feel his gaze raking over her, but she didn't look at him. He finally strolled out, a small smirk on his face. They quietly shut the door, leaving her alone with the little boy.

Trista studied him. She didn't care that he was just a kid, she could feel...some kind of energy emitting from him. It made her frown, hating the innocent and open look he was shooting her. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for some kind of trick from him. She waited, her brows furrowing in puzzlement when he didn't do anything, just continued to study her. He finally moved, and she tensed. But all the boy did is sit on the bed, at a spot furthest from her. He didn't speak. She started fidgeting, desperate to ask if they found her sister and mother, but stayed silent.

"Why are you so afraid of us, Trista?"

She jumped when he spoke, pushing her back against the wall. She didn't answer his question, just kept him in her line of vision as he got up and started walking around. He finally turned towards her. She watched him warily. There were a few minutes of silence. Her eyes widened when he started walking towards her. She glanced around, but there was no where to go. He had her cornered. Dammit! She heard him repeat his question, his eyes and voice soft. It felt like an eternity for her body to relax, the small room she was in darkening with the dying sun. She finally spoke.

"How do you know who I am?" she whispered, watching the boy like a hawk. She narrowed her eyes when he smiled. It seemed open and happy. She immediately didn't trust it. She glanced around, before settling her gaze back on the boy. He had moved closer. Shit! He sat down, right in front of her. She tried to scramble back more, but her back was already against the wall. She gasped as he started reaching for her. He paused, studying her curiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. You're my friend," the boy stated, laying a hand on her arm. She fought the urge to fling it off, in case he retaliated. She cleared her throat softly.

"How do I know that? I don't know you," she whispered, watching as confusion entered his eyes. He let his hands fall, his eyes watery.

"How can you not remember us? You've been my friend here for the past two months! Ever since you crossed over."

Trista jerked to attention. Crossed over!?

"Crossed over? What am I dead?" She started looking around the room again. Her head turned back to his passionate response.

"NO! You're not dead! I meant when you came to our world!" the boy smiled.

"Our...world!" she whispered, a gasp escaping her. She felt a scream bubble up from her chest. She vaguely saw the panicked look on the boys face before the doors were opened again, the men rushing in.

She screamed, a tear running down her face as the boy with the sword grabbed her in a hug. She didn't register this, just started thrashing. She saw the worried look on the other men's faces before she passed out.

* * *

She screamed when she opened her eyes. Four pair of eyes stared down at her. She froze, watching the three men quickly lean back, the teenager grabbing the boy by the collar and yanking him gently away from her. They continued to study her. She quickly surveyed the room, her eyes widening when she realized she was in another room. She quickly looked back, not moving as the serious one stepped towards the bed, studying her with a frown. She stared right back, her jaw clenching, waiting to see what he would do. The man smirked, catching the glint in her eye. She slowly narrowed her eyes, watching in surprise as he smiled. It was a small one, but it transformed his whole face. It made him...hot! She felt a blush rise, quickly looking away. She heard him chuckle, the tall man in orange clothing softly scolding him for trying to intimidate her. They all looked back at her, until a blue haired woman came in. She shewed the men out like it was nothing, walking slowly up to her. Trista slowly sat up, watching her warily. The woman had freaking blue hair, after all. AND it looked natural. What the frigg! She stared at it, barely giving the woman a glance. She finally looked down at the sound of the woman chuckling. The woman sat on the bed, right beside her. She fought the feeling to flee.

"Well Trista! Didn't know you liked my hair!"

The woman chuckled again, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. Trista was stunned, but could feel the safe, happy vibes coming from the woman. She shyly wrapped an arm around her for a second, before pulling away. She looked at the woman's hair again, before voicing the question that's been on her tongue for weeks.

"Are my mom and sister here? Were they captured too?"

She whispered the question, the blue haired woman having to lean in to hear it. As soon as it passed her lips, the woman's features softened. At the gentle look, she felt tears rise. This whole time, a prisoner in that room, waking up here, she never allowed herself to cry. To break down and have someone use that to hurt her, but with this woman she felt like she was safe. A sob escaped her, and she let the woman hug her for a second time. A tear slid down her face.

"They're dead, aren't they," she whispered, feeling the woman tense.

The woman pulled back, studying her face before speaking. "Honey, neither are on this earth. They're most likely still on yours. You came by yourself," she said softly. Trista felt the woman squeeze her hand, before getting up. Her next question stopped the woman at the door.

"Who are you?"

She watched the woman turn in surprise, staring at her. It was a few moments before she spoke.

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

"And am I a prisoner here, Mrs. Briefs?"

The woman looked absolutely horrified at the question. "NO!"

Trista flinched a little at her squeal, but relief coursed through her, looking around the room again. She looked back at the slightly offended woman.

"Thanks Blue."

The woman blinked at her, putting a hand on her hip.

"Blue!?"

Her tone almost made Trista smile. She pointed to the woman's hair, a small smile appearing at the scoff that passed the woman's lips.

"What kind of nickname is that? It sounds like a cartoon."

A chuckle did escape her at that, watching the woman huff before opening the door.

"Bye Blue," she said softly, a smirk appearing as the woman tried to look affronted, but was doing a terrible job of it. She didn't say anything though, just disappeared on the other side.

Trista waited a few moments, before getting out of the bed. She looked down at the clothes she had on. A baggy t-shirt and some gray sweats. White socks covered her feet. She grunted, walking slowly towards the door. Peeking out for a moment, she quickly stepped out, looking left to right before pausing. Making a snap decision, she shut her door, heading left.

She ran into the teenager that had the sword. Thankfully he wasn't currently wearing it. He WAS however, staring at her. It was starting to piss her off. She narrowed her eyes, watching him lower his gaze. She grunted, stepping around him. His voice stopped her.

"Mo-...um Trista," he said softly, watching her turn.

He stood there, staring at her. She raised a brow, a sigh escaping. _Do they not have many females on this earth!?_ She started to turn back around at his silence, when he laied a hand on her arm. She acted on instinct. Within seconds he was slammed against the wall, her hand at his throat. She felt a damn _snarl_ come out of her.

"Don't put your hands on me," she said softly, glaring at him. Her mind seemed to clear a moment later, stepping back and looking at the boy with wide eyes. She blinked, looking at him for another second before quickly walking away. Trunks watched her go. He felt Goku and Vegeta come up behind him.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Vegeta asked, studying the spot the girl was at a moment ago. Goku and Trunks were silent for a moment.

"Do you think," Goku said softly, "That Dr. Gero did something to her? He _was_ planning on turning her into an android."

Both older saiyans watched as Trunks shivered, studying the spot his mother disappeared to. He couldn't imagine his mother as one of those things! He shook his head, anger starting in his chest. His fists clenched, a moment later Goku laid a hand on his shoulder. He knew the man was trying to calm him, but he was too pissed. To have that bastard do _anything_ to his mother infuriated him. He looked back at the two older saiyans, his jaw clenched. They didn't look too happy about it either. _Do both of them like my mother!?_ That made him blink, his anger momentarily forgotten as he thought this over. _What the hell are the chances! Should I tell them so they don't get in a rivalry?_ He thought about it for a moment, before walking away, shaking his head. No. That could still jeopardize him being born at all! He thought about his mother, her age, the slight complication of her being _two years younger_ than she's supposed to be. He glanced back at Goku and Vegeta before rounding the same corner his mother went around. _I can't interfere, even if my mother is the same age as me. Both of them know what they're doing. They'll wait until she's older. _He paused on the stairs, his brows furrowed. A grimace crossed his features. _I hope!_

She found the kitchen easily. She just had to follow her nose. The people here were currently cooking what looked like a banquet. She snatched some food when no one was looking, quickly going back to where she had seen stairs that led to the roof, pushing the door open and firmly closing it behind her. She straightened, taking a deep breath. _Oh my God! That's an amazing view!_ She studied the city beyond the perimeter of property, slowly turning in a circle to see just how massive this compound was. _Damn! It looks bigger than my school at home!_ At the thought of home, she sighed, finally sitting and watching the sun move in the sky. The air smelled...more clean here. She breathed deeply, before digging into her food.

She was still up there, hours later, an empty plate beside her. She tightened her arms around her knees, watching the last rays of the sun peak over the horizon before it finally settled behind the mountains, a blanket of indigo blue covering the sky. She leaned her head back, gazing at the stars. There seemed to be a lot more here than at home. She thought about her mother and sister, wandering what they were doing. Wandered what she was missing in school, even though she had only two weeks left until graduation. She sighed, shrugging. There wasn't nothing she could do about it now. She slowly leaned back against the brick chimney, relaxing for the first time since...well she couldn't remember. But it felt like a long time. Just about the time she started feeling drowsy, she felt a presence behind her. She whipped her head around. The man that had smiled at her before, the one with a widow's peak, was standing in the air behind her. Studying her. Trista blinked. _Why doesn't the fact of him floating freak me out, but the idea of being in a different world does!?_ She mentally sighed. She'll never understand her brain!

"You've been up here this whole time."

It wasn't a question, and she wasn't going to acknowledge it. She didn't know what happened to her in that room, when she had felt something coming over her. She just knew that after she finally succumbed to it, she felt...calmer, and free...if that was even possible. She frowned, her brows furrowing. What _was_ going on with her mind? She didn't think like this before, so...mature. She was only nineteen! She shouldn't be thinking about energy and if she needed to keep an eye out for danger! She should be thinking about graduation and dates and boys! So...why wasn't she? Trista pinched her lips. She remembers thinking like that before. Before she woke up on this world, and her whole being shifted. It was weird...but it felt...right. She cocked her head a little, studying her shoes. Was that the correct word for it? Right? Trista thought about it for a few minutes, finally nodding her head. Yeah, it felt right. A sense of belonging had settled in her mind within the last few hours, a sense that she was supposed to be here, even more than in her own world. Making her mind up, Trista stood, stretching to get the kinks out. She sighed, not looking at the man beside her that hadn't moved the whole time she was trying to sort her thoughts out, grabbed her plate, and without a word, lowered back into the house.

_-A few days later-_

Trunks walked out to the backyard, eying the two men sparring in the sky. He noticed his mom watching from below. That gave him pause. She had a frown on her face, a deep look of concentration settled on her features. He quickly made his way over. He noticed she barely glanced at him, before looking back up at the men. A brow rose. _This is how she was before. Before she changed herself. She was always so serious. Is this supposed to happen this way!?_ He didn't say anything, just leaned beside her, a little amused to see he was slightly taller than her. Trunks resisted the urge to put an arm around his mom's shoulders, just happy she was alive! He watched the two men above them, noticing her eyes were easily following them. _How is she following them! She's human!_ His brows furrowed a little, following both saiyans as they landed. They all looked at Trista. Her expression didn't change. She just straightened and walked away. Both men turned questioning eyes to him, but he just shook his head. Shrugging his shoulders, he unbuckled his sword. Popping his neck and knuckles, he grinned. Trunks watched Goku get into stance, studying his form. With a smile, he launched himself at the man.

She sighed with relief as she entered the kitchen, going straight for the food. A yelp escaped her as Bulma smacked her hand away.

"Alright, Blue!" she said softly, a smirk appearing as the woman narrowed her eyes.

She turned and sat at the table, not looking up as the teenager came in. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of sweat, slightly amused at Bulma chasing him out of the kitchen, stating he better wash behind his ears before returning. She fought a chuckle. She thought it was pretty funny that these three obviously powerful men let that woman push them around. She grunted. Must be a respect thing. The other men came in, their smell a little more intoxicating. She didn't look at them, fighting a blush. She tapped her nails against the table, biting her lip. It was silent. She blinked, looking up.

They were all staring at her. She narrowed her eyes, getting up. Not saying anything, she left the kitchen. She wasn't that hungry after all.

* * *

Trunks came down for dinner, slightly surprised to not see his mom there. He sat down, looking around again.

"What's wrong, hon?" Bulma asked, laying a platter of meat on the table.

His brows furrowed. He didn't reach for the food. "Where's my mom?"

Bulma blinked, still a little surprised to have this teenager calling a girl the same age as him his mom. Quickly recovering, she cleared her throat. She noticed Vegeta and Goku glance at her, waiting for her answer. _Are they both interested in her? How...weird! She's nineteen!_ She cleared her throat again.

"I guess she wasn't very hungry. She left a while ago, going upstairs. She hasn't came back down."

She watched the boys brows furrow, a frown on his face. He got up, piling stuff on his plate for a few minutes before grabbing it and heading for the stairs. She listened with half an ear as one of the men grunt, watching Trunks back disappear up the stairs. _That was sweet! But then again! He did just lose his mother from his time!_ She glanced back at the two men at the table. They were both sneaking glances at the door, shoveling food into their mouths. Bulma frowned. _You've got to be kidding me! Both of them! They're both like, six or seven years older than the girl!_ Feeling slightly put out, she sat down, in the same spot Trista had vacated earlier. A little smile appeared as the girls' nickname for her flitted through her mind. _Blue! That's sort of cute! No wonder these men are drawn to her!_ She thought about Trista's attitude. _It sure has changed since she went falling from the sky! From what Goku said, she hadn't even recognized them. Is this new, calmer demeanor attracting both of them! _She sighed, sliding a little food onto her plate, deciding to just think about it later.

* * *

He knocked on her door. After a few moments he heard "come in." Sighing with relief, Trunks cracked the door open. His mom was sitting on her bed, a book in her hand. She lowered it when she saw him. Feeling suddenly shy, Trunks felt a flush rise as he hesitated in the door. She quirked a brow at him. Seeing that familiar look almost had him crying like a baby. He cleared his throat, hoping she didn't see his watery eyes.

"I brought some food, if you were hungry," he said quietly.

She studied him for a moment, before nodding. "Thanks, you can set it on the bed." He watched her go back to her book. He sat the tray down, looking at her bent head. '_This is mom!_' his mind shouted excitedly. He stood there, fidgeting a little, a little afraid to ask her. She heard him shuffling his feet, and looked up. Trunks bit his lip, looking at the ground.

"Is there something else," she asked softly, watching his hair move as he lifted his head. He studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Do you wanna...eat together?"

He watched her quirk an eyebrow, tamping down a fresh set of tears at the familiar look. She finally nodded. He felt a grin split his face.

"Okay," he said excitedly. "Let me get my plate!"

Not waiting for an answer, he flew out of there. Happiness filled him. Eating together had been a constant thing they always did, no matter how...heartbreaking or gruesome the day was in his time. She always made time to sit and have meals together, to bring him a sense of normalcy. He truly appreciated it, more so now than ever. Now that she was gone. A feeling of sorrow swooped in, but he quickly tamped it down. He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to let what happened ruin this time that they were given. He rushed into the kitchen, ignoring the surprised looks of Bulma and Goku, quickly making himself a plate and hightailing it back upstairs.

He was gonna spend time with his mom!


	11. Chapter 11

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 11

She sneaked a glance at him again. He was continuously shoveling food into his mouth, seeming not even to stop to breath. A brow rose. She studied his features for a moment before looking down at her own plate. There was plenty of food still on it, even though she was full. She slid it over to him, watching his face light up with a smile. _He's not interested in me that way. I can tell! He's not giving off any vibes that he's interested, so why is he so eager to spend time with me!? It's as if he wants to be around me, like a son or something! _She watched him eat, curious as to where he got that big appetite, and still stay fit. _Why not just ask him!?_

"What's with the big appetite? How can you eat so much and stay fit?"

She watched his face redden. _God, What's with the damn blushing! Is he that sensitive or is it just me!_ The boy...well, she shouldn't call him a boy really! He was the same age as her! _I think!_ She watched him raise his head and study her.

"I get it from my father," he stated, meeting her eyes. "He's a saiyan."

Trista quirked a brow. _Okaaaay! What's that!?_

"What's a saiyan?"

She watched with slight amusement as he seemed to struggle with his answer. Her lips quirked. _Why do I think of him as a boy! I'm the same age, right!? Why do I feel the need to protect him!? He can obviously protect himself!_ She waited for a few minutes, rolling her eyes when he didn't say anything.

"Okay, you don't want to answer-"

"A saiyan is a great race of warriors who have phenomenal abilities, and are a great and noble bloodline," Trunks said in a rush.

Trista was quiet, studying him with slightly furrowed brows. _Why is he sorta nervous around me? Why is he looking at me like I should know this?_

"Who told you that?" she asked curiously. Trista watched the boys' lips move, as if he was going to say the letter "u". Her brows narrowed.

"Y-" Trunks cut himself off, almost slapping his forehead for giving information that could jeopardize everything. He watched his mother's eyes narrow, her eyes watchful.

"What were you fixing to say?" she asked softly.

Trunks felt panic well up. _Oh crap! You've really done it this time man! You know your mother is smart! Idiot!_ He rubbed the back of his neck, shooting a smile at her. Her eyes narrowed even more. Yeah, he forgot about her being a suspicious person as well.

"Nothing!" he said quickly. He shifted, uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He stared at the bed to avoid her eyes.

"I told him."

They both looked towards the door. Vegeta and Goku were standing there, watching them. He saw his mother tense.

"What do you want?" she seemed to ask both of the men.

Trunks watched the two men study his mother, before Vegeta stepped forward.

"I told him," the prince said again. "Thought you wanted to know what a saiyan is?"

Goku joined his fellow warrior, eying the woman on the bed. They looked at her son. He was clearly uncomfortable. The boy was shifting on the bed, making the plates and his mother slightly move. He avoided their gaze. They watched as Trista's eyes narrowed even more, going from the boy to them. She suddenly smirked, her eyes settling on the boys bent head.

"Are all of you saiyans?" she asked, folding her arms. She watched them nod before voicing her next question.

"So that's why you all can fight like that?"

More nodding.

"Is this like a gang or something?"

She could practically feel the glares of the two men standing next to her. She looked at them. The widow peak was certainly glaring, while the other just raised a brow. The shorter one looked like he was going to have a conniption fit. Trista's lips quirked in amusement.

"It's not a _gang!_ We are a fierce bloodline, woman!"

Just to piss the shorter one off, she sighed.

"And here I thought I was gonna get a t-shirt!"

She snorted as widow peak sputtered in outrage, while the taller man was laughing. She looked over at the boy. He was trying his best to glare at her, but wasn't doing a very good job. He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing. She chuckled. Ignoring the still sputtering man, she grabbed her plate and headed for the kitchen. She stopped at the door as another thought hit her.

"Hey," she said, waiting for the boy on the bed to turn to her. "I was wandering," Trista said slowly. "You're my age right!?" She waited for him to slowly nod. "Where are your parents?"

Her question was met with total silence. She quirked an eyebrow, waiting. The boy seemed incapable of speech. She watched as he finally shook off whatever was holding his tongue.

"W wwell," he stuttered, his cheeks reddening. She mentally rolled her eyes at his blushing. "Um...my parents are here. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried. Just wandering. Haven't seen any other adults beside these two," she gestured to Goku and Vegeta. "And Blue and-"

"Who's Blue?" Goku asked.

"Bulma," Trista said, not missing a beat. She continued, ignoring the chuckles. "And her parents."

Her gaze stayed steady on Trunks. "I haven't seen any other adults," she stated, quirking an eyebrow. She watched as he smiled.

"Like I said, don't worry. My parents are here."

Trista studied him for another moment before grunting, disappearing around the corner and making her way to the kitchen.

Trunks sighed with relief. "That was a close one," he stated. He looked up at the silence. Both men were studying him. "So..." Goku said slowly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Which one of us is your father?"

The boy glared at them, before grunting just like his mom, and heading downstairs himself, his own plate in hand.

Both men watched him walk out. "Do you think it's weird?" Vegeta asked, watching the boy follow after his nineteen year old mother. Goku grunted beside him. He sent him a glare, which Goku missed, staring at the same spot Vegeta was. He continued to glare at the man until Goku turned.

"What?" Goku asked, a little surprised.

"Do. You. Think. It's. Weird?" Vegeta snapped the last word, watching Kakkarots' face flush slightly.

"I don't know," Goku admitted, shrugging a little. Vegeta punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"You're an idiot! You don't find this just a little bit weird, going about our daily lives with a nineteen year old girl around who we _know_ ONE OF US is going to have a child with!? And soon!

"Well," Goku grumbled. "When you put it like that! Of course!"

Vegeta grunted, folding his arms. He surveyed the room, his gaze coming around to Kakkarot when he began to speak.

"But don't you also want to know who the boys' father is!? I mean, yeah it's a little creepy, but...didn't you feel his power the first day!?"

A grin spread on Goku's face. "It was enormous!"

Vegeta smirked, his gaze going to the empty doorway again. Trista walked through just then. She stopped and blinked.

"Oh," she said, "Didn't know you were still hanging out in my room!"

She came and sat on the bed, ignoring the curious stares from the men. _Men are just weird!_

"What! Was my room the popular hangout before it got converted or something?"

Vegeta snorted, shaking his head. Goku grinned at her. She just quirked a brow.

"What are your name's anyway?" she asked, fiddling with her shirt. She missed the looks of surprise they shot her. She finally looked up, waiting as they seemed to stare at her.

"Well?" Trista asked, a brow raising.

The shorter one seemed to straighten. "I'm Vegeta. The Prince of All Saiyans."

Trista blinked. A snort escaped. "Is that, like, supposed to mean anything to me!?"

She ignored his clenched jaw and glare. The taller man finally spoke, once he got done laughing.

"I'm Goku," he said simply, sending her a little wave.

She sat there for a minute. "What? No title?"

"Nah, that's reserved for Vegeta. You know, royalty and everything."

Trista quirked a brow. "What, is there some kind of fan club or something?"

"Why," Vegeta said, a smirk forming. "Want to join?"

She snorted, looking away from him. "Hardly!"

Goku laughed when Vegeta's face reddened.

"Shut up, Kakkarot!"

Trista watched in amusement. "Why do you call him Kakkarot?"

"That's his saiyan name, woman! His rightful name. Not the idiotic one some human gave him!"

Trista narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"You don't seem to like humans," she stated softly. "Yet you live on a planet with nothing but, you live in a huge house with nothing but, and you wear human clothing!" She paused for a moment. "Odd."

Goku laughed, nudging the prince. "She's got you there Vegeta," he chuckled, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Throwing them both a look, the angry saiyan stomped out of the room.

* * *

All three men were walking down the hall of CC to go train, to better their fighting techniques in the darkening sky, when Trunks heard something that made him pause, a scared feeling entering his mind.

The sound of his mom's video being played.

He took off running towards the living room, Goku and Vegeta behind him asking what was wrong. He didn't say anything. He skidded to a stop in the living room. His eyes immediately went to his young mother, silhouetted in front of the television, her eyes glued to the screen. He rushed over and ejected the disk, silently cursing himself. He sighed, straightening. Trunks looked up, and his mom was right there. He gulped, ignoring the two men watching and put the disk behind his back.

"You shouldn't watch this," he stated softly, watching her eyes narrow.

She reached over and grabbed the disk from him, faster than he thought she could. _Did Dr. Gero do something to her!? Were Goku and Vegeta right, and he changed her somehow? Oh God!_ He sent a beseeching look to the men, but they didn't move, just watched as Trista stuck the disk back into the player, stepping back and crossing her arms. The screen started playing where he had stopped it, when she was talking about the bracelets.

"Mo—Trista, you shouldn't watch this!"

She sent him a glare that had him stepping back, returning her attention to the video. He walked back over to the men and watched his mother watch her future self. He took a shuddering breath.

"This isn't good, you guys!" he whispered, sending the men a scared glance. "She shouldn't be watching this!"

The screen thankfully went black, and Trunks walked up to take it out. He was stopped by his mom. She put an arm out, stopping him from going further.

"It's over. I can take it out now!" he said almost desperately.

"There's more," she stated softly, watching the screen.

"How do you know that?" Goku asked, all of them watching her glare at him over her shoulder, but didn't say anything. They watched her turn back to the television.

The part where she was normal popped up, Trunks feeling Goku and Vegeta moving closer, stopping behind him and his mom. He glanced at them. They were both studying the video and his mom's profile. She kept her eyes glued to the screen, a smirk appearing when the Yamcha on screen got punched. When it was finally over, his mom didn't say anything. He watched her narrow her eyes even more, before turning and walking out of the room. They all watched her leave.

"This isn't good!" he said softly. "She wasn't supposed to know."

"How do you know that?" Vegeta asked, looking over at him. The man crossed his arms.

"Because..." Trunks paused, looking over where his mother disappeared to. "She could decide to go back home, and I would never be born."

No one said anything, Goku just turned and walked out. Trunks went in search of the younger version of his mother.

He couldn't find her.

Trunks went in search of Goku next, the friendlier of the men. He found him sparring outside with Vegeta. He waited until they were done before going up to them.

"Goku, have you seen my mother?"

"Try the roof," Vegeta said, not looking at them as he bent to get his towel.

He looked up when no one spoke. They were eying him. Trunks finally spoke.

"How do you know that's where she'll be?"

Vegeta studied the boy for a moment. "That's where she was last time," he stated, throwing the towel over his shoulders. They all looked at each other, before simultaneously lifting and gazing down at the compound.

Vegeta was right. There she was, hugging her knees to her chest, staring out at the sky. She seemed to be deep in thought. They all landed at the same time. His mother didn't look up when they appeared, seeming not at all scared that they were flying. He furrowed his brows, remembering when she used to tell him how scared she was when she saw the men behind him fly for the first time. _Something happened to her! But what!?_ He stepped forward, looking down at her for a moment before sitting beside her. No one said anything for awhile. He studied his mother out of the corner of his eye. He could tell the wheels were turning in her mind, thinking of everything she had just seen. She had that hardened glint in her eye he always saw when she was inventing something. She suddenly stood up, bending down to grab his arm, and to everyone's amazement, jumped off the roof.

But she didn't fall. She was floating next to him. Trunks widened his eyes, watching the satisfied smirk appear on her face. He looked back at the men. They had equally surprised looks on their faces. Before he could say anything she took off, and because she had a hold of his wrist, he went with her. He looked behind them, his eyes widening when they seemed to lose Goku and Vegeta, who had blasted off after them. Soon he didn't see them at all. He looked back at his mother. She didn't look at him, just had a grim frown on her face, her eyes glinting. He sighed, wandering exactly where they were going.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really enjoying this story now! It just came to me and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it so far! **

**Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 12

They landed on an island. Trunks looked around. It seemed to be the one she was kidnapped from. He slowly looked back at her, watching as she looked around, taking a few steps towards where she was grabbed. Neither said anything. He watched his mother study the sky, listening with half an ear as Goku and Vegeta landed behind him. They stood in silence for a while.

"Trunks," his mother's voice cut through the stillness, making everyone jerk to attention. He waited, but she didn't turn around.

"Hit me," she said softly, not turning.

Trunks took a step back. His mother finally looked over her shoulder when he didn't move towards her, lifting a brow.

"What's wrong," she looked at him curiously.

"Uh," Trunks took another step back. "I can't hit you mom! I mean Trista! Sorry."

A small smile appeared. "You can call me mom if it makes you feel better."

No one said anything for a couple minutes. Trista continued to study him.

"Hit me," she said again, narrowing her eyes.

"Why do you want him to hit you?" Goku asked, furrowing his brows. They watched as she studied the ground for a moment, before meeting the boys' eyes.

"Something...happened to me while I was in that room. I want to find out what."

They stared at her, studying her as intensely as she was studying Trunks.

"Now!" she took a step forward. "Hit me."

Trunks swallowed, grimacing as he raised his hand. She didn't move as his fist stopped inches from her face. They watched her narrow her eyes as she smacked his fist away.

"Dammit! I said hit me, not act like your going to do it!"

This time he tensed up his muscles before swinging. A smack sounded as she caught his hand seconds before hitting her jaw. She grunted, letting his arm fall.

"Better. But you're still holding back!"

Goku and Vegeta studied her with interest. How could she tell Trunks was holding back!? They watched the boy jerk in surprise as well, before quickly covering it up and bringing his arms to his sides, his hands clenched into fists. The two men walked away a couple steps, watching with intent interest. Without warning the boy blasted off the ground, heading straight for his mother. She stood perfectly still until he was inches away from her, then ducked. He went flying over her, stumbling a little before steadying himself. He turned, watching as she raised a brow, looking amused. He smiled, seeing that familiar action, before shooting towards her again. Again she sidestepped, watching over her shoulder with an irritated look on her face as he stopped again, whirling around. She sighed, narrowing her eyes even more.

"Why are you playing around?"

Trunks bit his lip, his eyes sliding away from her. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you if I attack you head on," he said softly, watching her cross her arms.

She grunted, studying him. She suddenly shot forward, punching him across the face. Trunks didn't have time to block her. He was too surprised. He slid on his butt, finally stopping and narrowing his eyes. He watched his mother smirk, slowly straightening from her crouch.

"Now I threw the first punch. Get your ass up and spar."

Trunks slowly got to his feet, his gaze on his mother. The two men watched with interest, knowing the boy was holding a lot back, but they too, wanted to see what she could do. They waited.

"Alright mom. If you say so," Trunks said softly, before letting out a yell and powering up. Trista watched with interest, feeling something burn in her gut. She felt an answering need to follow him. She let it consume her, a light appearing around her. It took her a second to realize it was energy. _This is what I channeled to fly. Interesting! I guess it can be used to fight as well. _She watched the boy with narrowed eyes, noticing his eyes widen a little as she burst with power. She could tell it was nowhere close to his, but it was still something she could work with. She tilted her head a little, studying her hand encase with the white flame, before blasting off towards Trunks. She let him block her punches and kicks, studying his technique and form, before seeing an opening and taking it. She slammed her knee into his stomach. She stepped back, watching him bend over a little, a gasp escaping him. She lifted a brow, waiting.

"How...?" Trunks muttered, groaning a little. _She's stronger than she was in my time! What the hell!?_

He watched Trista study him, her eyes roaming over him, and he suddenly knew what she was doing. He smiled.

"I know what your doing now!"

All she did is grunt, her arms at her sides.

"What?" Goku asked, watching with interest. He was a little surprised she got a hit in.

Trunks turned his head, another smile appearing. "She was analyzing my technique and form, looking for openings. She was doing that while she was fighting, instead of waiting for someone else to fight me so she could do it." He sent a smile to his mother. "You know my fighting style perfectly now, don't you?" he said excitedly, straightening.

She nodded after a moment. Trunks grinned. "I bet you know their's too, don't you?" He pointed to the two men standing off to the side. Vegeta raised a brow when Trista slowly nodded.

"Ha! I knew it! You did that when you were in my time, although it took you a while to do it." Trunks paused for a moment. "And you didn't know how to fly before my father taught you. How do you know how to do that so early?"

Trista slowly straightened, crossing her arms. She studied him for a moment before speaking.

"I saw that the older me could do it in that footage, so I thought that maybe I could do it now. It only took me a few seconds to realize she was using energy to fly, so I channeled what I could find inside me, and just...did it."

Trunks was beaming. He turned and looked at Vegeta and Goku. "Told you my mother was smart!"

Goku chuckled at that, before stepping forward. "Well, if you know our technique, then you won't mind if we test you," he said, watching Trista uncross her arms. Her eyes followed him as he stepped up beside Trunks. He laid a hand on the boys' shoulder. Trunks stepped away, going and standing beside Vegeta.

The two stood still, eying each other before Goku blasted towards her. They watched as she stood there, seeming to assess the saiyan before bringing her arm up, blocking a kick, soon floating backwards as he came at her with a full frontal assault. They noticed she couldn't get a hit in, but could still block every one of Goku's moves. They broke apart after a few minutes. Goku was grinning. Trista smirked, her arms at her waist.

"You can't get a punch in, can you?" Goku said, a smirk of his own appearing. He went stumbling back as she punched him, his jaw slightly stinging. He shot her a surprised look.

"Don't get so cocky," she stated, softly landing back on the ground.

They both listened to Vegeta bark with laughter. Trunks had a huge grin on his face. Goku looked over, still rubbing his cheek.

"You wanna go, Vegeta?" Goku pouted, walking towards them.

The prince chuckled again, walking forward and taking Kakkarot's spot. He kept his arms crossed, studying the young woman in front of him.

"Kakkarot might have let his guard down, but I won't make that mistake. Besides, you can't really think you could beat me!" The man smirked, his eyes boring into her.

She stood still as he slowly let his arms fall, lifting into the air after a moment. She watched for a second before following. _So he's more comfortable in the sky! I'll have to remember that! _Trista noticed he didn't even bother powering up before rushing her. _God! He's a cocky one!_ She blocked a roundhouse kick, a fist almost grazing her chin as she leaned back at the last second. They paused, studying one another, before the prince gave another full frontal assault. Trista raised a brow as she actually saw an opening, taking it before it vanished. She watched him with amusement as he flew back a little, holding his chest. She snorted as he glared at her. _This man's ego is astounding! Mad just because I got a punch in!_ She watched, her lips quirking as he glowered at her, powering up. _This should be interesting!_ Vegeta rushed towards her, his eyes narrowed. She blocked the punch he sent, lifting her knee and blocking his as he tried to knee her stomach. He seemed to increase his speed, frustration pouring off him. _Fine with me. I just want to see his fighting methods, especially when he gets like this. Mad!_ Surprise went through her when he gave her another opening, kneeing him in his ribs and backing away. _He makes mistakes when he's mad! Okay!_ She watched, a small smile on her face, as he actually snarled at her, swinging again. She let him hit her, letting the little sparring match end. She found out what she needed to know anyways. Trista watched him smirk as she smacked the ground, getting up as he landed beside her, studying her for a moment before turning. She could hear him talking to Trunks as he walked away.

"She didn't even put up that much of a fight!"

Trunks snorted. "You don't even know what she was doing, do you!?" They all watched Vegeta stop, looking over his shoulder at her. Trista crossed her arms, smirking.

"What were you doing, woman!?"

Trunks voice had him turning towards him.

"She was looking for your weaknesses. My mom wasn't interested in having a full sparring match with you, just long enough to figure out what makes you tick."

The two men shot surprised looks towards her, watching an eyebrow raise, an amused expression crossing her features as she walked up to them.

"And did you?" Vegeta ground out, his eyes boring into her.

She studied him for a moment before answering. "Yes," she said simply, walking away.

They all watched her blast off, heading back towards Capsule Corps. Both men narrowed their eyes, finally resting their gaze on her son. He lifted a brow.

"What?" Trunks asked, looking from one to the other. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"She's definitely changed since before Sabium. Was she like this in your time?"

Trunks slowly nodded. "But..." he paused, turning his head and studying the spot his mother was moments before.

"But what?" Goku asked, crossing his own arms as he waited for the boy to speak.

"She wasn't like this until later," Trunks said softly, turning and looking at them for a moment before studying the ground. "Not until my father died."

"Who is he dammit!"

The boy gave a exasperated breath. "You know I can't tell you, so stop asking!" With that he shot into the sky, following his mother.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. "Do you have any idea as to his demeanor which one of us is his father?" Goku asked quietly, studying the prince. He watched Vegeta shake his head, a sigh coming from both of them.

"I guess time will tell, huh!" Goku said loudly, letting out another sigh and following mother and son to CC.

Vegeta stayed where he was, his brows furrowed as he thought of the boy. And his mother.

* * *

A couple weeks later the whole gang showed up for the annual barbecue they held every year. Trista noticed Yamcha keeping a wide birth around her and Trunks. She grunted, watching him with a smirk. _Really! You can't condemn the man for something he hasn't even done yet, or might not even end up doing!_ She walked towards him. She rolled her eyes as a panicked look crossed his features. _Jeez! You would think I was diseased or something!_ She stopped two feet from him, narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked softly, biting back a chuckle as a sound squeaked out of him. She raised a brow.

"I just..." Yamcha cleared his throat. "I don't want Trunks beating the shit out of me again. I know he's just a kid, but...he can pack a punch."

She studied him for another moment, before crossing her arms and turning her back. "Wimp," she said over her shoulder as she walked away. She heard him shout something back at her, a smirk appearing. Trista heard the others chuckle as she walked across the yard.

Trunks was leaning against the building as she rounded the corner. He was watching Vegeta and Goku spar, but turned when she appeared. She watched his face light up, happiness entering his eyes. _Poor kid! To watch something like that happen to his mother. I guess it's not so bad having him get happy when I'm around. It's kind of nice, actually. _She leaned back beside him, watching the two men in the sky. _And they are men. They're at least six or seven years older than me. It's sort of...weird to think that one of them is this kids father. That me and one of them will end up together. But which one!? He could have let us just think he was a kid from the future coming back to help. Why did he have to tell them I was his mother!? It's weird, being nineteen and having a son around the same age! But there's a reason for this. I know there is! That's what I kept feeling when I was held prisoner. There's a reason I'm here, right now, in this time! At this precise moment. _She glanced beside her at the young man, studying his face as he grinned, watching the men. _There's a reason I found out about him being alive, being born here, having me as a mother. I knew that shift in me meant something, that I wasn't just a kid anymore. My thought process has changed dramatically since I came to, Goku holding me and not having a clue as to what was going on. Will I ever go back home? Am I supposed to go back? What about my mother and sister? Surely they're panicked by now, probably put up posters by now. _She grimaced, sighing. _Maybe I should try to go home, just to let them know I'm okay. But the thing is...how?_ Trista felt her brows furrow. _Okay, so I know I was in my room. That's the last memory I have of being in the real world, before I woke up to Goku's face. But...Gohan swears up and down that I was here for two months before that! How is that possible and I don't remember? Those images that kept flooding my mind when I was in that room, those might be what he was talking about! I didn't remember them, it was more like someone else was showing them to me. I felt no connection to the 'memories', no flicker of recognition. It's weird! Dammit!_ She narrowed her eyes as a yell from the men brought her out of her thoughts._ I'm going to the roof, I can't think with all this noise!_ Trista straightened and walked away, entering the house. She didn't notice the three men studying her.

She sighed with relief as she stepped out onto the roof, feeling like this was her very own sanctuary...somewhat...from everything. Even if the men could find her. For now she was alone. She stood, facing the city. She took a huge breath, letting it out slowly as she put her hands on her hips. Trista studied the cars and buses, looking like toys from where she was. _Bustling about their everyday lives, clueless to anything extraordinary happening to anyone else. To me! Why should they care though, it's not happening to them! _She softly grunted, leaning against the chimney. She folded her arms, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze caress her face. _How did my mind mature so much in such a short time? Did that Dr. Gero do something for it to happen, or is it all me!?_ A slight shiver went through her, as she remembered when that push entered her mind, out of nowhere. _Was that the old me coming out, trying to remind me? Or was it something darker, sinister?_ She slowly shook her head, focusing on the darkness in front of her eyes as she kept them closed. Her brows furrowed. _Everything, everyone around here, is so complicated, so...accommodating. It's like nothing fazes them. The boy coming from the future, the fact he has a nineteen year old mother hanging around, the fact that...I'll be having a relationship with one of them! How...wild is that! I didn't even think along those lines before, I know I didn't. I can still remember how my mind worked. The old me KNEW these two men were too old for me, for my age. I knew that they wouldn't possibly have any sort of attraction towards me, or that they would act on it. But...now! My mind is constantly looking at them in a new light, analyzing them from a new angle, as if I am readying myself for the inevitable bonding that is going to take place with one of them in the near future. I...I don't exactly know how to feel about that. I'm not even twenty-one! But...supposedly I'm two years older than that when I have Trunks! I looked so much older in the film, when I was holding that baby. Nothing like I do now. Could it be from living here for two years, or something else. Was I supposed to come here at this time, or later? Or is this all just some kind of karmic bull crap happening. _Trista opened her eyes, lifting her head to study the stars just now peaking through the blue. Apparently she'd been up here a couple hours. She sighed as another thought went through her, sitting and resting her hands in her lap.

_What would happen if I decide to go home!? What if I decided to not have a relationship with anyone? _

Trista bit her lip, flinching as another thought crossed her mind.

_What if I decide not to have Trunks?_

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 13

She grabbed Trunks' hand and dragged him up the stairs. He didn't say anything, noticing the determined look on her face. She pushed him into her room, quickly shutting the door. He watched her lean against it, studying him with a frown on her face. He sat on the bed. He knew that look. It always meant something was wrong, or she wanted information. Trunks was betting on the latter.

"I need to know some things," Trista said quietly, crossing her arms.

He was right. She wanted information. He winced a little, knowing that he was going to have to deny her. For both their sakes. He waited for her to voice them, a "no" ready on his lips. Trunks watched her straighten, coming to sit with him on the bed. She studied the floor for a few minutes, before lifting her head and looking at him. She studied his features, the look in her eyes assessing.

"Are you happy with your life?"

His eyes widened at the question. He wasn't expecting that. _Why is she asking me that? What is she up to?_ He slowly nodded his head. Trunks watched her brows furrow, her gaze never leaving his face.

"Even with all the torture and pain that has happened in your time frame?"

He took longer to answer. Trunks swallowed, feeling like she was leading up to something, but he had no clue as to what that was. _I guess I'll have to keep answering until she gets to the real reason she's asking me these questions. _

"Yes," he said softly, watching her cross her arms again.

He watched his mother sigh, looking away. She got up and walked to the window, studying something outside for a few minutes before turning her head, meeting his eyes.

"Why?"

That simple word gave him pause, although he already knew the answer. He studied her, watching her stand there patiently waiting for his response. He thought about his father, the man he never got to meet, until now. The reason his mother sent him to this time line. She had sent him for four reasons. To give Goku and Vegeta the antidote for the heart virus, to let them know about the androids, and to meet his father. She also sent him here to live, even though she didn't say it. He knew. He knew his mother better than anyone. And this woman in front of him was the closest thing he was going to get in the way of his own mother back. She had sent him back to her.

"Because you're my mother," he said simply, his voice soft.

Trunks watched in surprise as her face crumbled. He stood, quickly pulling her into a hug as she bit back a sob. _Why is she crying? My mom never cries!_ He turned his head, looking out the window as she leaned against him, shivering slightly before she moved away. He didn't look at her, giving her privacy to get herself back together. He watched as Vegeta and Goku came into view, lowering to the ground from an apparent sparring match. He looked over at his mother. _Was she watching them? What is going through her head right now?_ Trunks watched her sit down, her arms wrapped around herself. She spoke after a moment, her voice soft.

"I was thinking of going home."

He sucked in a breath. _What? Is she thinking of not...having me!? Not getting with my father?_ He looked out the window, noticing the two men were studying him through the glass, a brow raising on Vegeta's face. They must have seen the panic in his eyes. He swallowed, looking back to the woman on the bed. She stayed sitting, her back to him, not saying anything. He glanced back outside. The two saiyans had disappeared. Trunks walked back to the bed, sitting beside Trista and taking a deep breath. He had to take another before he could speak.

"Why," he cleared his throat. "Why would you do that?" he asked, trying to keep his pitch calm.

It must have not worked, because she furrowed her brows, studying him for a moment. She reached over and laied a hand on his before speaking.

"Trunks," she waited for him to look at her. She felt bad as fear entered his eyes. "Trunks," she said again. "Think about it. I'm only nineteen years old," she stated softly, "How could I consciously be in any sort of relationship with a grown man?"

He didn't say anything, just turned and studied the floor. He knew his mother was speaking soundly, but...he didn't want her to leave.

"Can't you just...wait, maybe? Spend some time here and get to know...my father some more?"

Trista studied him for a few minutes, sighing after awhile and giving him a hug. She pulled back, slightly glaring at him. Trunks blinked.

"What?" he asked softly, watching her frown.

"Who is he Trunks?" she whispered. "Tell me." She shook his arm a little, her eyes intent on his face. He sighed, closing his eyes. He felt a muscle start jumping in his jaw, pinching the bridge of his nose. He finally opened his eyes, looking over at the woman who would...should give him life.

"I can't," he said gently, his voice a whisper. He listened to her let out an exasperated breath, crossing her arms. She pressed her lips together, sending him a look before getting up.

"Fine," she stated, her back to him.

Trunks tensed, not liking the tone of her voice. He watched her warily, noticing the rigid set of her shoulders. He swallowed, knowing his mom was mad. She suddenly turned towards him, a frown on her face, regret in her eyes.

"Then I'm going home," she said softly, turning and walking out of the room.

"No! Wait!"

But she didn't listen, just slammed the door behind her. Trunks felt a tightening in his chest, a small sob escaping. He jumped up as the door opened, a sigh escaping, his shoulders drooping as Goku and Vegeta walked in.

"What's going on?" Goku asked softly, noticing the boy was slightly white.

They both waited for him to swallow, staring at the floor for a moment before looking at them. He had a beseeching look in his eyes.

"My mom's leaving."

The men looked at one another, before focusing back on the young man on the bed.

"Why?" Vegeta asked, his voice low.

They watched Trunks take another breath, swallowing before answering.

"Because I wouldn't tell her who my father is. And no," he said as Vegeta opened his mouth. "I'm not telling you."

"Why is it such a secret boy!?" Vegeta snapped, his eyes narrowing.

Trunks slightly rolled his eyes. "I told you. It could possibly ruin the chance of me being born."

He jumped up, heading towards the door. Goku fell into step beside him, Vegeta bringing up the rear.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked, glancing at the boy beside him. He watched Trunks clench his teeth.

"I'm stopping my mom from leaving," the young man stated, balling his hands into fists.

The two men followed.

* * *

"Trunks let go!"

They all watched her try to take a step, dragging the boy behind her. He had a hold of her waist, holding on for dear life. Everyone watched him set his jaw.

"NO," he said forcefully. "I already lost one mother. I'm not losing another one!"

Trista's face softened. "Trunks," she sighed. "I'm not your mother, at least in this time I'm not."

"Not yet," he said stubbornly.

They watched her roll her eyes, crossing her arms. It was pretty funny looking. The nineteen year old woman with her son, that was the same age, bent down and clinging to her waist. And she was shorter than him to boot! It was funny and sad at the same time. Bulma let a chuckle escape at the look Trista sent the boy.

"You're so damn stubborn!"

"Blame yourself," Trunks shot back, not loosening his hold.

They watched her eyes narrow for a moment before she smirked. They could tell she was thinking of something. She suddenly stopped trying to move, putting her hands on her waist, above his arms.

"Are you a damn baby! Or a young man!?"

Everyone watched his eyes narrow, glaring up at Trista. She glared right back. "I'm a man!" They listened to her snort. "Act like it!"

Trunks stubbornly stayed silent, his arms still wrapped around her. Trista narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you," she said softly, frowning. They watched, chuckling a little as he winced. But he didn't let go.

Trista suddenly raised her head, glaring at everyone who had gathered to watch the spectacle. "A little help!?"

"Why don't you just stay Trista?" Krillin asked, rubbing his head. He moved behind Bulma when she narrowed her eyes at him. Trista's gaze rested on Goku and Vegeta.

"Why don't one of you get him off me?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, smirking. Goku chuckled, leaning against the door frame. Neither moved. They listened to Trista sigh.

"I'm surrounded by asses," she muttered.

"Hey!" Trunks shouted, jumping to a stand and crossing his arms.

They all watched her smirk, before whirling and shooting out the door. Everyone started chuckling at the expression on Trunks face.

"She.." he stared at the door. "My own mother tricked me!"

He glared behind him at Vegeta and Goku. "You could have stopped her!"

Not waiting for a retort, he flung the door open and flew after his young mother.

The laughter died down after a moment, everyone studying the open door. They all looked over as Bulma sighed.

"Poor boy," she said softly, looking at everyone. "To lose his mother in a gruesome way in his time, then to possibly lose another." She shook her head, her eyes sorrowful as she turned and left the room.

Everyone else filed out. Piccolo stopped in front of the two saiyans. He studied the men for a moment, before smirking.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, glaring.

Piccolo let a small chuckle escape. "Aren't you just a little bit curious as to who sleeps with that girl?" He smirked as both men flushed. "The boy hasn't even given you a hint as to who his father is?"

The namekian watched them shake their head, still slightly glaring at him. He let another smirk appear. "Have fun with the rivalry," he said softly, before turning and leaving.

He stopped at the kitchen door, looking back at both men. Goku sent him a curious look, while Vegeta just glared. Piccolo suddenly grinned.

"Who knew both of you would be fighting over the same woman!?"

He chuckled again, going through the door, ignoring their protests.

* * *

Trunks caught up with her a few miles from Bulma's home. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. Trista let out a sigh of frustration. She let him hold her arm, turning her. She grunted as he suddenly hugged her, taking the breath away from her.

She squeaked.

Trunks lifted his head. "Air!" she whispered, sucking in a breath as he let go. She coughed, rubbing her arms.

"Sorry," the boy said, rubbing the back of his head. He chuckled a little. He grabbed her arm when she moved. She scowled at him, yanking away.

"Please don't leave, mom!"

Trista sighed. "I'm not, I'm just lowering to the ground," she stated, doing just that. He followed right behind her, afraid she'll take off again.

"Why were you going to leave!?" he asked softly, his arms at his sides. Trista looked at him, turning at the look in his eyes. She sat, patting the spot beside her. Trunks quickly lowered, his eyes on his mother. He watched her study the ground for a while, before finally looking up at him. He saw her hesitate.

"I'm scared," she admitted, her voice weak. "You don't..." she stopped, swallowing. She took a breath, her voice a little stronger as she continued. "You don't know what it's like, being nineteen, having someone come and tell you that you're going to have a relationship with a grown man! And soon! How am I supposed to process that!? Trunks, it's doesn't have anything to do with you, with me having you in a couple years. It's just..." Trista paused, her face flushing. "I don't even know who your father is. And it's...weird to have both Vegeta and Goku hanging around, and not knowing which one I end up with. I mean, yeah, they're pretty hot but, to have them waiting around as if I'll just suddenly make up my mind between them, it's..." she pressed her lips together for a moment. "It's a lot of pressure, you know. And it makes me uncomfortable. I didn't even think of them that way until you came, stating one of them is your father, and I'm your mother."

Trunks studied the ground, listening to his mothers' confession. He flushed slightly, a little embarrassed to being the one to put her in this predicament. He shifted, clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. He felt her clasp his hand. He looked over.

She had a soft smile on her face. "It's okay. It's not your fault the way two grown men act. You haven't given the big secret away after all, and it's making them...I guess more curious."

She leaned over, her smile getting wider. "And to tell you the truth," Trista said, a twinkle in her eye. "I wouldn't mind being with either of them." She laughed as Trunks blushed. "They're both handsome, and have great bodies!"

Trunks looked at the ground. "MOOOOM!"

Trista laughed again at his mortification, before finally standing and holding her hand out. Trunks grabbed it, squeezing it a little, studying her. He hesitated before speaking.

"Soooo...does that mean you'll stay?"

His mother smirked, amusement in her eyes. She raised a brow, nodding. She snorted with laughter as he shouted, pumping a fist in the air. She tapped him on the shoulder when he finally landed back on the earth.

"Let's spar. I want to find out what I can actually do."

Trunks grinned, powering up.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 14

He was able to convince them not to hang around his mom so much. But...not fully. Because, he reasoned, how else would she get to know the man who ended up being his father? He also tried to convince them to...kinda...sorta try to forget about it. Because this isn't how his mother got with his father...at least he didn't think so. His mom never told him this part, though. But the men basically ignored him, when they weren't trying to pry the information out of him. It was frustrating, to tell the truth. He would be happy to tell them, ecstatic really...but he was afraid that if he did that, he would never be born. Armed with the knowledge, they could change his life and theirs. And the only thing he planned on changing was, the androids! That's the main reason he came back! That and the heart virus. And the fact that his mother asked him to. That was her last request of him, and dammit! He fulfilled it!

Trunks came out of his musings as he caught sight of his mother making her way across the compound. Towards him. He felt happiness rising up, silently thanking his older mother for sending him back here. At least he had her back. Sometimes, in the months he's been here, he often wandered if his mother knew she was going to die. That's why she was adamant about him leaving...and staying in this time line. He swallowed with difficulty, pushing those thoughts back as his younger mother stopped and sat beside him. Trunks watched in amusement as Vegeta slowly walked towards the training pod, studying Trista the whole way. He disappeared inside, a few minutes later Goku appeared. He did the same thing, eying Trunks mother until he disappeared in the pod as well. Trunks bit back a laugh. It was killing them not knowing who was his father was. He looked at Trista. It was bugging her too, she was just a little more...mature about it. He snorted, shaking his head. He thought it was hilarious that his nineteen year old mother was acting more mature than two grown men.

Trista sighed beside him, hiking a leg up and turning towards him. He raised a brow.

"What are you doing today?" she asked, watching him curiously.

Trunks looked at her for a moment, thinking. "Nothing really," he finally said, shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

He watched in amusement as she shifted, as if she was uncomfortable.

"Thought you might want to go with me to the city. I need to get a few things, and Bulma asked me to pick up groceries."

Trunks grinned. "Yeah! I'd be happy to mom!"

He watched a small smile appear when he said "mom". She studied him for a moment, before standing.

"Okay, I'll be leaving in an hour," she stated, watching him nod before turning and walking back towards the house.

He snickered as Vegeta and Goku suddenly appeared. Apparently they had been watching. He shook his head. _It's funny to watch my father make a fool of himself. Those two can't stand being in the dark! Poor mom!_ He snorted a laugh. According to his older mother, she had thought it was amusing to, how his father acted sometimes. Trunks studied the ground, sighing. He felt a little bad having never gotten to know the man before he died. Of course, he was only four months old, but still. If the androids hadn't been created, he would have had his father in his life. Standing up, he walked the same path his mother took, towards the house. He smiled, noticing the two men weren't around. _Probably stalking my mother again!_ He laughed out loud at the thought.

As promised, an hour later they were landing outside the city, strolling towards the bustling center of town. And someone followed them. They both looked back as Gohan landed behind them, sending them a sheepish look. Trista smiled, holding her hand out. Gohan grinned, not saying a word, running up and grabbing her hand. Trunks watched, a little sadness going through him that he never had a little brother or sister. Apparently his mother had loved his father deeply, not taking another to replace him. He had known she was lonely often, but always said no one could replace the man who gave her him. He loved her all the more for that. Although he had wanted her to be happy. Trunks watched the two in front of him interact, a pang going through him at the memory of him and his older mother doing the exact same thing. He smiled at the questions Gohan kept firing at Trista, his eyes round.

"So, how are the grocery stores where you lived?"

Trista smiled down at Gohan. "About the same, although you do have a bit...weirder food here."

"You don't have anyone there who can eat like my dad, do you!?"

His mom chuckled. "No Gohan. Your father is one of a kind."

Trunks watched the boy beam, looking forward again as they neared the store. He noticed she didn't linger over everything like Bulma did. He winced, remembering the _one_ time he came with the woman. _I think we spent a good four hours in the store, and we only got a couple things!_ His mother, thankfully, just grabbed what was on the list and threw it in the buggy, not bothering to look at fat content or calories. Then again, he thought, she is only nineteen. He perked up. He thought about what day it was. He smiled, looking over at his mom. It was almost her birthday! Only...he furrowed his brows...yeah! Two weeks away! She'll be Twenty! His was right after, but wasn't going to tell her. After all, she'll almost be the age where she gets together with his father. He watched the interaction of Gohan and his mother, a small smile on his face. _She's such a great mom, and doesn't even realize it!_ He tapped a finger on his chin, quirking his lips. _I think I'm gonna have Bulma throw a surprise party!_ Watching Trista hold up two varieties of peanut butter for Gohan to choose which one he wanted, Trunks felt a grin starting. She suddenly looked up, catching him. She smiled back, before throwing the jar Gohan picked in the buggy. Within twenty minutes of entering, they were already heading out the door. Trunks smiled.

* * *

She sent them back to CC with the groceries, sighing as she watched them leave. Although Trunks had been a little worried about leaving her by herself, she had used the mother card, although it had still felt a little weird. _I mean, come on! We are the same age! Who am I to be bossing around a young man!_ She turned, after they had disappeared, walking towards the huge mall a few blocks over. Skirting the cars turning and other people, she sighed with relief as she entered the store she was looking for. The Martial Arts Division. Scanning the clothing, she saw some outfits that just...would not be comfortable to spar in. And some that were just slutty. Her eyes finally found the regular ones. For serious fighting. She walked over to that side of the store. An associate headed her way, but she waved him away, not wanting anyone bothering her. She studied the outfits, finally choosing two that she liked. She went into the dressing rooms. The first one she picked was an indigo blue, the shirt underneath a little lighter. It looked just like Goku's, but more feminine. She looked at it with a critical eye, studying it for a moment before taking it off. She set it aside, studying the other one, not real sure about the purple color. This one was a little more...along the lines of what Bulma would pick out. Instead of pants, it provided shorts. Biker like shorts. And the top was a little snug, the neckline drooping a little. She grunted. No, she would pick the blue one. She wasn't trying to catch anyone's attention after all. She studied herself in the mirror, lifting a few strands of hair. It was passed her waist now, constantly put up in a pony tail or braid. She slowly smiled. Quickly paying for the clothes, she headed out to tackle her hair.

* * *

They all looked up from the television as a strange woman walked into the house. Trunks eyes widened a moment later.

"Mom!"

She quirked a brow at him, crossing her arms. "What?"

"Your hair!"

She ran a hand through the short, layered strands. "I got sick of it," she stated, and not saying anything else, headed for the stairs. They all watched her go, a bag hanging from her hand. When her footsteps faded, the group shot glances at the two saiyans. They silently snickered. Goku was staring at the spot Trista disappeared from, a grin on his face. Vegeta had his eyes narrowed, watching the same spot. Interest blanketed their faces. Krillin finally let a chuckle out, getting the attention of both of them.

"What?" Goku asked, lifting a brow.

"You two are so obvious!" Krillin said, snickering. He squeaked as Vegeta glared at him, quickly looking down at the floor.

There were a few more laughs, before Bulma got up and headed for the kitchen.

"So when's dinner, Blue?" Trista asked as she came back down, a smirk appearing as Bulma stuck her tongue out at her.

"It will be done faster if you help!"

"Okay," Trista said, walking towards her, snickering as Bulma's mouth fell open. "You might wanna close your mouth, Blue. You're attracting flies."

She chuckled, along with everyone else, as Bulma sputtered.

"What are you trying to say!? My breath doesn't stink!"

A brow rose on Trista's face as she strolled towards the kitchen door, not saying anything. A small smile stayed on her lips.

"It doesn't!" Bulma protested at the woman's silence.

They all heard Trista snort as the door closed behind them both.

* * *

She finally got to try out her new training outfit a few days later. She had finally gotten Trunks to quit his sparring with Goku and Vegeta for the day so that they could get a few hours in. Trista looked down at her outfit, tightening the belt into a knot as she surveyed herself. She had gotten boots as well, sorta similar to Trunks. But they were black, less clunky, and the soles were the same color as her outfit. Running a hand through her short strands, she sighed before leaving her room. She adjusted the little wristbands that had came with the outfit, the soft material feeling at home on her wrists. She made her way towards the training room, where Trunks was waiting. She only had to stop once, when she ran into Bulma.

"Hey Blue," she said, not stopping as Bulma came towards her. The woman stepped into her path. She scowled at her.

Bulma smiled, looking her up and down. "You look good!"

Trista rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "That's not why I bought it. It's for sparring," she stated, starting to go around the woman.

Bulma yelled at her back. "You look hot anyway!"

"Whatever Blue!" she shouted back, not turning. She could hear the woman chuckling as she went through the kitchen.

The training pod door was open as she walked towards it, quickly climbing the steps and walking in. She paused.

It was not Trunks that greeted her. She frowned, her eyes narrowing. Vegeta and Goku stood with arms crossed, conversing softly amongst themselves. They stopped when she appeared. Both seemed to be studying her.

"Where's Trunks," she asked, folding her arms. She eyed them when they remained silent. Rolling her eyes, she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She stopped, looking at Goku over her shoulder, her brows narrowed. She watched him as he slowly walked forward, his eyes raking over her. She narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she asked when he finally stopped, two feet from her. His eyes raked over her again, a small smile on his face. She frowned at him.

"Trunks asked us to train you," Goku stated, his gaze focused on her face.

Trista eyed him, silently cursing the damn boy. _What the hell are you up to Trunks!?_

"No," she stated, turning and going down the steps. Goku's next question stopped her.

"What are you afraid of?"

She turned, glaring at him. "I'm not _afraid_ of anything! I don't know what Trunks is up to, but I'm not falling for it."

She started walking away, her arms crossed. She came to a sudden stop. Goku was in front of her. She scowled at him, a frown on her face. _What the hell are you doing Trunks? Why are you having them train with me? It's like you're practically throwing me to the wolves!_

"Come on woman. We're not going to hurt you!"

Trista looked over her shoulder, throwing Vegeta a glare before turning. She stomped up the steps, pushing passed the man.

"Fine," she bit out, keeping her arms crossed as both men stepped further into the room.

A slight thrill went through her as the pod door slowly closed. She suddenly felt apprehensive, licking her lips in nervousness. She narrowed her eyes at the two saiyans. They were watching her.

"Well!" she said loudly when they just stood there. "Are we going to train or what!?"

They both slowly smiled.

_Oh shit!_

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: You guys let me know if you're still interested in this story! I'm not getting alot of feedback from this, so if you want me to keep updating, review and let me know okay!? And thanks to everyone that has been following this story!**

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 15

A scream escaped her as someone jumped in front of her. Acting on instinct, she swung. The lights came on. Trista blinked, looking around at everyone gathered in the kitchen. Then looked down. Yamcha lay at her feet, out cold. A hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Oops," she said, a snicker escaping.

Everyone laughed, Krillin coming up and nudging the warrior with his foot. All the man did was groan. A chuckle escaped her.

"I guess I hit him a little harder than I thought!" she smirked, crossing her arms.

She finally looked up, surveying the room. There were balloons and streamers everywhere. A huge cake sat in the middle of the table. Taking up most of it, really. She watched in amusement as Goku sneaked a taste. A snort passed her lips, and she rolled her eyes. She finally looked at Bulma, who was trying to wake the man on the floor.

"What's going on, Blue? Is it someone's birthday?"

She watched in amusement as Bulma let Yamcha fall, his head thudding on the floor as the woman shot to her feet. The woman started fluttering her hands.

"Oh my God! It was supposed to be a surprise! Happy Birthday!"

Trista rubbed her ears at Bulma's shout. "Okay, don't worry. I'm surprised. I didn't even know it was my birthday!" she admitted, a small smile on her lips.

Bulma turned and glared at everyone.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Thanks," she murmured, grimacing a little. She stepped over Yamcha's unconscious body, making her way towards the cake.

"Wait!"

She turned, scowling at Bulma as she headed towards her, a box of candles in her hand, a lighter in the other.

"Uh uh," Trista said, frowning.

Bulma blinked at her, a crestfallen look on her face. "Why," she whined, "it's tradition. Don't you wanna have your candle age on your birthday cake?"

Trista was silent for a moment. "No," she stated. She flinched as Bulma screeched.

"Why not!? Don't you want everyone to know how old you are!?"

She scowled at the woman. "I already know how old I am. I'm twenty. There! That's done. Now can we eat!"

Bulma glared at her, pushing her away from the cake. Everyone chuckled. She crossed her arms.

"I swear Blue. You piss me off sometimes."

"Why," Bulma demanded. "I just want you to have a great birthday, especially when your family isn't here! Well, except for Trunks."

Trista didn't say anything, just looked away. She ran a hand through her hair, slowly walking over towards the boy, listening with half an ear as Bulma counted the candles on the cake. She slung an arm around Trunks' shoulders, staying quiet for a few minutes.

"Thanks," she whispered. She rolled her eyes a moment later. She could practically feel the blush rising on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?" he asked, an innocent look on his face.

She tightened her hold, smirking when he squeaked. "I know you're the one who set this up," she said softly, watching Bulma smack Goku's hand away from the icing.

"How do you know that," he asked, folding his arms.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not saying anything. After a few minutes of watching him squirm, she finally spoke.

"Because no one hear except for you would know my birthday," she stated quietly, an exasperated breath coming from her as Bulma called her over. She scowled at the woman as Bulma beamed at her. Everyone around them laughed.

"Now we have to sing the birthday song!" Bulma commanded.

"Ugh! No!" Trista said, a pained look on her face. She could see everyone else with the same expression. Well, except for Bulma!

"Yes," the woman stated.

"If you start singing Blue, I'm leaving!"

Someone muttered "Amen" from the group. Trista narrowed her eyes as Bulma opened her mouth. Acting quickly, she ripped a piece of cake off with her bare hands, and shoved it in the woman's mouth.

There was absolute silence for a moment as Bulma's eyes bulged.

Everyone roared with laughter. Trista smirked, licking some of the icing off her fingers. She went and washed her hand, a smile appearing as Bulma came over, fury in her eyes and blue icing covering her mouth. Trista snickered.

"What!?"

A laugh escaped her. "You have a blue stain around your mouth," she said, chuckling. "It matches your hair!" she said, bursting out laughing.

Bulma glared at her for a moment, before a smile slowly slid across her face. Alarm shot through Trista. She eyed the woman.

"What are you thinking of doing, Blue?"

Bulma didn't say anything, just turned, and stepping over Yamcha's body, went towards the cake. Trista eyed her for a few minutes, slowly making her way over to the table.

She gasped as cake splattered her in the face. It was quiet in the room for a moment, before everyone burst out laughing. She narrowed her eyes, wiping some cake off her face. She reached over and grabbed a piece.

"You really think that's funny Trunks," she said softly.

He didn't have time to duck as a huge piece covered his features. Within minutes a food fight broke out, cake going everywhere. They slung cake, laughing, ignoring Goku's wail that it was going to waste. Trista never had a better time.

After awhile the food fight died down. She followed the others going through the kitchen door to go wash up, eying Vegeta. He hadn't gotten anything on him. The others were scared to throw anything his way. She smirked, watching him narrow his eyes at her.

"What?"

She stopped in front of him. "You know, you're missing something."

The others paused, watching her with wide eyes, some smiling.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes even more. "And whats that?"

He didn't have time to duck as she splattered him in the face with a piece of cake. A snarl came from him. She quickly ran, laughing as she raced like hell to her room.

* * *

After she finally showered and changed, she quietly made her way downstairs. Not sure if Vegeta would still be pissed, she peeked around the corner. He was standing right there, scowling down at her. With a yelp, she turned and ran. After realizing he wasn't following her, she tiptoed back towards the living room. She peeked again. He was still standing there. Narrowing her eyes, she grinned, walking around him, smirking as he growled.

"Icing looks good on you Vegeta!" she shouted over her shoulder, chuckling as he snarled.

They were all back in the kitchen, the place cleaned up and no bodies on the floor. Yamcha flushed in embarrassment as she walked in. She smiled in apology at him, before sitting with the rest of the group.

"What are you all talking about?" she asked as she caught something about wrapping and "better than yours!". That came from Bulma.

"Your presents," Bulma stated, smiling at her. "Trying to choose who's you'll open first."

Trista stared at her. "You got me presents!?"

Bulma looked surprised. "Of course sweety! It's your birthday!"

"So?"

"You can't have a birthday without presents!" Bulma stated, absently fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I do."

Everyone got quiet, looking over at her. "What do you mean?" Bulma asked, her brows furrowed.

"I've always had a birthday without presents," Trista stated. "What's the big deal?"

"But you've had cake, right!?" Goku asked, almost desperately.

Trista furrowed her brows, thinking. "Once. I think." She shrugged.

"What?" she asked at the look Bulma was giving her.

"Aw sweety!" Bulma came around and clutched her in a hug.

She shot a pleading look at everyone, asking them to get this woman off her.

"Blue. Blue!" the woman finally moved away. "Jeez, it's no big deal. It's just another day!".

"No it's not!" Bulma said loudly, stomping her foot.

Trista arched a brow, snickering. "Are you throwing a hissy fit?"

Everyone chuckled as Bulma glared at her. Trista just smiled.

After a few minutes, it was decided, with no inquired input from the birthday girl whatsoever, that Bulma's would be opened first.

"Okay thanks," Trista said, eying the blouse. She scowled at the woman. "You'll probably wear it before I do!"

"What! It's pretty! And feminine!" the woman stated, crossing her arms.

Trista raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"OKAY!" Krillin said loudly, pulling another gift in front of her.

She looked at them in surprise. "You got me two gifts?"

"Honey," Bulma said softly. "Everyone got you something."

Trista blinked at her. "Oh," she said, a smirk appearing on her face. "Even Piccolo!"

She laughed at the look on the nameks face. "You are too easy green man!"

Everyone chuckled, waiting for her to open the present. She sighed. "You know," she said, taking the bow off and sticking it on Gohan's forehead. "I really don't need anything you guys. The cake was enough."

"Just open the present!"

"Yeah, I helped pick it out!" Gohan said smiling. She sent him a smile of thanks, opening it the rest of the way.

She stared at it, a brow lifting. She was quiet for a couple minutes. "What is it?"

"Duh its a tool kit! You can help Bulma with some stuff in the lab. Trunks said you're real smart!"

They watched a slow smile appear on her face, a devilish twinkle appearing. "Okay," she said, looking over at Bulma.

Everyone laughed as Bulma gulped.

Another present was set in front of her. It was messily wrapped. She smirked.

"That one's from me," Goku stated.

Trista quirked a brow. "You don't say," she said in a dead pan voice. Laughter came from a couple people as she slowly started opening it, then stopped. She looked over at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" he asked, his brows raising.

"It's not food is it?" she asked, eying the man.

Everyone laughed, even Vegeta. Goku chuckled, shaking his head.

"It would be a great gift if it was though," he said, smiling.

Trista snorted. "For you!"

She blinked as she unwrapped it. It was a set of books. She looked over at Goku.

"Thanks," she said, studying him for a moment. "You went into a book store!?"

He flushed. "Well, Piccolo helped," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head. She smirked as the namek flushed, not looking at anyone. "Thanks Piccolo," she said, smiling as he grunted.

She got up, throwing the wrapper in the trash. "I appreciate it you guys. Although it wasn't necessary," she said, grabbing the books and tool kit, throwing the blouse at Bulma.

"Hey! Don't you like it!"

"Honestly Blue," she said, not looking up as she cleaned the rest of the paper up. "It's pretty, but I'll never wear it. Now if you want it to see the light of day, you keep it. It will just sit in the closet if I keep it."

Bulma pouted for a moment, before jumping up and smiling, stating she was gonna go try it on. Trista rolled her eyes. She headed towards her room, gifts in hand.

"Hey mom!" Trunks shouted.

Trista turned around on the steps, watching as he ran up them. She waited, an eyebrow raised, as he took a huge breath.

"I was gonna give you your present later. Can I!?"

"You got me something too? Trunks! You didn't have to!"

"I know, but you're my mom!"

She punched him in the arm, smirking as he grunted. "Thanks," she said, smiling as she topped the stairs.

He turned to go down the stairs, and paused. Vegeta stood at the bottom, his eyes watching Trista until she disappeared, before settling on him. They studied one another, before Vegeta grunted.

"What did you get her?" the prince asked softly, watching the boy slowly come down the steps.

Trunks stopped at the last step, studying the man curiously. A small smile appeared.

"A picture."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, grunting.

"No," Trunks stated, watching a brow raise on the prince's face. "It doesn't have my father in it."

Vegeta didn't say anything, just looked away for a moment. He looked back as Trunks spoke.

"Did you get my mother something?"

The prince eyed the boy, before slowly nodding. The young man smiled at him.

"What is it?" Trunks asked, curious.

Vegeta turned and started walking away. Trunks watched him for a moment, before following.

He trailed the prince to his room, where the man stopped, narrowing his eyes at him over his shoulder for a moment before opening his door. Trunks raised a brow at his odd behavior, following him into the room. He watched with interest as Vegeta walked to the nightstand, pulling the drawer open. He didn't say anything as the prince seemed to study the contents, before pulling something out. He finally turned towards him. Trunks eyes widened a little.

He was holding a necklace with a ring hanging from the delicate chain.

The prince put it in his palm, not saying anything. "Where," Trunks asked slowly. "Where did you get this?" He studied the ring, an intricate design carved into it among the green and white diamonds. The prince watched him study it for a moment before speaking.

"It was my mothers," he stated softly, taking it from the boy.

Trunks stared wide eyed at him. He watched the prince flush slightly. "I have no use for it," Vegeta snapped, narrowing his eyes at the young saiyan.

"Then why not give it to Bulma?" Trunks asked softly, watching the older man grimace.

"Tch. She would think it was a symbol of affection or some such crap!"

There was a moment of silence. "Is it!?"

Vegeta glared at him, not saying anything.

"It's nice!" Trunks finally said, after a few minutes of silence. He watched Vegeta nod, before exiting the room. He softly closed the door, chewing on his thumbnail.

Walking slowly down the hall, he furrowed his brows. He entered his room, closing the door behind him and laying on his bed. He put his arms under his head, clasping his fingers together. Trunks studied the ceiling, a slow smile appearing on his face.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I just love making Vegeta uncomfortable! I love him, but it's funny!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 16

Trista glanced up from her book Goku had given her as someone knocked on her door. She settled it on the bed in front of her crossed legs, sitting Indian style.

"Come in."

She smiled a little as Trunks stepped through, holding a medium sized wrapped square in his hand. He closed the door behind him, plopping on the bed. She waited for her body to stop swaying before saying anything.

"Watcha got!?" she asked, watching with slight interest as he fidgeted a little. A moment later rolling her eyes as he blushed. He handed the present to her, not looking up.

"I hope you like it," he mumbled, watching as she tore the wrapping off.

She paused as the picture inside the glass came into view, staring intently down at it. She lifted her head to study the boy on the bed.

"Is this...me and you?"

She watched him slowly nod, before looking back down at it. It was herself, older of course, holding a newborn. She was looking down at the infant, smiling, while the little baby was waving it's arms, touching her face. Trista could feel tears well up. She sniffled.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching over and hugging him. Trunks hugged her back, beaming.

"I'm glad you like it," he stated, twiddling his thumbs together.

"You didn't think I would like it!? Are you kidding!? It's me holding you as a baby! Of course I'm going to love it!"

She hugged him again, a smile appearing. She propped it up on her nightstand, turning back towards the young man on her bed. He was studying her.

"What?" she asked, watching with slight confusion as a sly smile appeared.

"You're going to love your next gift," Trunks stated, crossing his arms.

Trista raised an eyebrow. "Really? From who?"

Trunks just smiled, and giving her another hug, got up and left.

She watched him, a little confused. "Everyone already gave me something," she said softly, shrugging after a moment and returning to her book.

* * *

Someone knocked on her door again later that night, when she was fixing to lay down. Sighing she got up, and opened the door. Her eyes widened.

"Hey," she said softly, watching the man enter. She studied him for another moment before shutting her bedroom door. He crossed his arms, walking towards the window.

"I was expecting Trunks," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Vegeta looked over at her, slowly walking towards her, when his eyes landed on the picture on her nightstand. He stopped beside her, studying it. She looked at it for a moment, then at him. After a few minutes, he looked back at her, seeming to be thinking about something. Trista quirked a brow at him.

He thrust his hand out, holding it towards her. She looked down. He was holding a necklace in his palm. She glanced up at him, then back to the necklace. Trista slowly reached up and took it out of his hand, studying it. Vegeta crossed his arms again, watching her. She looked it over, running a finger along the diamonds and design before holding it back out to him.

"It's beautiful," she said softly, holding it up to him. She watched in slight confusion as he grunted, turning away. Her brows rose as he walked towards the door, opening it.

"Don't you want the necklace back?" Trista asked gently, watching him pause in the doorway.

"It's yours, woman," he said softly, not turning as he shut the door behind him.

Trista looked down at the ring in shock, then back to the closed door. She slowly smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered, clutching the ring in her palm.

She could have sworn she heard him grunt on the other side of the door.

* * *

She changed into her blue training outfit, pausing and fiddling with the necklace hanging from her neck. She was still a little surprised Vegeta had given it to her. _This must have been what Trunks was talking about! Vegeta must have shown him this!_ She smiled a little, knowing how hard it must have been for the prince to come and give this to her. _It was sweet! That man isn't as hard as he lets everyone think he is!_ Her smile turned into a full blown grin, looking down at the ring around the delicate chain. It was a beautiful piece of jewelry, and it looked expensive. Kinda still wandering where he got it, she pulled on her boots, stepping out of her room to see Trunks waiting for her. They quickly made their way downstairs.

Everyone else was already in the kitchen, eating breakfast as they walked in. Trista made herself a plate, quickly sitting down next to the young man and diving in. She glanced up as the door swung open, smiling as Vegeta and Goku came in. Goku smiled back, while Vegeta just paused for a moment, studying her before turning and making himself something to eat. She snorted to herself, rolling her eyes at his apparent uncaring attitude. She felt the necklace against her skin, underneath her shirt. She knew he wasn't as bias as he acted. They quickly finished their breakfast, hurrying to the training pod before the two men could beat them. She walked in behind her son, taking it in stride now to be thinking that. _It will just hurt my brain to stress over that all the time. Might as well just go with the flow. Besides, it makes Trunks happier, and he needs a little happiness in his life right now. _She powered up, watching Trunks do the same.

They sparred for a while, taking a break after about three hours. She was currently sitting cross legged on the floor, Trunks across from her, doing the same. They were slowly drinking their water, staying in compatible silence for the moment. She hesitated before speaking.

"Trunks," she said softly, watching him lift an eyebrow when she didn't say anything else.

She opened her mouth, before closing it. Trista furrowed her brows, studying the floor for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"What was I talking about on that video? When I said Goku would love what I taught you?"

Trunks grinned. "Oh, that!" He stood up, putting two fingers to his forehead. "This!" he stated, before disappearing.

Trista's eyes widened, blinking at the spot the young man was just at. She jumped a little as he appeared, a cake in one hand.

"Let me guess," she said sarcastically, her eyes wide, "You went to the kitchen."

Trunks just smiled, taking a bite of the pink thing. He waved for her to stand up.

"You want to learn it?"

She slowly nodded, her eyes narrowing on him after a moment.

"Tell me how you do it first," she demanded, folding her arms.

"Well," he said around a mouthful of cake, "I just concentrate on the energy I want to go to, then transport myself."

Trista made a small sound, studying him. "Do it again," she commanded, her eyes intent on the young man.

Trunks grinned again, swiping his hands together to get rid of the crumbs, before putting two fingers to his forehead again and disappearing within seconds. She kept her gaze focused on the spot, waiting for him to appear again.

He did after a moment, smiling at her. She raised a brow, thinking.

"You want me to teach you?" Trunks asked, watching in amusement as she thought it over.

"You do it like this?" she asked softly, putting two fingers to her forehead.

And to his astonishment, she disappeared.

She appeared in between Vegeta and Goku, the two men sparring, smirking a little as she looked at both of them, before doing it again and appearing back in front of Trunks. She slowly grinned at the expression on his face.

"You...how...that was fast!" the young man said, his voice squeaking.

She let out a snort of laughter, a hand coming up to cover it.

There was a banging on the pod door. Trunks slowly went to go answer it, still looking in shock at the young woman standing across the room. Vegeta and Goku stood on the other side, lifting a brow at the boys' astonished face.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, both men looking from Trunks' face to Trista, who had a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"I...um. You remember the technique I was supposed to show you Goku?" Trunks said slowly. They all watched the man nod.

"Weeeellll..." the young man said, pointing at the woman in the room. "Mom just...learned it within seconds!" he squeaked.

They all watched her smile, amusement in her eyes. "Why is that shocking? How long did it take you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Um, Mom! It took both of us in my time months to learn it!" he said loudly.

She smirked, a grin appearing. "Well, now it took less time for me this time around!"

The men studied her in surprise, before turning towards Trunks.

"Show us this technique!" Vegeta demanded, narrowing his eyes at the boy.

Trunks continued to stare at Trista, his mouth open a little before slowly smiling. His eyes lit up.

"Why don't you teach them mom! You taught me!"

They listened to her grunt, narrowing her eyes at Trunks. "Why me!?"

She crossed her arms."I just learned it!" she stated, walking up to them.

"Yeah, but you did it so fast!"

She scowled at him, frowning. "You teach them boy!" she snickered. "Since you're a fast teacher, you can handle it," Trista said, punching him in the shoulder before walking out of the training pod.

They all watched her leave.

* * *

Bulma was making lunch when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Blue! What's for lunch?" Trista asked, slowly walking up to the woman.

She smiled when Bulma narrowed her eyes at her. "Why? Are you gonna help?"

"Sure!" she said, just to see the surprise on the woman's face. Trista smirked, grabbing the vegetables and quickly chopping them and putting them into the massive pot. That done, she helped Bulma flour the chicken, before laying them into the frying pan. Listening to the sizzle as the meat cooked, she leaned over, stirring the pot for the woman as Bulma went to go wash her hands. Her necklace fell out of her shirt.

"What is that?" Bulma asked, eying the piece of jewelry. She watched Trista glance down, biting her lip and flushing slightly before quickly putting it back in her top.

"Nothing," she said quietly, a hand pressed against her shirt, as if to hold the ring in place. "Its...just a necklace."

Bulma reached over and took it back out, ignoring the girls' scowl. She studied the ring, a brow lifting after a moment. She raised her head to meet the young woman's eyes.

"Where did you get it?" the blue haired scientist asked, watching with slight amusement as Trista's gaze went to the stove. She firmly grabbed it out of Bulma's hand, careful not to break the chain, and put it back underneath her clothing.

"It was a gift," the younger woman stated, not meeting Bulma's gaze. She stirred the pot, trying to ignore the nosy woman beside her.

"From who?"

Trista narrowed her eyes, turning and glaring at the woman. "You're so damn nosy!" Her eyes narrowed even more when Bulma grinned. "Blue," she warned, "pay attention to the food!"

She watched Bulma glance at the stove, then back at her, still smiling. "You're doing a great job! No need for me to. So! Was it a present from a guy!?" Her smile widened as Trista seemed to glare at her harder.

"It was! Tell me!"

Trista didn't say anything, just rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the food cooking. Bulma huffed, yanking on the girls' sleeve. She waited for her to look at her before speaking again.

"Tell me!" Bulma whined, pouting a little. "I haven't seen no guys around! Did you meet someone in the city!" she asked excitedly. _This girl hardly leaves! Who did she meet that would give her something like that? _She watched the girl scowl at her again.

"No Blue!" Trista said loudly, stepping away from her. "Now mind your own business, or I'll go to your lab and disable all your computers!"

Bulma pouted, crossing her arms. "You can't do that!" she paused as the young woman slowly smiled. "Can you!?"

She listened to the woman snicker. "Ask me again and find out!"

Bulma scowled at her, grunting and turning to stand beside her at the stove.

"Fine! Be that way!" she said loudly, trying to ignore the chuckle coming from the young woman beside her.

Bulma glared at her for a moment before turning and leaving the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder that she was going to get something from the pantry.

Trista watched her leave, sighing as she turned back to the stove, flipping the chicken and listening to the silence.

"Why didn't you tell the woman it was from me?"

She jumped, whirling around.

Vegeta was behind her, leaning against the door frame. He was studying her.

"Well," Trista said slowly. "I didn't know if you were wanting anyone to know," she explained, looking at him with slightly widened eyes. She listened to him grunt, before straightening up and walking towards her. He kept his arms crossed, his eyes on her face. He stopped a foot away from her, studying her for another moment before slowly reaching forward. He took the necklace out of her shirt, letting the ring lay in his palm for a moment before meeting her eyes. He let it drop, stepping forward a little.

Trista could feel her heart pounding. She swallowed, feeling the heat coming off him as he stepped closer to her. Her eyes widened as he bent down.

The prince kissed her, barely touching her lips with his before slowly straightening back up. He watched her face flush bright red. He grunted, turning and walking towards the kitchen door.

"You can tell whoever you choose," he stated softly, before going through the door, not looking back.

Trista stared wide eyed at the swinging door, blinking. She was still staring when Bulma came through a few minutes later. The blue haired woman paused, looking at Trista's flushed face.

"What's the matter!?" she asked, watching the young woman jerk to attention, blinking at her for a moment before clearing her throat, turning back to the stove.

There was a moment of silence before Trista spoke. "Nothing," she said softly, staring down at the frying chicken. Bulma raised a brow, but didn't comment.

She looked at Trista again, setting the seasoning down on the counter and leaning against it. She narrowed her eyes at the girl. The necklace was out of her shirt again, her cheeks red, a surprised look still on her face.

"Trista," Bulma said suddenly.

She watched the girls' head jerk up. "Huh?" Trista said, seeming to not even notice the woman beside her as she stared at her.

"Are you okay?" Bulma asked softly, watching as the young woman's gaze slid away, her face flushing again before she spoke.

"I'm fine, Blue," Trista stated softly, stirring the pot of vegetables for a moment before looking at the woman, slowly smiling.

"Never better," she said, her tone lighter. She grinned again, ignoring the blue haired woman as she raised an eyebrow.

_I just had my first kiss! And from a prince!_ Yeah, she was pretty happy at the moment.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Italics in this chapter represent dreams!**

* * *

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 17

She scowled, grabbing the wrench from the damn woman beside her. Glaring at Bulma for a moment, she leaned over the pod they were both working on, undoing the bolts from the panel inside and taking it off, shooting another look at the woman beside her, before laying the wrench down and undoing the wiring the blue haired scientist had worked on the other day.

"What are you doing?" Bulma demanded, watching the young woman take apart all the work she had done. The girl didn't answer, ignoring her as she took the small computer out, laying it beside her before undoing more wiring, practically gutting the whole console.

Trista finally straightened, scowling again at Bulma before leaning over and picking the parts off the floor. She set them on the table, quickly getting to work. Trunks walked in then, looking at Bulma's pissed face, before turning towards his young mother.

"What's going on?" he asked, knowing it had something to do with what Trista was currently taking apart. He chuckled at the look that crossed Bulma's features.

"She," the blue haired scientist screeched, pointing to Trista. "Messed up a weeks worth of complicated work in minutes!"

Trista paused, glaring at the woman behind her. "You did it wrong!" she stated, clenching her jaw before turning back to the pieces in front of her, not saying anything else.

Trunks snorted with laughter as Bulma's mouth dropped. "I'll have you know," she yelled, "I'm a genius!"

His mother paused, narrowing her eyes as she looked over her shoulder. "Not a very good one!" she muttered, watching with indifference as the woman sputtered. Ignoring her again, she turned back to the table, moving pieces around and reconnecting wires. After a few minutes, she put the rest back together, walking over to the pod, still ignoring Bulma, and attaching the computer back under the console. She reconnected the wires hanging down, studying her work for a moment before grunting, attaching the panel back and standing again. Bulma was still fuming behind her. She looked at Trunks, then glanced behind him. Vegeta stood at the door, quirking an eyebrow at the angry looks the blue haired scientist was sending her. She looked at the woman. Trista smirked, watching Bulma send her a deadly glare.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Bulma snapped, crossing her arms.

No one else noticed Vegeta lean against the door frame, a smirk appearing. Trunks watched, a grin on his face as he looked from one to the other. He waited.

"Because Blue," Trista said, rolling her eyes. "The way you had the damn thing programmed, it would have taken whoever was in the friggin' thing almost a year to get to their destination! With the modification I just made, it will take them half the time," she stated, smirking as Bulma narrowed her eyes even more.

"How do you know that!? You haven't even tested it!"

Trista rolled her eyes again, an exasperated sigh escaping. "I just do," she stated, turning her back to the woman, grabbing the little bracelet Trunks had given her. She fiddled with it for a moment, putting it on and pressing the top button. They all watched her frown after a moment, narrowing her eyes and studying the piece. She suddenly grinned, a pleased look on her face. She quickly took it off, pressing the button again and waiting for it to cut off before grabbing the small screwdriver on the table.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Trunks asked curiously, watching with everyone else as she took the small bracelet apart.

She didn't speak for a moment, before looking up at him, a small smile on her lips.

"I know how I did this," she stated, turning back to the table.

"How?" Bulma asked, glancing over as Vegeta walked up beside Trunks, watching the young woman as well. She returned her gaze to the emerging genius in front of her.

Trista didn't say anything, just took the rest of the pieces apart, picking up a small, shiny thing, studying it. She smiled from ear to ear. She finally turned and grinned at all of them.

Bulma walked up next to her, looking down at the small ball. It seemed to be glowing from within. She took it from Trista, hesitating a moment before touching it, letting it rest in her palm. She furrowed her brows.

"What is this?" she whispered, looking up in time to see the woman smirk. Trista didn't say anything.

She took it from Bulma, letting it roll in her hands for a moment, before laying it back on the table. They watched her study it for a moment, before she slowly started putting the bracelet back together again. There was complete silence in the room as she worked, everyone watching as the bracelet took shape again. After just a few minutes, Trista slid it back onto her wrist, pushing the button again, grinning at Trunks a couple minutes later. She took it off and threw it at him. He caught it, raising a brow.

"Put it on," she said, smiling as he did so. She made a hurry up motion with her hand, lifting an eyebrow. Everyone looked at her, then at Trunks.

"Now push the button twice," she said softly, crossing her arms.

They all watched him, a moment later surprise appearing on his face. He looked at Trista.

"What did you do Mom!?" Trunks asked, looking down at the bracelet, then back at her, his eyes wide.

"Can you feel it?" she asked, not answering his question. She smirked as he nodded, still staring at her.

"I modified it. Now you can change the gravity around you without others feeling it, so you can constantly be training!" she said proudly, laughing as everyone stared at her. She watched as Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Make me one," he demanded, narrowing his eyes at her. Trista grinned.

"You didn't say please!" she said, smirking as he growled.

"Do it!" he stated, frowning.

The others in the room watched with interest, looking from her to the prince and back.

"No," Trista said softly, her eyes narrowing a little even though she was still smiling.

Trunks grinned, Bulma moving to stand beside him, watching with interest as Vegeta stalked to the young woman.

He stopped in front of her, growling and crossing his arms. "Make me one," he said again, his voice low.

Trista quirked a brow, crossing her arms. She didn't say anything. Trunks smirked as the prince gritted his teeth. Bulma just stared.

"Please," Vegeta ground out, his voice barely audible. He glared at the woman as she grunted.

"What was that?" Trista said loudly, amusement in her voice.

Trunks silently laughed as Vegeta growled again, looking away for a moment before narrowing his eyes at Trista.

"You heard me," he said quietly.

"No I didn't!" she said, snickering as his eyes widened in outrage. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Vegeta spoke again.

"I said please, woman!" he snapped, whirling around and stalking out of the lab, fuming.

Trista chuckled, watching him leave. Trunks and Bulma watched him as well, one in amusement, the other in astonishment.

They looked back as Trista snorted, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"How does he expect me to do that when he didn't even give me his bracelet!?"

She sighed loudly, narrowing her eyes at Trunks. "Men," she muttered, before walking back over to the pod.

Trunks barked with laughter, shaking his head as he walked up to her. He watched her for a moment, before speaking, amusement laced through his words.

"I can give him mine mom! You can make me another later," he stated, smiling as she looked at him over her shoulder for a moment, before turning back, grunting.

Smiling again, he left to go find the stubborn man.

* * *

He found him in the living room, sitting on the couch, the television on as he glared at it. There was a slight flush on his face. Trunks snickered, knowing it was from having to say the word "please" to his mom. He walked up to the back of the couch, taking the bracelet off and letting it dangle from his fingers as he held it in front of the prince's face. The man snatched it from him, studying it for a moment before looking over his shoulder. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you giving me yours?" he asked, his glare never receding.

Trunks studied the man. "Because I don't desire it as much as you," he stated softly, letting the prince study him.

A moment later Vegeta grunted, turning back towards the television. Trunks went to walk away.

"Come up after dinner," the prince said, not looking at him as Trunks turned to glance at the man. "I'll give you mine for her to 'modify'."

Trunks slowly grinned, watching the man on the couch for a moment before happily leaving, going back towards the lab, and his mother.

* * *

He watched her go up the stairs, narrowing his eyes slightly before following. He waited until she shut her door before knocking. He only waited a few seconds before it was yanked open. She stood on the other side, a brow raising at the sight of him. He didn't say anything, just studied her.

"What?" she asked softly, blinking up at him.

He didn't say anything, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. He walked slowly up to her, watching with slight amusement as she took a step back. He crossed his arms, looking down at her as he came within inches of her. His gaze lowered to the necklace around her neck. She had yet to take it off, apparently. Satisfaction went through him at the thought of her caring so much for the piece of jewelry. His mother's ring. He looked back up slowly, meeting the woman's gaze. He reached up, hesitating for a moment before laying a hand against her neck. Her eyes widened, her gaze never wavering from his.

"I just want to see something," he stated softly, before swooping down and capturing her lips. He kissed her fully, not like the little peck he gave her a few weeks ago. He felt her shudder, a hand laying softly on his shoulder. He moved his head, changing the angle of the kiss, listening to her whimper. He slowly broke the connection, studying her closed eyes and flushed cheeks. A small smile appeared on his lips, watching her eyes pop open, a surprised look on her face. He let his hand drop as he stepped back. Studying her for another moment, he turned and left, softly closing the door behind him. He slowly smiled as he walked to his own room.

* * *

The next day he walked into the kitchen, walking right up to the young man standing by the table, and grabbed his arm. He turned without a word, dragging the young man behind him. He let go of the boys' arm as they got to the training pod, going up the steps and waiting for Trunks to step in before shutting them in. He stayed by the door, studying the young man. Trunks raised a brow, crossing his arms.

"What's going on Vegeta?"

The prince didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to study the boys' features before his low voice filled the pod.

"You're my boy, aren't you?"

He watched Trunks' eyes widen, before pressing his lips together and looking away. The young man didn't say anything. Vegeta crossed his arms, slowly walking up to the boy. He narrowed his eyes, waiting. After a few minutes, Trunks looked back.

"You know I can't-"

"Screw that!" Vegeta snapped. "I know damn good and well you are!"

He watched the boys' eyes widen. "How do you know that?" Trunks asked, his voice soft.

Vegeta turned, walking away a little before turning back. "Because Kakkarot doesn't pay attention to her like he should if they are supposed to end up together," the prince paused, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "And...".

Trunks didn't say anything, just watched as Vegeta looked away, studying the wall for a moment before meeting his eyes.

Vegeta turned away again, a muscle ticking in his jaw. "I have feelings for the girl," he admitted softly, his voice low. He listened as Trunks slowly walked up to him. He looked at the young man over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the grin on the boys' face.

"You love mom!?" Trunks asked, his grin spreading as Vegeta's eyes widened.

"I didn't say that!" the prince snapped, growling and looking away from him again. He heard the boy snicker. After a moment, he glared behind him, grunting.

Without another word, he walked towards the door, opening it and stepping through. He didn't look back to see Trunks' pump his fist in the air, letting out a soft "Yes!".

* * *

Vegeta watched her, a week later, walking across the compound, her blue training outfit on. His gaze raked over her, noticing her hair had a slight curl in it as she ran her hand through it. It was a little longer now, touching her shoulders. He absently wandered if she was gonna cut it again as Trunks appeared. He watched the boy step up to the woman, stopping her. They started talking, her back to the prince as he continued to watch them.

"He's yours, isn't he?"

Vegeta turned, looking at the man floating behind him. He turned back, not saying anything. He felt Kakkarot move closer, coming up beside him as they watched mother and son interact below. After a few minutes, the two continued walking, disappearing into the training pod. Vegeta turned back towards the other saiyan beside him, ignoring his searching gaze.

"He's yours, isn't he?" Goku asked again, watching the prince's eyes narrow.

He moved to stand a few feet away from him, waiting as Vegeta got into fighting stance. Neither said anything for a few minutes.

"Yes," the prince finally muttered, launching himself at the taller man.

They sparred for a few hours, not saying anything else.

* * *

_-A Month Later-_

Trista didn't know how she knew she was dreaming, but she did. Even though the images flitting through her subconscious seemed real, vivid. She furrowed her brows in her sleep, turning on her side. She flinched.

_She was standing on barren earth, the red dirt sending up little puffs of dust as she moved. She heard a cry of pain, whirling around at the sound. Her eyes widened. Vegeta was behind her, kneeling on the ground twenty feet away from her. He was glaring at the man in front of him, holding his chest. She watched him grit his teeth, wincing as another wave of pain seemed to run through his body. She glanced at the man in front of him, his profile to her. Her eyes widened at his long white hair, the wild locks topped with a weird black hat. He had a funny looking costume on, that red bow tie symbol coming into view as he turned to look at her. 'Oh my God!' her mind shouted, 'Dr. Gero!' She took a step forward, knowing instinctively that Vegeta needed her help, though she didn't know how she was going to assist him. He was obviously stronger than her. She watched, eyes widening, as Dr. Gero turned back to the prince, a smirk appearing. She watched in horror as Vegeta's eyes widened, his gaze fixed on the arm lifting. She started running. The doctor blasted, a shot going through Vegeta's chest as he cried out, falling back. She screamed, watching the prince land hard on his back, sliding back a little until he stopped. He lay still. The man in front of him looked over at her, an amused look on his face. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked softly, a chuckle coming from his lips. A sob escaped her, finally reaching Vegeta and kneeling down next to him. Her breath hitched. He looked dead. She blinked, suddenly noticing she was clutching something in her hand. She slowly opened her fist, staring at the vial before looking back at the prince. Her eyes widened as he slowly turned his head, looking at her. She leaned over him, another sob escaping her. She felt him slip his hand into hers, not saying anything for a few minutes. She gripped his much bigger hand, a tear running down her face. 'Why does this hurt so much!?' she thought, watching the prince's eyes roam her features. 'Why do I feel like half of me is dying, as well!?' Trista continued to look down at him, before squeezing her eyes closed. _

"_Hey," she heard the prince whisper, opening her eyes and meeting his gaze. _

_He didn't say anything for a few moments, before reaching over and cupping her cheek. "Use it for yourself," he said, his voice barely audible. She looked back down at the vial in her hand, before looking at him, her eyes wide. _

_She furiously shook her head. "No Vegeta! It's for you, I can't-"_

"_Brat," he whispered, cutting her off. He seemed to wait until another sob escaped her. "I don't need it now."_

_Terror coursed through her, watching as he closed his eyes. She let out a cry, shaking him. The prince didn't respond, his hand slipping from hers. A sob escaped her as she looked around frantically, vaguely registering that Dr. Gero had disappeared. _

"_Help me!" she screamed, looking back down at Vegeta. She clutched the front of his uniform, her voice cracking as she looked around again, screaming. _

"_HELP ME!"_

She woke up, a sob escaping her. She shot up in bed, feeling arms wrap around her. Trista felt them tighten around her as another sob passed her lips. She closed her eyes, a tear trailing down her face. She swiped it away, feeling her bed shake as someone moved on it.

"Are you alright," Vegeta whispered in her ear, keeping an arm around her. She looked over.

He was kneeling on the bed, his brows furrowed, watching her. She took a shuddering breath.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, her voice small. The prince didn't say anything for a moment, just continued to study her, before sitting on the bed, letting his arm fall.

"I heard you cry out as I was passing."

Trista glanced at the clock. _2:53 am._ She looked back at Vegeta, noticing he was still watching her. She studied him for a moment, before lowering her gaze to the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly, his voice gruff.

She slowly shook her head, silently wishing for his arms around her again. To chase the nightmare away mostly, if for nothing else but comfort. She wasn't going to ask him though.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. And as if he could read her mind, he wrapped his arms around her again, his chest pressed up against her back, his chin resting on top of her head. She shivered, sinking back into him. She lifted a hand, resting it on an arm, feeling the muscle bunch underneath her touch. The feel of it brought back the very real awareness that this was no young man, but a full grown one. Who was in her room in the middle of the night, holding her. Trista bit her lip, feeling her face heat. Glad that he couldn't see her, she glanced down at his arms wrapped around her middle. Feeling suddenly nervous, she shifted, slowly standing as Vegeta let his arms fall. Her hand came up, absently fiddling with the necklace around her neck as she walked towards the window. She could feel the prince watching her, before he got up and followed her. She didn't turn, feeling him right at her back. She bit her lip again as he laid a hand on her arm, the heat coming from just his hand making her shiver. She lifted her eyes, meeting his gaze in their reflection, before looking away, crossing her arms. Vegeta finally let his arm drop, standing there for a few moments before turning and walking out of the room. Trista didn't look up as she listened to his footfalls, the closing of the door soft as he left. She swallowed, looking outside again as the prince appeared minutes later, heading towards the training pod. He suddenly stopped, looking over his shoulder at her window. Trista's eyes widened, but she didn't move. She could see the small smile appear on his face as he studied her, before finally turning and disappearing inside the round building. She turned her head, her gaze resting on the picture on her nightstand, studying it for a moment before taking a breath. She pivoted on her feet, leaving her room. She quickly made her way to the roof, her eyes focused inward as she shut the door firmly behind her. She needed to think.

* * *

A few weeks later, it happened again. She was peacefully sleeping when she felt her dream change. Don't ask her how, she just knew when it happened. The images popping up were more disturbing than the last frightful dream she had.

_This time there were two weirdly dressed...I guess you could call them men, even though one of them was almost impossible to determine. They were dressed in funny clothing, Dr. Gero wearing the same thing he had in the other dream. She looked around, her eyes widening as she caught sight of all her friends standing in a group, seeming to wait on something. She saw Goku's lips move, a serious expression on his face. She couldn't hear what he said, as if she was deaf in the dream. A moment later she found out she wasn't, as Dr. Gero turned towards her suddenly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Back for more, I see," he stated, studying her for a moment before turning back to the group. Trista blinked. Her friends didn't seem to see her. The clown looking man beside the doctor giggled, the eerie sound sending a shiver down her spine. She studied everyone, noticing Vegeta wasn't among them. She took a hesitant step forward, stopping as Goku launched himself at the round, clown looking man. She watched them fight, Goku powering up, his hair turning gold. She hesitated again before slowly walking towards the others. Before she got halfway there, the saiyan cried out. Trista's eyes widened as he suddenly went back to black hair, falling and hitting the ground hard. He was clutching his chest just like Vegeta was. She gasped, looking down at the vial in her hand. She ran over to him. Sliding a little as she fell to her knees, she didn't say anything, just quickly opened it and poured it into his mouth. He choked a little, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. She heard the others run up behind her, studying the man on the ground. She turned, fear coursing through her. "Why isn't it working?" she asked desperately. No one looked at her, as if they didn't hear her. Yamcha stepped forward, studying their friend before leaning down. "It'll be okay Goku. We'll take you to get the antidote," he whispered. Trista's eyes widened, looking down. The vial had disappeared. 'What the hell!' her mind shouted. She looked around, but the thing wasn't anywhere around. Her head shot up as someone chuckled. Dr. Gero was watching her, amusement in his eyes. She watched him take a step forward. "You're worthless, little girl!" She watched a small smile appear. "You're obviously not needed," he stated softly, before raising his hand. Trista's eyes widened as a ball of energy appeared in his palm. He let it sit there for a moment, before blasting it towards her. She heard someone shout behind her as the light filled her vision. _

She shot up in bed, a scream on her lips. She sat there, shivering as she stared at her comforter. A sob escaped her after a moment, lifting a shaky hand and swiping the tears off her face.

"What's going on with you?" someone asked right beside her.

She looked over, another shudder going through her. Vegeta was there, squatting beside the bed, his gaze intent on her. He studied her ashen face for a moment before getting up, sitting behind her. He took up the same position as last time, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He felt another shudder go through her, tightening his hold and letting his chin rest on top of her head. She slowly leaned back against him, almost curling up against his chest as she slightly turned, a hand coming up to clutch his shirt. He looked at her bent head, his brows furrowed. He didn't say anything. Another sob escaped her, and he moved, putting an arm underneath her and lifting her. The prince settled her on his lap, her hand never letting go of his shirt, holding her to him. They stayed like that for awhile. He felt her finally lift her head, looking down and meeting her gaze. He let her study him, reaching up and wiping a tear off her face. She finally spoke after a while.

"It feels so real," she whispered, looking down again.

Vegeta didn't say anything, giving her time to gather her thoughts. He tightened his hold on her as she shivered again. She finally lifted her head, meeting his eyes.

"It's terrifying," she said, barely speaking. Vegeta studied her, his eyes roaming her face for a moment before he softly spoke.

"What is?" he asked, his voice gruff.

She stared at him for a moment, before suddenly reaching up and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She buried her face in his neck. Vegeta sat there for a moment, surprised, before wrapping his arms tightly around her. He held her like that, not saying anything else. She moved, seeming to try to get closer to him. He moved her, her head never leaving the curve of his neck, as he put her legs on either side of him, sitting her facing him on his lap. The prince wrapped his arms back around her, feeling her shiver. He slid a palm up and down her back, suddenly becoming aware of the womanly curves pushed against him. He swallowed, looking down at his hand on her back.

"Trista," he said gruffly, feeling her tighten her hold.

He could feel his body responding. Tensing in embarrassment, he gently but firmly took her arms from around his neck. Her head came up, meeting his eyes. They studied one another, before Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her. He cupped the back of her head, feeling her shyly put a hand on his arm. He could tell she hadn't had any experience in this, and satisfaction went through him to know that he was the only one to touch her this way. The prince changed the angle of the kiss, softly kissing the woman on his lap as she clutched his shirt. They both broke apart as someone knocked on her door. They studied one another as somebody banged again.

"Mom! Are you okay!?"

Trista blushed, sliding off Vegeta's lap. Clearing her throat and not meeting his eyes, she walked towards the door. She opened it far enough for her body to be visible.

"I'm fine Trunks," Trista stated softly, clearing her throat again. She watched him study her, before taking a step back.

"Okay. I heard something sounding like a sob and I was worried," he said softly, blushing slightly. Moving his feet a little, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess if your alright, I'll let you get back to bed."

"Okay, thanks for checking on me, Trunks."

The young man watched his mother slowly close the door, standing there for a moment before walking around the corner, watching the door.

A few minutes later Vegeta came out, brows furrowed slightly as he studied the wall, before swiftly turning and walking down the hall, away from Trunks hiding place.

The young man watched the prince go into his room down the hall, before grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 18

They all gathered in Bulma's living room, talking amongst themselves until Goku stood up, crossing his arms and waiting for everyone to quiet down. The talking slowly filtered down, until the only one that was speaking was Bulma, arguing about something with Yamcha.

"Shut up Blue! Or I'll make something that will mute you!"

Everyone chuckled as Bulma glared at Trista, watching the younger woman smirk before turning her attention to Goku. Trunks sat on her left, while Vegeta sat on her right. The fighters were a little surprised he was actually sitting, all except Piccolo. He was smirking.

"Okay," Goku said loudly, "A year is almost up, and according to Trunks," he gestured to the young man, "we have only one more year until the androids show up. So! What I was thinking is that we take turns going into the hyperbolic time chamber. Two at a time, so that we can get enough complete training." He paused for a moment, chewing on a thumbnail. "I know it's a little hard to take in," he said softly, "what we saw on that tape." Everyone's eyes went to mother and son on the couch. "But like the future Trista said," they watched the woman sitting on the couch look away, studying the floor. "We saw that as a warning to try to keep the same thing from happening. And hopefully...Trunks won't grow up without a father," Everyone watched him swallow. "And we all won't perish at the hands of those monsters! And some of us," he paused, looking towards Yamcha, "won't become one," he finished softly, studying the man before raking his gaze over the occupants of the room.

"I've decided that me and Vegeta will go in first. Then Yamcha and Tien. And Piccolo, you said you would go in with Gohan," he waited for the namekian to nod before continuing. "So that leaves Krillin and Trunks. I guess you two will go in-"

"No," Trunks said, cutting the older saiyan off. He studied Goku for a moment, ignoring everyone looking at him.

"I'm going in with my mother," he stated, his gaze steady on Goku. She shot him a surprised look.

"Trunks," she said softly. "I'm not fighting. You would get better results training with one of the warriors."

They all watched the young man's eyes narrow as he turned towards her, his jaw clenching. He studied her for a moment before speaking. "Do you know who trained me in the future!?" he said loudly. Everyone watched as she slowly shook her head.

"You!" he watched her eyes widen. "So don't sit there and tell me I'll get better results with one of them. I'm training with you or no one at all!"

It was quiet in the room. They looked between mother and son, until Goku spoke up, his voice gentle.

"Trista," he waited for her to face him before continuing. "It's up to you."

They all watched her glance at Trunks, studying the boy for a moment before sighing. "I guess," she said, looking down at the floor.

"I still don't see how me going in will help you more than someone stronger than I am," she stated, crossing her arms.

Trunks grunted, not saying anything. Everyone watched Vegeta smirk, glancing at them before looking forward again.

"Well," Goku said loudly, "I guess I'll go in with Krillin-"

"No Goku," the short man said quietly. Goku shot him a surprised look. Everyone watched as he sent his friend a small smile. "I'll let someone else have my turn who could actually use it. I'll be there when we fight the androids, but I think you or Vegeta will benefit more with the extra training." He paused for a moment. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on the compound."

They watched the tall saiyan study him, before slowly nodding. "Okay, Krillin. That's your choice."

No one said anything as the group fell into a compatible silence, until Bulma sighed, clearing her throat.

"Well," she put her hands on her hips. "I'll go make some lunch before you leave. Trista, do you want to help me?" she asked, turning towards the kitchen.

"No."

They watched Bulma look at the woman in surprise. But Trista had her brows narrowed, studying the carpet. She suddenly got up, grabbing Trunks arm.

"I've got to talk to this boy. I'll see you later," she stated, dragging Trunks out of the living room.

They all heard Vegeta snort, looking over at him to see a smirk on his face, laughter in his eyes as he watched the taller saiyan being dragged from the room by his shorter mother. He looked back, noticing everyone studying him. He scowled.

"What are you all staring at," Vegeta snapped, his cheeks flushing slightly, "Don't you have better things to do!?"

Some snickers rose from the group, earning a growl from the prince. Goku laughed, slapping him on the back. Vegeta shrugged him off, stomping out the front door.

* * *

About an half hour later, after eating lunch, everyone started leaving, until all that were left were Krillin, Bulma, Trunks, and Trista.

"Are you sure?" Trista murmured, watching the others fly off. Trunks looked over at her.

"Yes," he stated firmly.

She finally looked over at him, studying him for a moment before sighing. She looked back up at the sky.

"Okay," she said softly, blasting off.

"Hey Trunks!"

The young man paused in following his mother, looking behind him. He watched Bulma slowly walk towards him. She had her arms folded, a worried look in her eyes.

"Watch over the woman, okay?" she asked softly.

Trunks softly smiled. "Don't worry," he said, "I won't let anything happen to my mom."

He blasted off, leaving a very worried scientist behind.

Trunks and his mother caught up with the rest of the fighters, landing on the lookout in time to see Goku and Vegeta enter the time chamber. His mother looked over at him, sending him a soft smile. Ruffling his black hair, she walked over towards Gohan, sitting down with him on the steps to the Guardian's chamber, not saying anything. He watched Yamcha and Tien start a little sparring match, before sitting down where he was, gazing out over the lookout. He studied the clouds for awhile, thinking about his mother. And his father...and the fact that he doesn't exist yet. Trunks looked over at his mother, knowing that her and Vegeta were still just...friends. He sighed, returning his gaze to the clouds. He furrowed his brows as something occurred to him. _Is it possible that this is why she's older when she has me!? But she would only be twenty-one after our turn is up, not twenty-three! We couldn't possibly go in two more times before having to stop. I don't know much about this place._ He looked around. _It was destroyed before I was old enough to even talk! Along with the guardian. But I would imagine the chamber needing time to reset itself. After all! There's four groups going in, back to back. Me and mom are last, so I guess we could talk a little while we wait. _Trunks looked over at his younger mother, noticing the peaceful look on her face as she kept her eyes closed, face turned up to the sky. _No. I won't bother her. I'll just wait, I guess. We'll have plenty of time while we're training. I don't think she believed me when I said that she trained me. But she was the only one that knew how to fight, and she learned from my father. _He thought about that, a small smile appearing. _I guess it's me teaching her in this time line, even though I've seen Vegeta training with her from time to time. I just pray that she doesn't end up having to use any techniques we've taught her. _He swallowed, looking at Trista again. _I'm not letting my mother die again!_

They all waited as the hours ticked by, Gohan falling asleep on Trista's shoulder. She laied him down, letting his head rest in her lap. Trunks walked over, a small smile on his face as he looked at the boy, then at his mother. She was absently running a hand through the small saiyans hair. He sat beside her, sighing as he folded his arms. Yamcha and Tien had stopped sparring an hour ago, both sitting cross legged on the floor, not saying anything. Piccolo was still standing in his same spot, not moving. He seemed to be meditating, his eyes closed. The last hour finally passed, and everyone besides Trista stood. She stayed seated, letting Gohan sleep. The fighters gathered around the entrance, watching as the door opened. Goku stepped out first, smiling at them as his gaze raked over them. He stepped further onto the lookout.

"Where's Gohan?" he asked, looking around.

They pointed behind them. Goku softly smiled at the sight of his son sleeping, his head cradled in Trista's lap. He slowly walked over, watching as the woman softly shook Gohan awake. He saw her whisper something, and the boy shot up.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he caught sight of him. "Dad!"

Trista smiled, standing up. She watched with everyone else, arms crossed, as Vegeta stepped out. Her brow lifted. She could feel the power emitting from both men. _Maybe we'll have a chance this time around. _

"Well, I guess it's mine and Tien's turn," Yamcha stated, making a move to go in. Vegeta stopped him by lifting a hand.

Everyone looked at him in slight confusion. They watched Goku walk back up to the prince, studying everyone.

"We decided," Goku stated firmly, "that Trunks and Trista will go next."

"What!" Yamcha yelled. He crossed his arms, letting out a breath of frustration.

The woman in question walked up, raising a brow. "Why?"

Vegeta spoke up. "Because if you trained him in the future, and taught him those techniques, then you both should have the time to perfect them." The prince paused, briefly meeting her eyes before looking away. "Just in case."

Everyone was quiet. Trunks finally walked up, putting an arm around her shoulders. He suddenly smiled.

"Come on Mom! Let's go!"

With that, he practically dragged her to the chamber. They went through the door, Trista looking back one more time before it firmly closed behind them.

"This should be interesting!" Tien said, looking at Goku.

The tall saiyan smiled, not saying anything. They all glanced at Vegeta, but he wasn't paying attention to them. He had walked to the edge of the lookout, feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed. His brows were furrowed. He seemed to be deep in thought. No one bothered him, leaving him to think as Yamcha and Tien started another sparring match, Goku going to the chambers to try to find something to eat. Gohan walked up to Piccolo, eying the chamber door.

"Do you think it will do Trunks any good, Mr. Piccolo?" the young boy asked, a brow raising.

The namek was silent for a moment. "Only time will tell."

Goku came out with some food, and Gohan left the green warrior to sit and eat with his dad. After awhile, Vegeta came over, grabbing something to eat without saying anything. Yamcha and Tien grabbed something too before the saiyans ate it all. They all kept glancing at the time chamber, curious as to what was going on in there.

A few hours later they watched the clock, the last hour seeming to drag. They finally felt energies emerging, moments before the door opened. Trunks stepped out first, his black hair held back in a ponytail, a few strands loose around his face. It was to his shoulder blades, the swish of his hair loud as he looked at everyone. He stepped forward after a moment, letting Trista come out. A few moments went by before she emerged. Her hair had grown tremendously, it was now down to her waist again. It was also held back in a pony tail. Her clothes were as tattered as Trunks. She had a steely look in her eyes, her jaw hard. Some of the fighters gulped, noticing the penetrating look. Her and Trunks glanced at each other, smirking before looking everyone over. Trista finally folded her arms, and without a word, walked over to where the food was. Trunks followed after a moment, not saying anything either. The group watched mother and son, feeling some sort of energy coming off the two, put couldn't quite decipher it. They glanced at Vegeta. He was watching them too, his head lowered. He had his eyes narrowed, arms crossed. Trista finally looked over at them, noticing them watching her.

"Aren't you two going in?" she asked, her voice lower than usual.

They all raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment. Yamcha and Tien nodded, heading over and disappearing through the door. It was quiet on the lookout as the duo ate. Goku and Piccolo looked at one another, before studying Trista again. There was something definitely different about her. Vegeta seemed to not be able to look away. Both namekian and saiyan snickered at this, before Vegeta turned and walked away. Gohan walked up to the woman.

"Wow Trista!" they watched her raise a brow. "You're a lot stronger. I can tell!"

They watched her study him for a moment, before a small smile appeared.

"Thank's Gohan."

She didn't say anything else, just continued eating. Trunks sat beside her, digging in.

They finished a few minutes later. Trista stood, crossing her arms as she walked to the edge of the lookout. The warriors watched her, noticing her posture was straighter, her demeanor more confident. Trunks went into the chambers, stating he was going to take a nap. They watched Trista look over her shoulder, a small smirk appearing before she turned back around. Gohan walked over to her, the others watching, Vegeta joining the other warriors.

"Hey Trista," they watched her look down at Gohan, lifting a brow. "How come you're not as tired as Trunks?" Gohan asked, looking at the woman a little wide eyed.

They watched her lift her shoulders, a grunt coming from her. She was quiet for a few minutes as she stared out at the sky again.

"No reason," she stated, not looking down at the boy. She continued to gaze out as he turned and walked back towards his father, shrugging.

Goku finally spoke up. "Hey Trista!" They watched her turn slightly, lifting an eyebrow. "How come you're not worn out!?"

She was quiet as they studied her. A sigh finally came from her.

"Because I'm not," she stated, turning back to the sky. She missed the look that passed between the men.

They finally walked away, Vegeta staying where he was. He slowly walked forward, stopping beside her. Neither looked at the other. They stood there for a while, before Trunks walked up, apparently fully rested. They listened to him sigh, raising his hands above his head, stretching.

"Trunks," Vegeta said, looking over at the boy after a moment. He glanced at Trista, before meeting the boys eyes. "What happened while you two were in there?"

Trunks opened his mouth, and Vegeta saw Trista move her head the tiniest bit, looking at the boy. Trunks shut his mouth, not saying anything. Vegeta raised a brow.

"What's so secretive," he asked, his voice low.

He waited, but neither said anything. Trunks sent him an apologetic look, glancing at his mother before walking away, not saying a word. Vegeta looked down at the woman standing beside him, her profile towards him. He waited, watching as she glanced at him briefly before looking away.

"You'll find out soon enough," she stated softly, finally walking away, heading towards her son.

After a while, it was Gohan and Piccolo's turn to go in. Everyone watched them disappear, before looking over at Trista and Trunks again. They all were still curious as to what was going on, but didn't say anything. Neither were talking. The namek and Goku's son emerged after their time was up, and the two saiyan men were getting ready to go in one more time, before Trunks walked up to them.

"Hey Goku," the young man said, walking slowly up to the older saiyan. Everyone paused, listening intently. They all watched him stop in front of the man, studying him for a moment.

"Could me and my mother go back in, one more time?"

They all studied him for a minute, before turning and looking at the woman. She was standing back at the edge of the lookout, ignoring them. She didn't turn around as Trunks spoke, seeming to not even care.

"I guess-"

"No," Vegeta said, cutting him off. Goku and Trunks looked at him in surprise, but he was studying Trista.

"I'll go in with her," he finally stated, looking back at Trunks. "I want to know what you both are hiding."

With that he walked away, moving towards the chamber. Trunks didn't say anything, just turned and walked towards his mother. They all watched as she looked at him, arching an eyebrow after a moment. She looked amused. She glanced back towards them, before facing forward again. After a moment, she shrugged.

Trunks walked back towards them. "She said she would," he said softly, watching the prince. But all he did is grunt, opening the door.

They watched, slightly amused, as he sent a narrowed look towards Trista.

"Well!" he said loudly. "Are you coming woman!"

The fighters laughed as she sent a glare over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes after a moment before walking over.

"You need to watch your mouth!" she snapped, ignoring the surprised looks on the others faces. She stopped at the threshold, sending the equally surprised prince a look before stepping through. He stared at the spot she was at for a moment, before smirking, walking through behind her. The others watched the door slowly close behind them.

"Have fun Mom," Trunks said, smirking just like his father, before turning and walking away.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: Lemon**

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 19

She could feel him right at her back. She whirled around, swinging. Vegeta wasn't there. She scowled, ducking a moment later as he swung from behind, turning and planting her foot into his stomach. She moved back, frowning, as he growled, scrunched over for a moment before slowly straightening. She let him study her, before swinging, the sound of fists hitting loud as theirs met. She backed away, following him with her eyes as he floated away a little. He disappeared again. She took a deep breath, feeling for his energy before flipping, barely avoiding him grabbing her from behind and catching his jaw with a foot as she flipped in the air. The prince let out a snarl. He was pissed she kept avoiding his assault. She watched him grind his teeth, his eyes snapping. She took another gulp of breath, gritting her own teeth as he disappeared again. This time she was too late, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She could feel his massive chest pressed against her back as she struggled in his hold. The heat coming off him was searing. She thrashed some more, feeling him tighten his hold, pinning her arms beside her body. She gave a growl of frustration, ceasing after a few minutes. She stood there, glaring at the white expanse before her, waiting for him to make a false move so she could get out.

"Giving up already?" he whispered against her ear. She shivered, feeling the rumble in his chest as he spoke, his breath on her neck. Her heart started beating faster. She ignored it. She narrowed her eyes, slightly embarrassed. She'd been avoiding it for the whole time they've been in the chamber. Six months. Six _long_ months. Thankfully he hadn't caught on. She furrowed her brows. She didn't think. She could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke again.

"Why is your heart racing?" Vegeta whispered, watching her hair flutter.

Trista gulped. _Shit!_ She didn't say anything, finally flipping him over her shoulder when he loosened his hold for a moment. She quickly lowered to the ground, heaving a sigh of relief. He followed, narrowing his eyes at her. She ignored him, turning and walking back to the living quarters. She was suddenly whirled around, a strong arm going around her waist, pressing her up against a rock hard chest. She glared up at Vegeta.

"Let me go," she said, balling her hands up at her sides.

He narrowed his eyes, not saying anything. The prince's eyes moved lower after a moment, studying the necklace she was still wearing. He looked up, meeting her gaze. He suddenly swooped down, capturing her lips. His tongue snaked in, pressing her harder against him. She shivered in his arms, her hands coming up and resting on his forearms. Trista shivered again at her hands touching his skin. His uniform had massive rips in it, mainly at the arms and legs. The top she had on wasn't any better, tattered and ripped down the side. Her hands gripped his muscled arms, moaning as he changed the angle of the kiss, ravishing her mouth. She suddenly stepped back, breathing hard. She turned around, quickly walking away. This time he didn't let her get far, not like last time. The prince grabbed her and jerked her towards him again, capturing her lips as her body smacked into his. He laied a hand on the back of her neck, clenching her hair. He pulled, tilting her head back, deepening the kiss. He heard her whimper. He tightened an arm around her waist, lifting her up. He didn't break the kiss as he walked towards the chambers, laying her on the bed and following her down. He moved his head, changing the angle again, resting both fists on either side of her head, settling between her legs. He felt her wrap her arms around him, another moan escaping her. An answering growl emitted from his throat, vibrating into her mouth as their lips stayed sealed together. He felt her shift beneath him. The prince finally left her mouth, trailing open mouth kisses down her neck, sliding a hand from her waist up, bunching her shirt with the movement. He lifted up, yanking it off her, ignoring her soft gasp. He swooped down and captured her lips again, jerking her bra off without looking, and softly running his hands over her skin. Trista moaned again, wrapping her legs around his waist. He left her mouth, kissing down and laving at her breasts. A gasp escaped her, her body wiggling for a moment before she laied her hands on his shoulders, pushing. Vegeta lifted his head, staring down at her with heavy lidded eyes.

"I'm not ready," she whispered, taking a breath.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, before he grunted, standing up. He watched her blush, covering herself with one hand and reaching for her shirt with the other. He turned and walked away.

"You're killing me, woman!" he said, before walking through the bathroom door and closing it behind him.

* * *

_-Three months later in the HTC-_

The horrible images invaded her dreams again. Trista sighed in her sleep, a shiver coursing through her as the image of a barren waste land appeared again.

_She shivered, looking around. She was afraid to look behind her, in case Vegeta or Goku were dying behind her. She heard a low chuckle in her ear, right at her back. She froze. Someone whirled her around. 'Oh my God!' her mind screamed. The man, Dr. Gero stood behind her, smiling down at her, his eyes narrowed. He had amusement in his eyes. "I thought I killed you, little girl!" he said, his voice echoing through the desert surrounding them. She quickly glanced around. No one was around. Silently thanking God she didn't have to see any more of her friends die, she focused back on the doctor. She slowly stepped back. He narrowed his eyes some more, a disturbing look in his eyes. He looked over her shoulder, his grin widening. She whirled around. Trunks was running towards her, a look of terror on his face. "Mom!" he shouted, racing as fast as he could towards her. To her, Trunks was moving in slow motion. Her eyes widened. "I guess I get another one," Dr. Gero said softly behind her. She whirled back towards him, screaming in outrage as he lifted a hand. An irritated look appeared on his features as she jumped in front of her son. "Move girl!" She furiously shook her head, her eyes on the hand with a red bubble in the middle of it. She heard him grunt, and looked up. He had an amused, satisfied look on his face. Her eyes widened. She looked behind her to see Trunks stop right at her back. He grabbed her arm, and started pulling her backwards. "Come on Mom!" he shouted, fear encasing his features. His eyes widened as he seemed to notice the doctor for the first time. He looked down at her, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry mom," he whispered, studying her face. Trista felt her throat close. "What are you talking about? Trunks!?" The young man didn't answer, just stepped in front of her, blocking the blast coming towards them. She screamed, pushing him out of the way. He wouldn't move. She ran around him, hugging him as she felt the blast go through both of them. She could hear the cry of pain in her son's voice, his body jerking against her as the blast of energy came out his back, bursting when it hit the massive rock behind them. She could feel the life ebbing out of her as she clung to her son, holding on as he stumbled back, both of them smacking the ground moments later. She felt him lay a hand on her back as she felt her soul leave her body. _

Trista shot up in bed, this time a scream actually emerging. Tears ran down her face, staring at the bed as Vegeta appeared. He didn't say anything, just slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her, much like he'd done in the past. She turned, flinging her arms around his neck, sobbing. Her body was shivering so hard it was moving the bed. A broken sob escaped her as her mind played back the part of seeing the blast come out of her son's back. A hand shot up to cover her mouth, her body flinching at the memory. The man holding her didn't say anything, just continued to rock her until her sobs slowly died. After awhile, he pulled back, studying her tear stained face. He lifted a hand, gently swiping a tear off her cheek. Another broken sob escaped again.

"Can you tell me about it, Trista?" Vegeta asked quietly, feeling another shudder go through her.

She was quiet for a few minutes, taking a shuddering breath and swallowing with difficulty. She finally looked over at him, studying his face. She slowly shook her head, looking him in the eye.

"I've seen three people die," she whispered, holding back another sob. She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, another tear falling from her eye.

Vegeta studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Who," he asked softly, watching her close her eyes in pain.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder. She couldn't look at him as she spoke, her voice quiet, breaking slightly as she voiced the visions.

"You were the first," she whispered in pain, feeling him tense. Trista closed her eyes again, pausing for a few minutes before continuing.

"Goku was the second I saw die." Vegeta tried to pull away, but she wouldn't loosen her hold, her throat working as she remembered the dream from a few minutes ago.

"Then me and Trunks," she cried, a sob choking her. She let the tears come, leaving hot trails on her face. "He was trying to protect me, stepping in front of the energy ball the android blasted," she paused as Vegeta forced her to lean back, studying her face.

"You saw the androids?" he said gruffly. He watched her nod, trepidation coursing down his spine. He stayed silent as she continued.

"But I couldn't let him do it," she paused again, closing her eyes. "I stepped in front of it as soon as it got to him," her throat worked for a moment as she opened her eyes and met Vegeta's gaze. "It went through, killing both of us."

Vegeta felt the blood drain from his face, studying the woman in front of him before hugging her to him. He didn't say anything. She finally moved away after awhile, studying the bed for a moment before lifting her head and meeting his eyes.

"It's weird though," she whispered.

"What?" the prince asked, his gaze roaming her features. He felt another shudder go through her.

"One of the androids was Dr. Gero," she stated softly, watching Vegeta narrow his brows, lowering his gaze. He seemed to be thinking.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before he finally met her eyes again. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice low. He watched her nod. Vegeta cupped her face, keeping a firm hold on her as he peered into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, more firmly. They stared at one another before she reached up and gently removed his hands. She furrowed her brows, her gaze never wavering from his.

"You remember those magazines Bulma keeps in her lab?" She waited for him to nod. "I saw him in one of those, and when I was kidnapped, I saw him standing outside the facility I was held in." She paused for several minutes.

She leaned forward and captured his lips. Suddenly leaning back, she met his eyes. "Yes," she stated firmly. "I'm sure."

She felt him squeeze her knee, his eyes searching her face. Slightly hesitating, he leaned down and captured her lips, his touch gentle. She moved, settling on his lap, wrapping her hands around his neck. He rested his hands on her hips, his fingers spanning her waist. He deepened the kiss, feeling her head fall back slightly. He leaned forward, laying her on the bed, settling a hand behind her head. He arched her neck, making love to her mouth. She shifted beneath him, running a leg up his side. He grabbed her thigh, holding her leg up as he lowered against her. He listened to her moan, moving the other leg and wrapping it around his waist. He broke the kiss, gazing down at her. They studied one another for a moment, before she rose up and captured his lips. Vegeta followed her down, lifting after a few minutes, letting her yank his shirt off. He did the same to her, groaning when he saw she wasn't wearing her sports bra. He kissed her again before moving lower, running his lips over her skin. Trista let her head fall back, her hair cascading behind her, touching the bed. Vegeta lifted up, grabbing her waist and sliding her closer to him. He let his hands rest on her hips for a moment before grabbing her shorts, tugging them down. She lifted her hips, assisting him, not looking away from his gaze. Her eyes slid down a moment later as he jerked his own off, catching a glimpse of him before he leaned forward and captured her mouth again. Vegeta propped himself above her, his hands resting on either side of her head. His eyes roamed her face for a moment, before kissing her again, lowering his body between her legs. They both groaned, Trista wrapping her legs around his waist. He slid a hand down her side, grabbing her thigh and hiking her leg up. He didn't break the kiss as he plunged into her, her cry entering his mouth. He paused, their lips touching as he lifted a little, looking into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. He waited for her to relax before moving again, hearing her soft gasp against his ear. He moved slowly, increasing when her cries became louder, capturing her lips again and feeling her shudder underneath him. They both groaned as they came at the same time. They stayed wrapped around each other for awhile, before Vegeta moved again. Trista gasped, clutching his shoulders as he increased his thrusts. Vegeta suddenly sat up, listening to her moan at the change in position. He watched her through heavy lidded eyes, her back arching off the bed as she came again. He didn't stop, just continued to move against her as she whimpered, her hands clenching the sheets. He leaned forward again, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss as he came a second time, moving after a few minutes and pulling her against him. They laied there in silence for awhile, before Trista turned to study him. He arched a lazy brow, settling a hand on her hip. She opened her mouth to say something, only to close it after a moment. She furrowed her brows, looking away as she seemed to think about something. He slapped her rump, smirking as she yelped, throwing him a scowl.

"What is it, woman?" he asked softly.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, her hand absently coming up to fiddle with the ring around her neck. Vegeta's gaze went to it, before looking back at the woman beside him. He felt a shudder go through her.

"Do you think we'll survive?" she whispered, her voice low.

She looked over as he stayed silent. He was studying her, his eyes narrowed slightly. They studied each other before he leaned forward and softly kissed her, not saying anything.

He propped himself up on a fist, burying his face in her neck. Trista wrapped her arms around him, taking his silence as an answer. She could feel the tears choking her, quickly tamping them down as he finally lifted his head, studying her.

"I'm going to do my damnedest," he whispered quietly, lifting up and laying a hand on her stomach.

A chuckle escaped at the look on her face. "What?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. She knocked his hand away.

"I'm not pregnant!" she scowled, listening as he chuckled again.

He leaned back down, studying her once more before speaking.

"You will be," he stated, smirking as her face reddened.

He wrapped his arms around her again, both holding each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

The fighters finally felt their energies emerging. Some slightly smirking at what they figured the two were doing in there. Vegeta came out first, narrowing his eyes at their watchful gaze. He crossed his arms, glaring at them. Trista came out after a few moments. She had cut her hair again, this time it just looked like she snipped straight across, the short strands swinging around her face as she stepped forward. She arched a brow at their watchful gaze, smiling as her gaze rested on Trunks. She walked forward, ignoring the curious glances. She threw an arm around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Are you going to tell them, woman?"

Vegeta's voice floated over the lookout. Trista took a moment to turn, sending him a look. She glared at him for a moment before sighing and turning to the rest of the fighters. She wrapped an arm around Trunks' waist, squeezing slightly as she studied the floor for a moment.

She lifted her head, meeting everyone's gaze. "I saw the androids."

Everyone shouted at the same time. Trista grimaced, rubbing her ears.

"God! I think that was worse than Bulma!"

Everyone heard Vegeta chuckle. They looked at him before turning back to the woman. Goku spoke up.

"What are you talking about, Trista?" he asked quietly, seeing the haunted look in her eyes.

She looked away, swallowing. She didn't meet their gaze as she started talking again.

"I saw them in a vision. Actually, it was three separate times," she stated, finally meeting Goku's eyes.

"The first incident was almost a year ago," she said softly, "I saw them a couple months after my birthday, then again a few weeks later."

She glanced at Trunks before swallowing and crossing her arms. "I had another one while I was in there with Vegeta."

"What happens?" Piccolo asked softly, watching the woman's face.

She was silent for a moment. "People die," she whispered, studying the floor.

"Who?" Yamcha asked, everyone watching as her face went white.

She turned and left, not saying anything. They all watched her walk to the guardian chambers, disappearing inside. They all studied the spot for a moment, before turning and looking at the prince. He looked right back, not saying anything.

"Do you know who dies in her visions?" Goku asked softly, watching his fellow saiyan.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking away from them. He crossed his arms before looking back.

"Yes."

They waited, but he didn't elaborate.

"Well?" Yamcha asked, raising a brow at the prince's silence.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "If she wants to tell you, she will," he stated, turning and walking away. They all watched, frowning as he stopped at the edge of the lookout, not saying anything else.

* * *

They asked her again when she came back out, after Goku and Gohan came out of the hyperbolic time chamber, taking a second turn.

She wouldn't say anything about it. Just looked away as sadness and fear entered her eyes, keeping silent. Trunks finally threatened them if they didn't leave her alone. Yamcha immediately backed away, Tien after a few moments. Goku narrowed his eyes, studying the woman before sighing, laying a hand on her shoulder and walking away as well. Trunks hugged her, trying to give her a little comfort before he entered the chamber again with his father, looking back one more time at his mother before the door closed. No one broached the subject again. But they did watch her with curiosity, wandering how she was getting the visions. '_As if I want them!_' she thought, crossing her arms and staring out into the clouds. _I didn't even tell Vegeta the most terrifying part._ She swallowed, a hand coming up and resting on her throat as it felt like it was going to close. _Dr. Gero spoke directly to me, as if he knew who I was!_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! They finally took their relationship to the next level! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 20

A few days went by after everyone returned from the lookout, gathering in the living room of Capsule Corporation. They all looked at Trista and Trunks in slight curiosity as they stood in the middle of the room, waiting for everybody to settle down. It finally got quiet, all eyes on mother and son. They watched Trista hesitate for a moment, looking at Trunks before clearing her throat.

"The reason we both called you all in here is because," she paused, looking over at Trunks again before continuing, turning back and meeting everyone's gaze. "Both me and Trunks have been discussing what I've seen in my dreams, and what he knows about the androids. And we both discovered some things."

They all watched her pause, studying the floor for a moment. The fighters glanced at each other, then back to the woman in front of them.

"Well? What is it?" Yamcha asked loudly. He stepped back, face going white, as both Trunks and Vegeta glared at him.

Trista took a breath. "What I've seen of the androids, is not the same as what Trunks knows of them," she stated quietly, listening to everyone murmur.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked quietly. He could feel some of the others glance at him, but he kept his gaze on the woman.

She met everyone's eyes. "The androids I saw were Dr. Gero and another that looked...sort of like a clown."

She looked at Trunks. He stepped forward. "The androids that I came back to help with were nothing like that. They killed Dr. Gero in my time. The two me and my older mother fought were a beautiful woman with blond hair, and a man with black hair. They looked like normal people."

"And we," Trista spoke up, meeting Goku and Vegeta's gaze, "figured out, after talking about it for awhile, is that Dr. Gero changed himself somehow and made another android, along with the two that Trunks was talking about."

Everyone was silent for awhile. Finally Goku spoke up.

"So you're saying that there are _four_ androids now, including Dr. Gero!?"

Worried murmurs started up amongst everyone as both mother and son nodded.

Trista wrapped her arms around herself, feeling Trunks put an arm around her shoulders. She kept her gaze on the floor for a few minutes, listening to all her friends converse about the information her and her son just gave them. She slowly glanced up, looking at Vegeta. His eyes met hers, and they studied one another for a moment, before his gaze shifted, looking at their son standing beside her. She swallowed, looking at everyone around her. Her friends. Feeling another wave of tears surfacing, she quickly left, not looking at anyone.

They all fell silent as Trista left the room, looking at one another. Their heads jerked in surprise as Vegeta suddenly stood, following the woman. Trunks watched his parents leave, his arms crossed, a serious expression on his face.

"So Trunks," Goku said softly, listening as all his friends slowly stop talking to hear what he had to say. "Could you tell us a little more about these androids that you know?"

All stayed quiet as the young man began to speak.

* * *

She bit back a sob as she topped the steps, opening the door leading onto the roof. A hand came up to cover her mouth, a tear sliding down her face. A sob escaped as her shoulder's shook. She took a couple steps out onto the landing, her eyes closed. A few minutes later she felt strong arms go around her. She didn't look up, just leaned back into Vegeta's chest, another sob escaping as she felt his comforting presence envelope her. He tightened his arms around her, gently swiping the hair away from her face as she laid her head against his chest. A hand stayed over her mouth, tears running down her face for a few more minutes until she finally quieted, a shudder going through her. Vegeta didn't say anything, just continued to hold her. They stayed like that for a while, Trista balling a hand in his shirt, listening to his heartbeat underneath her ear. She didn't look up at him. Was afraid to. In case she started crying again. The prince slid a hand up and down her back, holding her. He studied the woman in his arms, the top of her head underneath his chin. She shivered again, and he tightened his hold. He laied his chin on top of her head, rubbing her arms. She finally moved back, looking at the floor underneath her feet, the black tar filling her blurry vision. She felt Vegeta put a hand under her chin, raising her head to meet his gaze. He cupped her cheek, rubbing a tear away with his thumb. They studied one another, before the prince leaned down and gently kissed her, lifting his head after a moment. Trista sighed, leaning her forehead against his hard chest, her hands clutching his shirt. The prince rested his hands on either side of her head, settling his lips on top of her hair. He closed his eyes, absorbing the presence of the woman in his arms. He felt her move closer, her arms going around his waist. After awhile, they both stepped back. Trista looked away, staring out over the city, her eyes troubled. Vegeta grabbed her hand, and she looked back. He studied her for a moment, before opening the door, their hands still clasped together as he pulled her back into the house. He led the way to her room, pausing at her bedroom door to look back at her. He studied her eyes, noticing the heartbreak and sadness in them, before silently opening the door and pulling her into the bedroom. He shut the door behind them, looking down at her. Trista studied the prince, slightly confused. She kept her eyes on his face as he pulled her against him, a hand settling on his arm.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, her brows furrowing.

He didn't say anything for a moment, a muscle jumping along his jaw. Vegeta swooped down and captured her lips, listening to her sigh. He cupped her neck, finally lifting his head and studying her. She stared at him, a question in her eyes.

"I'm going to help you forget, even if it's only for a little while," the prince stated softly, keeping his gaze on her as he leaned over and locked the door.

* * *

They lay in the dark, her head resting on his chest, listening to him breathe in and out. He slowly ran his fingers through her hair, staring up at the ceiling. They were both thinking about the coming year. The possibility that many of the people they know would die, that there's a possibility that they might never see each other again. Trista lifted her head, resting her chin on Vegeta's hard chest, sighing and looking at the prince. He looked down at her.

She studied him for a moment before speaking. "I don't think it's a good idea," she whispered, keeping her gaze on him for a moment before lifting up on an elbow, looking away. She felt him slid his fingers through her hair, cupping the back of her head.

She looked back at the man on her bed. Trista watched him study her, his low voice cutting through the silence. "You don't want to?"

At his question, she lowered her eyes, looking at his chest but not really seeing it. She put an arm around his waist, laying her head back against him. She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You know that's not it, Vegeta," she whispered, tucking her arm underneath her, her fingers splayed against his stomach. "I just don't think it's a good idea right now, especially with the threat of the androids coming closer and closer, every day."

They were both silent for a while, her eyes lowering until she was almost asleep. The sudden sound of Vegeta's voice had her popping them open.

"You know I wouldn't let nothing happen to you," he whispered, watching her slowly lift her head and look at him.

Trista studied him for a moment, her eyes softening.

"Nothing's guaranteed, Vegeta," she said softly, "look what happened with Trunks in the other time line." They studied one another in silence for a moment before she spoke again. "Remember what happened to me?"

Vegeta studied the woman leaning over him, her hand resting on his stomach. He watched her move, the light from the moon hitting her, making her eyes shine a little. He suddenly rose up and captured her lips, falling back to the bed with their mouths fused together, pulling her on top of him. His tongue swooped into her mouth, a hand resting on her lower back. He held her to him, feeling her shudder on top of him. She abruptly pulled away, staring down at him.

"What is it?" Vegeta whispered, his eyes roaming her features. A hand came up and cupped her neck, his eyes going to the necklace swinging between them. She looked down as well, a hand coming up and clasping around the ring. She leaned down and kissed the prince beneath her, before moving off him and resting her head back on his chest.

"I can't consciously bring a child in the world knowing that there's a possibility that we both could die," she whispered, feeling Vegeta take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well woman," he said softly, laying a hand on her back. "What will you do if you're already with child?"

She lifted her head and met his eyes. They studied one another for a long moment, before she turned away, swallowing.

"Then I'll deal with it if that happens," she said firmly, feeling him tense. She looked back at him.

He had a steely look in his eyes, his jaw clenched. "What do you mean you'll deal with it!?" he whispered harshly, his eyes narrowing.

Trista studied him for a moment, watching him roam her features.

"I'll protect it with my life, Vegeta."

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. A slight tremor went through him, his voice barely audible as he spoke.

"Lets just pray it doesn't come to that."

They slept together every night after that, though it never went beyond their lips touching and bodies against one another. She didn't want to further the chance of procuring a child in the not so certain future. Just in case.

* * *

The months flew by, the inevitable time of the androids descending on them coming closer and closer, and Trunks was worried. His mother wasn't pregnant with him. A slight tremor of fear went through him at the thought that maybe she would never have him in this time. He swallowed, hoping that wasn't the case. He could tell his parents' relationship had evolved. But she should be nearing the day he was born...and she wasn't. His mother hadn't even conceived him. Feeling another sliver of fear crawl up his spine, he tried to shake it off as he went in search of the woman who should be giving him life.

He found her on the roof.

Trunks studied his mother, watching her hair lift with the breeze as it wrapped around them. She had her arms around her raised legs, her chin resting on her kneecaps. She stared out, studying the sky. The woman didn't look up as he sat beside her, sighing and looking out with her towards the city. He stayed silent for a while, his hands clasped in his lap. He finally looked over, studying his mothers' profile before speaking.

"Mom," he paused, swallowing before continuing. "I'm a little...scared."

She didn't say anything, just continued to look out over the compound. After a few minutes, she finally looked over at him.

"About what," she whispered, watching the young man beside her look away, before turning back and meeting her eyes.

"That I might not be born," he stated softly, his black hair fluttering across his face as they kept their eyes locked.

Trista finally sighed, moving a little and putting an arm around him. She didn't say anything, letting him rest his head against her shoulder. His hair tickled her hand located on the middle of his back. She straightened, studying the length.

She smiled a little. Trista stood, holding her hand out to her son.

"Come on," she said softly, waiting for him to stand before heading back towards the door.

"What is it?" Trunks asked, following her. He watched his mother turn, throwing him a small smile over her shoulder. Her eyes went to his hair again.

"You need a haircut, son," Trista stated softly, watching the young man smile.

She entered the house, waiting for him to close the door and follow her down the hallway before speaking again. She stopped on the stairs, putting a hand on his arm.

"Trunks," she said softly, "I just want you to know. You're a great person, and I'm proud to call you my son." She paused, watching his eyes widen slightly. "But," the young man swallowed. "Me and your father decided to wait," she whispered, patting his arm before going down the rest of the stairs. Trunks turned his head, studying the wall for a moment before trailing behind her.

Trista sat him down in a kitchen chair, brushing his hair out before slowly snipping the dark, shiny strands. She smiled a little, studying the boy's bent head. She moved to his side, finishing half of the hair there before she softly spoke.

"That doesn't scare you. Does it son?" she asked gently, watching the side of his face as he swallowed. Trunks stared straight ahead, not speaking for a moment.

"A little," he admitted a little shakily. He didn't move his head, listening to the sound of the scissors cutting in the quiet room.

Trista finished the left side, going around and working on the right. She ran her fingers through his hair, cutting a few strays as she hesitated before speaking again. She stepped back, eying his hair before grabbing a broom. She began to sweep as she spoke.

"Trunks," she began, her eyes focused on the broom going over the floor. She heard him turn in the chair. "Don't be," she stated softly, "We...I just felt that it was better to wait until...hopefully the androids were destroyed."

She finished sweeping, dumping the hair in the trash before finally looking over at the young man sitting away from her. She folded her arms, slowly walking towards him.

"I don't want you to go through the pain and misery again," she paused for a moment. "Understand son?"

Trunks got up, and swallowing, wrapped his arms around her. A sob escaped him. Trista sighed, putting her arms around him and rubbing his back. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. She didn't move, just let the boy finally break down with everything he had been holding in. Another sob escaped him, and she felt tears clog her throat. She turned her head, a tear sliding down her face. Vegeta stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his eyes intent on her and the boy in her arms. Her eyes met his. They studied one another, before he slowly straightened and turned around, disappearing through the doorway.

* * *

**_-The Day-_**

He paused at the bedroom door, the sound of a sob reaching his ears. He listened for a moment, before turning the knob. He stepped in, his eyes focused on the bed on the other side of the room. He closed the door behind him, not saying a word. She was sitting in the middle of the bed, her face buried in her hands. He watched another sob escape her, before silently walking over and settling behind her, pulling her against him. He felt her shudder, wrapping his arms around her. After awhile, she finally stopped, taking a shuddering breath before grabbing a hold of his armor. She didn't look up as she spoke.

"I don't want you to go," she choked out, her voice soft.

The prince didn't say anything, rubbing her back in comfort. He focused back on her bent head as she started speaking again.

"But I know you have to," she stated, "for the sake of our lives, and everyone else's."

Trista finally looked up at him, swallowing. "I know you say you don't care," she studied his face, "but I know you do. Deep down," she whispered, watching his brows furrow. He looked away, not saying anything.

Her eyes moved over him, studying the blue spandex and armor encasing his chest. She rubbed a hand over his gloved one, her eyes downcast for a moment before looking back at his face. Vegeta kept his gaze averted.

He looked back as she climbed off the bed, her back to him. He watched her cross her arms, another shudder running through her.

"You need to go," she said softly, not turning towards him.

Vegeta's eyes widened, studying the profile of the woman standing a foot away from him. He slowly stood, walking up to her. He laid his hands on her arms, feeling her straighten slightly, her back going rigid.

He turned her around, his eyes roaming her face. She lifted her gaze, swallowing as they studied one another. Trista let her eyes roam over his body again, before closing them.

"I can't say another goodbye," she whispered.

Vegeta suddenly pulled her to him, capturing her lips. His kiss was demanding, an arm holding her tightly against him, his hand clenching in her hair for a moment before he broke from her, striding towards the door. He swiftly walked through it, not looking back as it firmly closed behind him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 21

They were just like she said they would be. The fighters studied the two androids in front of them, listening as Krillin flew Yamcha away to Korin's, his almost lifeless body barely hanging on the small man's shoulder. Everyone watched Goku engage the clown looking one in battle, their eyes widening after a moment as he fell to the ground, his hair returning back to black. Vegeta appeared as soon as the funny looking android was going to finish him off, slamming his foot into the thing, away from Kakkarot. He picked the taller saiyan up and threw him to Piccolo, not looking back. Yamcha, now fully recovered and standing off to the side, grabbed his friend, flying him to Capsule Corporation as the heart virus attacked their great hero. Bulma and Trista came running out as he landed. He put him on the living room couch, not bothering to look for the vial. Trista already had it, pouring it in the man's mouth before he fully set him down. They all listened to him cough and sputter, little gasps coming from him as he clenched his chest. The woman looked at Yamcha with worried eyes.

"Why isn't it working?" Trista asked, looking away in horror as her dream came back, remembering she had said those exact words. A hand came up to cover her mouth. She closed her eyes. _Oh God! What does that mean!_ She let out a sob, feeling Yamcha slightly hug her before turning to Bulma. Her friend was sobbing openly, looking down at one of her best friends almost at death's door.

"Bulma," Trista said softly, glancing up after a moment. She met the woman's eyes.

"I'm going to the lab," she stated, watching the woman's eyes fill with confusion.

They studied one another for a moment before the blue haired scientist spoke.

"What for?" she whispered, her voice breaking.

They both looked down at Goku, Trista's voice cutting through the silence several minutes later.

"I'm going to make more of this," she said, looking down at the vial in her hand.

"How..." Bulma trailed off, watching the young woman stand, her gaze focused on the man on the couch, gasping for breath. She didn't answer her.

"Yamcha," Trista said quietly, "Why don't you put him in a bed, where he'd be more comfortable."

The young woman strolled out without looking back.

* * *

"My goodness Vegeta. You have gotten strong," the android, Dr. Gero, murmured, standing with arms crossed, looking the fighters over. "You all are a lot stronger than my information deems you should be."

They watched Vegeta smirk, the group stepping forward as the doctor narrowed his eyes.

"I'm interested in knowing how you all strengthened yourselves without my knowledge," Dr. Gero said, his gaze resting on the young man among the group, his short hair fluttering in the breeze. _This one is not in my data base. Who is he!?_

They all listened as Vegeta started talking. "Well, since you stopped surveying us after Namek, than you missed a whole lot of information," he stated, a small smile on his lips.

"Such as?" The doctor took a step forward.

"The fact that me and Kakkarot are super saiyans," the prince boasted, a chuckle escaping as he powered up.

Dr. Gero looked at the remnants of Android 19, before slowly moving his head and watching the prince power up.

"The fact that you can change your hair means nothing. Android 19 wasn't my best work. And Goku didn't stand up to him very long. I see nothing that indicates that I should be worried," the doctor stated, watching the fighters in front of him.

"Why you insolent-"

Vegeta cut off as the doctor suddenly widened his eyes, staring off towards the right. They looked, but there wasn't anything there. Dr. Gero's voice had them turning back.

"Well," he said slowly, his gaze still fixed over the horizon. "I see she still lives. The little bitch will become perfect soon enough."

"Who are you talking about!" Vegeta yelled, raising his arms to his sides. He felt the others behind him tense up.

Dr. Gero took his time looking at the saiyan, before a smile appeared.

"The one that got away," he whispered, before he disappeared, running away from the group at break neck speed.

They all stood there for a moment, puzzled.

"What the hell was he talking about?" Vegeta whispered. He looked back at the other fighters, noticing their perplexed look as well. He glanced at Trunks. The boy had his eyes furrowed, a frown on his face as he studied the ground. He seemed to be thinking hard. After a few minutes, Trunks eyes widened, and he let out a pained gasp. His head shot towards his fathers. He murmured one word.

"Mom!"

* * *

She heard a crash, slowly setting down the vial of heart medicine she had created. It clattered to the table, settling with the other three she made. Trista listened for a moment, another crash reaching her ears before she jumped up, running towards the living room. It was thrashed, glass and wood littered the carpet, the door had been blown in. She gave a soft cry at Bulma laying on the floor, not moving. She ran over to her friend. She shakily touched the woman's neck, relief coursing through her as she felt a steady pulse. Her head shot up as someone spoke behind her.

"Hello dear," someone whispered in her ear. Terror went down her spine. She knew who it was. Her throat closed as she slowly stood up, turning around.

The man from her visions stood behind her, the exact way he appeared in her dreams. Her body shook as he took a step towards her, a hard smile on his lips. He held a hand out.

"It's time you came back. Become the perfect being you were supposed to be," he stated softly, his eyes never moving from her.

She choked back a sob, shaking her head. Trista watched him narrow his eyes, the terrifying smile still on his lips. He let his arm fall.

"Fine, little one. If you don't come with me, I'll kill the woman laying at your feet," he stated.

Trista felt another sob escape, swallowing back a curse. She cried out as he took a step towards her, bending down and wrapping her arms around Bulma.

"No! Please!"

Dr. Gero stopped, his eyes intent on her face. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I will kill her," he said softly, gesturing to the blue haired woman, "And I will kill Goku, sleeping upstairs. Now which do you want to die first?"

Another cry escaped her as he walked forward.

"Don't!" she screamed, trying to cover the woman's body with hers.

"Then come with me child, or your friends die," the android said simply, watching with disinterest as she sobbed.

Trista lay there, racking her brain for something, anything that would get her and those she loved out of this situation. She kept coming up blank. _If I don't go, he'll kill Bulma and Goku! What the fuck do I do! If I go with him, there's no guarantee he won't kill me!_ She looked down at her unconscious friend, thought about the earth's savior on the floor above, fighting for his life. She slowly stood, a breath escaping her. Her face went white at the satisfied look in his eyes. She didn't move as he walked up to her, snaking a hand out and grabbing her wrist.

"Now you get to experience what perfection is like." He watched her eyes widen in horror. "I hope you like killing your friends, because when I get through with you, you won't want to do anything else," he said softly, a satisfied smile appearing on his face.

They both looked up as Yamcha came through the door. Trista screamed at him to run, but he just stood there, eyes wide.

"No!" she screamed, watching as if in slow motion as Dr. Gero blasted him.

She only caught a brief glimpse of Yamcha's surprised face, before she was suddenly yanked out of the compound, the world flying by her as she let blackness surround her. She succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

They were too late. Everyone heard Trunks racing around the compound, shouting for his mother. Tien checked Bulma, making sure she was alright before going to Yamcha. An energy ball had hit him in the shoulder, a pained look appearing as he slowly came around. Vegeta stalked up to the warrior, his eyes narrowed. He grabbed the injured man by the shirt, ignoring the cry of pain.

"Where the fuck were you!?" he shouted, shaking the man a little. When Yamcha didn't immediately respond, he shook him again.

Tien and Piccolo had to pry the prince off the man, his body shaking with fury. They watched Yamcha cough and fall to one knee, Gohan going up and handing him a senzu bean. He quickly ate it, his eyes closed for a moment before opening, meeting the enraged prince's gaze.

"I was checking on Goku," he stated, taking a shuddering breath. "I came down when I heard the crash, and he already had her man! He shot me before I could even move!"

Yamcha slowly stood, swallowing and going over to Bulma. He rolled her over, shaking her a little. She moaned as she came to, a hand coming up to touch her head. They watched as she sat up slowly, her hand shaking slightly. Yamcha and Gohan helped her to her feet, supporting her as she wobbled to the couch.

"I feel okay," she whispered, laying a palm against her forehead for a moment before looking up. Her eyes widened as she caught the enraged look on Vegeta's face, and the worry blanketing the features of everyone else.

"What's going on?" she asked, glancing around. "Hey, where's Trista? Is she still in the lab?"

No one said anything for a moment. Vegeta finally spoke up.

"The bastard took her," he said harshly, his eyes filling with fury.

Bulma felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh my God! Why...why would he take her!?"

Yamcha hesitated for a moment, before speaking up. "I heard...some of what was said when I was coming down." They watched him flinch. "But I thought that maybe one of you had returned, until I heard clearly what he was saying."

They watched him look down at the floor, lifting his head and vaguely meeting Vegeta's gaze before looking towards the woman on the couch.

"He was threatening to kill you," his eyes rested on Bulma, then looked up. "And Goku. Dr. Gero," the scarred warrior paused for a moment, swallowing. "He said he was going to make her perfect, that he was going to make it to where she would kill all of us, and enjoy it," he stated quietly, swallowing again as no one spoke. He took a breath. "She went with him so he wouldn't murder her friends."

Vegeta snarled, slamming a fist into the wall. No one said anything, just studied the prince. He looked over, studying Trunks' ashen face for a moment before speaking.

"Come on son," he said quietly, turning and heading towards the door.

"Where...?" Trunks trailed off, slowly walking up to his father.

"We're going to get her back!" Vegeta snapped, not looking behind him.

"Wait!"

The prince stopped, looking over his shoulder at the blue haired woman. They all watched her walk up to him, putting a vial in his hands. She closed his hand over it, meeting his eyes.

"Take it. Just in case," she said softly. "Trista would have wanted you to," Bulma stated when he opened his mouth.

Vegeta didn't say anything, turning away as a muscle started jumping in his cheek. He started for the doorway again, until someone stopped him. He whirled around, shoving the namek's hand off his shoulder with a snarl.

"I need to go find her dammit!" he shouted, his anger growing even more.

No one said anything for a minute. "We'll help," Piccolo stated, looking over at Krillin. "Stay here and watch over Goku and Bulma," he stated, briefly glancing at Yamcha sitting on the coffee table. The man looked away.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, and not saying anything else, whirled away and blasted off, Trunks right behind him. A moment later the rest of the fighters followed.

* * *

Night started to fall. The fighters searched desperately for any sign of the woman, but couldn't get a reading of her ki signal anywhere. It was as if she disappeared. They watched, trepidation going through them, as Vegeta became frantic. He started blasting massive rocks, studying the cliffs and mountainous area for any sign of Trista or Dr. Gero. According to Trunks, this is where they located the man's lab in his time. They looked away from the desperation creeping into the prince's eyes. Trunks' was the same as his father, although he didn't blast the earth. He studied the area, trying to remember exactly where they had found the damn hideout. His eyes landed on a familiar patch of rocks.

"What!? What is it!?" Vegeta asked quickly, noticing the boys' slight pause.

Trunks didn't say anything, just took off, everyone else filing in with him. He listened with half an ear as the fighters landed behind him, his eyes searching the landscape. His father grabbed him and whirled him around.

"What?" Vegeta shouted, fear on his face.

"I recognize this spot from when me and my older mother found Dr. Gero's hideout in my time, when we destroyed it," he explained softly, watching his father's eyes roam around them.

He turned back, jogging towards what looked like a cave. He felt fear and relief course through him as he caught sight of the massive metal doors. It was an odd feeling stirring inside him, knowing last time he stood outside these doors, him and his mother were standing side by side. He walked up to the control panel, studying it. A moment later he jerked Vegeta's arm down, cutting off the man as he was fixing to blast the doors.

"Are you crazy!" Trunks shouted. "Mom is in there! If he knows we're here, he could kill her!"

Vegeta didn't say anything, just kept his narrowed gaze on the doors. "Then hurry the fuck up!" he snapped, finally looking over at the older version of his unborn son.

Trunks stepped away, eying him another moment before returning back to the panel. He narrowed his eyes at it, the memory of the code his mother put in suddenly popping up, and he softly smiled. He punched it in.

They all took a step back as the doors opened, studying the darkness for a moment before stepping into the hideout. No one said anything as they were met with another set of doors. Trunks walked up to this control panel as well, and after a moment, the doors opened slowly.

They entered a lab, their eyes immediately going to the woman laying on a metal table. With a cry, Trunks went to run to his mother, but Vegeta restrained him. The boy shot him a surprised look.

"We don't know if he's changed her yet or not," the prince said quietly, never taking his eyes off Trista.

They started looking around, jerking to attention at the sight of two other bodies standing erect inside a casing, holding them against the wall. It was the two androids Trunks had mentioned before. Dr. Gero was nowhere to be seen. Looking around warily, Vegeta finally started walking towards Trista. He studied her, noticing right away that she had different clothing on, her hair cut short again, to her shoulder's. He studied the leather pants and small top she had on, knowing they weren't hers. The woman's shoes were different to. They were black knee high boots, along with small gloves on her hands, holes where the knuckles were. He stopped beside her, looking down at her, noticing the chain still around her neck. The prince heard Trunks walk up behind him.

Her eyes popped open.

They stepped back, watching her stare at the ceiling for a moment before slowly looking over at them. She studied them, unblinking for a few minutes before shooting up from the table, turning and throwing her legs over the side, standing in one fluid motion. Trunks hesitantly took a step forward.

"Mom?"

Their eyes widened as she slowly smiled, the look on her face pure evil. She reached over without looking and grabbed a remote from the desk. They both backed up again, listening to her chuckle between her teeth. Dr. Gero finally emerged from behind her, a small smile on his lips.

"She's finally perfect," he boasted, his gaze raking over the woman before looking at the warriors. He spoke, not looking at the woman at his side.

"Now, Android 15, I want you to kill these men," he stated, amusement in his eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"No."

The doctor's head swiveled towards Trista, his eyes narrowing. "I gave you an order. I'm your creator. Do as I say!"

They watched her, a shiver going down their spines, as she slowly smiled. She shot a hand out, grabbing Dr. Gero by the throat. And without looking at him, tightened her hold, crushing his esophagus. She didn't glance over as he dropped from her hand, dead. She studied the men for a moment, before raising the remote.

"Now for a little fun," she said quietly, flipping a switch as she studied Vegeta and Trunks. She chuckled through clenched teeth as Android 17 and 18's eyes popped open.

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh! What's this!? Things are escalating! Please stay tuned for more!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 22

Trunks stared in horror at his mother. They all watched, eyes widening, as Trista crushed the remote in her hand, preventing them from having a chance of turning off the other androids.

"Oh look 18," the boy android's silky voice reached them, all of them watching as he walked up to Trista. "She killed Dr. Gero."

The android called 18 narrowed her eyes. "You should have saved some for us," she stated, following her brother.

"You were too busy sleeping," Trista said softly, not taking her eyes off Vegeta. She slowly smiled. "But we have better play things than that stupid man," she stated softly, chuckling a little.

The androids looked over, eying the men with disinterest. "Huh, not much of a challenge if you ask me," Android 18 said softly, turning her back to them.

Trista grunted a little, not looking away from them. Her gaze went to Trunks, her eyes lighting with amusement.

"We have an enraged one," she stated softly, smiling. Android 17 and 18 glanced at Trunks. They all studied him, watching as he powered up, a snarl coming from his lips. Trista's smile got bigger.

"I think the little boy wants to play," she stated, crossing her arms. She took a step forward.

The fighters fled as Trunks screamed with rage, blasting the hideout.

They floated above the rubble, smoke billowing up from below. Trunks was floating beside Vegeta, breathing hard. He had given everything he had in that blast. A breeze blew in, dissipating the smoke. They all gasped in surprise.

The three androids were standing there, apparently unharmed. They were looking up at the fighters.

"No!" Trunks said, his voice cracking. "Mom!"

The androids floated up, eying the men. Android 17 flipped his hair back, while the two women studied the warriors. Trista crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you think that was all they had?" she asked softly, not looking at the other androids beside her. Her gaze met Vegeta's and she smirked.

"Android 18," she said suddenly, after a moment of silence. The woman looked over at her. "Why don't you fight Vegeta?" she said, finally glancing at her. "See if they're as powerful as they boast."

The fighters watched Android 18 eye the woman, before grunting and crossing her arms. She narrowed her eyes on Vegeta, before rushing forward. They all watched a satisfied smirk appear on Trista's face.

"Android 15, you naughty girl," Android 17 said softly, "You know Vegeta is no match for her."

They all listened as a fight broke out between the android and Vegeta. A scream escaped him minutes later as she broke his arm. The android sighed.

"This is nothing," she said, slamming the man down onto the ground, before floating back up. "this is pathetic. Not a decent fight at all."

"Let's go then," Trista said softly, not looking back as they blasted off.

* * *

The fighters were quiet, sadness crossing their features at the look on Trunks face. Vegeta floated back up to them, holding his arm. He had pure rage in his eyes as he glared at the spot the androids were in moments ago.

"I'm going to kill them!" he shouted, gritting his teeth.

"You're not touching mom," Trunks stated quietly.

"Boy-"

"I said you're not killing my mother!" Trunks shouted, a vein popping out on his forehead. He stared in outrage at the man beside him, clenching his fists.

"I'll hurt you if you lay a hand on her," the young man stated loudly, glaring as Vegeta smirked.

"Like to see you try it boy-"

Vegeta flew back as Trunks punched him across the face. The prince snarled, bringing his fists up.

Piccolo flew in between them. "That's enough!" He looked from one to the other.

"This is not going to get the woman back, so settle your petty argument later."

Vegeta glared at him, yelling in outrage as he blasted off, disappearing within seconds.

A choking sound came from Trunks, staring at the spot his mother was just in.

"Mom!" he cried, lowering his head and closing his eyes.

* * *

The fighters regrouped, going back to Capsule Corps. Gohan and Piccolo went upstairs to check on Goku, while Trunks disappeared, everyone leaving the brokenhearted boy alone. Vegeta never showed, the night passing slowly for the occupants at the compound. Bulma cried for a long time, thinking about her friend and fellow genius being created into one of those monsters. She found the vials the young woman had made before she was kidnapped, another sob escaping as she looked down at them. They had names on them. _Bulma. Yamcha. Goku. Trunks._ She stared at them, swallowing. The woman had a big heart, making these vials for her friends, not even thinking of making one for herself. Bulma felt her shoulder's shake, and put a hand to her mouth. She looked up as she went down the hallway, watching Trunks as he leaned against his mothers' door. Her heart went out to the boy, losing two mothers in one lifetime. She stopped, and not saying anything, grabbed him in a hug. After a few minutes, she stepped away, both of them looking at Trista's bedroom door, before going downstairs. Everyone else, besides Goku and Vegeta, were in the living room, softly talking amongst themselves. Vegeta walked in a few minutes later, not saying anything. The fighters gave him his privacy, finally deciding that they would go and try to find the androids, to try to defeat at least one of them. They all looked to the ceiling, quiet for a moment as they thought about their friend fighting for his life, before filing out, taking off within minutes. No one spoke as they searched for Trunks mother, and the two androids she was with.

* * *

They found them on the side of the road, the two androids Trunks had warned them about standing beside a van, while Trista laied on the hood, her arms clasped behind her. She seemed to be sleeping, while the other two were discussing who they wanted to kill first. The fighters gritted their teeth, listening, before Vegeta took off down there, Trunks and the others sighing before following. Android 17 and 18 turned as they landed. Trista didn't move.

"Hey 15, are you going to get up? We have guests," Android 17 said softly, crossing his arms.

They watched Trista sigh, opening her eyes and staring at the sky. After a moment she turned, looking at the fighters. She slowly sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the van. She sat, a smirk appearing as she crossed her legs and leaned back, propping herself up with her hands.

"Oh goody," she murmured. "Go ahead 17 and 18, have fun," Trista stated, kicking a foot.

"Why don't you fight them?" Android 18 snapped, looking over at her.

Trista slowly turned her head, narrowing her eyes. The fighters watched with interest as the other android took a step back, looking away. Android 17 smirked.

"Don't anger her 18," the boy said, "if you want to live."

"What are you talking about, you stupid bucket of bolts!?" Vegeta snapped, looking over the three.

The androids didn't say anything for a moment, until 17 spoke up.

"15 is stronger than us," he stated, watching the men look at Trista. "Dr. Gero made her perfect," the boy said softly, glancing at the woman.

"You got that right!" Yamcha murmured, earning a glare from Trunks and Vegeta.

Trista smirked, watching them. She looked away after a moment, seeming disinterested as the fighters took a step towards them.

The two androids on the ground smiled a little, watching Vegeta power up.

"I have a question," Krillin muttered. They looked at him. He flushed slightly as he continued. "Why did he put her in leather?"

Trista looked over at him, her eyes piercing. Krillin took a step back. They watched the woman slowly smile, jumping down from the hood, her legs bending a little before she straightened.

"Why," she said softly, smirking. "You like what you see, little man?"

She chuckled through her teeth as Krillin went red. She looked over at the two beside her.

"Have at it," she stated softly, slowly walking away, hands on her hips.

The two launched themselves at the fighters, the van blowing up minutes later. They could see Trista standing at the edge of the gorge, arms crossed, looking out over the scenery. She turned at Vegeta's scream, and strolled over. The woman didn't say anything however, just watched as 18 beat him into the ground, before a ball of energy admitted from the blond androids hand.

Android 18 was suddenly flying through the air, smashing with a cry against the massive rock. The fighters looked in surprise at Trista, standing next to Vegeta, lowering her hand. She stepped over him, slowly walking up to the woman.

"I told you the killings were mine," they heard Trista state softly, watching the other android swallow.

Trista turned, narrowing her eyes as she walked back towards the prince. She stopped beside him, studying him for a moment before bending down. They watched her squat, grabbing the man by his throat. Vegeta's eyes widened as she brought her arm back, a white ball of light forming in her hand. Trunks appeared, kicking her in the stomach. Trista stumbled back, irritation appearing on her face.

"I see the little boy wants to play as well," she said softly, brushing herself off.

"I'm not going to fight you mom," Trunks stated loudly, grabbing Vegeta and pulling him away.

They stopped abruptly as she appeared in front of them.

"Too bad," she said, backhanding the young man across the face. Vegeta fell to his knees as Trunks went flying, skidding across the road before finally coming to a stop. Android 17 appeared, intent on finishing him. They watched him pause at the sound of Trista's voice.

"Don't make me kill you 17. He's mine," she stated softly, strolling over with her hands on her hips.

"15, you could at least give us one!" the android said in irritation, glaring at the woman.

She flipped a thumb behind her. "Take them," she stated, pointing to the other fighters.

"Shit," Krillin muttered, taking a step back.

The others tensed as the man looked at them, a smile appearing. They readied themselves as the two androids launched themselves at them, their eyes deadly.

* * *

Trunks helped his father up, looking over at the other fighters. Krillin, Tien, and Gohan were a little ruffed up, Piccolo was regenerating an arm, Yamcha seemed to be knocked out. Krillin walked over to the scarred warrior, nudging him, listening to him moan before sighing and walking over to Trunks. The small man studied him before speaking.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you Trunks!"

The young man didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes as Vegeta growled and stalked away, blasting off after a few minutes. The others slowly followed, landing on the lookout a while later. The older Guardian, Kami, came out, striding up to them before stepping towards the edge. They heard him gasp a moment later.

"What!?" Krillin asked, watching the old namek tense.

"People dropping...like flies!" the guardian said in horror, his hand clenching around the staff at his side.

Piccolo took a step towards him. "Is it the androids!?" he asked, taking another step forward as Kami stayed silent.

"No," the older namekian said softly, "something else."

Piccolo turned and looked at the others. "Stay here, recover. I'm going to check it out," he stated, before blasting off, his trail dissipating after a moment.

The fighters studied the spot he disappeared to, before sighing and settling down on the tiled floor. They waited for the news they knew he would report.

After awhile, Trunks and Gohan went and gathered Bulma, Goku, and some supplies, returning after a few hours. Piccolo returned soon after, looking very disturbed. He walked up to everyone gathered around Goku, finally standing and recovered, but still weak. Vegeta was sitting on the steps leading to the Guardian's chambers, studying the floor. Feeling only slightly bad for the man, he waited for everyone to quiet down before speaking.

"First off, it's great to see you're better Goku," he stated softly, a small smile appearing. The man smiled back, watching him. The smile fell from Piccolo's face as he thought about what he just encountered. "Second," he paused, waiting for Vegeta to join them. He hesitated for a moment. "That wasn't the androids killing people," he stated, listening to the fighters murmur. "It was a green monster called Cell, and he knew every one of our moves," the namekian warrior said quietly, wincing a little as they all shouted in outrage and surprise.

"Hey, you guys," Goku said softly, his voice carrying over the others. They stopped talking, looking over at him. He looked around, brows furrowed. "Where's Trista?"

No one said anything. Piccolo looked at him in surprise. "They didn't tell you?" he asked softly, glaring at the other fighters. Goku shook his head, his eyes intent on his green friend.

"Goku," Piccolo said softly, "Dr. Gero kidnapped her," he paused for a moment before continuing. His eyes studied the warriors as he spoke. "He turned her into an android."

Goku gasped, looking over at Trunks, then Vegeta. His gaze went to the floor after a moment. "Oh God!"

They watched his hands ball into fists, his arms lifting to his sides. His eyes narrowed as his teeth clenched.

"Has she killed anyone?" he asked softly, looking over at Piccolo. The namekian was quiet for a moment.

"We don't know," the green warrior stated quietly, looking at the great fighter before glancing over at Vegeta. The prince turned away, a muscle jumping along his jaw.

"I'm going to see for myself," Goku stated, ignoring the protests of everybody around him, walking to the edge of the lookout. Vegeta appeared beside him, not saying anything. He looked over.

"You're coming with me?" Goku asked, listening to the prince grunt. A small smile appeared on the taller saiyans' face, before they both blasted off, heading towards the earth.

They found the three androids walking along the road in West City. The buildings around them had been blasted, nothing left but rubble. A sick feeling came over Goku as he looked over the three. His gaze rested on the one slowly turning her head, a smirk appearing as they landed. The other androids didn't notice them, just kept arguing amongst themselves. Trista slowly turned towards them, folding her arms. She didn't seem to blink as she glared at them, her brows narrowed. A small smile stayed on her face.

"Nice of you to show up Goku," she said softly, not looking back as Android 17 and 18 whirled around, surprised.

"When did he show up?" Android 17 asked loudly, his eyes narrowed. 18 stepped up even with him, crossing her arms.

The two saiyans watched Trista slightly roll her eyes, an irritated look crossing her features.

"Well if you two would have stopped talking about fucking clothes, you would have felt them," she stated, ignoring the looks they sent her.

They watched Goku study Trista, a small smile appearing on 17's face.

"What's the matter Goku? Surprised 15 is with us!? She's an improved being, wouldn't you agree?" His silky voice floated over the air, a smirk appearing.

Both saiyans narrowed their eyes, noticing Trista didn't move her gaze away from them, just continued to study them intently as they powered up. She slowly smiled as they went super saiyan.

"The big boys wanna play," she said softly, not moving a muscle.

Android 17 and 18 perked up, turning fully towards them. Trista stayed where she was. 18 spoke up.

"Can we take them 15, or are they yours too!?" she said, her tone condescending. They heard 17 sigh.

"You know 18, I think you're asking for a death wish," he stated softly, backing away from Trista as she narrowed her eyes.

The two saiyans watched with raised eyebrows as 18 swallowed, shooting a glance at Trista. But the woman didn't move, her gaze still on the two men.

She suddenly thrust her hand out, not looking as she grabbed the blond android by her throat. She squeezed. Trista finally looked over, her eyes narrowing even more.

"Don't," she said softly, her hand tightening. "talk to me like that," they all listened to 18 gurgle as Trista tightened her hold again before releasing her, folding her arms again as the blond woman scrambled away.

Goku heard Vegeta slightly snicker, and looked over at him. He was watching Trista in amusement, although warily. Goku looked back at the woman, noticing she had turned her penetrating gaze back to them. He narrowed his eyes on her. She slowly smiled, watching him.

"You wanna play Goku?" she asked, laughter in her voice. Her expression didn't change.

The two androids beside her focused on the two men, smirking. "Why don't we take Goku, and you take Vegeta," 17 stated, raising his arms.

Trista studied the saiyans for another moment, before walking towards the side, the clop of her boots loud as she moved away from the others. She focused on Vegeta.

"Fine with me," she said softly, before launching herself at the man.

They met with a bang, Vegeta automatically blocking as Trista swung. Her fist connected with his arm, her leg smacking his as he blocked a kick. He studied her as he blocked another attack. She didn't have no emotion on her face, her body movements lightning quick as she narrowed her eyes. He suddenly grabbed her in a hold, clamping her arms beside her. She growled, her eyes snapping. He studied her for a moment, before looking down at the necklace around her throat. He could feel her body tensing as she broke his hold, blasting him in the chest. He grimaced as it blew up, the pain ebbing away as he narrowed his eyes on her, watching her fold her arms, a frown on her face.

"Whats the matter Vegeta," she asked softly, a smirk appearing. "Do I remind you of someone?"

The prince glared at her in outrage, before letting out a yell and rushing her. He winced as he punched her, watching her fly back a little before she stopped, her head slowly coming around as she glared at him. A slow smile appeared.

"Finally, you actually fight back," she said, before powering up and coming at him again. His gaze raked over her as she punched him in the gut, his breath leaving him as she pummeled him in the back. He smacked the ground with a curse, quickly getting up as she landed, her hands on her hips. She grunted, a smirk appearing as she stuck a thumb in her belt loops, her elbows sticking out as she slowly walked towards him. She studied him, her gaze raking over him before meeting his eyes.

"Thought you would be more of a challenge Vegeta," Trista stated, smiling as he sent her a pissed off look. She snorted, stopping three feet from him.

She turned and started walking away. Vegeta glared at her back, watching the muscles bunch and move along her exposed skin as she strolled away. With a snarl he went after her, his eyes widening at the last minute as he realized she was playing with him. She had stopped, waiting for him to get within inches of her, before looking over her shoulder, turning and lifting an energy ball at him. Vegeta didn't have time to move. He shouted as it hit him, his arms coming up at the last second to keep it from going through him. He went flying back, gritting his teeth as he blasted through a building. He came out, pissed. Vegeta stopped and looked around. The woman had disappeared.

"Looking for me?"

Vegeta's eyes widened as she whispered in his ear, feeling a hand at his back. She blasted him, watching as he flew away, his body smacking through another building. She lowered to the ground, crossing her arms. Trista slowly walked over to the others fighting. The two androids had ganged Goku, coming at him from both sides.

"He's mine now," she said softly, her eyes on the saiyan.

The two androids sent her an annoyed look, but backed away. They landed behind her, watching as she lifted, her gaze intent on Goku. She narrowed her eyes, watching him breath hard.

"Go," she whispered, watching as he jerked in surprise. "Take the damn prince with you. You're not a challenge like this," Trista stated, turning her back to him.

Goku studied the woman for a moment, his eyes narrowed, before flying towards where Vegeta had disappeared. A few minutes later they were gone.

"Why did you do that 15? Damn, we had them!" Android 17 said loudly, his eyes enraged.

She ignored him, turning and walking the way they were before the fighters showed up.

"They weren't a challenge right now," she stated, not looking back. Android 17 and 18 looked at each other, then back at 15. They didn't say anything as they fell into step beside her.


	23. Chapter 23

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 23

They met the androids again a few days later, the group of fighters glaring in outrage as the blond one blasted a building. Trista stood with her back to the two, her eyes closed. None of them looked over as the warriors landed. They watched them for a moment, before Goku stepped forward, his hands clenched. Trista suddenly lifted her head, looking over at them. They watched a little smirk appear on her face. She didn't tell the others though, just watched with mild interest as they came towards them. Her eyes suddenly widened slightly, turning away from them. They watched the other androids stop too, coming to stand beside Trista. The fighters stopped walking. Their eyes widened as well when a green monster appeared, his tail whipping behind him. They noticed Trista slowly backing away, her eyes narrowed. She powered up, along with the other androids. It was an interesting predicament, the fighters on one side, Cell on the other, the androids in the middle.

They watched as Cell stepped forward, licking his lips. His eyes roamed over them, resting on the woman in leather. He stopped, narrowing his eyes.

"Mmm," the green monsters voice was gravelly as he spoke. "You're not an android."

17 and 18 jerked in surprise, staring at the monster. The boy spoke up.

"What are you talking about!? That's 15! She's stronger than both of us!"

The fighters watched as she shot a look at the man, her eyes snapping. She jerked her head towards the green thing as he took a step forward.

"Really!" Cell said, his gaze raking over her. "Then I'll enjoy devouring you!" he cackled, his tail swishing behind him.

The androids shot up into the air, Trista staying on the ground, her eyes narrowing. The two androids shot at the thing, letting out a yell as they blasted. A cloud of smoke billowed up, obscuring their vision of the monster. A tail shot out, grabbing 17 from the air. He yelled as the thing seemed to suck him inside it. The fighters gasped in surprise, vaguely noticing when 18 and Trista launched away from the monster, coming closer to them. The two women floated in front of them, before Trista looked over at 18, her eyes narrowed.

They all watched as Cell started to glow, his form changing as he seemed to grow. The two women backed away some more, a few feet from Goku and Vegeta's chest. The fighters watched the two women power up, before Trista suddenly shot a hand out, knocking 18 out. She grabbed her by the back of her shirt, letting the woman hang from her hand. They studied the woman, her eyes narrowed on the monster in front of them. She looked behind her, straight at Krillin.

"Here," she snapped, throwing him the blond woman. "Now leave, before he absorbs her too."

She glared as he continued to stand there. "Get the fuck out of here!" she yelled, her arms coming up.

Krillin took off as she turned back towards Cell, watching as he sighed, his bigger form stretching.

"Why did you do that?" Piccolo asked, narrowing his eyes on the woman's back.

She didn't turn as she spoke. "Because if Cell gets a hold of that android, he will become complete." She paused for a moment. "He will be unstoppable," she finished softly, her hands clenching.

"How do you know that," the namekian warrior demanded, floating closer to her. The others studied her.

"I have ears Piccolo," she said, turning her head and looking back at him. "I heard Dr. Gero boasting to himself about it. Why he created the androids, and..." she faced forward again. "Him."

She stayed silent. Goku looked at the now waiting Cell, before turning to the woman floating in front of them.

"Why?" Goku asked softly, crossing his arms.

Trista was silent for a moment. "To kill you," she stated softly, sighing before continuing. "To destroy the world."

"Well then why don't you leave. He'll just absorb you!" Vegeta snapped, watching her smirk a little.

"It wouldn't do him any good," she murmured, watching Cell lift into the air.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked softly, staring wide eyed at his mother.

She suddenly looked at them over her shoulder, a grin appearing on her face.

"I'm not an android," she stated, before blasting towards the creature in front of them.

They all stood in shocked silence for a moment, before joining her. They watched her disappear, then reappear behind Cell, kicking him in the back. He flew down, smacking the ground with a yell.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Vegeta yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Later Vegeta!" she yelled back, quickly flying down.

Goku followed her, a small smile on his face. He joined her in bashing the monster, tearing his tail off as he swung it, protruded out, towards Trista. She grabbed it, yanking hard. A sickening sound emitted from the creature as she flung it aside. A look of disgust appeared on her face as she stared down at it. Goku joined her, smirking at the monster. The fighters landed behind them as Cell regenerated another one.

"I'm going to absorb you, little one. Since you took Android 18 away from me," the creature snapped, balling his hands at his sides.

Vegeta stepped up even with Trista, glaring at the thing. They watched her power up, a smirk on her face.

"You can try," she said softly, a small smile appearing.

All three warriors yelled as they launched themselves towards Cell, meeting with a bang.

* * *

The fight was intense, the creature a lot stronger than when Piccolo had went up against it. The thing knew all of Vegeta and Goku's moves, but it was interesting to watch. Because he knew none of Trista's. They watched her smirk as Cell moved too late, the blast hitting him in the back, yelling as he went flying forward, smashing into a ruined building fifty feet away. The three waited, breathing hard, as he came blasting back. He blocked the two saiyans, scrunching up in pain as Trista kneed him in the stomach. He swung at her, but she moved away, sending a roundhouse kick towards his head. She disappeared as he shot a hand up to block it. A second later a foot connected with his back, making him smash into the ground. A small chuckle escaped the woman. The two men narrowed their eyes at her.

"How is he able to block our attacks, but not yours!?" Vegeta snapped, crossing his arms, glancing down at the still monster before narrowing his eyes on Trista.

"Because Vegeta," she said, not taking her eyes off Cell, "He is made from all of your cells, and knows everyone's moves. He can detect your energy signal as well."

"Why can't he detect yours?" Goku asked, studying her.

She finally looked up, smirking. "I don't have one," she explained, looking down at the monster as the saiyans' eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"Later," she snapped. "He's getting up."

They all watched as he stood, glaring up at them before launching towards the fighters. They tensed, waiting. Cell stopped a few feet away from them, his eyes narrowed on the woman.

"Why can't I detect your energy!" he demanded in outrage.

Trista smirked, not saying anything. The monsters' face scrunched up in rage, letting out a yell as he powered up.

"I'm going to become perfect! You will not stop me!" he screamed, blasting off.

"Shit!" Trista shouted, lowering to the ground.

"Now Woman-"

"I said later Vegeta!" she snapped, blasting off with a growl. They all looked at one another, before following her.

* * *

Krillin and Bulma backed away in fear as Trista slowly landed. They watched her smirk, folding her arms. The others landed behind her as she let out a snicker.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked, eying the woman. She pointed.

Krillin and Bulma were staring at her, wide eyed in fear.

"Oh," Goku said, a small chuckle emerging. "It's okay guys," he explained, "Trista's one of us."

The two stared at her for a minute, before Bulma gave a cry and launched herself at the woman. They heard Trista grunt as Bulma slammed into her, making her fall back. The men watched with interest as she tried to scramble up, Bulma having a death grip around her neck.

"Get the fuck off me, Blue!" Trista shouted, scowling as she finally stood.

"Damn woman! You have a grip like a viper!" she muttered, rubbing her neck. Chuckles rang out among the group. Bulma smacked her arm.

"Why did you let everyone think that damn man changed you!?"

"Yes," Vegeta seethed. "Why?"

No one spoke after that, waiting for the woman to elaborate. She sighed, walking over to the steps and sitting down. Trista propped her head in her hands, waiting for everyone to join her. She straightened, crossing her arms as she begun to speak.

"Well, you remember when me and Trunks were discussing what I had seen in my dreams, and what he had experienced with the androids?" She waited for them to nod. "While we were trading information, I started thinking about what I had seen in my visions, the fact that I was actually there at the fight, Dr. Gero seemed to know me, talked to me-"

She cut off as everyone started shouting questions.

"What!?"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"What woman!"

Trista sighed, waiting for them to shut up. "He seemed to know who I was," she explained, her eyes narrowing. "Kept referring back to me when something happened, as if I should be enjoying it."

She paused for a moment, looking away. "The fact that he was there when I got kidnapped, when all this stuff with the androids started, I figured out that he was going to pull me into it somehow."

She looked back at them, before studying the floor. "I didn't realize until a couple days before the androids showed that he was going to try to turn me again." A small smile appeared on her face. "So I made myself a serum," Trista stated softly, watching their eyes narrow.

"What did it do?" Trunks asked softly, his gaze never leaving his mother.

She hesitated before speaking. "I made it so that it would diminish my energy signal, but give me more strength, as if I was in fact an android. I took it before he could do to me what he did to the others, and he never knew the difference. I had it in my pocket when he kidnapped me, and swallowed it when his back was turned," she paused for a moment. "And he never suspected, so I acted like I was an android, to keep safe," she finished softly, not meeting their eyes.

She grunted as Trunks suddenly grabbed her into a hug, her arms trapped beside her. He stepped back, shaking her.

"Do you know what the hell you put us through!?" he shouted, before grabbing her into a hug again.

"My mom," he muttered loudly, "the damn genius."

"Why did you stay with them after you killed Dr. Gero?" Vegeta asked, eying her.

She was quiet for a moment, waiting for Trunks to let her go before meeting Vegeta's gaze. They saw her wince slightly.

"To monitor their actions. Since they couldn't tell I wasn't one of them, I could stay by them and make sure they didn't kill anyone."

"Then what happened to the people in the cities?"

She was silent for a moment. "I transported them out of there, before the androids showed up. Gave the excuse that I liked killing alone before they had their fun."

"What about them saying you were stronger than they are?" Piccolo asked. "Was that true?"

They all watched her press her lips together for a moment, studying the namekian warrior. She narrowed her eyes.

"Yes."

They all jerked in surprise, staring at her.

"How is that possible?" Trunks asked softly, roaming his gaze over her.

"The serum," she said simply. "I wasn't sure how strong the androids were, so I wanted to make sure I could defend myself. Just in case."

Trunks let out a laugh, hugging her again. She let out an "oof" as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait a minute," Yamcha asked, walking forward a little. He was silent for a moment as he studied the woman. "How long does it last?"

They all looked at her, watching her eyes widen a moment. She seemed to hesitate, before grimacing.

"I..." she bit her lip, looking away. "Possibly...," she looked back, meeting her sons' eyes. "until I die."

"WHAT!" Trunks yelled, stepping away from her.

They watched her grimace again, rubbing her arm. Her gaze slid away, studying the floor.

"I wasn't sure how long I would have to stay around those monsters," she stated quietly, "so...I made it strong."

"There's no guarantee it will stay in my body for that long though, Trunks," she said softly, looking back up at him. "I'm not real sure how long it will actually last."

No one spoke for a while, keeping their thoughts to themselves. Bulma finally broke the silence.

"Well," she said loudly, "I'm glad you're not evil!" Bulma studied the woman for a moment before continuing. "And that black leather looks hot, by the way!" she stated, grinning.

Everyone chuckled as Trista flushed. She glared at the blue haired woman, narrowing her eyes.

"Shut up, Blue!"

Some of the men snickered, looking her up and down before glancing at Vegeta. He was eying her underneath his lashes, his arms crossed. The fighters smirked. They could tell he thought so too.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to know what sort of outfit Trista has on, Google images: sexy anime leather, pg 71(the woman leaning against the wall).**


	24. Chapter 24

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 24

They all talked for a while, discussing what methods they should take to try to stop Cell. Bulma finally stated that she would like to go home, so everybody slowly started leaving the lookout, Goku transporting the blue haired scientist to the compound. Trista strolled over to Krillin before he left.

"Krillin," she called, watching him slightly flinch. He slowly turned, a pained expression on his face. She raised a brow.

"Where did you put Android 18?" she asked softly, narrowing her eyes as his gaze slid away. He started sputtering.

"Out with it!" she snapped, crossing her arms. She heard Trunks walk up to them, but didn't take her eyes off the short man.

"Well," Krillin said slowly, rubbing his head. "She got away."

"WHAT!" Trista shouted, her eyes widening.

Vegeta and Piccolo came up, asking what was going on. Trista pointed to the bald man.

"He," she snapped, her teeth clenching. "Let the android go!"

"What!?" Vegeta snapped, glaring at the man.

Krillin started waving his hands. "NO! It wasn't like that! She woke up before I got here, and took off. I tried to stop her, but..."

Trista took a step forward. "Well, you didn't do a very good job, did you!"

She whirled around, stalking off, away from the men. Krillin took a step back as Vegeta and Trunks glared at him. They all turned in surprise as they heard the woman blast off.

"No! Mom, wait!" Trunks yelled, taking off after her.

Vegeta and Piccolo walked to the edge, watching both mother and son disappear. Piccolo looked over as he heard the prince sigh.

"You following them?" Piccolo asked softly, watching as Vegeta clenched his jaw.

The prince's eyes narrowed before glancing at the green warrior. He grunted, before blasting off, headed towards the woman and his son. Piccolo smirked, folding his arms.

"It's about time you cared about someone other than yourself," he stated softly, before turning and walking towards Kami, intent on convincing him to merge with him.

* * *

He found them in a fight with Cell, both fighting like they had been doing it for years. He watched, arms crossed, as Trista slammed a foot into the green androids stomach, the thing flying back. Trunks appeared, slamming his fists into the monsters back, watching as he slammed the ground. Vegeta caught sight of the blond android, watching from the other side of the island, half obscured by a massive cliff. He grunted, looking down as Cell yelled in outrage. A smirk appeared on Trista's and the boy's face. They lowered, landing on each side of him. Vegeta watched as he glared at the woman, his arms coming up to his sides.

"I knew I was right about you!" he stated loudly, his lip curling. "You're not an android!"

"Brilliant deduction, idiot!" she said, a small smile appearing on her face. She jumped away a few feet as Cell swung his tail towards her. She floated a ways from Vegeta. He kept his gaze on Cell, vaguely noticing when the blond woman took off. He looked up when he felt someone glaring at him. The prince glanced over.

"You going to help!?" Trista snapped, balling her hands into fists. "Or just stand there?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, before slowly lowering. He watched his son engage in battle with the thing, before it turned towards him.

"Come on Vegeta. Show me what you got," Cell said, laughter in his voice. Vegeta powered up, a yell coming from him as he transformed. He smirked in satisfaction, before launching himself at the monster.

Trista landed a little while later, eying the thing as Vegeta slammed the ground, his hair returning back to black. She laied a hand on Trunks shoulder, the boy standing off to the side. His body shook in outrage, his teeth grinding together as Cell chuckled.

"We need to get stronger," Trunks muttered, his gaze never wavering from the green android. "There's no way we'll beat him like this."

Cell heard him, a smirk appearing. "Oh don't worry," he said as a smile appeared. "As soon as I gain my perfect form, there won't be any reason to worry. You'll all be dead," the green android stated, folding his arms.

They looked down as Vegeta lifted himself up onto his hands and knees. "Then why don't you," he said, grimacing as he got up, stumbling a bit. He ignored the shouts from Trista and Trunks.

"What the fuck are you doing Vegeta!"

"Dad, don't!"

He took another big breath, standing straighter. "Go ahead Cell," he stated, his voice a little stronger. A smirk appeared. "Show us your perfect form."

Trista punched him, making him fall to the ground again. Vegeta glared at her, growling. She glared back, before turning her gaze to the green android.

"One stipulation," she said, her hands clenching.

Cell waited, narrowing his eyes.

"Give us ten days, then we'll fight you in a tournament," she stated, taking a step back as the thing smirked.

"What is this...tournament?" Cell asked, looking from the woman to the man.

"Where you can pit your strength against the strongest fighters," Trista stated, knowing that that kind of challenge would call to the saiyan cells in his body.

"Really!" Cell said, intrigued.

She slowly nodded, thanking God she was right.

The monster seemed to think it over, finally crossing his arms back and grinning.

"Fine," he stated, not saying anything else.

They stood in silence for a moment before Trunks spoke.

"How will we know were you're at!?"

Cell was quiet, studying the three warriors before smirking.

"I'll let you know, don't worry," he said, his voice silky.

With that he blasted off, in search of Android 18.

Mother and son looked at each other, worry apparent in their eyes.

"Well," Trista finally said, "At least I gave us extra time to prepare."

* * *

Trista punched Vegeta again as they landed outside Capsule Corporation. Trunks stood to the side, watching.

"What the hell is your problem, Woman!"

Vegeta landed on a knee, ignoring the people gathering outside the front door. He looked up at the woman standing over him, flinching slightly as she glared, murder in her eyes.

"Why don't you do it, Cell!" she mimicked, snarling at him before stomping passed the others gathered to watch, disappearing inside the house.

Vegeta glanced at Trunks, turning away at the look on his face, before standing and rubbing his jaw.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, looking at the two as he walked up. He crossed his arms.

Trunks glared at his father. "He," the boy pointed to Vegeta. "Let Cell absorb Android 18!"

"What!" the group shouted, their mouths open as they looked at the prince.

The man didn't say anything though, just let a sound of disgust out before stalking towards the house, not looking at anyone.

"That son of a bitch!" Bulma shouted, glaring at the prince's back. "Doesn't he care about anyone but himself!"

They saw Vegeta pause for a moment, not looking back, before he walked the rest of the way into the house. The others on the lawn were quiet, slowly shaking their heads at the man's blatant disregard for anyone's safety.

"Doesn't he care about Trista?" Goku asked quietly, glancing over at Trunks. "Doesn't he care about you?" He watched the young man look away.

"Cell played on his pride," Trunks stated quietly, "I know that's not an excuse, but you know how he gets when someone does that," he stated, looking back at Goku.

No one said anything, quietly going back into the house. Trepidation went through everyone, afraid of what will happen in the coming days.

* * *

He knocked on her bedroom door, listening to the silence. He knocked again.

"Go away! You bastard!"

Vegeta glared at the door, grabbing the handle and yanking the door open. He stepped in, slamming it closed and locking it. He studied the woman stalking up to him.

"I said leave me alone," Trista growled, her eyes snapping. She turned and quickly walked away from him. "Get out!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

He suddenly grabbed her and whirled her around. A muscle clenched in his jaw as she raised a hand to slap him. Vegeta caught it, his eyes never leaving the woman's face. He snaked an arm around her waist, ignoring her protests.

"Get away from me, traitor!" she screamed at him, pushing on his chest. "I don't want to fucking be around you!"

"Woman-"

"NO! You've doomed everyone!" She abruptly stopped struggling, her eyes shining with unshod tears. He watched her swallow. A hard look crossed her features, and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm glad I didn't have your child," she stated softly, watching dispassionately as his eyes widened. She didn't look away from the emotion in his eyes.

A moment later she was slammed against the wall, a small cry escaping her as her head smacked the wood. Vegeta pinned her, his eyes ablaze. She watched him, her breath hitching. He growled low in his throat, glaring at her for a moment before he swooped down, capturing her lips.

She squeaked in surprise, before she pushed him away. "Get off me!" she snapped, gritting her teeth. Vegeta grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the wall. He pressed his body against hers, not saying anything. Her eyes widened momentarily before she snarled, wiggling and trying to get away from him.

"I'm not," she said loudly, a gasp escaping as he kissed her neck. "No! Vegeta! I'm not..." she moaned as he slid his tongue against her skin, tingling starting in her belly. She took a breath, suddenly thrashing against him. "Stop, dammit!"

He moved away momentarily, before holding her wrists in one hand, and started taking her clothes off with the other.

"Vegeta, stop!" Trista shouted, thrashing and trying to get her hands loose. The prince ignored her, unzipping her top, sliding a hand over the black fabric beneath it. She felt her muscles quiver in her stomach, sucking in a breath. She glared at him, feeling his hand travel to the waist band of her pants. He unbuckled them.

She kicked at him, snarling as he studied her. There was some unknown emotion in his eyes she couldn't decipher, although his face remained impassive. That made her more pissed.

He pressed his body against hers when she tried to kick him again, pinning her legs with his. He leaned back slightly, still holding her wrists. He finished undoing her pants, snaking a hand in. Trista tensed, sucking in a breath.

She closed her eyes, feeling his gaze on her. She bit back a moan as he cupped her, moving his hand underneath her underwear. A gasp escaped as he stroked her, gritting her teeth as she felt her body softening. _Dammit!_ She kept her eyes squeezed shut, her head turned away. She felt him switch hands on her wrists, and peeked at him from underneath her lashes. Vegeta had taken his armor off, slowly peeling the blue spandex down. Her eyes snapped open, and she started struggling again.

"No Vegeta! I'm not having sex with you!"

He seemed to ignore her, his hand going to her pants and yanking them down. She tried to kick him, but the damn leather had her legs pinned. He lifted one of her legs, yanking off a boot. He did it with the other, never taking his eyes off her face. They stayed like that for a few minutes, his suit around his waist, her pants around her knees.

"Vegeta," Trista said softly. "I don't-"

She cut off as he yanked his suit off, tearing her underwear and leather pants off of her, slamming into her in one smooth motion. She cried out, her eyes closing. She leaned forward involuntarily as he pumped into her, her chin resting on his shoulder, her hands clenching his arms. Vegeta didn't utter a word, just grabbed her waist and held her still as he increased his thrusts, listening to her softly moan in his ear. He splayed a hand on the wall, pushing her up against the wood as he pushed into her, again and again.

She bit back a sob as he increased his thrusts, a cry escaping her unwillingly. Tingles shot through her, making her body soften even more, grabbing his forearms as he pushed her against the wall, increasing his speed. The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room, as he kept his gaze focused on the wall, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he breathed in the scent of the woman in his arms. He felt her finally clench around him, closing his eyes and groaning. He growled as he reached his own release, feeling her shudder against him. The prince didn't look up as a small sob escaped the woman. He lifted his head a little, catching her eye as she slowly stood on her own feet. She slapped him. He let her, slowly bringing his head back around to glare at her. He winced inward at the look on her face. His gaze never wavered from her, until she sobbed and pushed away from him. He heard the rustling of clothes, bending down to get his own. He threw them into the hamper, slowly walking over to the dresser containing some of his own, and pulled a shirt and sweats out. He heard her stop moving, feeling her eyes on his back as he dressed. The prince paused for a moment, staring out the window for a few minutes before turning to the woman standing a few feet from him. She looked nothing like she did an hour ago, regular clothing on her, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. He watched her swallow and look away from him. She sat on the bed, crossing her arms.

"Get out," she said softly, not looking up as he walked towards her. Trista didn't acknowledge him standing there, just turned her head away.

Vegeta didn't say anything, studying her for a moment before pivoting and stalking out, not looking back as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

She wouldn't have nothing to do with him. She ignored him if he tried to talk to her, stayed away from the training pod when he was around, even avoided going to her favorite spot on the roof, in case he tried to catch her there. She would not give him the time of day, knowing everyone thought it was because of what he did with Cell. She let them, even though it was partly true, but not all. She shoved what happened out of her mind, focusing on the scouter she was working on. She had holed herself up here for days on end, ignoring Bulma's worried questions, and just worked on whatever she could get her hands on. She was currently modifying a scouter that had came from Namek, though she didn't know why. Bored, mostly. And to stay away from Vegeta. He never came down here.

"Why are you still down here?"

Well, almost never. She ignored the man, grabbing a small screwdriver and taking the small panel off the side of the scouter, exposing the circuits and computer, studying it for a moment before she started taking it apart. She kept her gaze on the thing, not acknowledging when he finally left with a sound of disgust. Sighing, finally rid of his presence, she focused on her work. A few hours later, she put the tiny panel back on, donning the scouter and turning it on. She watched the words appear, turning her head when Trunks entered the lab. His power level popped up, along with his stats and weaknesses. Trista turned it off, satisfied. She sat it on the table, looking over when the young man remained quiet.

"What is it son?" Trista asked, noticing the worried look on his face. She watched him hesitate before speaking.

"We're going back to the lookout, to use the training chamber again before going up against Cell." He paused for a moment, studying her. "Do you want to go?" he asked quietly, watching his mother narrow her eyes at the table.

"No," she whispered, picking the scouter up and throwing it into the box of others she had already modified. Boredom could get things done, even meaningless tasks.

Trista ignored his surprised look, his body straightening as he stared at her.

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to benefit you or anyone else. I'm only good for one thing, apparently, and I'm staying here, doing what I do best. Working in here," she finished, glancing over at him before pulling a small computer over to her halfheartedly.

He listened to his mother softly sigh, worry going through his mind. Trunks looked over, noticing his father in the doorway, studying his mom. She didn't look up though, just started taking the computer apart, almost on autopilot. Trunks watched his dad's eyes narrow, before a muscle clenched in his jaw as he walked away. He didn't say a word. Trunks looked back over at her, studying her as she started working over the table, her eyes focused on what she was doing. He put a hand on her shoulder, not saying anything before walking out of the lab.

* * *

Emotions continued to choke her as the days flew passed, knowing they were going up against Cell. Bulma tried to get her to watch the news broadcast, but she refused, instead holed herself back up in the lab and ignored almost everybody. She looked down at the screwdriver in her hand, blinking at it before letting it clunk onto the table. She sighed, folding her arms on the table and resting her head on them, closing her eyes. She was tired, and had been avoiding her bedroom, since...She stopped the train of thought. Grabbing a few restless hours of sleep in the lab, like she'd been doing for days, she was surprised she wasn't as tired as she figured she should be. Sighing again, she let her mind drift, slowly succumbing to sleep.

_She watched him reform, terror coursing through her as he appeared in front of the fighters, a chuckle escaping. He let out a blast. They all watched it, weaving around Gohan, then Piccolo, heading straight for Trunks. "NOOOO!" she screamed, racing over towards him. But it was too late. She watched in horror as the blast went through him, his eyes widened in surprise and terror, flying back and smacking the ground. She slid as she fell to his side, her knees slamming the ground as she leaned over him. A sob escaped her as he sucked in one more breath, then became still. A cry left her, listening with half an ear as a fight broke out behind her, the light from the energy beams turning Trunks face white, playing over his features. She cried out again, laying her head on his chest. "No!No!No!" she whispered, another sob escaping her. 'Why couldn't I have gotten here sooner, I might have prevented this!' she thought, a hand covering her mouth. 'I could have blocked it from reaching him!' Trista wiped her face, feeling a hand softly graze her elbow. She bit back a sob, looking down. Trunks had his head turned towards her, his eyes focused on her face. "Mom," he whispered. "You'll see me again," he stated, his voice almost nonexistent. He moved his hand slightly, touching her abdomen. She looked down, staring at his hand for a moment, before glancing back up at her grown son. A gasp escaped. He was gone. She looked around. She was alone on the desert floor, the only thing around her was the wind as it blew through the barren valley. _

Trista jerked up, a bad feeling settling in her chest. Her eyes widened, tears falling out as she thought about what she just dreamed. She scrambled off the chair, running towards the living room. Bulma looked up, worry blanketing her features. Trista felt her own face go white. The television was fuzzy, no picture on the screen.

"What happened?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off the television.

Bulma swallowed. "The image went out about an hour ago, and it hasn't came back," her voice broke as she finished, a sob escaping her.

Trista sucked in a breath, thinking about her son. She jerked the lab coat off, putting two fingers to her forehead. Ignoring Bulma's shout, she disappeared.

She appeared on the battlefield, her eyes going straight to her son. She heard the others shout as Cell appeared, and just like in her dream, a blast rang out. Not saying anything, she ran. Trista reached him just in time, throwing her arms around his neck as soon as the blast hit, slamming into her back. She vaguely felt it when they smacked the ground, Trunks putting an arm around her, before she didn't feel anything at all anymore.


	25. Chapter 25

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 25

Trunks choked back a sob, laying a hand on his mothers body, not moving. He stayed on the ground, staring down at the woman who just stepped into a blast to save his life. Smoke still curled from her body, her back black where the blast hit her. He felt a tear escape him as he heard the others run up.

"Where the hell did she come from!?"

He didn't know who asked the question, staying quiet as he slowly stood up. He moved her, her head hanging over his arm as he lifted her. He felt something squeeze his chest. Trunks vaguely heard blasts being shot, someone shouting in outrage.

"Man! I've never seen Vegeta so enraged!"

Trunks finally looked up, his gaze going to his father, a couple yards away, a look of fury blanketing his features. But he saw something else in his eyes. Desperation. He watched his father send everything he had at Cell, before looking down at his mother. Her skin was white, her body limp. He choked back another sob. He fell to his knees, ignoring the hands that shot out to help him. He kept his mother's body against him, a tear sliding down his face. The young man could feel rage starting in his gut, his eyes beginning to shine with fury. The others backed away as the emotion spread over his features. He looked down at his mother one more time, before laying her gently down on the ground.

"Krillin," he said softly, not looking up. He felt the man step towards him. "Watch over my mother."

"You got it," the bald man said softly, watching Trunks slowly stand, stepping towards the fight progressing in front of them.

They all jerked their attention to him as he screamed in rage, transforming in front of their eyes, his hair growing behind him as he blasted off so fast they couldn't track him. They all heard a sonic boom vibrate through the air as he joined the fight, floating beside his father, deadly intent on both their faces. Krillin had Yamcha watch the woman as he went over to 18, gently picking her up and returning, ignoring the others' protest. They all looked over a few minutes later, watching the massive ball of energy Cell and Gohan had engaged against each other. Their eyes widened as Gohan cried out, his ball of energy lowering. They looked at one another, then back to the women on the ground.

"Come on you guys," Piccolo stated, "Lets join in. Maybe we'll make a difference."

The others slowly nodded, each taking up a position by Trunks and Vegeta, giving everything they had left as they shot their special moves at the android. Elation started through them as they watched Gohan's massive ball of energy encompass the monster, listening to his scream, and a few minutes later...Cell was no more.

* * *

They took them to the lookout, Trunks carrying his mother, and Krillin carrying the android. Yamcha went and got Bulma, looking up as she sobbed when she found out Goku had sacrificed himself to save them. And Trista doing the same for her son. They all looked down at the woman laying before them, 18 having taken off after she came to. They didn't try to search for her, just left her alone.

"Well you guys," Krillin said softly, "Do you wanna go ahead and summon the dragon?"

They all waited as the new guardian of earth, Dende, walked out with the orange balls, not saying a word as he laied them down and stepped back. His hand tightened on the staff towering over him, his face sad as he looked at the woman on the ground. Bulma stepped forward, and with a brokenhearted voice, she summoned the dragon.

The fighters watched the sky turn black, the massive dragon contained in the balls glaring down at them for a moment before speaking.

"You have summoned me. What is your first wish?"

There was a beat of silence, before Bulma spoke, taking a deep breath.

"We wish for our friend, Goku, to be brought back."

There was a beat of silence, then the dragon's eyes glowed.

"It is done. What is your next wish?"

They all looked around, giving a cry of surprise as Goku suddenly appeared behind them. They all rushed him, yelling happily.

"What is your next wish!?" the dragon demanded, his voice raising.

They all quieted down, looking at the woman laying still on the tiles. Bulma stepped forward, her jaw clenched.

"I wish for Trista to be brought back," she stated, all of them watching with bated breath as the dragon's eyes glowed.

After a moment, nothing happened.

"I cannot grant that wish," the dragon stated, staring down at them.

They were quiet, a cry coming from Bulma as she looked down at the woman. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at the dragon.

"Why not!" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

The dragon was quiet for a moment, seeming to be contemplating something.

"The one you call Trista is not among the dead. If she is brought to the check in station, she and the child she is carrying will die."

They all gasped, looking at the woman on the ground.

"But why won't she wake up," Trunks asked softly, walking up to his mother. They saw Vegeta then, standing at the edge of the lookout, his gaze steady on her still form. No one said anything as he walked towards her, bending down. He picked her up, and without another word, blasted off, the woman firmly held in his arms.

"What is your next wish?" the dragon demanded.

Krillin spoke up. "I have one, if I may." He rubbed the back of his head. "Um...Android 18, if you could take the detonation device out of her, I'd appreciate it," he said softly, not meeting anyone's eyes.

The dragon's eyes glowed.

"I can grant this wish."

A few minutes later, the dragon vanished into the balls, the sky clearing.

"Why did you do that?" Yamcha asked, watching Krillin blush.

"Well you guys," he said, chuckling a little. "She was a normal human being, until Dr. Gero got a hold of her. I just want her to be happy, even if it is with that black haired guy."

"Hey, you idiot!"

Everyone turned as 18 stepped out, glaring at Krillin. He blushed and stepped back.

"17 is my brother!" she stated loudly. "But, thank you," the blond woman finished softly, before turning and blasting off.

"Krillin! You dog!" Yamcha said, laughing.

Krillin looked at everyone sheepishly.

"She's into you!" Yamcha stated loudly, laughing again.

"You think!" the short man asked hopefully, a smile appearing.

"Yeah Krillin," Goku said, "maybe you two can become friends."

Everyone chuckled, watching the bald man blush furiously.

* * *

Trunks found his father in the lab. He had his mother in the rejuvenation tank. He studied the woman, watching her hair sway in the gel before looking at the hardened warrior beside him. The young man eyed the prince for a moment before turning back to his mom. She still had her clothes on, the fabric floating around, the same as her hair. He watched her twitch for a moment, then still. Trunks walked up to the tank, looking down at the panel. He lifted his head, looking behind him.

"Did you administer pain killers in the gel?" he asked softly, watching Vegeta's eyes narrow.

His father glared at him before speaking.

"That's a stupid question!" the prince stated, crossing his arms.

Trunks smiled a little, returning his gaze to his mother. He laid a hand on the glass, a foot away from his mothers' head, before turning and leaving. Vegeta stayed, not emerging the two days the woman was in there.

They all knew when she came out.

Vegeta started yelling. They all flinched as Trista yelled back, quickly making their way to a quieter part of the house. Trunks snickered, listening to them. He knew his father wouldn't lay a hand on her, now that she was pregnant. He smiled at that. _I was afraid they would never have me!_ He quickened his steps, heading towards the training pod to spar with Goku. He had noticed the older saiyan spending more time around Bulma, and hoped everything worked out, for everyone.

She glared at the man across from her, stalking to the shelf and pulling dry clothes on. She didn't turn as he spoke.

"What kind of stupid move was that! You fool woman! Appearing in the middle of a battle!"

Trista jerked the shirt over her head, clenching her jaw. She didn't look at him as she spoke.

"It saved my son, didn't it?"

"Our son!" Vegeta snapped behind her.

She didn't comment, just pulled her hair back into a ponytail, stalking to the doors. Vegeta stepped in front of her.

"What!?"

"We're not done talking," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms.

Trista glared at the prince, going around him and opening the door.

"Yes we are!" she stated, before the door closed with a bang behind her.

* * *

The man stalked into her room hours later, slamming the door behind him. She sighed, laying her book down. Shooting him a glare, she turned her back to him.

"When were you going to tell me?" Vegeta asked softly, watching her back tense.

"What?"

He stopped at the side of the bed, studying her for a moment before turning her head. She shot him a look, snatching her book back up and returning to it, not saying anything else.

"The baby," the prince stated, watching her.

"What baby?" she said, flipping a page in her book.

Vegeta snatched it from her, clenching his jaw as he flung it across the room. He leaned down, resting his hands on the mattress. He ignored the dirty look she sent him.

"Our baby," he stated softly, watching as a puzzled look appeared on her face.

"We don't have a baby, unless you're talking about Trunks," her brows furrowed. "He's a damn man!"

Vegeta let his gaze slide down her, before meeting her eyes.

"The dragon said you were pregnant," he murmured. He watched her face go white.

"You didn't know?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

Trista slowly shook her head, staring at the bed. "Shit!" she muttered, jumping in surprise when Vegeta snarled.

"What?" he snapped, "Disappointed!?"

She glared at him for a moment, gritting her teeth.

"Yes," she seethed, gasping when he yanked her off the bed to stand in front of him.

"Why?" the prince demanded loudly, his eyes roaming her face. He felt a sinking sensation in his chest as her eyes snapped. She snatched her arm away from him.

"I told you Vegeta," she said softly, her eyes narrowed. "The day you practically _forced_ me," she yelled slightly, before pausing for a moment. "I didn't want a traitors child."

"How can you still be holding that against me?" he asked in surprise, the prince's eyes widening a little. He swallowed, watching her as she walked away from him.

"Would you please leave," she said softly, not turning towards him. Vegeta studied her for a moment, before taking a step towards her.

"Please!" Trista said, almost desperately.

He watched her wrap her arms around her waist, not saying anything. He looked away, a few minutes later walking through the bedroom door, leaving her to her thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Lemon**

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 26

_-A Few Months Later-_

She felt a sinking sensation in her chest as she looked at the little white object. The pink lines seemed to shout at her. She sighed, closing her eyes. She swallowed before opening them again, looking back down at the pregnancy test before throwing it into the trash. She got up off the side of the tub, splashing water on her face before leaning against the counter, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were huge, her skin ashen as she rubbed the back of her neck. Pulling a hand through her hair, she balled it up at the base of her neck, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. She swallowed again. _Dammit! Why did this have to happen to me! And now I have to act like this is a 'happy' occasion for the sake of Trunks. He would be crestfallen if I reveal how I truly feel. _Trista sighed again, wiping excess water off her chin before opening the bathroom door. She turned the light off, sighing as she stepped back into her room. She came to a halt. Vegeta sat on her bed, studying her. Clenching her jaw, she narrowed her eyes, stalking to the door. He was in front of her before she could open it. He laid a hand on her arm, but she shook him off, walking to her bed and sitting down. She listened to the prince slowly make his way over.

"Woman-"

"Leave me alone, Vegeta," she stated, not looking at him. She turned on the bed, settling against the headboard with her legs crossed Indian style, studying the comforter.

She saw him out of the corner of her eye as he moved, a second later she heard a small scrape. She glanced over. He was holding the picture Trunks had given her for her birthday. She watched him set it back down, the necklace he had given her sitting in front of it. She had taken it off after their little...encounter a few months ago. She never put it back on.

He turned to look at her, but she didn't meet his gaze, studying the window on the opposite side of the room as he stood silent beside the bed. She bit out a curse as he sat down in front of her.

"I know what you were doing in there," Vegeta stated softly, watching her narrow her brows. She didn't say anything, just kept her gaze averted.

"What did it say?" he asked softly, watching as she slowly met his eyes.

"Why don't you go pull it out of the trash and find out, Vegeta!?" Trista said, a smirk appearing at the disgusted look that crossed his features.

She looked away from him, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to her, resting her chin on top of it. Trista narrowed her eyes as she studied the bed, not saying another word. The bed dipped as he moved closer to her.

"What did it say?" the prince asked again.

Trista pressed her lips together, stubbornly keeping quiet. _Screw him! Why doesn't he leave! I have nothing to say to the bastard!_ She watched as he laied a hand on her knee.

She jumped up, throwing the pillow on the bed, leaving the room without looking back. She sighed with relief as she felt him move towards the other part of the house, topping the stairs leading to the roof, quickly stepping out and closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Trista walked over to the chimney, leaning against it and folding her arms. She watched, down below, as Bulma and Goku walked through the garden below, conversing amongst one another. '_At least someone's happy' _she thought, feeling tears rise. She quickly swallowed, tamping them down as she looked up, studying the sky. A sigh escaped her, looking at the stars that were just emerging. Trista watched a blanket of midnight blue slowly descend over the sky, the stars appearing, shining brightly with the moon. She finally sat, closing her eyes and laying her head in her hands. She thought about everything that's happened since she got here, when she opened her eyes to Goku and Vegeta standing over her, the former holding her. How scared she had been. She had thought she was going to die, then being kidnapped. The deal with Trunks, seeing her future self on video like that, the bullshit with the androids and cell. Now this! She ran a hand through her hair, ignoring her stomach growling, not moving from her spot as the night lengthened. She looked at the sky again, knowing it was getting later as a chill swept in. She watched, hours later, as the midnight sky slowly gave way to light, the first rays of the sun bright as she squinted, the light hitting her as the sun appeared, slowly ascending into the sky. Her stomach rumbled again, but she continued to ignore it. She watched the moon disappear, the sun's rays warming the chilly morning air as it burned off the fog blanketing the ground far below. Trista wrapped her arms around her legs, staring unseeing as the bright star rose in the sky, bathing her in orange and yellow light. She didn't notice the man sitting above her on the roof, studying her as she sat for hours, deep in thought.

* * *

She finally went back in, the growling in her stomach becoming persistent, the gnawing making her wince slightly. Trista sighed as she entered the kitchen, noticing Vegeta wasn't anywhere around. She sat at the table after making herself a plate, thankful for small favors. The prince walked in a few minutes later. Trista frowned, stabbing a sausage with her fork. _God hates me! That's what it is! I can't get a break, can I!?_ She stood up as he sat opposite her, throwing most of her uneaten food in the trash before leaving. She didn't look back at him to notice the worry in his eyes. She slowly put her hair up as she walked downstairs, minutes later swinging the lab door open. She sat down at the desk that was now hers, and turned her computer on. Trista ignored the woman across the room, sending her searching looks. She didn't say a word, just booted her monitor up and started typing.

She was still down there, hours later, working on a project with Bulma for the military. Something or other that was supposed to help the men train better. Trista thought it was a waste of money and time, seeing as how most of the earth's defenders were stronger than anything the military could come up with. But she didn't say anything, actually was thankful for the work. Kept her mind off other things. Trunks joined her a little while later, stating boredom since Goku and Bulma went to go check on Gohan, the boy having been set up at a private school by the blue haired woman. She smiled at him, but didn't say anything. They worked in tandem for awhile, until he stated he was hungry.

"Then by all means, Trunks! Go eat!"

The young man stopped at the door, looking back at his mother. She didn't notice the searching gaze as she went back to work.

"Mom," Trunks said softly, watching the woman lift her head to look at him. She raised a brow in question.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked quietly, watching with a frown as she shook her head.

"Not hungry. But you go," she said, giving him her back.

Trunks stood there for a few minutes, listening to the clatter of tools and the clank of metal, before sighing and going through the door.

He had noticed his parents not...exactly getting along. He didn't know what was wrong, but it worried him. Seeing his mother refuse to eat, the broken look in her eyes she constantly tried to hide, the forced smile. It sent up a red flag big time, making him want to ring his father's neck! He walked into the kitchen, the man currently on his thoughts already sitting at the table, shoveling food into his mouth. Trunks noticed him look up, studying the door for a moment before looking over at him. He sent the stubborn man a glare. All the prince did was raise a brow.

Vegeta waited for him to sit down before speaking.

"What's the matter with you, boy?"

Trunks sent him a look, not saying anything as he begun to eat.

"Where's your mother? Is she coming up?"

"Nope," the young man said simply, not looking at the prince. A muscle jumped in Trunks' jaw as the man across from him spoke again.

"Why not?"

The prince narrowed his eyes as Trunks banged the table, glaring at him before getting up. He watched the boy put his plate in the sink, slowly turning towards him.

"As if you care," Trunks muttered, before leaving the older man sitting at the table, glaring at his back.

* * *

He went to the lab. She didn't look up as he entered, working on the small device on the table in total concentration. He leaned against the wall, studying her for a moment before he spoke.

"Why aren't you eating?"

Trista jumped as he spoke, looking over her shoulder at him before returning her gaze to her work. She didn't say anything.

Vegeta walked up to her, turning her around. He studied her, noticing the pallor of her skin.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, watching her gaze slide away.

"Nothing," she stated, moving away from him. "Now leave me alone."

The prince clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes.

"You're so damn stubborn, why would you neglect yourself? What about the baby?" His voice was quiet, his eyes searching.

She didn't look at him, just picked her tools up and began to put them away. She jerked her head around as he laid a hand on her stomach. She jumped back, smacking his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she said softly, watching his eyes widen slightly.

Vegeta didn't say anything for a few minutes, just studied her as she moved away from him, going around to the other side of the table. His hands balled into fists at his sides. He didn't look up as the lab doors opened, listening to Bulma talk on the phone for a moment before moving. He slowly followed Trista around the table, knowing she wouldn't make a scene in front of the blue haired scientist. No one really knew the dynamics of their relationship, and he was glad. He stopped inches from her, watching her grit her teeth. She was dying to tell him off, but didn't want her friend in their business, so she stayed silent. Vegeta took full advantage of this, slipping a hand in her lab coat, underneath her shirt. He felt her tense as he laid a hand over her stomach again, feeling the slight swelling there. He tried to meet her eyes, but she looked away, trying to ignore him and the touch of his skin against hers. She stepped back, shooting him a look after a moment as Bulma spoke to her. She turned thankfully towards the woman.

"Yes, I just have to finish the calibration, and tweak a few things before it's done," she smiled a little at her friend still holding the phone to her ear. "Don't worry Bulma. I have nothing else to do."

The woman thanked her, grabbing something from her own desk, and strode out without another word. The smile fell off Trista's face, and she barely glanced at Vegeta before taking her coat off and hanging it up. She ignored him as she left the lab, listening to him fall into step behind her. She paused outside her door, looking at him over her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The prince didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. Trista turned towards him, frowning.

"I don't want to see you right now Vegeta," she turned away, opening her door. "So just leave me alone."

She gritted her teeth, sighing when the damn man ignored her, stopping the door from closing and stepping in. He shut it behind him, watching her. She sighed again, laying on the bed with her back to him, closing her eyes. A minute later they popped open, narrowing in outrage as she felt him lay behind her, putting an arm around her. She looked down at his arm, grabbing it and flinging it off her. The man sighed behind her, pushing her back on the bed as he leaned over her. Trista glared at him as he studied her.

"When are you going to get over this little anger issue?" Vegeta asked quietly, watching her eyes widen in outrage.

"Anger issue! Gee! I don't know! What could I possibly have to be angry about?" she said sarcastically, biting off each word.

The prince was quiet for a moment. "You tell me," he said softly, feeling her push against him.

"Move!"

"No," Vegeta whispered, watching her clench her jaw.

"What!? Are you going to practically rape-"

"I never did that!" he snapped between clenched teeth, cutting her off.

She studied his face for a moment, her eyes roaming his features.

"I wasn't willing, though," she whispered, watching his face darken. "What do you call that, Vegeta?"

A muscle clenched in his jaw, his eyes meeting hers as he stayed silent. He suddenly swooped down and captured her lips, listening to her whimper slightly. She pushed on his shoulders, turning her head away.

"No," she said softly, listening to their breathing.

He stilled, his face inches from her neck, studying the pillow beneath her before closing his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, feeling her shudder as her hands slackened around his arms. She sighed a second time as he kissed her neck again.

"No," she protested halfheartedly, feeling him slip a hand in her pants.

She gasped as his fingers touched her underwear, keeping her eyes closed as he kept his lips on her neck, licking her skin as he moved his hand beneath her panties. She bit back a moan, feeling her body soften as he slowly rubbed her. A gasp escaped a moment later as desire shot through her, her legs widening involuntarily. She heard him move, his body settling between her legs and gently forcing them apart. Trista didn't look at him, keeping her eyes closed and her face averted. Vegeta buried his face in her neck, feeling her shudder again as he rubbed her. He took his hand out, grabbing her jeans and yanking them down. A soft moan escaped the woman underneath him, feeling her lift slightly as he tugged her underwear off. He grabbed her thighs, squeezing slightly before returning his attention to her center. She gasped in his ear, an arm coming up and encircling his neck. She wiggled beneath him, lifting her hips as he continued to rub her. Vegeta kissed her neck again, knowing she wouldn't let him kiss her mouth. She was too damn stubborn. Another shudder went through her as she moaned, writhing her hips. The prince groaned, knowing she was ready, and gritted his teeth. If he made love to her now, she would never speak to him again. He just wanted to show her what she's missing, keeping him from her bed. He suddenly lifted up, studying her flushed face for a moment before moving lower, kissing her stomach. He heard her gasp, lifting her head.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Trista asked softly, watching him lay another kiss on her belly.

The prince didn't answer her, kissing her stomach again before moving lower. He heard her gasp, a hand clenching his shoulder.

"No-," she began, a cry escaping her a moment later, cutting her off.

She clenched the comforter beneath her, feeling Vegeta lick her again, making her jerk. A sob escaped and she lifted a hand to her mouth, a moan yearning to come out as he continued. She lifted her hips, feeling her stomach muscles clench. Vegeta didn't stop, just continued his assault as she cried out, arching her back and burying a hand in his hair. She settled back on the bed after a few moments, feeling him move back up. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling a flush rise as he looked down at her, licking his lips. Trista looked away from his searching gaze, feeling another shudder go through her as he moved to lay beside her. She didn't say anything, feeling the evidence of his arousal through his jeans. He didn't make a move to do anything about it though, just yanked the blanket down and pulled it over them. She furrowed her brows, staring at the wall in slight confusion that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her aroused state. She didn't want him to, of course, but it wasn't how he acted in the past. He just basically...took what he wanted. She didn't say anything as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her firmly against him, settling against her back in silence.

Trista bit her lip, feeling the heat coming off him. She was very aware of the arm around her waist, the strength surrounding her, coming off the man behind her. She sighed, closing her eyes, deciding to just leave things be for now. She could yell at him later, after she slept. She felt him tighten his hold before slipping off into sleep.

* * *

She woke up hours later, her eyes meeting a darkened room as she gasped, a moan escaping mere seconds later. She felt him between her legs again, his hands pushing her thighs apart. A sob escaped as desire coursed through her, her hands clenching the sheets. Her hips lifted, the feel of his mouth not moving from her as she shuddered. She moaned again, her eyes opening as he lifted up. She vaguely registered his naked chest before he plunged into her, tingling racing through her abdomen as he grabbed her waist and held her still, watching her as he made love to her. She arched her back, another sob escaping. She felt him slide an arm underneath her, kissing her stomach and moving up to her mouth. He captured her lips, not slowing his pace, feeling her shudder beneath him. They both moaned, Vegeta feeling her clench around him before he came as well, burying his face in her neck. They lay there, listening to each others breathing, before Trista spoke.

"Get up," she whispered, not moving for a moment as he did as she asked.

She finally sat up, pulling her clothes back on. She ignored his questions as she grabbed clothes out of the dresser, stuffing them in a bag. She finally spoke as she got to the door.

"If you wanted this room so bad," she said softly, not turning around. "You should have said so."

She walked out, ignoring his curses and the snarl that came from him as she closed the door. Trista heard him yank the door back open minutes later, as she quickly walked down the hall to the other part of the house. She listened with half an ear to his heavy footfalls, a little surprised when they reached her. She didn't turn however, just opened the door to an unoccupied room and flung her bag on the floor. She closed her eyes as he stepped into the open door, biting back a curse as he slammed it behind him. She glared at him over her shoulder, the damn man leaning against the door, studying her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked harshly, crossing his arms.

Trista shot him a look, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She ran a bath, sighing and sitting on the toilet as she waited for the tub to fill. She closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair before taking her clothes off. She gratefully stepped into the hot water, listening as Vegeta seemed to be making himself at home in her new bedroom. She clenched her jaw, a small shudder going through her as she thought about what happened earlier. _If he was that caring all the way around, we wouldn't have such a hard time between us! He doesn't even think what he did was bad! What the fuck!? How can he look at me, knowing he had basically taken me against my will, and now I'm fucking pregnant! No thanks to him! The damn man just takes what he wants, and doesn't even take into consideration anyone else's feelings! Why do I even bother with him!?_ Trista sighed, lowering into the tub until her nose almost touched the water, letting out another sigh. She watched the bubbles form, sinking fully into the water a few minutes later. _I hate men!_

* * *

She watched, a few weeks later, as Bulma and Goku softly talked amongst themselves, strolling around the yard. She frowned as the man put an arm around her friends' shoulders. Bulma smiled up at him, putting an arm around his back. _Now why can't mine and Vegeta's relationship be like that! Why do we have so much difficulty!? Why did I have to fall in love with the damn stubborn prince! _She watched, not ashamed that she was a little bit jealous, as the couple strolled around the corner. She turned her head forward, a frown still marring her face. She closed her eyes, lifting her face to the sun as she leaned back in the lounge chair.

"Hey mom!"

Her eyes popped open as she looked over. She watched her older son come out of the house, striding quickly over. She knew something was wrong immediately by the look on his face. He had a frown crossing his features, his eyes worried. Trunks stopped at her side, studying her for a moment.

"Have you seen dad?" he asked quietly, his gaze roaming over the compound for a second before returning to her.

Trista pinched her lips together, crossing her arms.

"Nope," she stated, closing her eyes again.

"I'm worried mom," he whispered, watching her open her eyes again.

Trista sighed, sitting up. She patted the spot beside her. He sat, looking at the ground.

"He went to go train in the mountains, Trunks. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah but," the young man studied his mother for a moment, before clasping his hands together. "Wasn't that a few days ago? Shouldn't he be back by now?"

Trista grunted. "Obviously you don't know your father," she muttered, looking over at him. She sighed at the look on his face, closing her eyes.

"Fine," she said loudly, "I'll grab a jacket and help you go search for him." Trista stood, stalking towards the house.

"If you ask me," she muttered to herself. "Whatever bad happens, he deserves it."

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 27

They found him laying on a rocky outcrop, unconscious. Trista bit back a sob, flinching as her words from earlier came back to haunt her. She watched Trunks pick him up, both of them quickly flying back towards Capsule Corps., her eyes on the man over her son's shoulder. His face was deathly white, his energy signal almost nonexistent. It had taken them almost two days to find him. Not real sure what was wrong, they flew faster, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

It was the heart virus, Bulma stated, quickly pouring the antidote down his throat. Apparently it hit him much later than it did in Trunks original time. They waited, but the antidote didn't seem to be doing anything. Trista ran from the room, their last few arguments running through her mind. They seemed so petty now, with Vegeta right at death's door. No one thought he would make it through, but they prayed he did. For the sake of the baby, and it's mother. Trunks studied his fathers' still form, swallowing with difficulty as he went to go find his mom. He didn't find her on the roof like he thought, instead she was in her old bedroom, the one she left months ago and moved to another part of the house. She was sitting on the bed, clutching the necklace his father had given her, sobbing. He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He heard her take a shuddering breath before she spoke.

"I've been," she paused, her voice just above a whisper. "I've been pushing him away for the past few months, mad over...something that's seems so trivial now."

Trunks barely heard her as she finished talking, tightening his arm around her waist. She straightened, looking down at the ring in her hand before raising it and placing it back around her neck. She stared at the necklace for a moment, before raising regretful eyes to meet his.

"If he dies," Trista paused as her throat closed over the words. "I won't..." she put a hand to her mouth, trying to dispel a sob. "I won't be able...to forgive myself."

"Mom," Trunks started, but she cut him off.

"No! I know, I knew he was a hard man to be with, but I loved him. And...I shouldn't hold his nature against him when he was raised to be like that."

She swiped the tears off her face before continuing.

"I swore to myself that I would love him no matter what, but look what I'm doing to him! Keeping him at a distance, when he needs someone, anyone to show him kindness and love, and I've been..." Trista swallowed, looking over at Trunks. "I've been keeping him out of the baby's life too. Not letting him near me for long before I push him away. It's not fair to him, and it's not fair to the baby. To you, Trunks."

She laid a hand over his, before standing. "I've been...selfish," she finished softly, closing her eyes. "And I'm ashamed that it took _this_ to make me realize it."

"It will kill me if he dies," she stated, burying her face in her hands. Trunks stood up, hugging her before strolling towards the door. He turned back, pausing as he opened it. He looked back at his mother.

"Don't think like that mom," he stated softly. "Dad will pull through. You'll see." Trunks smiled a little.

"He's too ornery to die!" he said firmly, earning a small smile from the woman.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, son."

* * *

They almost lost him. Almost two weeks went by before he showed any signs of pulling through. They didn't know if it was Trista talking to him constantly, or Trunks doing the same, but the prince finally pulled himself out of the woods, everyone breathing easier as his body fought the virus off. Trista had given him another vial, taking the extra she had made Goku and not hesitating as she poured it down the man's throat. He hadn't come too until a week after that, seeming to show no signs of getting better. Then suddenly, he was. The virus had hit him hard though, making it to where he could barely talk before getting his strength back. Trunks was grateful his dad was okay, mostly for his mom. He didn't want to see the terror blanketing her eyes every time she looked at the man, the desperation appearing on her face. He hoped he never saw it again. He watched her clutch the prince's hand, staring down at him as he breathed in and out.

"Mom," Trunks said gently. He waited for her to look at him before continuing. "Come on. You need to eat and get some rest," he stated, gently extracting her hand from his father's and softly pushing her through the door. She went, glancing back one more time before disappearing through the lab doors.

"Didn't realize she cared so much."

Trunks looked back at the gruff, quiet words. His father turned his head, glancing at the doors before moving his gaze and studying him. He slowly walked over, studying his father in return before speaking.

"Of course she does. She loves you," he whispered, watching as the prince turned his gaze to the ceiling, closing his eyes at the word 'love'. He watched the man grunt.

"She has a funny way of showing it," Vegeta said softly, not opening his eyes.

Trunks was quiet for a moment, staring down at the floor.

"So do you," he stated, not looking at the man as he heard him move. He could feel his father's eyes on him.

"What are you talking about, boy?" The prince said, his voice getting a little stronger.

Trunks pressed his lips together, sighing before answering.

"The way you treat mom," he stated, finally looking up. "She deserves better, especially from you."

The man looked away, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "Tch. That woman gets treated the same way she treats me," Vegeta stated softly, his jaw clenching.

Trunks closed his eyes, resisting the urge to hit his recovering father. "Don't you realize she's retaliating to how _you've_ treated her so far!"

The prince didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I'm a prince," he finally stated, as if that explained everything.

"So! That doesn't mean you can treat mom anyway you want!" the young man declared, feeling anger start in his gut. He watched his father barely lift a shoulder.

"I do what I damn well please," Vegeta stated softly, not looking at him.

"Is that how you really feel?" Trunks asked softly. He waited, but the prince didn't say anything.

"I said, Is that how you really feel!?" he asked again, his tone louder.

His father turned his head, studying him for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Yes," the prince said simply, ignoring the surprised look on his son's face. He turned back to studying the ceiling.

"Fine," Trunks said, after a few minutes of silence. He turned, away from the man laying on the table. "I hope you like being alone."

He saw his father jerk his head around from the corner of his eye.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta whispered harshly, noticing the boy didn't even bother looking at him as he spoke.

"I'm going to ask mom if she wants to go back with me, to my time," Trunks stated softly, "Where she'll be treated with respect," he said loudly, walking out the door, ignoring the man behind him struggling to get up.

"Wait a damn minute!"

He ignored his fathers' shout, strolling towards the living quarters, intent on finding his mother.

* * *

Vegeta grunted as he hit the ground, still too weak to actually stand for a few minutes. He gritted his teeth, pushing himself up. His knees buckled underneath him, his hands slapping the floor as he fell. A growl came from his throat as he glared at the doors. So close, but so far. He couldn't follow after that damn brat, to stop him. _Why do you want to!?_ His mind screamed. _Thought you didn't give a damn about her or her snotty son!_

"Shut up," he growled, taking a deep breath as he lifted himself up. He stood a little firmer, getting back onto the makeshift bed. He grimaced at the pain in his body, pissed that he was so weak.

The prince looked over at the doors, silently praying the boy came back in there, so that he could punch him. And keep him from convincing the woman from leaving. _Again, Why do you care!?_ He grimaced at the thought, closing his eyes and leaning back. He laied back down, sighing in frustration. Why did he care? The woman irritated him to no end, always changing her damn mind! When they had something good going, she always seemed to ruin it with her damn feelings! Vegeta thought about the woman for a moment, furrowing his brows. _She's damn stubborn. That little grudge she has against me is starting to get on my nerves, and she keeps pushing me away, every time I try to get close. Why am I putting up with it!? Why not just cut my loses and start fresh?_ He felt a pain in his chest at that thought. He was a little surprised the thought of touching another woman sort of put him off. He narrowed his eyes. _I care for the woman, or else I wouldn't sleep with her! I wouldn't call it 'love' _He grimaced at the word. _Though I do care for her more than anyone else. Is it because she's carrying my child? _The prince thought about that for a moment, finally shaking his head. _No. I cared about her before I found out the boy was mine, so..._Vegeta furrowed his brows, glancing at the closed doors again. The feel of her hand in his was still fresh in his mind. _If she cares about me so much, she'll stay here. With me._ He reasoned, sighing again and closing his eyes. _If the woman loves me so much, she won't take our son up on his offer._

* * *

She entered the lab the following day, relieved that Vegeta had finally passed the critical stage. He was going to be fine, according to Trunks. The boy had came to her last night, letting her know that the man was awake, and seemed to be doing fine. She was actually looking forward to seeing the prince. Her hand came up and closed over the ring around her neck, absently fiddling with it as she went into the small room off the lab Bulma had turned into a ward. Trista came to a halt in the doorway. Vegeta wasn't there. She looked around, blinking in surprise at the man standing a few feet away, pulling on a glove. He didn't look up as she entered, just kept his back to the door, not even giving a response when she said his name. Trista shot a confused look at his back.

"Vegeta," she said again, her voice soft.

He didn't answer her, finally turning and straightening the other glove, not looking at her. He seemed to be ignoring her. Trista furrowed her brows, sighing a little. _Now what!?_

"Hey Vegeta," she took a step towards him, a small smile appearing when he finally looked up at her. The smile slid away at the look on his face. Trista felt something akin to fear slide down her spine. She studied the man in front of her. _What the hell is wrong with him!?_ She absently clutched the necklace, her eyes roaming his features, sliding away at the hard look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" she whispered, swallowing. She wanted to take back the question all of a sudden, not wanting an answer. But on the other hand, she was dying to know what brought the change in him so fast. It was like overnight he had regressed to the person everybody said he was when he first came.

Vegeta seemed to glare at her, clenching his jaw. She hesitantly took a step forward when he didn't say anything. She got within a foot from him, and stopped. Trista stared up at the man, her brows furrowed. _He acts like he doesn't even recognize me! What the hell!_

"YooHoo! Vegeta!" she waved a hand in front of his face.

She gasped as he grabbed her wrist, his grip hard. His fingers tightened for a moment before he let go, flinging her arm away from him. Trista winced, rubbing the spot. She looked down, surprised there were bruises forming. Her head slowly came up, getting pissed that he could stand there and do that to her, when she had fucking fought to save his pathetic life! She watched him smirk as she glared at him, her eyes narrowing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Vegeta," she asked softly, her voice at odds with the look on her face.

"Why do you want to know? So you can bitch about it, then wander why I don't bother anymore!" Vegeta stated.

"What!" Trista screeched. _All right! What the fuck is his problem!?_

She crossed her arms, looking him up and down. "What the fuck is your problem?" she asked loudly, gritting her teeth when he turned his back to her. She took a step towards him. She never even saw him raise his arm. She went flying back, smacking the wall on the opposite side of the room. _Oh my God! Did Vegeta just...Did he just hit me!_ She opened her eyes, watching in disbelief as he lowered his arm, his back turned to her, not even caring that she was hurt. She rubbed her jaw, knowing she was going to have a massive bruise there tomorrow, if not sooner. Trista stared at him, wide eyed for a moment, before she left. She went in search for her son.

* * *

She found him outside, sparring with Goku. She laied a hand on her jaw, wincing as she yelled for him to come down.

"Are you still going back?" she asked, once he landed in front of her. She grabbed his arm when he went to pass her, pure rage on his face. "Don't," Trista said softly, closing her eyes. She felt him tense.

"He fucking hit you, mom! And you're telling me not to go beat the shit out of him!?" Trunks looked at her in astonishment.

They didn't look over as Goku appeared beside her, gently extracting her hand. Trista winced, turning away. She could feel the rage coming off the two men.

"Just...don't," she said softly, a tear falling out of her eye.

She looked back over at her son. "If you're still leaving, I'm going with you."

"When do you want to leave?" Trunks asked quietly, his body shaking. He didn't look at her as she put a hand on his arm.

"Whenever you're ready," Trista stated, watching him look over at her out of the corner of his eye. He abruptly turned.

"Fine, let's go!" he stated, gently taking her arm. His eyes widened when he saw her wrist.

"What the hell!" he shouted, his gaze shooting to his mothers' face. He watched her sigh, wincing at the movement.

With a snarl, he ascended, moving before she could even stop him. Goku stood there, not even raising a hand to prevent him. He was furious too. The older saiyan looked at his friend, Bulma's best friend, and slowly shook his head.

"What the hell is Vegeta's problem?" he whispered, not expecting an answer.

"I don't know," Trista stated, closing her eyes. "Tell Bulma," she stopped, swallowing. "Tell Bulma she should come visit me sometime," she said, looking over at the good man beside her. She gave him a hug, moving back and after slightly hesitating, took the necklace from around her neck. She handed it to him.

"Could you make sure he gets this," Trista asked quietly, not looking at him.

Goku took it, knowing who she was referring to. He clenched it in his hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, hugging her.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" the saiyan said softly, moving back and watching her turn. She put two fingers to her forehead, glancing back at him.

"When Trunks gets done, tell him I'll be waiting."

She disappeared.

Goku looked at the necklace, the ring resting in his palm. He furrowed his brows. _What the hell is wrong with Vegeta!?_

* * *

He found him still in the lab. Trunks paused, his body shaking with pent up rage. He could feel his teeth clenching, his mouth aching at the action.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Trunks yelled, clenching his hands harder when the man didn't turn. He stepped further into the room, so mad that he thought he just might kill his father.

"I said, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

The prince finally looked at him, glaring over his shoulder before turning fully. He was fiddling with one of the scouters Trunks mom had modified. He glanced up at the boy, returning his gaze after a moment to the object in his hand.

"What are you coming in here, screaming at me for boy?" Vegeta asked softly, not looking at him. He grunted when the scouter came on, pushing a few buttons before lifting it a little.

Trunks snatched it and shattered it in his hand, never taking his gaze off the prince.

"Why did you hurt mom?" Trunks asked softly, his voice deadly.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta finally looked at him, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. They studied one another for a moment before Trunks spoke again.

"Why did you hit mom?" he snapped, taking another step closer to the older saiyan.

"Again, what are you talking about? I didn't hurt the woman!" Vegeta glared at the young man, slightly confused.

"Bullshit! You know damn good and well that she's human, and you fucking hit her, bruising her," Trunks yelled, shaking with the urge to pummel this man. If he hadn't just recovered from a heart virus, he would have already beat the shit out of him!

"She took that serum, she's fine. And I didn't hit her, just pushed her away from me a little."

"First off, DAD! The serum isn't in her anymore, and second, just pushed her my ass! She has a massive bruise on her jaw, and her wrist!"

He watched in surprise as confusion crossed his fathers face, looking off towards the wall for a moment. The man's eyes widened. Trunks followed his gaze. There was an indention in the wall, the plaster crumbled, bits and pieces littering the floor. He watched his father's face go ashen, a small gasp escaping him. The man stared at the wall for a moment, before he abruptly started towards the doors. Trunks appeared in front of him, crossing his arms.

"Get out of my way, boy!"

He didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes even more.

Vegeta tried to go around him, but he moved, blocking him. The prince snarled in outrage.

"Move the fuck out of my way!" he shouted, his arms coming up to his sides.

Trunks watched his father, not budging as the man powered up. "No," he stated, watching some emotion cross the man's face. His eyes widened when he realized it was regret.

"You're not hurting mom again," Trunks stated softly, blocking the man from leaving again. "We're leaving. I hope you have a good life."

He pivoted on his heel, going through the doors. Trunks halted as Vegeta stopped him, grabbing his arm and flinging him against the wall.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you're leaving!?" The prince shouted, his eyes snapping.

Trunks sighed, crossing his arms, not giving the man an answer. He started walking away again. Vegeta appeared in front of him, blocking him in much the same way he just did.

"Where the hell are you taking the woman and my child?" the prince asked, his voice low.

Trunks studied him for a moment before speaking. "Your child! I thought you didn't want the half-breed!? And don't worry about where we're going, you won't be missed!"

He stalked away, feeling the damn man follow him.

They ran into Goku outside, the prince stepping away from him at the look in the taller saiyans eyes. Goku glared at Vegeta, his teeth gritting so hard the others could here it. He didn't say anything though, just thrust his hand out to the prince. When Vegeta laid his hand out, palm up, Goku let the necklace fall into his hand. As soon as the prince closed his hand around it, Goku swung. Trunks watched dispassionately as his father went flying back, smashing into the training pod.

"I didn't mean to, dammit!" Vegeta snapped, once he finally crawled out of the rubble. "I didn't know she didn't have the serum in her!"

Goku glared at him for a moment, his jaw clenching. "That's no excuse," he stated quietly, gently pulling Bulma away from the man when she came running up. They heard her asked Goku what was going on, but didn't hear his answer.

Trunks watched his father grimace, not helping him when he stumbled. He was obviously still a little weak. With a sound of disgust, he whirled away, walking a little before putting two fingers to his forehead. He focused on his mothers ki, and right before he disappeared, he felt the bastard put his hand on his shoulder. _Shit!_

* * *

They appeared on the same island everything started for her. She looked up as she heard her son appear. Her eyes widened.

"Why the fuck did you bring him!?" she yelled, watching as Trunks shrugged him off, throwing him a dirty look.

"I didn't," he snapped, glaring at the man. "He hitched right before I was leaving."

Vegeta didn't respond, didn't seem to hear anything Trunks was saying as he stared wide eyed at Trista. His eyes went to the meaty bruise on her jaw, sucking in a breath. He took a step forward, but paused when she took a step back, swallowing. She was looking at something on him, a second went by before he realized she was looking at his fists. _Oh God!_

"Trista," he whispered, swallowing.

She took another step back from him, watching him warily. He felt his gut clench. His eyes went back to her jaw.

"I didn't know I did that," he stated softly, his eyes never leaving her face as he walked slowly towards her, something in him breaking when she flinched as he raised his hand. He hesitated for a moment, before gently running his thumb over the bruise, trying to meet her eyes. She refused to look at him, baring his touch for a moment before moving away.

"Come on Trunks. It's time to go!" Trista said, not looking back as the prince made a gurgled sound.

Trunks watched his father's face turn ashen again, terror blanketing his features. He didn't say anything, glancing at the bruise on his mother's face.

"You can't," Vegeta choked out, taking a step forward.

"Why not!?" Trista snapped, not looking at him. "You've made it clear you don't want me here, so why bother staying!?"

Trunks eyed his parents, slowly taking out the capsule containing his time machine. He hesitated before deploying it.

"Mom," he said softly. He waited until she looked over at him. "Dad said he didn't realize he shoved you away so hard. You never told him the serum was out of your body." He saw his father nod his head, sucking in a breath.

Trista stared at her son, her eyes widening a little. "Trunks," she said softly. She paused for a moment, before her face scrunched up. "He shouldn't have hit me in the first place!" she shouted, glaring at the man behind her.

"I didn't realize I did woman," Vegeta said softly, walking up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, only to have her knock it off. She walked away from him.

"You know what!" Trista said loudly, studying her son. "I have a better idea. Why don't me and you go back to my world!"

Trunks eyes widened, staring at his mom for a second before slowly nodding.

They made a move to go into the time machine. Trista was suddenly jerked to a stop. She looked down. Vegeta was on his knees in front of her, his arms wrapped around her middle. He had his face buried in her stomach.

Trunks eyes widened. He'd never seen his father like that! He watched, a little amused, as his mother kept her hands in the air, not sure where to put them. Vegeta stayed where he was, not moving. No one said anything for several minutes.

"Uh, Vegeta," Trista flushed, looking down at him. "Move!"

Trunks saw his father tighten his hold, not saying anything. The memory of him doing almost the exact same thing came back to him, and he almost laughed. Trista glared at him, noticing the amusement in his eyes.

"Get him off me," she stated, narrowing her brows.

Vegeta growled when Trunks took a step forward. "Touch me and die," the man stated, not lifting his head from Trista's stomach.

"Vegeta! Dammit! Move!"

Trunks could tell his mom didn't want to touch the man, still pissed from earlier. But it was still comical to see, the prince on his knees in front his mother, his mom waving her hands in the air like she's being arrested. Vegeta finally moved back the tiniest bit. He studied the woman looking down at him.

"Promise you won't leave and I'll let go," he stated, watching her like a hawk.

Trista winced, looking away. She kept silent. Trunks heard his father grunt, returning his head to its prior position. He sighed, clicking the capsule and returning the machine to the compact. He shoved it back into his pocket, looking around for a rock to sit on. _It's gonna be a long night!_

* * *

**A/N: My favorite line in this whole chapter is when Vegeta said: 'Touch me and die'. Oh Man! I thought that was hilarious!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 28

They all stared at Vegeta. He wouldn't let Trista go. Bulma and Goku had shown up almost two hours ago. She had burst out laughing at the sight, while Goku had just stared. His mom had finally lowered her arms, sighing and letting them fall to her sides. Now they were sitting down, trying to talk the prince into getting up. Nothing seemed to work, not even a play on his pride! He wouldn't budge. He didn't say anything either. The only indication that he heard any of them was the tightening of his arms, or the clenching of his jaw. His mom gave up trying to talk some sense into him a while back, now just stood with her head lowered, her eyes closed. She seemed to be sleeping standing up! Goku finally took Bulma back home, stating she needed her rest, and with one more bizarre filled look back, they left. Trunks looked at his dad. He hadn't moved an inch, now and then kissing his mother's stomach, but otherwise hadn't budged. Trunks sighed, leaning back on the ground. He studied the sky, the stars finally coming out. He looked back over, shaking his head. _Talk about stubborn!_ Vegeta still wouldn't let her go, even when she complained that she was tired and wanted to lay down.

"You'll try to leave woman! And I'm not letting that happen!"

Trunks saw him in the darkness, as he raised his head to look at his mother. He looked away as his father started whispering, trying to give them some sort of privacy. But out here, in the quiet, his father's voice echoed.

"I truly didn't mean to hit you," he heard his father whisper. "I...I care for you brat. I wouldn't purposely do anything to harm you."

His father seemed to gather his courage to speak in the darkness. Trunks sighed, closing his eyes.

His father whispered again, his voice barely audible, as if he was saying it in his mother's ear.

"I love you."

Trunks got up and walked away, putting two fingers to his forehead, heading back to Capsule Corps, to give his parents their much needed privacy. He just hoped his father didn't harm his mother again.

He _would_ kill him then.

* * *

She swallowed, looking away. His words rang in her ears, and she closed her eyes. She felt a sob surface, but bit it back. She winced as the action shot pain across her cheek. Vegeta must have noticed it, because he tightened his hold. He reached a hand up and cupped her neck. He grabbed her waist, suddenly falling back. She landed on top of him with a gasp, her eyes meeting his. Vegeta's black gaze seemed to shine in the darkness, his eyes searching her features. Trista didn't say anything however, just looked away. She felt his hand graze her jaw, and winced. He tensed beneath her, leaning up and tenderly kissing the bruise.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Trista's eyes widened. _What the hell happened to him while he was out!? First the 'love' word, now 'I'm sorry'! _She studied him for a moment. _I wander if he has a fever!_ She reached up and felt his forehead, watching him quirk a brow.

"What are you doing woman?" he asked softly, keeping his hands on her waist.

Her eyes roamed over him, looking for any indication that he was delirious.

"Checking for fever," she stated, finally moving, trying to sit up.

A gasp escaped her as he pushed her back down, landing with an "oof" onto his massive chest. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she landed, their lips almost touching. Her eyes widened, and she raised up. Trista let her gaze slide away, biting her lip. Grimacing at the pull of her jaw, she sighed, closing her eyes. _Well, seeing as how he's not letting me go anytime soon, might as well make myself comfortable. _She folded her arms on his chest, laying her head on them as she sighed again, tiredness creeping up on her. She felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke.

"What are you doing, brat?" Vegeta asked gently, feeling her body relax.

"mmm...making myself comfy," she stated tiredly, sleep overtaking her.

She felt him chuckle, before his arms wrapped around her, holding her securely against him as she slept. Trista sighed, finding it ironic that she'd never felt so safe.

* * *

She woke up in her old room, the feel of Vegeta's arm around her waist comforting. Trista stayed still, sighing a little. She could feel her body spooning his, both laying on their sides. It was still dark out. She stared at the wall, her eyes moving after a moment and looking at the arm underneath her head. She moved her hand, clasping the prince's softly. He tightened his fingers through hers. She turned, meeting his dark gaze. They studied one another, before the prince slowly lowered, capturing her lips. Trista sighed in his mouth, feeling his other hand move, his fingers splaying on her stomach. His tongue snaked in as she laied a hand on top of his. He softly made love to her mouth, not making any moves to ravish her body. Vegeta lifted his head after a few minutes, gazing down at her with heavy lidded eyes. She roamed his features, finally turning back towards the wall, feeling him settle back behind her, burying his head in her neck. Trista closed her eyes, sighing as she went back to sleep.

It was light out when she opened her eyes for the second time. She closed them, sighing. Vegeta wasn't with her. Trista rolled over, scanning the room before getting up. She heard the clink of her necklace and looked down. There was another ring on the delicate chain. She grabbed it, lifting it to her face. She still had the original ring, but there was a silver banded ring next to it, a diamond encased in the middle of it. She stared at it, wide eyed for a moment, before lifting her head and looking at the door. _Why would Vegeta give me this!? Is this his way of proposing? _She looked back down at the ring, absently realizing that he must have put it around her neck at some point during the night. After a few minutes, she slowly tugged her shirt open, letting it fall against her skin. She put a hand to her chest, holding the two rings against her for a moment before getting up, intent on heading down stairs and getting something to eat. She quickly changed into her blue training outfit, hoping to get some kata done today. She hurried out of the room. She was suddenly famished!

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen when she got there. Except for Vegeta. He was no where to be found. Mentally sighing, she made herself a plate, ignoring the grins and snickers coming from the men. She looked at them over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. Someone walked up to her side, and she looked over.

"What do you want, Blue?" she asked softly, returning to her plate, grabbing a biscuit before sitting at the table.

"Can we talk later Trista?" Bulma asked softly, tailing her.

Trista glanced at her, nodding before shoveling some food into her mouth. After a moment, she stopped eating. Stopped chewing all together.

"What's the matter?" Goku asked, studying her curiously. She glanced up. Everyone was watching her.

Her eyes widened a little, before she jumped up and ran from the room. They all looked over at Bulma as she sighed. She was studying the door, a pained expression on her face.

"What is it?" Goku asked softly, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Why did she jump up and run?"

Bulma bit her lip for a second before answering.

"Morning sickness."

Trista felt like hell! _No one told me being pregnant was this painful! All those pictures of 'happy' woman are bullshit! I was given a fucking false image of this!_ She rested her head on the bathroom tile, groaning. She closed her eyes, feeling the coolness against her forehead. She still had yet to see Vegeta. _His ass should be in here holding my hair! He helped do this, dammit!_ She groaned again, before slowly getting up and brushing her teeth. The taste of the toothpaste almost had her gagging. Thankfully she finished before she retched, splashing some water on her face before tugging her training gear off. _No way in hell am I doing anything feeling like this!_ She laied a hand on her stomach for a moment, before slipping under the sheets, sighing at the feel of the cool sheets against her skin. She didn't bother dressing before laying down. _So what! It's my room! So what if I sleep in my underwear!_ Not really caring, she closed her eyes, lifting the cover above her head before the tiredness dragged her under. _I feel like shit!_

She jerked awake as she felt someone slip into bed beside her. She didn't say anything, feeling Vegeta's familiar presence. He turned towards her, putting an arm around her. She groaned, and not in a good way! She scrambled over him, running to the bathroom, barely closing it before she dry heaved. Groaning again, she laied her forehead against her arm, leaning over the toilet. _Oh God! Do I have to put up with this the whole pregnancy!?_ She heard the door open, but didn't look up. She took a deep breath, her cheeks puffing out a little as she released it. Shakily getting to her feet, she rinsed her mouth. Grimacing a little, she ran a hand through her hair. Trista finally looked up, looking over at Vegeta. He was leaning against the door, studying her. She looked away, flushing. She went passed him, crawling back in bed and closing her eyes. A few minutes later, she felt the prince slide in beside her again. This time he had taken his clothes off. She could feel his night shirt against her back, his boxers rustling as he shifted, putting an arm around her, slowly this time. He gently held her, not putting any pressure on her whatsoever. She didn't blame him. She didn't want to see herself throw up again either. It wasn't a pretty picture! Taking another deep breath, she snuggled further into the covers, thankfully falling asleep before nausea reared its ugly head again.

* * *

_Thank God!_ The damn nausea finally left, and all she could think about was eating. It was bothersome. Even when she wasn't hungry, she would start thinking about food. Actually craving stuff she didn't even like! Like now. Her mouth watered as she caught the whiff of ham. _I hate ham!_ She watched Bulma flip slabs of it for the guys, not really paying attention to the woman drooling at the table. Trista swallowed. Maybe if she sneaked behind her, she could grab a piece.

"Hey Bulma!" Trista said loudly, staring at the table, running a finger in a circle on the top. She heard the woman turn.

"Could you get me some pineapple from the pantry?" she asked slowly, not looking up. She fought the urge to scrunch her nose up. Now that was one food her and the baby agreed on was revolting. Thankfully her friend didn't know it.

"Sure hon! You craving some?"

Trista looked away as she nodded, grimacing. She lifted her head a little as she heard Bulma walk across the floor. She smirked a little, watching the woman leave.

She got up, making her way to the stove. There was a stack of some ham already made on the side. She reached for one. Someone came in. _Dammit!_ She snatched her hand away, whirling around. Vegeta stood behind her, studying her for a moment before smirking. He studied her innocent look, her hands clasped behind her back.

"What are you doing woman?"

Trista didn't say anything, flushing as her gaze slid to the floor. She bit her lip, looking over his shoulder for Bulma. She glanced at the ham again.

Vegeta snickered. "You wanting some ham?" he asked, amusement on his face.

"Yes," she said simply, looking at him with a guilty look.

He snickered again, grabbing a plate and slapping two onto it. He handed it to her without a word. He barked with laughter as she snatched it from him, her eyes widening when they heard Bulma walk back through, a can in her hand.

She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the couple. Trista had a guilty look on her face, holding a plate of ham to her for dear life. Vegeta was snickering, looking at the woman. Bulma slowly smiled, laying the can of pineapples down.

"You didn't really want any pineapple, did you?" she asked Trista, her smile turning into a grin when Trista flushed again, a guilty look on her face. She grimaced, looking at the can.

"No," she admitted, narrowing her eyes when Bulma went towards her. She moved the plate behind her back.

"Don't even think about it, Blue!"

They both burst out laughing as Trista seemed to pout, backing out of the door. Both watched her leave, amusement crossing their features. They both laughed again, watching as she shot them a dirty look before disappearing. Vegeta walked out of the kitchen, shaking his head as another chuckle escaped him. Bulma watched him go, laughter in her eyes. '_That woman is a nut!' _she thought, looking back over at the can of pineapples again.

* * *

Bulma walked into the living room, a few days later. She stopped at the back of the couch, biting back a laugh as Trista let out a curse. The woman was sitting on the floor, playing a video game. The blue haired woman watched her for a minute, before sitting on the couch. She let out a chuckle as the woman yelled.

"Ah, Shit!"

Trista turned to her as she chuckled, narrowing her eyes. Bulma watched the pregnant woman grab a remote, throwing it at her. She looked down at the remote, then back at the woman on the floor.

"I don't know how to play this!"

Trista smirked, amusement in her eyes.

"You're a genius. I'm sure you can figure it out!"

Bulma glanced at the television, watching her play for a moment. She narrowed her eyes, looking back at Trista. The woman sent her a challenging look, raising a brow. Bulma stuck her tongue out at her, gingerly picking up the remote, sighing.

"I guess I can try," she stated, sinking to the floor beside the brunette.

_-Four hours later-_

"Dammit Bulma! That was my energy pack! You whore!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you're slow!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass if I die!"

The men stopped in the living room archway at the language. Vegeta raised a brow,Trunks letting out a laugh. Goku walked over. The women were playing a game on the PS3. They all walked up to the back of the couch, watching the two women sitting on the floor. Trunks laughed again as Trista reached over and slapped the remote out of Bulma's hand without looking, smirking as she grabbed the life pack on the screen.

"Hey! Trista!"

"Serves you right Blue! Don't mess with a pregnant woman!"

The men chuckled, settling on the couch, intent on watching the entertainment. They watched them play, before Trista turned. She had an innocent expression on her face. They saw Vegeta narrow his eyes.

"What do you want woman?"

Trista smiled, tilting her head. "Could you get me something to drink Vegeta," she asked, ignoring the snickering coming from the woman beside her. He narrowed his eyes, before rolling them and getting up.

"What do you want?"

"Um..."

Everyone laughed as Trista pretended to think about it, ignoring the glare Vegeta was giving her.

"some Pepsi," she said, smiling again. The woman waited until he got across the room.

"Oh Vegeta," she said loudly. They all watched as he turned, crossing his arms.

"Could you get me some food, too?" Trista asked hopefully, smiling again as she turned back to her game, not waiting for an answer.

The men chuckled as he narrowed his eyes, grumbling as he went into the kitchen. They heard him shout a moment later.

"Get your ass in here boy, and help!"

Goku smiled as Trunks sighed, shaking his head as he got up, heading for the kitchen.

"You could help too, you know!" Bulma said loudly, not turning as her fingers flew over the remote.

Goku chuckled, getting up.

The men returned a few minutes later, their arms loaded with food and drinks. They sat it all down on the coffee table, sitting with a sigh. Trista looked over beaming. The smile fell as she looked over the food. Her head shot up, looking at Vegeta.

"What, no dip!"

Vegeta scowled at her, glaring for a moment before smacking Trunks arm.

"Go get it boy!"

Trista smiled as the young man sighed. "Thanks son!" she shouted to his retreating back. They looked up when the door bell rang. Goku went to go answer it, returning moments later smiling. The rest of the group filed in behind him, looking around with interest at the women sitting on the floor playing a video game, the coffee table groaning under a massive pile of food.

"Someone's hungry!" Krillin said loudly, laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

He hid behind Goku as Trista glared at him, earning a smirk from Vegeta. Krillin didn't say anything, blushing as he sat on the couch. Everyone else sat on the floor, the chair being taken by Gohan, visiting for the weekend from school. He had sprouted, now he was almost as tall as his father. Piccolo stood off to the side, watching with a disinterested look on his face.

"Hey Piccolo!" Trista said loudly, over the noise.

She watched, a smile appearing as he glanced at her, his expression not changing.

"Do you wanna play?" she asked, her eyes laughing as he narrowed his gaze on her. She watched him glance at the screen, before turning away.

"Ah C'mon!" Trista play pouted, "They have someone on here you could be!" she stated, putting the game back on menu, ignoring Bulma's shout, and pulling up the green guy with bulging muscles. Everyone burst out laughing as she turned and grinned. Piccolo eyed the screen for a moment, and to everyone's surprise, he walked forward, taking the remote from her hand. He sat beside Bulma, the woman being pushed to the side a moment later.

"Hey!" Bulma shouted, staying still for a moment as Trista took the controller out of her hand. The woman ignored her, patting the carpet beside her.

"Sit." Trista said, not looking over. "You'll learn something, Blue!"

Everyone laughed as Bulma glared at the woman, raising her fist.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would kick your ass!"

They listened to Trista scoff, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"As if you could before!"

The men sat back, watching the debacle. It got loud as everyone shouted directions to the two players, watching as Trista grinned as she beat Piccolo...again.

"I'm better than you! Admit it, green man!"

Everyone chuckled as he glared at her. "No you're not!" he snapped.

Trista just snickered.

Vegeta grabbed the remote from the namekian, barking at him to move.

The prince settled beside Trista, smirking over at her.

"Let's see how you do against me!" he stated, turning towards the screen as the characters appeared.

They watched her smile.

Thirty minutes later the room was filled with the prince's curses, and Trista's laughter. She leaned on Bulma, holding her side.

"Shut up, Onna!" Vegeta snapped, clenching his jaw.

"You men," she gasped, "can't stand being beaten by a woman."

She laughed again, before handing the remote to Bulma.

"If you want to win, play Blue," Trista stated, smiling and standing.

"Hey!" Bulma snapped, glaring at the woman walking towards the food.

The others laughed, apparently enjoying themselves. They watched her grab a handful of popcorn, sitting on the couch between Trunks and Goku, smiling as Vegeta started cursing at the screen again, playing against the blue haired woman.

It was a great evening, everyone settling back and relaxing, eating and having a good time. Their laughter could be heard late into the night.


	29. Chapter 29

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 29

Trista found Bulma in the lab a few days later, watching her work on a new capsule, one that would be able to transport people. It was a slow process. They both had been actually working on it for a few months now. She watched Bulma fiddle with it for a moment, before speaking.

"Hey Blue," Trista said, watching as the woman paused for a moment, looking over at her.

"Yeah?" the blue haired scientist said, turning back to her work.

"What was it you were wanting to talk to me about the other day?"

She watched, brows raising, as Bulma froze. The woman stared at the objects on the table, before shewing everyone out. Trista quirked a brow as the blue haired woman locked the lab doors, before slowly turning towards her. She watched her friend walk to her, studying the ground. The blue haired woman looked suddenly shy.

"Um..." Bulma hesitated, tucking some hair behind her ear. She finally looked up and met Trista's eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she said softly, a scared look crossing her features.

Trista grinned, happiness in her eyes. "Oh my God! That's great! It's Goku's right? That's awesome!"

Bulma swatted her arm. "Of course it's Goku's. Who else!"

Trista watched her bite her lip, looking away.

"What's wrong, Blue? I figured you'd be happy. We can be pregnant together!"

The blue haired woman hesitated, before looking back up at her friend.

"How do you think Goku's gonna react?" she asked softly, her eyes widening.

Trista felt her own eyes rounding. "You haven't told him?" she asked, her voice squeaking a little.

She watched Bulma shake her head. "Are you kidding!" Trista said loudly. A smile appeared on her face. "He's gonna be ecstatic! You know how much of a big kid he is himself!" she stated, leaning forward and hugging her best friend.

They looked at each other for a moment, before both of them grinned from ear to ear. Bulma let out a squeal, holding Trista's hands as she suddenly started jumping up and down.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're happy!"

Trista furrowed her brows, studying her. "Why wouldn't I be!?"

Bulma stopped jumping, a smile on her face. "I didn't want you to feel like I was stealing your thunder or anything!"

Trista burst out laughing. She quieted after a moment. "Thunder!?" she snickered, rolling her eyes.

"You are one in a million, Blue!" she said, laughing again.

The blue haired scientist smiled, cocking a finger at her. "You better believe it!"

Trista snickered again.

* * *

She watched the couple from around the corner. She smiled as Bulma grabbed Goku's hand, biting her lip. _Come on Blue! Out with it!_ Trista watched her friend, silently snickering as the woman swung their clasped hands for a moment, looking at the ground. A worried expression appeared on Goku's face. He whispered something, but Trista couldn't catch it.

"Come on Blue!" she whispered, watching the damn woman hesitate again.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta whispered behind her.

She reached out and swatted him without looking, shushing him. He glanced over her shoulder, raising his brow at her watching the couple a few feet away.

He observed the woman in amusement as she muttered to herself.

"Come on you blue haired wimp!"

Vegeta bit back a chuckle, a smirk appearing. He watched with her as Bulma leaned forward, whispering in Goku's ear. His lips twitched in amusement as Goku stared at the woman in shock for a moment, before grabbing Bulma and twirling her around, laughing. They both disappeared into the house a few minutes later. He looked down at Trista, noticing her smile. She looked over at him.

"What was that about?" Vegeta asked, giving her a searching look as her smile widened.

"Bulma's pregnant!" Trista said happily, her smile widening as she clapped her hands.

Vegeta groaned, sighing. "Great!"

He felt her swat him on the arm, and looked up. He smirked at her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"What do you mean!" she snapped, raising an eyebrow.

"Now there's gonna be TWO emotional women in the house!" Vegeta grimaced, looking away.

He turned his head and glared at her a moment later as she snorted.

"If you men didn't want us women pregnant, next time keep it in your pants! Or get a magazine! Or a blow up doll!"

She grunted at his narrowed eyes, before turning and walking away.

* * *

The months flew by, and she felt like she was gonna pop. Trista looked over at Bulma, laying next to her on her own lounge chair. She looked the same, though she was only a month behind her. Trista smiled, returning her attention to the magazine in her hands. She heard the woman next to her sigh, and looked back over. Bulma lazily turned her head, glancing at her.

"So what do you think you're having?" the blue haired woman asked softly, turning her head and looking at the sky again, closing her eyes.

Trista rolled her eyes. "A boy. Duh!"

She felt Bulma lightly smack her on the arm.

"Nothing is certain, remember Trista?" Bulma stated softly, getting her friends attention.

She watched the young woman furrow her brows, seeming to think it over.

"Yeah but," Trista paused, glancing over at Trunks swimming in the pool. "There's proof right there Bulma," she whispered, watching her son do another lap.

She turned towards the woman when she didn't speak. Bulma was looking at her with a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Trista asked softly, quirking a brow.

"You called me Bulma," the blue haired woman stated, seeming like she was gonna cry.

"Yeah I know."

"So..." Trista glanced at her friends belly. It was bigger than hers. She snickered slightly.

"What do you think you're gonna have? Triplets!?"

She grinned as Bulma shot her a look, leaning forward with a sigh.

"I believe we're having a boy," Bulma stated, her nose in the air.

Trista chuckled, watching as the men came out, wearing nothing but swimming shorts. She sighed, looking at the prince, her eyes raking over him. She glanced at the woman beside her. Her friend was doing the same thing with Goku.

She suddenly chuckled. "We are pathetic, aren't we," she said softly, smiling as Bulma looked over at her in amusement.

They looked back at the men, both grunting. Trista leaned back against the lounge chair, closing her eyes. She heard the splash of water as someone jumped in, minutes later gasping as water splashed on her. She opened her eyes, glaring. Bulma was right beside her, doing the same.

"All right," they snapped together. "Who was it!" The women glared at the three men in the pool. They watched, eyes narrowing, as the men stayed silent. The women looked over at each other, slowly grinning. They got up, walking slowly around the pool. The men eyed them.

"What are you doing Bulma," Goku asked slowly.

"What are you doing woman," Vegeta said at the same time.

Trunks just watched in amusement. He swam to the other side of the pool, smiling. The men watched the women glance at each other again, smirking. Bulma grabbed the food tray, with help from Trista. They stood at the edge of the pool, ignoring the men's shouts.

"No!" both men shouted. "Not the food!"

Trista and Bulma grinned, before tossing the massive platter into the pool, right on top of the two saiyans.

The women brushed their hands off, turning and linking their arms together, walking away. They both glanced back before entering the house, snickering at the glares from the men. They squealed as both suddenly jumped out of the pool, chasing after them. They ran, listening to Trunks laughter.

* * *

Both women were sitting at the kitchen table a few weeks later, talking, when they both gasped, clutching their stomachs. They looked at each other, wide eyed.

"Where's Goku?" Trista asked, watching her friend gasp again.

"Somewhere training," Bulma moaned, grabbing the table.

"Where's Vegeta and Trunks?" the blue haired woman asked back, a small cry escaping as another contraction hit.

She watched her friend do the same before answering.

"Same," Trista said softly, slowly standing. She helped Bulma up.

"We need to call someone Blue," she stated, taking a deep breath.

"Who!?" Bulma leaned on the table. "My parents left for a business trip. They won't be back for weeks!"

Trista was silent. She winced as another stab of pain went up her back. She put her arm around her friend, walking to the phone against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked, wrapping her arms around her belly.

"I'm calling the hospital," she stated, seeing the blue haired woman jerk her head up.

"But I thought," Bulma paused as a gasp escaped her, waiting a moment before continuing. "I thought we were going to do home births!?"

"That's when we thought the men were going to be here to assist us! We can't do this alone!" she paused, "well...we could, but it would be extremely painful Blue!"

She turned her head away as someone answered on the other end. After about ten minutes of increasing pain, they were both transported to the hospital.

* * *

The men entered the kitchen at the same time, their brows raising at the empty, silent house. There was no dinner waiting either.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Goku asked, glancing with a pout at the stove.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, looking around. He narrowed his gaze on the kitchen door.

"I'll check the lab," the prince stated, starting out the door.

"No need," Trunks said loudly, holding something. He turned as Vegeta came back into the kitchen. Trunks was holding a slip of paper that was resting on the table. He looked up at them, his face white, his eyes wide.

"They're at the hospital," he whispered, watching the two older saiyans' face go ashen.

* * *

The hospital administrator tried to keep the men from entering the maternity ward. He ran when Vegeta threatened to gut him, making a grab for him. Trunks watched with an amused smirk. They could here Bulma and Trista both shouting from down the hall. The men looked at each other, before heading down towards the room.

"Where the hell is my husband!?" That was Bulma.

"I don't know ma'am. The men are not allowed in here."

There was complete silence for a moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" That was Trista.

The men reached the room, glancing in. The nurse was backing away from the beds, both woman having been put in the same room. By request. They both silently laughed as both Trista and Bulma glared in outrage at the woman. The nurse backed away, pressing a button on a remote in her hand.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Trista shouted, sitting up off the bed.

They heard the woman squeak. "I called the doctor in here," she explained, slowly moving towards the door. The eyes of both women followed her.

"Hell NO!" they both shouted.

"I'm not having this baby until my husband gets here!" Bulma shouted, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! Damn straight Blue!"

"I told you young lady, no men are allowed in here."

They watched Trista's eyes widen in outrage. "Did she just call me young lady," she asked softly, a growl emerging.

Vegeta and the others quickly entered, ignoring the protesting nurse. Trunks made an excuse to sit outside, and quickly left. Trista yelled goodbye, before sighing and settling back. Bulma did the same.

"It's about damn time!" Bulma yelled, glaring at Goku.

Trista did the same, shooting a look at Vegeta before closing her eyes.

Both women groaned at the same time as another contraction hit, leaning on their sides. The men laid a hand on their shoulder.

"Don't touch us!" the women shouted simultaneously.

The men turned and glared as the nurse snickered. She quickly left.

Vegeta and Goku glanced at one another, then at the women. They both grimaced. Vegeta sat, sighing. He jerked back at the glare Trista sent him.

"What?" he asked softly, resting his hand on the guardrail.

"You did this!" she snapped. "Give me your hand," Trista said softly.

Vegeta hesitated, eying her. He slowly put his hand in hers.

"Goddamn woman!" he shouted a minute later, trying to yank his hand out of her grip. She just tightened her hold.

He heard Goku yell "Shit" a moment later, looking over to see Bulma doing the same thing to his hand.

"It's the least you could do!" Bulma yelled, groaning as pain shot through her.

Trista was breathing heavily. Bulma doing the same thing a few minutes later.

"Oh crap," Trista said, laying a hand on her belly.

"What! What!"

She seemed to ignore Goku, glaring towards the door.

"Where the hell is the doctor!?"

"What's wrong," Vegeta asked, his eyes widening slightly.

"The baby's coming!," both women shouted at the same time, squeezing their eyes closed in pain.

Both men looked at each other in terror.


	30. Chapter 30

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 30

Trunks hesitated before opening the door. He glanced in. Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, watching Trista hold their infant. Goku was sitting beside Bulma's bed, doing the same. The young man sighed with relief, stepping in. He watched his mom raise her head, her tired face lighting up when she saw him. A smile spread on her face. Trunks smiled back, his gaze going to the little baby in her arms. He walked over to the chair beside her bed, and sat down. She quirked a brow at him, smirking slightly.

"Hey Trunks," she said softly, amusement appearing on her face as she continued. "You want to hold Trunks?"

Everyone chuckled softly, watching as he accepted the baby from his mother, looking down at his newborn self. He slowly smiled, glancing back up. His parents were watching him. He looked from one to the other, a teasing light appearing in his eyes.

"I knew you two would do it!" he stated, chuckling as a flush appeared on Vegeta's face, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut up boy!"

Trista swatted him, shooting him a look before laying back on the bed with a sigh. She glanced over at the woman next to her. She smiled, watching Goku hold his newborn, a look of awe on his face.

Trista felt a snicker emerge.

"What?" Vegeta asked softly. She pointed.

The prince snickered himself, watching the saiyan on the other side of the room, before turning and looking at both of his sons. His gaze went to the baby, watching it flail its arms, before looking at the woman on the bed. He had an...indescribable feeling going through him. There were a dozen emotions coursing through him, and he remained quiet, not knowing how to voice them. There was pride, that he now had a strong son. There was gladness, that the saiyan line is going to continue. There was a little terror, because he didn't know anything about handling children, especially half-saiyan children. And then there was something else, something warm and good flowing through him, and it terrified him. He tried to ignore it, because he didn't know what it was! He looked away from the woman, the feeling starting when his gaze landed on her. He watched Trunks stand slowly, handing Trista back the baby. After stating he was going back to CC, and telling everyone goodbye, he left, the door softly closing behind him. Vegeta stared at the door, not really feeling like he was there, a sort of out of body experience coming over him, like he was there, but not.

"Vegeta?" he heard Trista whisper.

He didn't look over for a moment, studying the door a little longer before turning his head. The woman had a worried look in her eyes, studying him.

"Are you okay?"

Vegeta didn't say anything, just reached over and took the baby from her arms. She watched him, still a little worried. He moved on the bed, hiking a leg up and settling more firmly on the mattress, staring down at their son. Trista watched him. She could see the emotions passing over his features, and didn't say anything. She glanced over as she heard Goku sigh. He laied the baby in the plastic bassinet, looking over at them before glancing at Bulma. She was asleep, curled up on her side. Trista smiled a little, her gaze going back to Goku.

"Hey Goku," she said softly, waiting for him to turn before speaking again. He walked a little towards their bed. "What did you name your son?" Trista asked, smiling.

A grin broke out on the saiyans' face. "Goten," he said simply, leaning over and giving her a little hug. He kissed her forehead, laying a hand on the silent prince's shoulder, before walking quietly out the room. Trista looked at Vegeta. Goku had turned Bulma's light off, so there was only a soft glow coming from the bathroom, lighting Vegeta's profile. She watched him look up at her. She sent him a small smile, watching him look back down. He didn't say anything, just got up and laied the baby gently in his own bassinet, before turning and walking to the side of her bed.

Trista studied him before speaking. "What's wrong Vegeta?" she whispered, her brows furrowing as he continued to look down at her.

He suddenly swooped down and captured her lips, his hands resting on either side of her face. It was over before she could whimper, the man pulling back and studying her features. She watched his eyes roam over her, before kissing her again. Trista put her arms around him, a moan escaping as he moved his head, burying his face in her neck. She felt him prop himself up with one hand, the other resting on her hip. They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything. The prince finally lifted his head, cupping her neck as he studied her again, before straightening, and without a word, left, closing the door softly behind him.

Trista studied the door, a little confused. She looked at the baby next to her, then back at the door. She jumped a little when it opened. Vegeta stepped back in, holding a pillow and blanket. Her eyes widened a little. She glanced around.

"Uh...Vegeta," she whispered, "Where exactly are you planning to sleep?"

He didn't say anything, just maneuvered the chair next to the bed, sitting and putting the pillow behind him. He propped his feet on the mattress, sinking down a little as he laid the blanket in his lap, not unfolding it. He glanced at her, lifting a brow. She stared wide eyed at him.

"That can't be comfortable," she stated, blinking at him.

All he did is grunt, closing his eyes. Trista studied him for another moment before slowly smiling.

_I'm glad he stayed!_

* * *

It was chaos at the compound, with two new arrivals along with Bulma's parents coming back, Gohan finishing high school, and everyone trying to settle in. Trista looked over at Vegeta, holding their now six month old son, smiling as he put the baby in his crib, closing the connecting door between their rooms after the baby went to sleep. She chuckled as he sighed, his gaze on the floor.

"What's wrong daddy?"

Vegeta sent her a look, narrowing his eyes at her as he slowly crossed the room. She laid her book down on her stomach, pushing herself up on her elbows as she watched him with amusement. Vegeta stopped at the side of the bed, his eyes on her. Trista pursed her lips, trying to keep the laugh from escaping. His gaze roamed over her for a moment before settling on the necklace around her neck. He bent down slightly and picked it up. She watched him, raising a brow. Vegeta fingered the rings, slowly raising his eyes and looking at her. She let him study her, before putting her book on the nightstand and sitting up. He let his hand fall away, straightening.

"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Trista asked, tilting her head a little at his actions.

She watched him as he knelt down, resting his arms on either side of her, his face inches from her own. She felt his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Are you wanting to get married?" he whispered, his eyes roaming her face. He watched her study him, her brows slightly furrowed. After a moment, her voice cut through the silence.

"Are you?" she whispered, absently raising her hand to fiddle with the necklace. She watched Vegeta look down at it, then back up at her, his eyes narrowing.

"You never gave me an answer," he stated, looking back down at the ring. She looked down at it as well, then back up at him.

"Vegeta," she paused, sighing. "You never exactly told me why you gave me this ring!"

"I thought it was obvious," the prince said softly.

Trista frowned. "I know how you are Vegeta. I wasn't just gonna come out and say it, not knowing if this ring," she held up the diamond, "really meant you wanted to be engaged or not!"

She took a breath, crossing her arms. "You never said anything about it, so I left it alone," she murmured, watching him look away, studying the wall. After a few minutes he looked back, heaving a sigh.

"Well?"

"What Vegeta? I'm not a mind reader!"

Trista watched him narrow his eyes, gently shoving her legs aside and sitting down. He turned towards her, leaning across her, an arm over her hips. "Do you want to get married woman?" he asked softly, watching her face.

She snickered slightly. "Was that a proposal?"

"The closest one your gonna get brat!" he stated, sliding closer to her. Trista eyed him in amusement. She watched his jaw clench as she stayed silent. He scowled, sliding his gaze over her. Her eyes met his heated ones, feeling her own body respond. She cleared her throat, feeling a flush appear on her face. Vegeta smirked.

Trista suddenly leaned forward and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. She kissed him, feeling his hand settle on her waist. After a moment, Vegeta took control, sliding a hand in her hair and pulling, arching her neck. She reached over and turned the light off, covering the room in darkness. She watched him pull back, tugging his shirt off. She slid her hand down his chest, feeling his muscles jump in his stomach. He grabbed her and yanked her down onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed her neck, raising his head after a moment and studying her.

"Are you okay now?" Vegeta whispered, running his hand down her body.

She moaned, gasping a "yes" as he lifted her nightgown over her head.

Trista never gave the prince an answer about the proposal, feeling her body did enough for the both of them.

* * *

Bulma and Trista watched, smiling, as their boys, now almost two years old, tumbled over each other on the living room floor. They sighed and sat back on the couch, sitting in silence except for the two boys rough housing. Trista laughed as baby Trunks growled, jumping on Gotens' back and tackling him to the ground.

They both looked up as Goku walked in, smiling when Goten shot up and launched himself at his father. The women got up, Trista grabbing Trunks and holding him under her arm like a football. The boy thought it was hilarious. He flailed his arms, kicking his legs about, acting like he was gonna fall, yelling.

"Help! Help! A strange being from another planet has me!"

The adults snorted with laughter. Trista looked down at her son.

"You are seriously disturbed boy! What has your father been saying to you!?"

"Who's son are you calling disturbed woman?" Vegeta asked, walking in from the kitchen. He crossed his arms, glaring at her.

Trista snorted, not the least bit fazed. She pointed to the mini Vegeta, raising a brow.

"What have you been telling him?"

"That's none of your business," Vegeta stated, starting towards them.

Bulma and Goku watched in amusement, looking from the prince to his wife. Trista put a hand on her hip, still holding Trunks with the other.

"It is so my business, big boy! This is my son-"

"Our son," Vegeta automatically said, cutting her off.

"FYI, I'm the one that popped him out-"

"Eeewww! Mom! That's gross!" Little Trunks said, covering his ears.

Trista snickered, listening to her friends chuckle. She patted his head.

"You'll learn soon enough, Trunks," she stated, looking at him in amusement.

"Learn what soon enough?" The older Trunks walked in, looking at his mother. As soon as baby Trunks was born, everyone had nicknamed him Milae, meaning future. He walked up to the smaller version of himself, ruffling his hair, chuckling when the boy pouted.

"Grown up stuff, Milae," Trista stated, gesturing with her eyes to her younger son. He laughed, shaking his head. The young man went out the door, stating he was gonna find Gohan and spar.

Vegeta walked up and snatched the boy from his mother. "Time to start training boy," the prince stated, not looking at anyone.

He put the boy on his shoulders, starting for the door. He stopped, narrowing his eyes at Trista, standing with her arms crossed in front of the door.

"Why are you in the way, woman?"

"Don't I get a say so in my son's training?" she asked, seeming to glare at Vegeta harder when he smirked.

"No."

She huffed, striding up to him. The others watched, silently laughing. Goten started complaining he was bored, so his parents took him out the back door, away from the scene in the living room.

Trista put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes. "Yes I do!" she stated, poking him in the chest.

"What could you possibly teach him brat!?" Vegeta asked, laughter in his eyes.

"Plenty ass wipe!"

"Hey! Language," the prince stated, glancing at their son.

"Yeah," Trunks said. "Language ass wipe!"

"See what you're teaching him brat!" Vegeta said, snickering as she sputtered. He went around her, leaning down to go through the kitchen door. She followed, grabbing him by the back of his shirt. Vegeta stopped, looking back and raising an eyebrow. He watched, a small smile on his face, as Trista pursed her lips, planting her hands on her hips again.

"Did you forget?"

Vegeta studied her for a moment, before sighing. He walked back up to her, bending down.

She swatted him. "No! Not that!" Trista stated, letting out a breath of frustration.

Vegeta straightened back up, listening to his boy giggle above him. He looked up, smirking before returning his gaze to the woman.

"What brat!?"

"Your promise," she said slowly. Vegeta sighed again, crossing his arms. He grunted when Trunks grabbed a hold of his hair. "Watch it boy," he said softly, not really paying attention.

"Fine," he said after a moment, "I won't give him a hard time if he doesn't get it right away."

"Thank you," Trista said softly, watching her son with a smile before looking at his daddy. She raised a brow as he stood there.

"You can kiss me now," she stated, smirking as he eyed her. He swooped down and captured her lips, listening to the "eeewwws" coming from his son, straightening and strolling out, Trunks hands firmly clenched in his hair. He sighed. _What I do for that woman!_

* * *

Everyone settled in comfortably, the months passing and becoming years, time seeming to roll away as the household and their friends lived their lives. Gohan graduated from high school. Trista and Vegeta had another baby, a boy named Reyes. Bulma and Goku had another child as well, a little girl named Bulla a.k.a Bra, and Milae, formerly known as Future Trunks, moved out of the compound and married a girl named Damika. They had a little girl named Gena, who looked just like her grandmother, Trista. Krillin married 18, and had a daughter named Marron. They all met up at their traditional barbecues, started a few years back as a way of keeping in touch with each other. The noise of all the people gathered in her home made Bulma smile, watching her kids running around the yard, Trista holding a pile of hot dogs above her head as they flew passed. She started walking again, her gaze focused on the ground so she didn't stumble over nothing. She finally made it to the long table, putting the food down with a sigh. Bulma watched in amusement as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly. Trista was pregnant again, barely showing as she stretched the shirt out, frowning. She looked up at Bulma.

"Do you think this shirt makes my stomach look bigger than it is, Blue?"

The blue haired scientist rolled her eyes, smirking a little at Trista's vanity.

"What!" the woman whined, pouting a little. "If I get as big as a house, Vegeta won't want me no more!"

Bulma laughed, pointing to her stomach. "I don't see that happening," she stated, watching her best friend poke her lip out.

Trista's pout became a grin, a twinkle appearing in her eye. "You're right," she said sighing. "I'm irresistible," she stated, snatching a piece of cake before Bulma could stop her.

"Hey! You're supposed to wait! We haven't sung happy birthday yet!"

"So," Trista stated, taking a bite. She smiled, showing blue teeth. Bulma burst out laughing, which was the woman's intent.

"Won't Trunks be devastated!" Bulma asked, her hand coming up to dispel a chuckle as a piece of blue icing landed on Trista's chest.

"Shit!"

"Language," Vegeta said, walking by. He stopped, grabbing the cake out of Trista's hands and walking off, forking it into his mouth.

"Hey that was mine! Give it back Vegeta!"

"It's mine now," he stated, smirking at her. "And you're making a mess anyways. How did you get so messy!?"

A small smile appeared as he watched her pout, her lower blue lip sticking out. He leaned over and kissed her, slapping her rump.

"God! You two! Get a room!" Bulma said loudly, shaking her head.

Vegeta blinked over at her, before setting the small plate down.

"Good idea," he stated, before grabbing his wife and disappearing.

Bulma burst out laughing, shaking her head when her daughter asked what was wrong. She folded her arms, watching her friends interact with each other, the kids playing around the yard. She spotted Milae come in with his wife and daughter, sighing as the memory of first meeting him floated through her mind. She looked around again, suddenly nostalgic. _Where had the time gone!? All the kids are growing up, having kids of their own, getting married, or dating. _She looked over at Gohan, the girl he invited walking beside him as he strolled up to her. She smiled. Even though he had been Chi-Chi's, she still loved him like one of her own. Considered him hers after all these years being married to his father. Bulma straightened as they stopped in front of her. She smiled again, hugging her son before resting her gaze on the slender woman beside him.

"Mom, this is Videl," Gohan said softly, a little grin appearing as Videl seemed to hold her hand out shyly.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," the girl said, meeting the older woman's eyes.

"You too," Bulma said, smiling at the girl using such good manners. She wasn't as strict about it as her late friend had been, but it was still nice to see it being taught.

"So," she said, looking the girl over. "Did you go to school with Gohan?"

She watched the girl nod, studying her for a moment before turning.

"What would you like to drink, Videl?" she asked, looking at the girl over her shoulder.

"A soda is fine," the girl said softly, watching the kids run around.

"It's my nephews birthday," Bulma explained, handing the girl her drink.

"If you want to give her a tour of the compound, you can son," Bulma stated softly, watching the boy smile at her before turning the girl and walking off.

Her eyes lit up moments later as her husband came out, striding towards her. She wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the snickers coming from the kids as she kissed him. Goku kissed her back, but quickly moved away. Bulma raised a brow.

"I've got some exciting news!" he said, all smiles.

"What?" the blue haired scientist asked, curiosity running through her.

"The tournaments' starting in a few weeks!" Goku said happily, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"And I suppose your going?" she asked, watching him nod his head.

"And Gohan?"

The man nodded harder.

"And the rest of the kids?"

Goku beamed, grabbing his seven year old son and placing him on his hip before looking back at her.

"Yep!"

"Aw, C'mon!" the man stated, watching his wife sigh. "We'll have a great time!"

Bulma slowly smiled at him, not being able to stay aggravated at this man.

They all gathered around the half eaten cake a few hours later, happily wishing Trunks a happy birthday, the adults noticing his parents didn't come down from their room for hours, not emerging until it was almost time to leave. Bulma smirked at her disheveled friend, Goku doing the same at Vegeta's flushed face. They all poked fun at the prince and his pregnant wife, before everyone slowly started trickling out, leaving the occupants of the compound sitting in the living room. The kids had been put to bed earlier, having a little slumber party with all the children crammed into the media room upstairs, knocked out in sleeping bags and on couches, full of cake and ice cream. The adults all heaved a sigh, looking at the mess. They weren't cleaning it up tonight!

"I'll call a cleaning crew out tomorrow morning," Bulma groaned, leaning her head on Goku's shoulder.

"Why?" Trista asked, her eyes closed. She opened them, smirking. "You getting old, Blue!?"

The men snickered as Bulma jumped up, putting her hands on her hips.

"I am not old!" she stated loudly, starting to pick up the wrapping paper off the floor, sending little glares at Trista.

The woman smirked, lifting her feet out of the way when the blue haired woman came around the table. Bulma suddenly stopped, looking down at Trista holding a hand to her mouth. She was laughing.

"Why you-"

Trista snickered at the look on her best friends face, putting her hands over her head as Bulma suddenly threw the paper at her.

She let out another laugh as Bulma stalked away from her, muttering.

"I am not old!" the woman yelled, crossing her arms.

"Admit it Blue! You just can't pick up wrapping paper like you used to!" Trista shouted, chuckling with the men as Bulma glared at her.

"I'd like to see you clean this mess!" she snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Trista smirked, before sending her an innocent look. "I can't. I'm pregnant!"

"Don't use that excuse!" Bulma yelled, putting her hands on her hips. The men looked from one to the other in amusement, Vegeta setting a beer between his legs and Goku cradling a soda on his knee. They looked at each other, before turning back to the woman. Them two arguing was total entertainment!

"I can and I will!" Trista said loudly, grinning. "I'm not picking a damn thing up! I'll call for the service in the morning," she stated, watching her friend sigh.

"Fine," Bulma said, sitting on the couch.

They watched Trista smirk. "Unless you want to do it, old woman."

"That's it!" Bulma shouted, grabbing a piece of cake off the coffee table and smacking Trista in the face with it.

The men barked with laughter, watching a chunk of blue icing fall off her cheek. They could tell she was narrowing her eyes at the blue haired woman, swiping a piece off her face and popping it into her mouth. She snatched one off the table and splattered her friend, grunting in satisfaction as Bulma screeched.

"You're wasting good cake!" Goku said, slightly pouting.

The two women paused in slathering each other with blue icing, looking over at the men before smiling at each other. Vegeta jumped up.

"Hell no!" he said loudly, quickly moving away from the taller saiyan on the couch.

Goku looked at him in confusion for a moment before his face cleared. He was too late. A large piece covered his face, the surprised man sitting there for a moment before slowly reaching up and taking the plate away. His eyes were narrowed.

"Which one of you did that?" Goku asked quietly.

The two women pointed at each other, moving back as Goku stood up. With a squeal, they ran, Goku going after his wife. He picked her up, capturing her lips. He quickly walked from the room, stating they needed to take a 'shower'.

Trista and Vegeta snickered, the prince sighing before looking over. A piece of cake smacked his face. He growled, swiping his hand down his face, listening to the cake splat on the carpet as he glared at his wife. A hand came up to stop her laugh.

"Icing looks good on you Vegeta," Trista stated loudly, smiling softly as she remembered saying those words to him on her 20th birthday.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes as he slowly walked forward. He watched her back away, eying him.

"Nothing," Trista stated, feeling her knees hit the coffee table, going around it as she spoke again, her eyes on her husband. "Just remembering when I said that last time."

"When?"

"The day you gave me this," she said, reaching down and grabbing the rings around her neck.

He took advantage of her distraction, grabbing her and hauling her to their room.

"We need a bath," he whispered in her ear, feeling her shudder.

"Yeah, you look like a blue troll doll," she chuckled, feeling his lips on her neck as they started the shower.

She listened to the prince grunt, yanking her shirt off and swooping down to capture her lips. Trista wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly taking off her clothes, watching Vegeta do the same with a smile.

He smirked.

"What?"

The prince studied her for a moment, amusement appearing in his eyes.

"You have blue teeth," he stated, chuckling.

It was Trista's turn to smirk.

"So do you," she said, a thrill going through her as he growled.

She smiled as he kissed her again, feeling him gently pull her to him, picking her up and stepping into the shower. She barely noticed when the water hit her, soaking her hair within minutes. Trista moaned as her husband made love to her mouth, feeling the tiles against her back as he pressed her against them. Vegeta laid a hand against the wall, beside her head. He changed the angle of the kiss, rubbing a hand over her stomach before lifting her leg up. He kept their lips sealed together as he entered her. Trista moaned in his mouth, clutching his shoulders. The water soaked them both, washing the icing and cake off as they made love to each other. Trista's moans and cries echoed in the bathroom, both finally moving to the bed, going slow this time, holding one another.

Vegeta looked down at the woman lying next to him, studying her in the darkened room hours later. He splayed a hand on her stomach, feeling the soft yet taunt skin beneath his fingers. The prince lifted his gaze, his eyes roaming his wife's features. _This is my life. This is the woman I've settled down with, the one I chose to have my children. _He lifted his head, his gaze going around the room. His eyes landed on the closet across the room. _What happened to the warrior I used to be!? The saiyan elite who everybody feared! That no one dared mess with! Is this what I've let myself become!_ He narrowed his eyes, unconsciously clenching his hands into fists. _Domesticated!?_ He could practically feel the bitter taste in his mouth at that word. Vegeta looked back down at his wife, watching her roll onto her back, the necklace he gave her years ago settling in the hollow of her throat. He reached forward and gently picked it up, careful not to wake the woman. He studied it, before laying it back down, his gaze going to her face again.

_What have I let you turn me into!?_

* * *

**A/N: Uh Oh! What is Vegeta thinking!? Is he doubting his life, or is he just pondering what could have been!? Find out, the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Although this story follows the time line of Dragonball Z, the events are written differently. I did my best, and I hope you all enjoy it!**

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 31

The tournament was upon them. They all agreed to meet at the entrance, it being weeks since they last saw everybody. Trista smiled, watching her two boys run ahead to the snack stand. She rolled her eyes, sighing and paying the massive bill once she made her way over. Bulma laughed beside her, holding her daughter Bra, letting her down when Goten ran up to go with his two cousins. Vegeta and Goku walked behind the women, one with a grin on his face, the other frowning and crossing his arms. Trista looked back at him, studying the man before rolling her eyes. She grabbed Bulma's hand, dragging her towards the bathroom. The men watched, strolling over to the sign-in desk for the tournament. The boys followed. Gohan showed up then, with the girl Videl trailing behind him. Vegeta shook his head, not saying anything as he wrote his name down.

"Can we be in the adult division?" Trunks whined, pouting a little when the man stated that both him, Reyes, and Goten would be in the C_hildrens_ section.

"That's not fair!" Reyes said, crossing his arms. He glared at the two men sitting at the table. "There's no competition with these other kids!"

"Come on brats!" Vegeta said, turning and walking with Goku towards the waiting area. He looked back at his sons, barely glancing over as Kakkarots' boy and the girl registered too. He glanced over at the restrooms, narrowing his eyes a little before disappearing through the doors.

Trista pulled her best friend into the bathroom, waiting until the other two women left to say anything. Bulma just raised her brow at the woman's actions. Trista crossed her arms, biting her lip for a moment before speaking.

"I think..." she paused, studying the floor before meeting the blue haired woman's gaze. "I think something's wrong with Vegeta," she stated softly, watching Bulma furrow her brows.

"What do you mean Trista?" Bulma asked, sitting on one of the couch's along the wall. The woman sat beside her with a sigh, crossing her legs, looking away for a moment before turning and looking at her with worried eyes.

"I think he might be regretting being married to me. Having children with me," she confessed softly, her voice almost a whisper.

They both paused as a group of girls came in, breaking the silence with their talking and laughing. Trista stood up.

"Come on, lets find somewhere else to talk," she stated, walking out. She paused at the entrance of the building, her eyes roaming the area.

"I guess they all already registered," Trista murmured, not seeing Vegeta or her boys. She sighed, turning slightly as Bulma stepped towards her.

"What were you talking about, in there a moment ago?"

Trista studied her friend, smiling slightly at the worry in her eyes. She turned, going towards the arena. Bulma fell into step beside her. Trista stopped when she got to the registration desk.

"Can you men tell me if Vegeta already registered?"

She waited for them to look the chart over, finally looking up and confirming that yes, he has.

"Thank you," she said, going to walk away. Trista stopped, turning back.

"Would either of you happen to know where I could go to get some quiet? I need to speak with someone and it's very important," she asked softly, absently rubbing her stomach.

The men watched the movement, and of course, taking it the wrong way, they scrambled to show her where she could rest, not saying a word when Bulma followed.

The blue haired woman chuckled once the door was closed, silence falling around them. Trista looked over at her, raising a brow.

"Those men," Bulma said, chuckling again. "They thought you were here to tell one of the fighters that you were pregnant!"

Trista stared at her for a moment, before looking down at her hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach. A grin appeared, amusement in her eyes as she burst out laughing.

"Well," she said, giggling a little. "At least it worked."

Her best friend settled beside her, watching her.

Trista sighed, fiddling her thumbs and biting her lip. She hesitated for a moment, before lifting her gaze to meet Bulma's.

"He's been acting odd, Blue," Trista said softly, her eyes widening a bit. "Ever since Trunks 7th birthday party!"

She paused, not exactly sure how to explain it. She swallowed, settling back against the couch before speaking again.

"It's like he...I don't know. At times it seems like he despises us," Trista felt tears threaten, and swallowed trying to keep them at bay. She looked over as Bulma moved.

"Trista," the woman said, "maybe he just misses fighting, or was anxious about the baby!" she paused, "Maybe he was antsy for the tournament to..."

She trailed off as her friend shook her head. "No Blue," Trista whispered.

She met the woman's eyes. "It's like he _wants_ to go back to how he used to be," she said softly, watching her friends' eyes widen. She sucked in a breath as a thought passed her mind.

"What if...what if he leaves!?" she gasped, clutching her friends hand.

Bulma pulled her friend into a hug, patting her back.

"You know he wouldn't do that T," she said softly, moving back and watching the woman wipe a tear off her face. "He loves you, and the babies."

Trista swallowed again, staring at the door for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"I don't think he does anymore Blue," she whispered, meeting her friends eyes.

Trista studied her blue haired friend for a few more minutes, before slowly getting up.

"I think I'm just going to go back home," she said softly, looking away at the surprise on Bulma's face. "Make sure you tape the boys' fighting for me, okay?"

She walked towards the door.

"But...," Bulma said, getting up. She waited for Trista to stop and turn around. "What if something happens. To you or the baby!? No one will be there."

Trista sighed, looking at her friend before shaking her head.

"Don't worry about me Blue, I'll be fine."

She left before the blue haired woman could voice another objection, slowly making her way back home, deep in thought about her husband.

* * *

Everyone waited for their turn at the punching machine, the fighters sighing as Vegeta smashed it, shaking their heads. They made their way to the arena, standing far above all the occupants, watching the boys take their turn in the ring. Vegeta's gaze roamed over the audience, finding the blue haired woman, but no sign of his wife. He frowned. _Where could she be! She wouldn't miss our son's fighting! _Deciding to just find her later, he focused on the match below, watching in amusement as Trunks knocked his opponent out with one punch. Goten soon made his way to the ring. The prince slightly rolled his eyes at the man beside him, hooting and hollering to his son. He looked away, finding the spot where Bulma was sitting. Still no sign of his wife. Vegeta furrowed his brows. He slowly made his way down to where his woman should be sitting. He paused at the row, looking over in time to see Kakkarot's son push his opponent back with one finger, the boy slamming the ring, knocked out. The prince grunted, his gaze going back to the empty seat beside his wife's best friend. He pushed his way towards her, ignoring the comments from the people on the row.

"Where's my wife, woman?"

Bulma looked over, slightly surprised to see Vegeta standing beside her. She studied him for a moment, watching him cross his arms.

"I thought you were fighting?" she said, raising a brow when he narrowed his eyes.

"Answer my question," he said softly, moving a little closer as the ample woman behind him jumped up. He sent a disgusted look over his shoulder, before turning back to the blue haired woman again.

"She went home," Bulma said on a sigh, folding her arms.

Vegeta paused in saying anything as she jumped up, shouting encouragement to one of the boys. Their second match was up. The woman behind him said something to Bulma. Apparently her son was up against Trunks. Vegeta looked over, studying the scrawny boy with disinterest as the thing behind him yelled.

He watched Bulma shoot the woman a look, muttering something. He felt the woman move, and scooted away from her, curling his lip.

"Stupid human," he muttered, focusing once again on Kakkarot's wife.

"Why did she go home," he demanded, speaking loud as the crowd shouted. Vegeta gritted his teeth. He was starting to get pissed.

"She said she didn't feel good," Bulma stated, not looking at him. She kept her gaze on the ring, thinking over what Trista said earlier. _If he didn't care for her, he wouldn't be bugging me about where she went! He loves her! I know he does!_ She smiled a little.

"What are you smiling at?" Vegeta snapped, feeling his body tense. _Was she hiding something from me? Why the hell did the woman go home!?_

"You love her, don't you?" Bulma asked quietly, knowing with saiyan hearing, he heard what she said.

She studied the man as he stared at her, before a sound of disgust passed his lips.

"Tch," Vegeta spat, before turning and stalking off.

Bulma grunted, watching him go. _Maybe what she said is true! Maybe...Vegeta doesn't want his family anymore!_ Suddenly feeling bad for her best friend, she plopped her chin in her hands, sighing a little as she thought about the pregnant woman, at home, alone.

* * *

The fighters made their way to the waiting room, watching out the archway as the adult division got underway. Gohan's friend, Videl, took her turn. The warriors watched as she made her way to the ring, tiny compared to the massive, bulky man across from her. She seemed to be winning at the beginning, but it soon turned ugly. They watched as the man stomped on her, listening to her scream before Gohan rushed out, punching the man away from her. He did what they agreed not to do. He powered up. They all watched in slight confusion as the other man that was with Videl's competitor walk up behind Gohan, pulling out a thing that looked sort of like a tea pot, the spout going out to a point. They rushed out as Gohan screamed, the man behind him sticking the thing into his side. The two burly men disappeared, taking off over the arena. Vegeta gritted his teeth. _Great! Now what! This damn planet, these people..._He looked around..._they are always getting into some sort of trouble. It's like this place is a magnet for bad guys!_ He smirked a little, finding that thought a little ironic, as he used to be one of them. He listened with half an ear as the little purple man walked up to them, stating they needed to stop them. Something about a man named _Buu. Whatever! At least I'll be getting to fight for real again!_ He looked over at Kakkarot. _And our turn will come Kakkarot! I will fight you! And I will win!_ He grunted to himself, before blasting off, following the others as they went in search of the two men.

They landed on a hill of rocks, watching the two massive men waiting outside a door, the thing sticking up out of the ground in the middle of no where. A purple warrior stepped out, smirking as he took the white thing from the men. Another person stepped out, this one a small green man. A tall red demon stepped out behind him. Vegeta listened with half an ear as the kai explained the the green man was Babidi, a wizard. And the red one was the demon king, Dobora. Vegeta mentally shrugged. _Who cares! As long as they put up a good fight!_ The fighters watched as the green man cackled, blowing one of the men from the tournament up, letting the other fly away for a moment before doing the same to him. They all watched in horror, trying to keep silent. Another warrior appeared a few feet from Babidi, holding something. Vegeta's eyes widened. _No!_ He went to jump up, but Goku stopped him, firmly holding his arm. He was too in shock to knock the damn man's hand off him.

"We have a live one, here!" the fighter said, dumping the woman off his shoulder. She slammed the ground, not making a sound.

"Took you long enough!" the green wizard snapped, glaring at him.

"Well sire," the fighter looked down at the woman. "She was a tough one. I had difficulty with the damn woman, even though she is pregnant." He touched his cracked armor, wincing. "She put up a hell of a fight for a human!"

They all listened to Babidi grunt, snapping his fingers. He didn't look back as the fighter picked the woman up again, her head lolling over his arm. They disappeared inside. The fighters looked at Vegeta. His eyes were wide, his body shaking. They could feel the fury coming off him. Suddenly the kai yelled, stepping away from the ledge. The demon king, Dobora, came into view. He smirked as he spit on Piccolo and Krillin, shooting a blast at the red man that was with the kai. The man disintegrated, everyone listening to the kai cry out. The demon king landed outside the door, strolling in without looking back. They looked at the two fighters the demon had spit on, gasping as they turned to stone. Enraged, they quickly made their way into the door, pausing as they dropped down, entering a room. It was barren, the only thing against the wall was a door. The warrior that had carried in Trista stepped through, smiling. He studied them for a moment before speaking.

"You have to pass me to get to the next level," he stated, cackling. "But don't worry! You won't," he stated.

"Gladly," Vegeta growled, rushing the man. The warrior was snuffed out of existence a few minutes later. The prince didn't look back as he stepped through the door, ignoring the other's shouts.

They came upon another room, just like before. They waited a few minutes, before the door finally opened. A big bug like creatures stepped through. Vegeta went to go fight it. The others stopped him.

"Hey," Goku said loudly, "You don't get them all! It's my turn!"

Vegeta growled in frustration, eying the thing. He crossed his arms after a moment, clenching his jaw.

"Fine," he ground out, narrowing his eyes on the warrior. Goku smiled at him, stepping forward.

The room suddenly went black, the kai gasping. None of the fighters moved as they listened to the massive bug talk. Apparently this was a resemblance of his home planet. The kai started talking, but Vegeta ignored him, focusing on the fight.

He watched, smirking, as the thing sucked all of Kakkarot's energy away. The stupid man looked shocked for a moment, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Lets see how much you can stand!" Goku stated, powering up again. He waited until the monster started sucking his energy, before letting out a yell, sending a massive ball of golden light towards the thing.

They all watched as its eyes widened, a moment later it exploded, the room turning back to normal. Vegeta grunted, feeling sort of antsy to have this over and done with. They looked over as the door to this chamber opened, and quickly went through. They landed in an identical room, some of them sitting after an hour of no one showing. _What the hell is taking so long! Why isn't anyone coming out!_ Vegeta glared at the door, turning his back to it as another thirty minutes passed. A sound of disgust passed his lips, his eyes narrowing at the wall. Finally, after around three fucking hours, the door opened. The fighters waited, watching the blackness beyond. Their eyes widened as the next fighter stepped out. They had put her in a fighting uniform, her pregnancy not even visible underneath the armor. They watched her smirk, trepidation going through the group as they noticed a big "M" on her forehead. She slowly smiled as the red demon king stepped in after her.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," Vegeta murmured to the men beside him, not taking his eyes off his wife. He narrowed his eyes as Dobora smirked.

A voice echoed around them a moment later. "I hope you all like my surprise!" There was a peel of giggles. "She makes a beautiful warrior, doesn't she? Or should I say...sacrifice!" Babidi said slowly, cackling again before his voice disappeared.

The fighters glanced at Vegeta, watching his hands clench even harder at his sides. A muscle in his jaw clenched, his teeth grinding. He stared in outrage at the red skinned demon standing next to her. Dobora smirked again as he caught the look, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered something. She launched herself as he dropped his hand, heading straight for them. They watched her eyes move, focusing on one particular person. She punched Gohan in the gut, waiting for him to straighten before backhanding him across the face. They watched her slowly smile. A chuckle emerged between her clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing. Vegeta glared at the boy when he stepped forward. Gohan shot him a look, before slowly walking back up to Trista.

"Hey Auntie," Gohan said slowly. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Shut up," she snapped, hitting him again. He grunted, stumbling back a few feet before straightening up a second time. They watched the woman crouch down, her arms coming to her sides. She launched herself at Gohan, pummeling him in the stomach. He blocked her swings, but didn't hit her. He moved, her foot denting the wall as she kicked. They heard her growl, then suddenly straightened, standing still. Babidi's voice echoed around them again.

"What the hell is the matter with you fighters!?" he screeched, making them wince. "Scared of a damn woman!"

"I believe the female is related to them," Dobora said softly, "the young one called her aunt."

It was silent for several minutes, before laughter rang around the room.

"Oh, this is rich! No wonder the brat inside her was giving off such high levels of energy!" Babidi cackled again, a shout coming from him a moment later.

They watched as Trista fell to the floor, her knees smacking the tile as she yanked on her hair. She screamed. Vegeta made a move to go to her. The demon king was suddenly there, smiling a little as he glanced down at her, then back at them. He grabbed her by the hair, lifting her up. She abruptly went limp, her muscles twitching. Looks of outrage passed over the fighters, furious as they powered up. But before they could move, the demon king flung the woman through the door, it banging shut as her body disappeared. Gohan stepped forward.

"It's my turn," he stated softly. "Lets do this, you bastard!" he shouted, powering up with a yell.

Dobora smirked, standing still as the room once again changed. The fighters looked around, noticing with disinterest the red, barren rock and water flowing behind them. Gohan narrowed his eyes, studying the demon king as he lowered his arms. Vegeta and Goku watched as the two fought, the prince gritting his teeth as the boy let the bastard get the upper hand. _This is ridiculous! The boy was stronger when we fought Cell! He apparently hasn't been training at all!_ Vegeta glared at the half-saiyan, his body tensing.

"Come on with it!" he suddenly shouted. Goku looked over at him, a little surprised.

"Vegeta, he's doing his best!"

The prince looked over, narrowing his eyes. He gestured to the boy as he spoke.

"This is ridiculous! The boy was stronger with Cell, and now he can't even beat this red demon!" He turned and glared at the two floating a ways from them.

"Come down boy! Let me finish it!" Vegeta yelled, his arms crossing over his chest again.

Dobora hummed to himself, before suddenly landing. He walked across the chamber as the room returned to normal. Ignoring the fighter's shouts, he went through the door.

"Now what?" Gohan said, landing beside the prince and his father.

Vegeta was suddenly in his face, outrage blanketing his features.

"If you weren't so weak, we would already have that stupid demon beat, and be out of here!" he shouted, smacking Gohan across the face.

"You're pathetic! Weak!" the prince snapped, ignoring Kakkarot's shout. "You're a sorry excuse for a saiyan!"

Goku walked up and pushed the man away from his son, anger apparent in his eyes.

"You have no right to talk to my son like that, Vegeta!" the taller saiyan stated, balling his hands into fists at his sides.

They all watched Vegeta stalk off, a sound of disgust coming from him. "You're as pathetic as he is, Kakkarot!" they heard him say, turning his back to the group.

The others looked towards the door, making their way across the room, away from the prince. They turned as he let out a yell. The prince was clutching his head, a cry of pain coming from him. "He's in my head," he shouted, stumbling to one knee, letting out another cry.

"Fight it, Vegeta!" Goku ran over to him, stopping a foot away as the prince stood, shaking his head furiously.

They watched, helpless, as Vegeta growled and snarled, stumbling around the room. He finally became silent, slowly lowering his hands to his waist. They watched his back, the prince staying turned away from them. He suddenly looked over his shoulder, raising his hand. Their eyes widened at the "M" on his forehead. He smiled, blasting them. The room shook as the ball of energy connected with the wall. Goku gritted his teeth, narrowing his eyes on the prince.

"You want a fight Vegeta! So be it!" Goku said, narrowing his eyes.

Goku heard his son speak beside him, not looking over.

"I'll go get Trista dad, and try to stop the wizard," Gohan stated, going through the floor that just opened up. The three occupants of the room stood in tense silence for a moment, before the place changed. They were back in the arena, the crowd shouting as they suddenly appeared. Goku eyed Vegeta as the prince slowly moved his arm, stretching it out beside him. The man gasped as Vegeta blasted, one side of the arena blowing up. The taller saiyan narrowed his eyes, his teeth gritting as he took a step forward. The kai walked up between them.

"This is no time for personal vendetta's," he stated, looking at Vegeta then Goku.

Goku raised his hand, pointing it straight at the kai. "I'm sorry Supreme Kai, but this is something that's been between us for a long time." The man paused. "I have to do this."

The kai let out a sigh, backing away. "So be it," he said softly, watching the two saiyans glare at each other, a maniacal smile on the prince's face.

"Let's go somewhere...more barren," Vegeta stated, smiling. They both disappeared. The kai looked over at the smoldering section of stands, and swallowed.

"Oh God."


	32. Chapter 32

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 32

The fight was fierce, both men giving all they had towards a bitter rivalry spanning two decades. The prince gaining the upper hand, then Goku, then Vegeta again. It was a constant battle, one for pride, the other to try to dispel the growing rage he felt in the man's soul. In the end, Vegeta's pride overcame the other man's need to offer his friend a penance to calm his enraged emotions. Goku glared at the prince, wincing a little as the band of energy around his neck tightened.

"How does it feel Kakkarot?" the prince asked softly. Rage blanketed his features moments later.

"How does it feel to have your pride taken away!?" Vegeta shouted, stalking towards the man. He slapped him, backhanding him across the face a second later.

"I've tried to surpass you every day," he muttered, "but you always beat me somehow," the prince paused, studying his fellow saiyan.

"Then," he muttered, his voice low. "Then your son, a half-blood saiyan, surpassed me as well! Do you know what that feels like! To have you, a low class warrior, save me! Time and time again! And to top it off, you're goddamn son does the same thing when he was just a fucking boy!" The prince was shouting now, rage and fury in his eyes.

"I didn't know you felt like that, Vegeta," Goku stated softly, "I wasn't trying-"

"I don't want to hear no fucking excuses!" Vegeta screamed, "I'm going to _finally_ take back my pride! My honor! That you've stolen from me, time and again!"

He pummeled the man attached to the rock, letting out a scream as his power swirled around him. The taller saiyan went through the rock, his body rolling for a minute before stopping. Goku's hair turned back to black. He didn't move. Vegeta stalked up to him, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He jerked the saiyan up, making him stand before he swung again. Goku's back smacked rock, and he winced. He opened his eyes, studying the prince before speaking softly.

"What about Trista, and Trunks? What about Reyes and your unborn child?" he asked, watching Vegeta's eyes narrow.

"They were making me soft," the prince stated. "I wanted to feel it again, Kakkarot," he said softly.

Goku's eyes widened.

"NO! You...you let Babidi take control over you!"

"That's right! I wanted to feel the raw, naked power again. Not this...pathetic excuse I have become. I wanted to be the real me, the person I was before! When everybody trembled at my feet! When my name was feared, not ridiculed!"

"Vegeta...you can't! Think about your family, what you're giving up!"

He watched the prince look away, studying the terrain for a moment before looking back at him. The man took a step towards him.

"They're only holding me back, to what I could possibly become, what I would have become!"

"You don't really believe that...do you!?" Goku asked softly, narrowing his eyes on the prince.

Vegeta didn't say anything, glaring at Goku for a moment before curling his lip.

"I've wasted enough time on you," he stated loudly, rushing forward before Goku could move. The prince swung, watching dispassionately as the taller saiyan sunk to the ground. He reached down and yanked the bag of senzu beans out of the man's belt, popping one in his mouth. He heard someone moving over the hill. Vegeta walked forward purposefully, stopping at the top. His eyes narrowed. Trista stood in the spot where the entrance to Babidi's hideout used to be, looking off into the distance. He studied her, the woman standing sideways, not moving a muscle. She slowly turned her head, looking over at him. His eyes narrowed even more at the sight of the "M" still on her forehead. He made his way down, tensing as her lip curled. He stopped a foot from her, raking his gaze over her. Trista suddenly swung, punching him in the jaw. Vegeta's head snapped sideways, his jaw clenching as he slowly looked back at her. She swung again, but he caught her fist. She jerked her arm from his hold, banging her fists against his chest. He stood there and let her, his face impassive. She suddenly sobbed, her hits becoming less and less, until she laied her head against his chest, her hands still balled up against him. Another sob escaped her, and she fell to her knees, her hands clutching the fabric of his pants. Vegeta stared straight ahead, not looking down at the woman sobbing at his feet.

"I knew," she said softly, in between sobs. He finally looked down at her bent head. "I knew," she said again, "that you were regretting us. Me."

Trista didn't look up as she continued. "But I didn't know that you would be so weak as to let someone take control of you," she stated softly, finally letting go of him, her hands clenching around the rocks beneath her as another sob escaped passed her lips. She didn't look at him as she got up, just turned and started walking away. She paused, her shoulders shaking as she spoke again.

"I guess it's a good thing that wizard took me, so then I would actually have something to look forward to," she said softly, looking over her shoulder at him. A hard look appeared in her eyes as she finished. "My death."

She turned back, walking away from him, towards the singing coming from the hill a couple yards away. She was suddenly whirled around, Vegeta cupping her face.

"No," he growled harshly, following her down as she sank to her knees. "No," he said again, studying her face. "You're too strong to let that monster destroy you!" Vegeta laid his forehead against hers, meeting her eyes. "You're too..." his throat closed, his gaze roaming her features. He suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips. She growled, smacking him. He grabbed her hands, studying her. She struggled in his grasp, clenching her jaw.

"Why do you care!" she shouted, a tear sliding down her face as she glared at him. She tried to yank her arms loose, but he wouldn't let go.

"Don't," he said softly, pulling her to him. Trista thrashed in his hold, swinging her fists at him. He wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let me go, dammit! You bastard! You have no right!" She snarled at him. "No right to dictate anything I do anymore! Remember!? I was making you weak, holding you back, you son of a bitch!"

Vegeta didn't let go, clenching his jaw as she screamed at him. She thrashed again, but his hold didn't loosen. She suddenly went limp, a dry sob escaping her.

"I hate you," she whispered, her body shaking against him. "I wished I'd never met you Vegeta," she stated softly, another shudder going through her. The prince flinched, but didn't say anything. He finally let her go, easing away from her and standing. She caught herself on her hands, staring at the rocky terrain beneath her, the tips of his boots in her line of vision. She closed her eyes, a gasped sob escaping as she clenched her chest. She winced at the pain situated there, but didn't say anything.

Vegeta looked over as his boys landed on the rocks. His eyes widened slightly, before stalking over.

"What the hell are you kids doing here!" he snapped, gritting his teeth.

"We-," Trunks started, stopping to swallow. "We wanted to see the wizard."

Vegeta glanced over as Piccolo landed behind the boys. He clenched his jaw, looking back down at his sons. Goten had trailed along, standing behind the two. He pulled Trunks and Reyes into a hug, keeping a hand on their backs before raising his hand. He swung, knocking both children out, looking up to see the namekian do the same to Kakkarots' boy. The green warrior nodded to him, before Vegeta flung the two brats at him. Piccolo caught them by the back of their shirts. They both looked up as the singing got louder, a pink blob just appearing over the hill. The prince looked back at the warrior holding his boys.

"I know what I have to do," he stated quietly. Vegeta turned, pausing for a moment as he spoke.

"Tell me Piccolo," the prince asked softly, "do you think I'll go to heaven for this?"

The namekian was silent for a moment. He studied the hardened warrior in front of him, clenching his jaw.

"Heaven is for people like Goku. For all the good you've done, I don't believe it overrides the evil you did in the past. So to answer your question...No Vegeta."

He watched the prince nod slightly, before blasting off, the image of the prince powering up and walking towards the terror on earth seared into the namekians' brain. He flew faster, knowing that what the prince was about to do would be massive.

Vegeta slowly walked towards the woman, stopping beside her. He watched her for a moment before bending down and lifting her chin.

"You need to leave here," he stated quietly, his eyes roaming over her for a second before straightening and walking away. He didn't look back to see if she obeyed. He could hear the pink blob still singing, his head appearing before his massive body. Vegeta curled his lip, watching Buu focus on Trista.

"Me eat you now?" he said, his voice kid like.

"Hey Buu!" Vegeta yelled, watching the thing turn towards him. "I'm the one you want you tub of lard!"

He watched in satisfaction as the pink blob narrowed his eyes. He powered up, keeping his eyes focused on the thing as it strolled forward, sort of...hopping.

"You say mean things to Buu!" the pink thing said, pouting. "I eat you now."

Vegeta watched it get closer, feeling his power flowing out of him as he increased it. _This is for you woman! Trista! Trunks, and Reyes! My family! The only one's that ever loved me!_ Vegeta continued to power up, letting out a yell as he continued to let his energy flow out. He watched Buu get closer. _That's it, damn you! Keep coming! I'll destroy myself just to be rid of you! To keep you from destroying everything I love!_ He suddenly felt someone throw themselves at him, their arms wrapping around his neck. Horror went through him at the feel of Trista's body against his.

"No," he choked out, his power now seeping out of him at an uncontrollable rate. He couldn't stand it anymore, and flung his head back, screaming. His body went taunt, vaguely feeling his wife's arms tighten around him. The prince felt another wave burst out of his body as lips touched his ear.

"I love you," he heard her whisper, before their bodies were encased in a white light, both screaming as the power shot out of Vegeta's body, forming a massive ball of energy that blanketed everything.

Piccolo stopped, whirling around. His eyes widened at the massive bomb of energy exploding miles away. He whirled back around, bringing the boys closer to him as a wind whooshed passed, pushing him forward a little. He could feel the power from the blast where he stood. He swallowed, looking back once more.

"Vegeta," he whispered, watching the mushroom cloud billow up and disappear passed the clouds. He looked down at the man's sons, before slowly turning and blasting off again, heading for the lookout.

* * *

Piccolo deposited the boys at Dende's feet, taking off without a word and heading back to where the explosion took place. He flew as fast as he could, trying to sense the prince's energy signal. There wasn't one. He flew faster, clenching his jaw. Halfway there, he paused, his cape billowing around him as he caught a vague sense of another's ki. A small smile appeared. _Goku!_ Relief coursed through him to know his friend was okay, knowing he had been down there when the blast had detonated. He landed in the massive crater, looking around wide-eyed for a moment, before hearing his boot crunch over something. He looked down. His face went a little white as he bent down and picked up the broken necklace. Half of the chain had been burnt to ash, the two rings still around what was left. They had melted slightly, now molded together as the metal cooled. The rings Vegeta had given his wife. Trepidation coursed through him as he lifted his head, looking around. There was no sign of her.

"Oh my God," Piccolo whispered, listening with half an ear to something rustling behind him. He looked over his shoulder. Goku appeared, groaning a little as he stumbled a bit.

"What the hell was that, Piccolo!?" the saiyan asked, his eyes closed as he winced.

He finally opened his eyes, in time to see Piccolo's face as he swallowed. Furrowing his brows, Goku walked over.

"What?" he asked softly, studying his friend.

"Vegeta," the namekian paused, looking away for a moment. "He..." the warrior looked back, studying Goku before continuing. "He sacrificed himself to kill Buu."

Goku face went a little white, his eyes widening as he frantically glanced around. "Oh my God," he gasped, just now noticing the massive crater they were standing in. He closed his eyes in pain for his fallen friend, his hands balling at his sides.

"Is everyone else okay? Everybody got out, right?" he asked, not looking up.

Piccolo stayed silent, looking down at the necklace clenched in his palm. He swallowed, lifting his head to meet the saiyan's eyes. He opened his hand.

Goku looked down, a choking sound came from him at the sight of Trista's broken necklace in the namekian warrior's hand. He reached out and took it, squeezing his hand around it, a tear sliding down his face. _Not Trista! She was an innocent in all this! My wife's best friend! Vegeta's mate! _A small sob escaped him, looking down at the ring one more time before meeting Piccolo's eyes. He could tell the green fighter was thinking the same thing. They heard rustling, and glanced over. Their faces hardened simultaneously, catching a glimpse of Babidi trying to get up. They walked over, looking down dispassionately at the wizard. Half his body was gone, the upper part wiggling as he tried to crawl out of the hole.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Babidi snapped, closing one eye.

"Why should we help you!" Piccolo asked, gritting his teeth. Goku didn't say anything.

"Don't ask questions! Help me up!"

"There's no way in hell—"

Piccolo paused as both men looked up, the sound of something scraping along the ground reaching their ears. They watched in growing horror as pink slabs of skin rushed forward, making a tiny ball, the thing growing bigger as more joined it.

"Oh my God! The blast...it didn't...it didn't kill Buu!" Goku stated, backing away from the wizard.

Piccolo watched it, swallowing as it started to take form. "So they died for nothing," he whispered, taking off into the air, Goku right beside him.

They looked back one more time, glancing at each other.

"We need to get everyone to the lookout, to safety," Goku said softly, feeling the enormous power of Buu emerging as he formed down below. He quickly left, heading towards the tournament grounds for his family, Piccolo heading away from him to warn the others. Goku briefly closed his eyes, thinking about the woman who died with the prince, dying with the only man they knew she would ever sacrifice herself for. He looked at the melted necklace clenched in his hand, swallowing, dreading having to tell his wife her best friend was dead, along with Trista's husband. He stopped suddenly, a gasp coming out. _Oh my God! The boys! Trunks! Reyes! Milae! What am I going to tell them!?_

Goku felt a tightening in his chest, and grimaced. He started flying again, holding onto the molded rings for dear life.

* * *

They all finally made it to the lookout, sighing with relief when Mr. Popo let them know the boys were sleeping in the guardian chambers. Goku didn't answer any questions until the boys got up, sitting everyone down and closing his eyes as he finally told the group the news. Bulma screamed for her lost friend, and the woman's husband. The boys broke down at the news of their parents sacrificing themselves, Milae sinking to his knees, ignoring his wife's hand on his back. The others stayed in sad silence, some walking away to grieve in private, while others openly sobbed. Goku walked over to seven year old Trunks, taking his hand. He gently laied the charred necklace in the boys palm, hugging him as the boy began to sob harder. The older saiyan hugged Reyes to him as well, letting Goten join without a word, holding the boys as they broke down. Milae came over and hugged his younger self, then Reyes, before meeting Goku's eyes.

"How do we kill it?" he asked firmly, not bothering to wipe the tear trailing down his face.

Goku studied him for a moment, before slowly shaking his head.

"I don't know."

Milae looked away, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back. A hard look settled on his features.

"If my parents blo-" he stopped, swallowing. "If my parents sacrificing themselves like that can't get rid of this monster, how the hell are we supposed to do it!?"

Goku shook his head again, looking around. He jerked to attention when he realized something. He glanced around again just to make sure.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Piccolo asked softly, listening to the boys cry.

Goku's face went ashen, his eyes meeting the green warriors.

"Where's Gohan!?"


	33. Chapter 33

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 33

"Where's Vegeta!?"

She glared at the huge man in front of her, biting back a few choice curse words. Trista narrowed her eyes when King Yemma hesitated, looking away. She folded her arms, her foot tapping in annoyance. The man finally looked back at her, glancing at the registry before meeting her eyes.

"He's in Hell," the King stated, clasping his hands together. He swallowed at the look on the young woman's face.

"You mean to tell me," Trista said, her voice low. "That the prince sacrificed himself to kill Buu, and you rewarded him," her voice got louder with every word, "By SENDING HIM TO HELL!"

King Yemma winced, not looking away from the woman standing in front of his massive desk.

"His past transgressions-"

"Should be overlooked," Trista stated, cutting him off, "seeing as how he just killed himself to try to rid the world of evil! His past was mostly unfortunate circumstances!"

"Now young lady," King Yemma said, watching her jaw clench. "I send them where they should go, not where others deem they should be."

"Then let me take his place, and let him be rewarded like he should have!"

The occupants in the room were quiet, studying this woman willing to give her place to a man who used to be a tyrant in his own right. King Yemma pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look," he said, not opening his eyes, "It's done, and there's really nothing I can do. Now, if you would-"

"Why don't you let him go back?" Trista asked, her mind racing with a way to save her husband from something he shouldn't experience in the first place.

"What?"

"Why don't you let him go back?" she said again, meeting King Yemma's eyes. "Let him help bring down the monster." Trista studied him for a moment. "Do you really want more lives to be lost than there already are?" she asked softly, glancing at the endless row of souls lined up at the door. King Yemma looked as well, keeping quiet.

He glanced at Trista, looking her over for a moment before speaking. "If someone is willing to go down there," he said, glancing at his men in the room. No one spoke up.

"Let me go," Trista said, crossing her arms.

"I don't think-"

"I'll find him!" she stated, cutting the man off, narrowing her eyes.

King Yemma stayed silent for several minutes, studying her. He slowly nodded. He held up a hand when she smiled.

"But," he stated, watching her pause, "if you can't find him within a months time," King Yemma paused, pressing his lips together, "then you both will be trapped down there," he finished softly.

Trista nodded, hesitating for a moment. "Can I ask something first, though?"

King Yemma waved his hand, giving her permission.

She looked down at the ragged uniform. "Could I get me some new clothes first!?"

The huge man coughed a laugh, nodding his head. A small smile appeared on his face, looking over when Baba appeared.

"Come along child," the witch said, turning and heading out the door.

Trista stared at her for a moment, watching this short woman float on a damn ball, before following.

She slowly smiled, a little giddy. She was gonna get to see Vegeta again!

* * *

Racoom and Jeice looked up, their eyes widening when they caught sight of a female strolling down the road. They abandoned their sparring match, swallowing a little as they looked her up and down. She had on a leather outfit, the small top she had on zipped in the front, boots going all the way up to her thighs, small gloves on her hands. The woman had her hands on her hips, looking around. She seemed to be searching for something.

The men elbowed one another, watching her walk.

"Damn! Who do you think that is!" Jeice asked, never taking his eyes off the woman. There were no females in hell, so to see one as hot as this one! The men were panting, following her. She seemed not to notice.

The two men were joined by others, all watching the woman, the long braid of hair down her back swishing as she looked around. She paid no attention to them, making some of them pout. Soon, the rest of the Ginyu force joined, along with Zarbon. Clearly thinking he would score some points, he tried to talk to the woman.

She ignored him.

The other men snickered at the look on his face. Apparently he wasn't used to being ignored, especially by females. He crossed his arms, raking his gaze over her and glaring. They all watched her stop a few times, narrowing her eyes as she seemed to be thinking of exactly where she wanted to go. When she stopped, they stopped. When she continued walking, so did they. It looked like a parade in Hell! They finally came upon the red fountain, watching the woman sigh and glance around. She suddenly stopped, a smile appearing on her face. They looked over. A little confused as to what had her attention, they studied the three men standing over by the tree. It was Raditz, the red guardian of hell, and Vegeta. They looked back at the woman, watching her stroll forward. She stopped a few feet from the prince. His back was turned, studying the ground. He didn't pay them any attention. Raditz and the red guy studied the woman, their eyes widening.

"Whoa," Raditz said, slowly smiling. "And what are you doing here?" he asked suggestively.

She ignored him, her smile widening a bit.

She finally spoke. "It's about time I found someone handsome down here!"

At her words, the prince jerked his head up, looking over his shoulder. They watched his eyes widen a little.

"What are you doing down here!?" the prince asked harshly, keeping his arms crossed as he turned.

The woman slowly shortened the distance, crossing her own arms. She quirked a brow.

"I came to get you," she said simply, smirking when his mouth dropped a little.

He looked over her shoulder, his jaw clenching at the audience behind her. He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her.

"You could have been hurt woman!" he stated, his brows furrowing.

They all listened to her snort. "Please! None of these dumb asses can touch me!"

Shouts admitted from the group behind her. She ignored them. Vegeta just raised an eyebrow. Her grin slowly widened.

She leaned forward a bit, cupping her mouth. "I got my strength back!" she whispered loudly, snickering at the look on the prince's face.

He was silent for several minutes. "That still doesn't explain what you're doing down here," he stated softly.

"She came to give us a view!" one of the warriors shouted, others laughing.

Vegeta glared at them, returning his gaze to her and smirking, his eyes roaming over her.

"Come on, Vegeta!" she said, reaching over and grabbing his hand.

The other occupants of Hell looked on in shock, surprised the prince would let someone grab him and pull him along.

Vegeta scowled, coming to a halt. They watched the woman turn and give a scowl of her own.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her. "I can't go back."

"Yes you can," Trista stated simply, yanking him again.

"What!"

She paused, sighing. Trista turned to the prince, ignoring the looks from the men.

"I got you a reprieve," she stated, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" the prince asked, studying her.

"I convinced King Yemma to let you go back," Trista said, smiling.

Vegeta snickered, throwing his head back and barking with laughter.

"Only you, woman!" they all heard him say.

Then he did something they had never seen the prince do. He jerked the woman to him and kissed her.

"Hey!" Zarbon said, walking closer. "If you're giving out free samples, I'd like a taste!" The others laughed.

Vegeta lifted his head, growling and sending the warrior a glare that had him stepping back.

"Touch her and I'll snuff you out of existence!" he stated, his eyes roaming around the group.

"What's your problem?" Raditz asked, crossing his arms. "It's just a female!"

They watched Vegeta narrow his eyes. "Well this _female_ is my wife!"

They all gaped at him, looking to the woman, then back at him. Some of them pouted, crossing their arms.

"How did he get so lucky!" one of them said loudly, others grumbling to themselves.

The couple ignored them, Trista putting her arm around his waist. He did the same, glancing at her once more before walking forward. She smiled, following her prince.

* * *

They finally made it back to the check in station, Trista not letting go of Vegeta's hand for a minute. She kept her fingers locked with his, studying him again before looking up at King Yemma. Baba appeared, sighing a little.

"Well, come on!" she said loudly, turning.

"Wait!" the witch paused at Trista's shout, King Yemma raising a brow.

"Is there," Trista paused for a moment, sneaking a glance at Vegeta. "somewhere we could talk for a few minutes. You know, in private!?"

Vegeta raised a brow, studying her for a moment before looking at the huge man. King Yemma let out a big sigh, jerking his thumb behind him. They walked over, going through the door indicated. There were two couches against each wall, a floor lamp lit, casting soft light throughout the room, a chair sat in the corner. Vegeta studied the room for a moment, listening as the door closed behind them. He slowly turned, his eyes on the furniture.

"Now what was it-"

He let out a grunt as Trista threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she captured his lips. Vegeta put his arms around her, lifting his eyebrows for a moment before moaning and tightening his hold. His wife's kiss was passionate, nothing but lips and tongue. He groaned again, moving his hands and cupping her behind. She wiggled against him, turning her head and changing the angle of the kiss. Vegeta felt his body respond, pressing her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist, breathing heavily. They continued to kiss one another, as Vegeta ran a hand over her body, keeping an arm around her waist. She moaned into his mouth, her hands roaming over his body as well. They ignored the knocking. A big bang made them break apart, breathing hard as they studied one another.

"That's enough in there!" King Yemma stated loudly, his voice seeming to be right at the door.

Vegeta watched his wife pout a little. "Gee, you would think they would at least let us have a little fun!" she muttered, letting her legs fall from his waist.

The prince smirked, capturing her lips again, listening to her moan in his mouth. Someone banged on the door again, and they broke apart a second time. Vegeta laid his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. They both sighed, leaning back and studying one another. Vegeta's gaze raked over her, a smile twitching his lips.

"What?" she asked softly, watching a small smile appear on the prince's face.

"What made you change into this outfit?" he asked softly, his gaze raking her again, heat in his eyes.

He watched her smirk. "I remembered you like this outfit!"

She slowly smiled as his eyes narrowed a little, pressing her against the wall again before regretfully moving away.

"I guess it's time for me to go, huh?" he asked, looking away from her.

"Yeah," Trista sighed out, laying her forehead against his chest and closing her eyes for a moment.

There were several minutes of silence as they held one another, before Trista softly spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not looking up. She felt him move, his gaze on her bent head.

"For what?" the prince asked gruffly, running a hand down her braid.

"For what I said before," she explained softly, "for the comments I made on earth-"

"Hey," Vegeta cut her off, waiting for her to look at him before continuing. "We both said some things we didn't mean, woman!" he stated softly, his eyes roaming over her features. They both studied one another in silence, until there was another loud knock.

"Hurry up! It's time to go!" Baba stated, her voice laced with impatience.

They looked at the door, then back at one another. Trista jerked forward, kissing the prince again before slowly stepping away.

"I love you," she said softly, a small smile on her face.

Vegeta grunted, smirking when she narrowed her eyes.

"Same here, brat," he stated softly, cupping her neck before opening the door, not looking back.

"Be safe," Trista whispered, watching her husband disappear with the witch, going to once again risk his life to save the earth.

* * *

King Yemma let her go find King Kai, to keep up with the battle on earth. She found him on some sort of planet, apparently inhabited by some guy called the Supreme Kai, like a taco or something. She mentally rolled her eyes, following the blue, rotund man to go meet this supreme being. She stopped short, her mouth hanging open a little as she caught sight of the young man sitting with a blue skinned one, and a red skinned one.

"Gohan!?"


	34. Chapter 34

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 34

She stared at the boy, closing her mouth after a moment, realizing she probably looked like an idiot! Trista walked forward, raising a brow at the sight of an older man standing to the side, his hands clasped behind him. He looked like a replica of the younger blue man, just aged...severely. She ran up to the young saiyan, hugging him. After a few minutes, they stepped back, Trista watching Gohan smile down at her. She punched him in the arm.

"OW, auntie! What was that for!?"

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "That's for scaring the bejesus out of me! I thought you were dead!"

Gohan chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his head. "Well," he said slowly, waving a hand above his head. "I'm not. No halo, I came with the Supreme Kai from earth," he explained, gesturing to the young blue man, "He brought me to take the Z sword out!"

"And did you?" Trista asked, quirking a brow. She watched him gesture behind him, at the sword laying on the ground, broken in half. Trista snorted.

"You got it out, then you broke it," she shook her head, slightly rolling her eyes. "Great going, Gohan!"

"He released me woman!" the elder kai said, walking forward. "Now boy," the elder supreme kai said, turning to Gohan. "What do you have as payment for me to train you?"

They all listened to Gohan sputter, Trista watching the scene with amusement...until the boy turned to her, smiling. She narrowed her eyes. She knew that look!

"Hey auntie!"

"No," she muttered, crossing her arms.

"But you don't know what I was gonna say!" Gohan said, his eyes beseeching.

"I don't care. Whatever you're thinking! No!"

"Is this a female from earth?" the elder kai asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked her over. Trista fought the urge to curl her lip.

"Yeah, and if I can get her to give you a kiss, will you train me then?" Gohan asked, wincing as Trista's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" she screeched, sending a horrified look to Goku's oldest son. "Are you crazy!?"

"Pleeeeaasssee!" Gohan said, clasping his hands in front of him, pouting slightly.

"Ugh! I aughta-" she bit off her words, stalking over to King Kai, slapping a hand onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it girl! That hurt!" King Kai stated loudly, grunting as she sent him a look.

"Just show me the fight King Kai," Trista stated, sending another glare behind her at the young saiyan, watching with a slight smirk as the elder man started dancing around him. She watched the younger Kai take an earring from the tall red man, disappearing a few seconds later. She turned back, closing her eyes as the image of the fight on earth appeared.

* * *

She stumbled back, gasping, her hand sliding off the blue man's shoulders as she fell to her knees. She vaguely felt Gohan stop beside her, laying a hand on her back. Her gaze never left the ground, the grass blurring before her eyes as tears fell. A sob escaped her, her head lowering to rest on her hands.

"No," she said weakly, squeezing her eyes closed.

"What is it!?" Gohan asked, looking up at King Kai, studying him for a moment before returning his gaze to his aunt kneeling on the ground.

The blue, rotund man hesitated a moment before speaking. "Buu just killed Gotenks," he stated softly, listening to the woman sob.

"Thats...Goten and Trunks," Gohan swallowed. "Isn't it?" he asked softly, watching the kai nod.

He looked back down at his aunt, watching her fingers curl, the action making indention's in the earth. An angry sob escaped her a moment later, and Gohan's eyes widened. He jerked his hand away, feeling her skin heat underneath his touch. The rest of the men stepped back as well, eying the woman on the ground. A growl escaped her, her head slowly lifting. She seemed to be focused inward. The men scrambled away as a burst of energy shot from Trista's body. Gohan watched, eyes wide, as his aunt's hair turned gold, the braid coming unraveled as her hair exploded down her back. He saw King Kai move out of the corner of his eye, coming to stand beside him.

"Well," the blue man said softly, "it looks like her dormant powers are finally showing," he stated, looking over as Gohan shouted.

"What!? What dormant powers?"

They both looked back at the woman slowly standing, her face scrunched in fury, her eyes blazing. Another swirl of energy wrapped around her. They could hear the snarls coming passed her lips.

"You don't remember Gohan?" King Kai asked, adjusting his glasses. He watched the young man's brows furrow for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. The blue kai sighed, looking back at Trista.

"When she first came to this world," he explained softly, "She had phenomenal power-"

He paused as Trista let out a scream, her body jerking taunt as she threw her head back, the sound coming passed her lips full of fury and pain. A blast shot out, making their clothes flutter wildly. The young supreme kai watched, wide eyed, the elder one walking forward to stand next to Gohan.

"A lot of power, yes," the elder murmured, watching the woman twitch with almost uncontrollable fury. He looked at the younger kai.

"You might want to transport her to the fight," he stated, ignoring everyone's surprised gaze.

"How are we going to do that?" the young supreme kai asked, his soft voice floating over the air. "She's still dead," he stated, pointing to the woman's halo.

"mmm...," the elder kai studied the woman for a moment, before smirking a little. "I will trade. My life for hers," he stated, and before anyone could protest, a halo appeared over his head, the one above Trista's disappearing.

"Now go!" elder kai said loudly, watching the woman. She let out another grunt, and her power increased. He looked over at the supreme kai.

"Go! Before she blows this planet up, and us along with it!"

They all watched the supreme kai hesitate for a moment, before walking up to Trista. They could feel the anger coming off her, but she didn't do anything when the kai stepped up to her. A look of pain crossed her face, and Gohan lowered his eyes. They heard him murmur something to her. She slightly nodded, still gritting her teeth. Supreme Kai looked back at them once more, before laying his hand on her arm. Within seconds, they were gone.

* * *

The Supreme kai watched the woman's eyes widen in outrage as they appeared mere feet from Buu. A snarl came from her throat, her body shaking with fury. He watched her narrow her eyes, her head lowering as she powered up even further. He quickly left, praying that she could help beat the monster responsible for killing almost everyone on earth.

Vegito looked over, his eyes widening at the sight of Trista floating by him, golden light encircling her. Goku and Vegeta had finally fused, with much grumbling from the prince, and now they both were one body, the warrior calling himself Vegito. Thanks to the Potara earrings. He stared at the woman, before slowly smiling, his hands lifting to his sides as he looked over at Buu. The monster had a surprised look on his face, soon turning into confusion as he felt the woman's fury and power. Vegito looked back over at Trista, the part of him that was Vegeta becoming slightly aroused at the sight, and Goku shouting at him to pay attention. Vegeta won out. The warrior floated closer to her, crossing his arms. His gaze raked over her, licking his lips. The sound of Buu talking stopped him.

"Me eat you?" Buu said, still slightly confused.

A hiss passed Trista's lips, and her eyes widened.

"No," she growled, "Me kill you!"

Before anyone could move, she shot forward, slamming a fist into the pink things chest. Vegito watched as Buu flew back, letting out a yell. He smirked, watching the woman go after him, the sound of her snarls reaching his ears as he watched the two fight. Buu went slamming the ground moments later, Trista still floating, breathing hard. She had her narrowed gaze on the thing, her hands clenched at her sides. He watched her snarl as Buu stood, sending her a frown. Her hair floated up as she descended, lowering to the ground within seconds. Vegito followed, watching the woman. She seemed to not even notice he was there, her gaze riveted to the monster in front of her. The prince inside the duo became even more aroused, looking the woman up and down with heavy lidded eyes. Goku shouted in the back of his mind, stating for him to stop thinking about sex and pay attention to the monster in front of them. He looked over at Buu, reasoning that the woman could handle him, for the time being, and let his thoughts return to the woman in front of him. The two men were conflicted inside of Vegito. Goku let out a sound of disgust at the arousal going through his body for the woman fighting. The saiyans' friend, but then there was Vegeta. He was dominant in Vegito's mind, making Goku's voice sound like an echo, not really there in the forefront, but loud enough for him to listen. When he chose. He chose not to, licking his lips again as Vegeta watched his wife. She shot forward and slammed a fist into Buu's face. Vegito snorted with laughter as she withdrew her arm, the monster's face dented in. He walked closer to her, raking his gaze back over her again. He stopped behind her, leaning down.

"Good job," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck. Vegito kissed her neck again, ignoring Goku's shout to stop and pay attention. He felt her shiver, settling his hands on her hips. Her skin was still on fire, apparently the rage consuming her hadn't abated. _If she could show that much passion in bed, we'd be set!_ He ignored the sound of disgust coming from Goku. He pulled her back, groaning softly as her body connected with his. She still hadn't looked back at him, but he didn't mind, content on just feeling her against him. His hands slid up, Goku shouting in his mind to stop, a panicked sound coming from the man. He sighed, finally straightening. Vegito kept his hands on her hips, looking over at Buu. The thing had popped his face back out, glaring at them. A growl emitted from the monster, and he felt Trista's body tense. Sighing again, he stepped back, crossing his arms. She shot forward, engaging the pink blob in another intense fight. A few minutes later he watched the woman fly towards the ground, her body smacking through a massive cliff, a shout coming from her. They waited a moment before she came bursting out, snarling as she shot forward, her hair flying like a banner behind her. Vegito watched, a small smile on his face. The two fought again, before she slammed the ground a second time, a grimace appearing. He frowned, flying up towards the pink monster before she could move. He crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as Buu laughed.

"Me turn you into candy now!" the monster shouted, the antenna on top of his head moving. A blast admitted from it.

Vegito disappeared, appearing behind Buu and slamming his elbow into its head. He smirked as the monster shouted. Trista flew up beside him, watching with a smirk of her own as smoke billowed out where Buu slammed the ground. Vegito grabbed the woman's arm and jerked her to him. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues and lips moving fiercely over each other. Goku shouted in his mind to stop. He ignored it, listening to the woman groan. She broke the kiss, breathing hard. She sent him a look, her eyes heavy lidded, before looking back down where Buu had landed. He felt her shiver as he ran his hands over her, pulling her into another passionate kiss. He raked his teeth over her tongue, listening as Vegeta groaned in his mind. He could practically feel Goku cringing. Trista pushed him away, turning as Buu appeared in front of them again. The monster looked from one to the other. He grinned, his sharp teeth flashing before he shot a blast at Vegito. All the warrior could think was "_SHIT_" as the blast hit him, vaguely hearing Trista cry out as his body took on a different shape. The monster cackled as a chocolate ball formed where Vegito was standing moments before. Trista watched, horrified, as the warrior that was both Vegeta and Goku got turned into fucking candy! Her eyes widened, swallowing as Buu grabbed the thing. His hand suddenly shot forward, burying itself into his face. Buu let the candy go with a shout of pain, clutching his face. The brown ball floated in front of him, moving slightly up and down. Trista's eyes widened as Vegito's voice emitted from it.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that!" it said.

Buu's head shot up. "How is this possible!" he said, staring at the brown ball floating in front of him. "You can still speak!"

"I can do more than that!" the ball stated. Trista watched it whirl through the air, away from the monster. "It seems I've retained all my powers!"

She snickered at the look on Buu's face, watching his mouth hang open. The ball suddenly shot forward, towards the pink monster. She burst out laughing as the monster shot an arm up to cover his face, letting out a yell.

"It seems like I'm no ordinary candy!" the brown ball stated, moving back a little.

"I'm a jaw breaker, the strongest candy there is!"

Trista rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a fool majin Buu, you can still surrender. It's not too late," the candy said, floating in front of the pink monster.

She watched in amusement as Buu gritted his teeth, his arms raising to his sides. He growled, letting out a yell.

"Why would I surrender to you!" he stated, "You're just a little sucker!"

"You want some of this!" the candy said loudly, moving back and forth.

Trista smothered a laugh, watching.

"Come and get it! But I warn you, attacking something so small and fast won't be easy," the brown ball stated.

"You've got to be kidding! Attacking! No arms, no legs! I'm not going to attack you! I'm going to eat you!" Buu said, licking his lips.

Trista narrowed her eyes, moving her gaze back and forth between them. Buu seemed to have forgotten she was even there. _Maybe I could use this to my advantage!_ She didn't power up as she moved, not wanting to pull his attention towards her. She stopped behind him, watching the interaction between him and Vegito...er' the piece of candy.

"All right then!" she heard the brown ball say, "come and eat me!"

A smirk passed her lips as a small indention appeared in Buu's back, a moment later his head jerked back as it hit his chin. A chuckle escaped as Buu seemed to shrink into himself, the ball of candy smacking his forehead. It floated there as Buu went flying down, smacking the ground in a cloud of dirt.

The ball stopped in front of her. "I told him he should have given up," Trista smirked, amusement in her eyes. "How embarrassing!"

She looked down as Buu blasted towards them. She smothered a laugh as the pink monster started fighting the brown ball, yelling in rage when he couldn't touch the candy. Trista snorted a laugh.

"I guess you don't have much of a sweet tooth today, huh!" the brown ball stated, seeming amused by Buu's anger.

She watched, snickering as Vegito's voice said something about a new move. The laughter escaped as he yelled "pinball!" and shot forward. The look on Buu's face was priceless! She watched the tiny ball beat on the monster, chuckling as he went flying sideways. He suddenly grabbed the brown thing.

"Chow time, sweety!" Buu yelled, shoving his fist into his mouth. Trista's eyes widened, watching the monster try to eat Vegito.

She burst out laughing as his fist moved rapidly up and down in his mouth, Buu's eyes widening as he flipped in the air, his hand rapidly moving in his jaw. '_Go Vegito candy!_' she thought, another laugh coming from her as she watched, holding her side. His fist yanked out, swinging back and bashing him in his mouth. The brown ball shot out of Buu's hand, pummeling him again. Trista crossed her arms, watching with a smile. The thing continued to beat on the monster.

"Stop that!" Buu suddenly shouted. "Fight like a man!"

The brown ball stopped in front of him. "Do you see a man around?"

Trista could hear the smirk in it's voice, her eyes trained on the thing. The brown ball shot forward. Her eyes widened as it came out the back of Buu's neck, watching as the hole filled within seconds. Half of the monster's antenna got cut off, falling to the ground.

"Thought you wanted to eat me!" the brown ball taunted, floating behind the monster. "I went right in your mouth!"

The antenna grew back, the monster's teeth grinding. He suddenly shot a blast out, aiming at the candy. Vegito appeared again, a look of surprise on his face. Trista slowly grinned, her eyes raking over the man. _Now the damn pink blob is in for it!_ She floated a little closer, her gaze going back and forth between Buu and Vegito. She watched as the man powered up, his eyes narrowed on Buu. The monster let out a scream, static racing down his pink body. They both flew back, Vegito's eyes widening a little.

"You led me to this, you mortal freak!" Buu shouted, letting out another scream. His body scrunched up as his eyes glowed red. Trista gasped, watching his power race out of his body. "It's your fault!" the monster stated on a scream, veins popping up on his forehead. He was hideous and terrifying to look at at the same time. Blackness descended, the ground started shaking.

"You make fun of Buu! No one makes fun of majin Buu!" the monster screamed, his body going taunt.

They both watched as energy shot out of him, holes appearing among the blackness. Trista swallowed, looking over at Vegito. He didn't glance at her, his eyes on the monster in front of them, seeming bent on tearing the universe apart. '_Oh Shit!' _she thought, watching as the monster continued to scream. Her head jerked towards Vegito as he blasted forward, letting out a yell. She felt useless all of a sudden, just like before her powers came back. Trista narrowed her eyes, her teeth clenching. She grunted, letting her power surround her as she watched the earth's two hero's, now combined into one, race towards the terror on their planet. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body going taunt a moment later as she let out a yell, her head thrown back. She felt her power increase as she blasted up, following the man she loved into battle. Vegito got to him first, a blue ball forming around the monster as she watched, Buu still screaming as his power continued to come out. She paused, trepidation going through her. Buu screamed louder, seeming to push Vegito slowly away from him. The blue light magnified, becoming white. Vegito yelled, powering up, his fist pushing against the blue ball. She smiled a little as it burst, his fist slamming into Buu's jaw. The monster went flying back, slamming into the water. She stopped beside him, watching out of the corner of her eye as he slowly dropped his arm. She sighed, a small smile staying on her lips as Vegito grunted. The sky became clear, and she glanced up. Vegito spoke beside her.

"If you ask me, that was a little too close for comfort!" he said, his gaze on something below them. She looked down, tensing when she saw Buu there, his head floating above the water. He spoke from beside her again.

"But have the decency to learn your lesson!" Trista smirked, crossing her arms as she watched the expression on majin Buu's face. "There's no way you could ever beat me!"

Trista glanced over, watching the small smile appear on Vegito's face. Her gaze raked over him again, softly sighing. He glanced over, eying her for a moment before returning his attention to the monster below. She moved a little closer to him, powering up. She felt him rest a hand on the small of her back, the comforting feel of this man's presence enveloping her with just that touch. Trista reached over and squeezed his arm a little, before looking back down. The monster suddenly shot into the sky, a look of rage on his face. He held up a hand, a purple ball appearing. They watched him warily, tensing even more as he shouted, the ball growing bigger. They both landed next to each other, gritting their teeth as Buu chuckled, the ball continuing to grow above his head. He shot his arm forward, sending the massive purple ball of light towards them. She quickly glanced over, noticing Vegito was bracing himself as well. They both put their arms up, letting out a yell as they caught it, Trista's teeth grinding with the effort. She powered up further, feeling Vegito do the same as they started walking forward. They both moved faster, gaining speed until they both hit it, Trista punching it while Vegito kicked it, watching it shoot towards Buu in the sky. She glanced over at the man next to her, watching a smirk appear on his face. She turned back towards the sky, watching Buu move out of the way of the ball, the thing flying into space before blasting. She cried out, averting her eyes. She felt Vegito put his arms around her, holding her against his chest as the light blinded them. It finally dissipated after a few minutes, both of them looking upward. The man beside her disappeared, appearing seconds later in front of the monster, static racing down his body. They seemed to study one another before Buu started talking, his condescending voice reaching her ears.

"I take it you've been toying with me all along!" Trista raised a brow, looking at Vegito. "If you can send that energy ball into space, you could have inflicted much more damage to me earlier!" She watched the monster smirk.

"But you still don't compare. No one compares to me!"

Trista slightly rolled her eyes as Buu jerked a thumb at himself, a small smile on his face. _Honestly! The ego of some of these bad guys! Give me a break!_ Vegito let his arms fall as he spoke.

"You're wrong Buu," the man stated, "I'm destined to destroy you!"

She watched Buu frown, his eyes narrowing. Vegito suddenly started powering up, his voice echoing across the air as he ascended, his hair turning golden, power swirling around him. He suddenly looked forward, smirking as he crouched.

"Just call me super Vegito!"

Trista did roll her eyes at that. "Give me a break!" she muttered, "That's the best you could come up with Vegeta!?"

Buu started talking, but she didn't pay any attention to him. Her eyes were riveted on the super saiyan above her. She watched him wave his hand, gesturing for the monster to come to him. _Finally! God! That's all bad guys do, is talk! _She looked around. Trista jerked in surprise when she saw Dende kneeling behind some rocks, watching. She walked over, sitting on the one in front of him.

"Don't worry, little guy," she stated softly, her eyes on Vegito. She watched Buu rush the man, flying by him as he moved. Trista folded her arms, feeling helpless yet again.

Buu rushed him again, flying passed as Vegito moved a second time. She smirked. Apparently the monster couldn't touch him. He continued his assault, a growl of anger coming from him when he couldn't get a hit in. He suddenly moved back, a ball of energy forming in his hands. The monster shot it at Vegito's back. Trista watched as the saiyan stood there, motionless. He whirled around, shooting the ball back at Buu. She smothered a laugh at the look on Buu's face, his eyes widening. Trista gave a sound of disgust as his head lowered to his shoulders, excess skin rolling around the sunken section. It was disgusting! Vegito rushed towards the pink thing, kicking him in the jaw when Buu's head appeared. She heard him groan, blood coming from his nose. He looked pissed, his hands coming up. Buu powered up, punching the man in the stomach. She jumped up, her eyes riveted on the two. _No, Dammit! Don't let him get the upper hand Vegeta!_ A moment later the man came flying down, smashing into a massive wall of earth. She gritted her teeth, shooting an angry look at the pink monster. She took a step forward, ignoring the little green guys' words to stay away from it.

"Stay there, Dende!" Trista snapped, her arms raising to her sides. She started to power up when Buu started blasting the spot Vegito disappeared in. He landed on a small island, watching the water the man slammed into. A wall of water shot up, Vegito appearing seconds later. Trista smiled, letting her power go back down as she studied him. He didn't seem to be hurt. The man had his arms crossed, his body relaxed. He seemed to be smiling. She laughed at the look on Buu's face. Vegito suddenly thrust his hand out. Trista's eyes widened. It was one of Vegeta's moves. His palm was facing forward, his thumb bent in. She let a little laugh escape, her eyes wide. He started powering up, the water rising around him. A blast shot out, towards the monster. She chuckled at the look on Buu's face. He looked terrified! She walked back over to Dende, watching with a slight frown as a moment later, the blast shot towards the sky, entering space. It disappeared. Her eyes went to Vegito. His arm was still out, watching Buu reform.

"Ugh!" Trista let the sound pass her lips as she watched, her nose curling slightly. This bad guy was just off the charts disgusting! He suddenly yelled, red energy encompassing his body.

Vegito let his hand fall, watching Buu breath deeply. He levitated, coming face to face with the monster. She watched as Buu clenched his teeth, white smoke coming out of pore-like holes on his body. The cloud grew, making Buu invisible. He suddenly backed out of the smoke, a surprised look on his face. She grinned at his beaten body. Vegito appeared in front of him again, punching him in the face. Buu tried to kick him, but he grabbed his leg, rushing towards the earth, a yell coming out of him as he threw Buu, the monster slamming into the earth. They both studied the spot he disappeared in, Vegito sending a blast a moment later. He lifted his arm, and Trista's eyes widened. He had Buu held in the blast, upside down. His clothes were in tatters. She smirked, licking her lips as she watched the man above her. The monster started screaming, slowly turning his body. He got himself out of the blast, chuckling a little. Vegito let the energy dissipate, smiling a moment later. Buu seemed to get enraged again. They both disappeared, appearing closer as they fought, then disappearing again. They appeared a few feet away. Buu shot a blast at Vegito, and he flung it away. Trista's eyes widened slightly, and she disappeared, appearing in front of Dende and Mr. Satan, who was sitting beside the namekian, and flung her arm out, knocking it away. She frowned, watching as the two started fighting again in the air. She eyed them as Vegito flung a part of the monster's antenna to the ground. Trista studied the pink thing for a moment, before looking back up. Her eyes went back to the fight, a few minutes later a brow rose on her face. _Is he...counting!?_

A pink blob appeared behind Vegito. Trista's eyes widened.

"Watch out Vegeta!" she screamed, watching as he jerked his head around. But it was too late, the blob surrounded him, encompassing the man and sinking into Buu. _Oh my God! Vegeta!_

Trista gritted her teeth, letting out a grunt as she powered up. Her body jerking taunt a moment later as she let her power course through her. She yelled, her head thrown back for a moment before shooting forward, straight for the monster responsible for her loved one's deaths. _I guess it's up to me now!_

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I would like to know if you guys are still interested in this story!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters! I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it! **

**Warning: Language! May cause side splitting laughter!**

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 35

They separated as they fell. Both men grunted as they slammed the sticky ground, sounds of disgust coming out as they slowly got to their feet. They both glanced around, before looking at each other.

"Damn it!" Vegeta shouted, "We got tricked by Buu!" He jerked in surprise a moment later.

"Hey," he asked warily, eying Goku. "We're separated."

They both looked at one another, before Vegeta took his earring off with a sound of disgust, smashing it in his hand. He let the pieces fall, listening to Kakkarot yell.

"Why'd you do that Vegeta!?" Goku asked, his eyes widening. "We might need to fuse again!"

"Not again!" Vegeta stated loudly, curling his lip. "It's too weird!"

"Well, you got a point," Goku murmured, before narrowing his eyes on the prince. "Especially when you made out with your wife!"

Vegeta smirked, amusement in his eyes. It slowly spread into a grin as he spoke.

"What's the matter Kakkarot!? She too much for you to handle!?"

He barked with laughter as Goku's face reddened.

"NO! It was just weird okay! Don't do it again." He looked down at the pieces on the ground. "Well, I guess we don't have to worry about that now."

They looked around again, furrowing their brows.

"I guess the fusion allowed us to keep our bodies. Buu didn't absorb us," Vegeta stated, starting forward. Goku followed, his eyes narrowing. They walked a few feet when a loud bang sounded behind them.

"GODDAMN! SON OF A BITCH! MOTHER FUCK-"

"Trista!" Goku shouted, cutting her off as his mouth hung open.

She growled, pounding her fist on the ground beneath her. She glanced up, a pissed look on her face. She jumped up, stalking towards them. They could tell she was gritting her teeth.

"That no good pink bubblegum looking bast-"

"Hey!" Goku said loudly, flushing slightly. "What's with all the foul language!"

Trista glared at him. "If you hadn't noticed," she snapped, narrowing her eyes. "We're in this pink trash can! So excuse me, DAD! If I say a few choice words!"

She glanced around, her fists coming up. "This isn't good," she muttered, shooting them a look once more before strolling forward. She went between them, stalking towards the only opening they saw. They heard her shout a minute later, running forward.

She was standing beside a river of green looking acid, holding her nose. She had a disgusted look on her face as she turned to look at them.

"Oh my God!" she choked out, glaring at them. "This is worse than a dirty diaper! Ugh!"

Vegeta smirked, although his lip was curling too at the smell. Goku had a hand over his nose and mouth, looking green. Trista looked around, shooting up after a moment and blasting above her. She took off when a hole appeared, the two men hurrying after her. Vegeta barely made it, his foot almost getting caught as the hole shrunk back together. They could hear Trista biting off words, her hands balled at her sides.

"Nasty, ass smellin'-"

"God Trista! Where'd the potty mouth come from!?" Goku asked, raising his brows. He stepped back as she glared at him.

"Gee, I don't know Goku!" she said sarcastically. "Perhaps when that pink shit stain caught me by surprise! Dammit!" She stalked off, fury coming off her as she growled.

"We were caught by surprise too, but you don't hear us cursing like that!" Goku stated, crossing his arms.

Trista slowly turned, her eyes snapping. "You!" she said loudly, pointing at the taller saiyan, "were absorbed because of your cockiness!"

"And how were you absorbed wife!?" Vegeta snapped, narrowing his eyes. A smirk appeared as her eyes went to him.

"That pink piece of crap split in two when I was fighting it. I was doing fine until Mr. Satan's ass appeared! Dumbass man had to show himself, and when I raced down there to knock his ass back over the rocks, one of the Buu's appeared in front of me. I was going too fast to stop and barreled into him. He surrounded me before I could even take a damn breath!"

Trista whirled around, stomping off away from them. They watched her go, glancing at each other before sighing and following. Vegeta eyed her, his gaze raking over her body before returning to her hair. It was still blond, static running down it every now and then. A small smile appeared on his face. Goku spoke beside him, breaking his concentration of thinking of ways to get her alone.

"Hey Trista," Goku said slowly, waiting for her to pause and look over her shoulder. "How did you become super saiyan?"

She smirked a little, studying him before turning back around, not saying anything.

"You remember those powers I had before the thing with Sabium?" she asked softly a few minutes later. She waited for them to confirm before speaking again. "They came back," she whispered, not looking at them.

"How?" Goku asked curiously, studying his wife's best friend.

They watched her stand perfectly still for a moment, before looking behind her. Her eyes were furious, her face impassive.

"I had to watch someone die," she stated, before quickly walking away.

"Who?" Vegeta asked softly, watching his wife slowly stop, her shoulders shaking. He walked up to her, waiting for her answer. Goku stayed where he was, knowing what Trista was talking about.

"Our son," she whispered, feeling a tear slid down her cheek. Vegeta turned her, his eyes roaming her face before wrapping an arm around her. They heard her swallow, no other sound coming from her as the prince held her. She stared straight ahead, Vegeta's chest the only thing she saw as he raised a hand and cupped her neck. She closed her eyes, feeling him move closer. Trista laied her forehead against his massive chest, her hands balled into fists at her sides. A slight tremor went through her, and he tightened his hold. Goku turned, giving them their privacy.

Trista raised her head, meeting Vegeta's eyes before hers lowered. His narrowed, watching her. A moment later he swooped down, capturing her lips with a soft groan. He repeated the same actions he had done as part of Vegito, furiously kissing her as his hand snaked through her hair, holding her in place as he made love to her mouth. She whimpered, sliding her hands along his body. His arm moved from around her waist, cupping one ass cheek through her leather pants, feeling her shudder against him.

Goku jerked to attention, hearing moaning behind him. He glanced back. A flush rose, his eyes widening. An exasperated sound came out of him as he stalked forward, his eyes narrowing.

"God! C'mon you guys! This isn't the time!"Goku snapped, looking from one to the other. They seemed to ignore him.

He punched Vegeta in the arm, listening to the man grunt. The prince slowly looked at him, his eyes narrowing.

"What!?" Vegeta snapped, tightening his hold when Trista went to move away. She grunted as he pulled her back against him.

Goku crossed his arms, slightly rolling his eyes. "We don't have time for that, you guys!" He furrowed his brows. "We gotta find a way out of here," he stated, turning his head away as the prince let out a frustrated breath, looking back at Trista. He clenched his jaw as he heard them kissing again.

"YOU GUYS!" he shouted, stalking forward and separating them.

Vegeta smacked his hand away, glaring at him. Trista did the same, although she did start walking, turning back the way she was going before.

"Come on," she said softly, not looking back to see if they followed. They did.

A few hours later, Goku spoke.

"Hey guys," he said, his voice curious. "Do you think Buu knows we're alive in here!?"

Trista turned around and punched him, earning a chuckle from Vegeta.

"Dumbass!" she stated loudly, "Now he probably does!"

They all looked over as the floor moved, a gasp escaping as Buu formed. He smiled, raking his gaze over them before Goku powered up, letting out a blast. It went passed Buu, blowing a hole through the 'wall' behind him.

"Way to aim Goku," Trista said sarcastically, watching the formed pink blob warily.

Vegeta took aim as well, all of them watching as Buu disintegrated. He appeared behind them, grabbing Vegeta and Goku and bashing their heads together. Trista shot a hand up, covering a laugh. They both looked over, glaring as a snicker escaped. He appeared in front of her next, a growl escaping her as she blasted. It went through him, his body quickly forming back and grabbing her by the hair. A snarl emerged as she blasted again, the form dispelling as she yanked a chuck of pink glop from her hair.

"Ugh! I swear this is worse than fucking bubblegum!" she said loudly, her lip curling. She narrowed her eyes as the men smirked.

They all looked over as the damn thing appeared again, knocking Vegeta to the side. His body smacked the ground a few feet away, Goku blasting the damn thing as it charged him. Trista's eyes widened as a red substance crawled towards the prince. She ran over, grabbing her husbands arm, sending a yellow ball of light at the thing as it tried to cover him. She blasted away, holding the prince. A ball of energy smacked them from behind, and she fell with a yell, landing on top of Vegeta's back. She moved with a groan, wincing as her back burned. Vegeta got up, helping her to her feet before rushing over to Goku, both men standing side by side, their cheeks touching as their hands came together, facing Buu. They blasted, watching the shot disintegrate the pink monster again. He appeared behind them, swinging. Vegeta flew through the air, landing with a grunt. Goku fell to his knees, a growl of frustration coming from his lips. He started sending blasts towards Buu, trying to hit him. Trista and Vegeta watched the monsters' eyes widen as a blast headed straight for a pod holding the fat Buu. He disappeared, appearing an instant later and letting one of the yellow blasts hit him in the face. They looked at one another, a smirk appearing. Buu appeared in front of Goku, his hand inches from the saiyans face. A purple ball of light appeared. Trista's eyes widened, scrambling up to try to help. The monster paused, his head jerking around at the sound of Vegeta's voice. Trista slowly smiled.

"Hey Buu," Vegeta shouted, tugging on the pod with the fat Buu in it. The ball of energy disappeared out of majin Buu's hand as his eyes widened. He took a step forward, stopping when Vegeta gave another yank of the round thing.

"No," majin Buu shouted. He started waving his hands. Vegeta gave another yank. "If you take that," Buu screamed, "I won't be me any more!"

They all watched the prince slowly smile. "Oh, really!" He pulled, hard. The pod disconnected, hanging from Vegeta's hand.

They all listened to Buu scream. "No! What have you done!" He disappeared into the floor. Trista and Goku walked up to Vegeta, eying the pod. Their eyes widened at the sight of the rest of their friends hanging in a similar fashion. They were each in a pod, their faces the only visible part of their body showing. Trista let out a cry as she saw her son. She ran over, quickly yanking the thing down, helping the two men with the others. She grabbed her young son, while Vegeta had Milae and Piccolo. Goku grabbed Goten. They all paused as the whole place started to shake.

"What the hell!?" Trista shouted, tightening her hold on her son's pod.

"This place is about to explode!" Vegeta yelled, looking at her. They studied one another for a moment, before frowning, taking off back the way they had come. Goku followed, keeping his sons' pod close to him. They all started sweating as it started heating up inside Buu's body.

"Damn! It's like a volcano in here!" Trista said, letting out a gasp.

The place rumbled again, a moment later they stopped with a yell as a massive blast of steam shot out inches from them. They quickly moved away.

"Oh Man! That's hotter than lava!" Goku stated, his eyes widening. They all looked around, trying to figure out where to go.

"There's got to be a way out of here!" Vegeta yelled.

"There is! Look!" Goku shouted. They followed his gaze up. Their eyes widened at the hole far above them, opening to let the hot steam out.

"Let's go!" Trista shouted, racing towards it, the men behind her. It closed as they came within inches of it.

"Shit!" Trista shouted in frustration.

"Such a potty mouth!" Goku said, raising an eyebrow at her. She glared at him. They all stood there for a minute.

Goku suddenly raised his head, staring where the hole was. "Open Sesame!"

"Idiot!" Vegeta said, listening to Trista snicker. She slowly shook her head.

"Hey," she said, looking at them. "Remember when Buu would get mad, and let out steam!" she waited for them to nod. "Well, he would do it a couple times, so he'll do it again, and then we can get out!"

Vegeta smiled a little, looking at her. Goku grinned.

"We just have to wait for another blast of steam to come through!" Goku said excitedly.

"Yeah, and when it does, one of us needs to blast it, so that we have enough time to get out before it disintegrates us," Trista stated, looking at them both. She raised a brow.

"I guess I'll do it," Goku said, handing Goten over to her. She quickly grabbed him, her and Vegeta keeping a firm hold on the pods as they flew back. A rumble started again, and they watched Goku form a ball of energy in his hands.

"Not yet Goku," Trista said, watching above her, "It's not open yet."

A hole started forming as steam started to rise towards them.

"Now!" Vegeta shouted, right behind her as they raced towards the opening. Goku let out the blast, holding the hot air off as they made it through, him following seconds later.

They suddenly popped back into their original forms. The others popped back in front of them, not seeming to be terribly injured.

"Look," Goku said loudly, "human popcorn!"

Trista sent him a look, her mouth open a little, while Vegeta just let out a sound of disgust.

"What are you on, Kakkarot!?" the prince asked, shaking his head.

Trista let out a snort of laughter, her eyes going to her son. She rushed over with a cry, pulling him towards her. She felt Vegeta right at her back, his hand resting on her shoulder.

"Take them," he whispered, gesturing to the rest of the fighters. "Get out of here, woman."

She watched him turn back, snatching the back of his shirt to stop him. She flung an arm around him when he turned, furiously kissing him for a moment before breaking away. She watched him study her before blasting off and stopping beside Goku. She glanced over to where Buu was. Her eyes widened. He was back to his skinny self from before, but he was smaller. And his power...it made her shiver. It was dark, evil. Worse than ever. She quickly descended, grabbing the fighters by their shirts, looking over as Mr. Satan and Dende ran up, the man holding a puppy in his arms.

"Quick, lay a hand on me," she stated, putting two fingers to her forehead. She felt them do as she said. They disappeared within seconds.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! I haven't been getting alot of feedback from this story!**


	36. Chapter 36

A Chance of a Lifetime – Chapter 36

They appeared back on the Kai's planet, Trista letting out a groan as she fell backwards, completely exhausted. The fighters slowly came too around her. She kept her eyes closed, sighing a little as her hair returned to normal. Trista grunted as someone fell on her, and she opened her eyes. Her eyes met those of her sons'. A sob erupted from her throat, and she hugged him tightly against her. He started struggling after a minute.

"Mom! You're embarrassing me in front of the other guys!"

She chuckled, finally letting go. Another grunt escaped as Milae grabbed her in a hug, trapping her arms beside her. He let her go after she swatted at him, taking a big breath before getting up. Not wasting a moment, she stalked towards Baba.

"All right witch! Hand me that damn ball so we can see what's going on!"

Baba narrowed her eyes. "Young lady! Haven't you ever heard of the word please!?"

"No!" Trista stated, grabbing it from beneath her and setting it on the ground. Snickers rose from the group as the small woman landed on the ground, a scream coming from her. Trista ignored them, glaring back at the witch.

"Get your ass over here and show us. Now!"

"Mom! Be nice!"

Trista glared at Milae, before turning back and eying the small woman.

"Fine," she said loudly. "Get over here and show us and I won't kill you," she snapped, her hands balling at her sides.

Everyone heard Milae sigh, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked up after a moment, narrowing his eyes on his mother.

"You spend way too much time with dad!" he stated, crossing his arms and strolling over. Everyone joined as Baba floated over, a frown on her face. She glared at the strong female next to her, before waving her hands in front of the ball. A second later, a picture formed. They all leaned in to watch.

* * *

Trista jumped up, hours later, grabbing both her sons' hands. She shouted for everyone to make a connection, before disappearing. She took them to the planet the otherworld tournament is held on, sinking down to look at the ball again. The two men and Buu had appeared within seconds of them leaving. The fight with Buu was still showing, and she grabbed the ball, swallowing as Vegeta stepped up. The others gathered around her, their eyes on the ball. Slowly others joined them, soon a massive crowd gathered, wanting to know the outcome of the enormous battle. Trista had to shout for everyone to shut up twice, before the noise died down, her gaze never leaving the scene inside the witch's ball.

"Vegeta," she whispered, watching him power up.

His voice floated over the air a few moments later.

"People of earth, lift up your arms and give us your energy," Vegeta voice was low, and he sounded angry. Trista immediately stood up and lifted her arms, her family doing the same around her. She narrowed her eyes and glared at the kai as he continued to look around, but he quickly lifted his own hands when he caught her look, swallowing. They all watched the ball, Vegeta's face scrunching a little when barely any energy formed above Goku. They heard the prince again.

"People of earth," he paused for a moment, before lifting his head and yelling. "Give us your energy or you're all going to die!"

A chuckle escaped from Trista, and she bit her lip. She knew it wasn't a laughing matter, but he looked so funny jumping up and down. King Kai's voice floated out of the ball as he spoke across from them.

"Perhaps it would be better if Mr. Satan did it! After all, his is the people's 'champ'."

"Fine" they heard Vegeta mutter, glaring at the man that appeared beside him.

"I get to help!?" the burly man asked, some of them snickering at the scared spit-less look on his face.

Vegeta nodded, and the man smiled a little.

"People of earth!" he said loudly. You could tell he was reverting to his showmanship as his voice got stronger. "This is your champ. Please lift up your hands. We need your help!"

They watched in the ball as he looked at Vegeta, raising his brows.

"Uh, was that good enough?" Mr. Satan asked, his voice trembling a bit.

Vegeta nodded, before jerking his head to the side. Mr. Satan ran away, hiding behind a rock. The massive ball of energy above Goku increased in size a little, but Trista could tell it wasn't big enough yet. She watched, swallowing, as her husband engaged Buu in an intense fight, keeping him away from Goku as the taller saiyan created a massive spirit bomb. A sob escaped as she watched the prince get beaten, getting up slower each time. They all watched him get out of the crater, holding his arm. He was saying something to the monster, but she didn't pay attention to it, just narrowed her gaze on his face, watching his features. She let out a cry and her arms fell as the prince hit the ground, Buu putting a foot on his back. They all could tell he had nothing left. Trista jerked to attention, putting two fingers to her forehead. Someone smacked her hand away. She looked over with a growl.

"Milae! What the fuck! I have to get to him!"

She watched her older son clench his jaw. "Mom," he bit out, "don't."

"I have to help!" she shouted, desperation entering her eyes. "I have to!" she whispered, looking back at the ball. She put her hand to her forehead again as Buu formed a purple ball of energy in his palm. Within seconds, she was gone.

* * *

She was running as she appeared, smashing into majin Buu. They both went flying sideways, the ball of energy dissipating as they slammed the ground. She powered up as she landed on him, grabbing his throat. Trista held him there, punching him across the face when he tried to get up. She jerked her head to the side, sending an outraged look to Goku.

"Now Dammit!" she screamed, watching him frown. She punched the monster again, her lip curling as he tried to throw her off. She pinned him down, a growl coming from her.

"Do it!" Trista screamed again, not looking up.

"I'm sorry Trista!" Goku yelled. She felt herself tense up. "I can't do it!"

Her head jerked up, a look of rage on her face. "Do it, Damn you!"

Everyone watched around the universe with wide eyes. They all waited to see what Goku would do. They saw him hesitate.

Trista powered up further, digging her fingers into Buu's neck, gritting her teeth. _Hurry the fuck up Goku! What are you waiting for!?_ She closed her eyes, looking away from the monster. She felt someone lay a large hand on her. Her eyes popped open. They widened at the sight of fat Buu beside her, frowning.

"Buu take over," it stated, quickly grabbing the small monster underneath her. The round pink thing quickly flung her away as it held the monster down. She could feel the sizzle of the spirit bomb as it got closer, her body hitting the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes. She scrambled away, gasping. It was inches from her face. She quickly got up, running over to Vegeta. She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away. She grunted, looking down at her husband.

"What the hell have you been eating Vegeta!?"

She turned and caught sight of Mr. Satan. She narrowed her eyes, yelling at him.

"Get your ass over here and help!"

She watched him gulp, glaring at the cowardly man. He picked Vegeta up, carrying him over one shoulder. Trista looked back up at Goku. She gritted her teeth. He had his hand out, talking.

"Stop fucking talking and do it, Goku!" she screamed, watching him power up even more and grabbed his outstretched arm with the other. He let out a yell, and the ball moved, encompassing the terror that had almost wiped out their existence. She turned her head, squeezing her eyes closed. Putting two fingers to her forehead, she glanced at her husband once more, before returning to her children. She felt Milae put his arm around her as she appeared beside him, her other two boys wrapped their arms around her legs as they watched the spirit bomb hit its target, dispersing within seconds. She hugged her family tighter, a tear rolling down her face as she watched Vegeta get up, walking a few feet before slamming the ground again. Goku lifted a thumb up, landing in front of the prince. Trista felt a smile spread across her face as Vegeta looked up, a small smile on his lips as he did the same. The two men were soon laughing. She figured it was from relief...or disbelief. She glanced over, her eyes narrowing on the elder kai standing on the other side of the group. She let her arm fall from Milae, moving away from her family as she strolled over, crossing her arms. She stopped in front of the old man, ignoring the curious glances she was getting from everyone. Trista narrowed her eyes some more, a frown appearing on her face. The elder kai eyed her warily, keeping his hands clasped behind him. Everyone watched as a small smile suddenly appeared on the woman warriors face, before she bent down. And to everyone's astonishment, she kissed the man on the cheek. Trista straightened, a smirk appearing as the man went beet red, before turning and walking back over to her boys. She ignored their wide eyed stares as she transported herself and the rest of the group to the lookout.

* * *

A cry left Trista as someone bony and short slammed into her. She went stumbling back, her arms flailing. There were snickers coming from a few people as she landed on her butt.

"Get the hell off me Blue! Damn woman! Did I ever tell you you have the grip of a viper!?"

She scrambled up as soon as the woman got off, shooting her a look before slowly smiling. She hugged her back.

"It's great to see you to, Bulma," she said softly, raising an eyebrow as the woman started blubbering. Trista stepped back, looking around for some help. No one stepped forward. Yamcha and Tien raised their hands, backing away. Milae and Piccolo smirked. She glared at all of them as the woman cried on her shoulder. Trista patted her on the back, sighing.

"Why is my wife crying?"

They all jerked their heads around. Goku and Vegeta stood behind them, looking worn out and exhausted. With a cry, Trista went running. Everyone watched as she rushed passed them, listening in amusement as the prince grunted as she barreled into him. He slammed the floor, another grunt coming from him as his back hit the tile. The fighters chuckled.

"Damn woman! What are you trying to do!? Kill me!"

The prince groaned, laying his hands on the small of her back. The fighters looked away as she sat up, straddling Vegeta's waist. They heard Trunks and Reyes speak, loudly.

"Eeeeewwww! Mom! Dad! That's gross!"

The fighters looked back, snickering. The two were kissing. Everyone looked away as Goku sighed, closing his eyes.

"You guys," he whined, "could you do that later!?"

Everyone noticed the two ignored him. The taller man rolled his eyes, walking up to Bulma. He cupped her neck, studying her for a moment before putting his arms around her. Everyone glanced back briefly. Vegeta and Trista were still at it. They all shifted uncomfortably, looking away. Finally, Milae's voice cut through the silence.

"Mom!" he practically shouted, "Dad!"

The two broke apart, looking up.

"What!?" Vegeta snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"You have an audience," the older Trunks ground out.

They watched Vegeta lift a brow. "So!" he said simply, resting his hands on Trista's waist. "Maybe they'll learn something."

He grunted when Trista punched him in the shoulder, glaring down at him before standing. She stayed over him for a minute, narrowing her eyes when he smirked, looking up at her. She finally moved, strolling back over to everyone with her hands on her hips. They watched in amusement as Vegeta stood, stalking over to her. She let out a yelp as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey-"

The two disappeared.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Goku and Milae's faces went beet red, looking away from the spot in embarrassment. The fighters all looked to Goku as he sighed, glancing up at the sky and closing his eyes. He lowered his head after a few minutes, glancing at everybody before looking down at his family. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this journey! Please, if you have time, check out my other stories!**


End file.
